Par devoir
by Tidoo
Summary: Il l'a enfin retrouvée, mais pour combien de temps ? Elle est prete à tout pour sa liberté... Mentir, tromper et même mourir. ATTENTION Spoilers ! L'histoire se passe bien apres l'anime, apres DVMC, COMO, BOMF, quelque part au milieu de TMMD.
1. Retrouvailles douloureuses

Chapitre 1 Retrouvailles douloureuses 

Il y eut une énorme explosion faisant vibrer les murs. La fenêtre de sa chambre se fendit.

Leonard arriva précipitamment dans sa chambre. Sans même prendre la peine de frapper, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Il était arrogant et insupportable, mais au moins, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'être impoli ou grossier.

« Fais tes valises, ma chérie. » dit-il en lui attrapant le bras et en la levant de force.

Kaname lisait tranquillement sur le vaste sofa de sa chambre quand l'attaque avait commencé.

Elle espérait ce moment depuis si longtemps, qu'elle resta blottie sous sa couverture, sans bouger un léger sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à son arrivée brutale.

« Lâche-moi ! » lui cria-t-elle.

Le seul contact avec sa main la rendait malade. Elle le détestait. Ses quelques mois passés en sa compagnie n'avait en rien atténuer le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait. Bien sûr il était très prévenant et attentif à ses moindres désirs. Ce qui l'exaspérait encore plus. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il pourrait la séduire de façon aussi vulgaire ? Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à se laisser acheter. Comment pouvait-il s'imaginer le remplacer ? Pire qu'il valait mieux que lui !

« Nous sommes attaqués, et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir garantir ta sécurité. Prends tes affaires, nous partons ! »

Cette réflexion la fit sourire. Un certain otaku de sa connaissance n'était peut-être pas aussi raffiné, mais lui, au moins, pouvait garantir sa sécurité…

« Bien donne-moi 10 minutes pour prendre ce dont j'ai besoin, je te retrouve en bas. » _et surtout dégage de là pauvre type…_pensa-t-elle. Décidément, tout ça la mettait de très bonne humeur.

Il n'avait pas envie de la quitter dans un moment pareil, mais elle était disposée à faire ce qu'il disait sans discuter, ce qui était assez rare, et il avait certaines dispositions à prendre pour assurer leur fuite. En la voyant s'activer pour ranger ses affaires, il se décida à sortir.

Avant de refermer la porte, il lui dit une dernière fois : « Dépêche-toi, je t'attends dans 5 minutes. »

Forcément, elle lui en avait demandé 10. Il l'avait fait exprès. Mais en fait, elle n'avait pas besoin de tant. Tout était près depuis longtemps tellement elle espérait que ce jour arrive.

Elle attrapa le sac de voyage glissé derrière un horrible manteau long qu'il lui avait offert. En fait, le manteau était magnifique, mais elle le détestait comme tout ce qu'il avait choisi pour elle. Elle détestait surtout l'idée qu'il connaisse ses goûts.

Dans le sac était déjà rangé l'essentiel de ce dont elle avait besoin. Les vêtements qu'elle avait le jour de son arrivée, son uniforme de Jindai, sa trousse de toilette, et le précieux bracelet de lapis lazuli offert pour son anniversaire.

Elle enfila ses baskets et un pull et courut à la fenêtre. Elle voulait voir l'AS. Peut-être le pilote la remarquerait-elle. Elle se pencha sur le balcon, manquant de tomber pour se faire voir. Mais l'arastol chargé de sa surveillance la fit rentrer de force, à peine avait-elle commencé à lever le bras vers l'AS.

Après cela, elle attendit quelques minutes pour descendre. Elle n'était pas pressée de retrouver Leonard. Et plus elle attendait, plus les chances de fuir avec lui diminuaient. Peut-être même qu'il partirait sans elle. Il n'était pas très courageux, et il préférerait sûrement sauver sa peau, plutôt que de risquer quoi que ce soit pour elle.

D'un autre coté, elle n'avait pas très envie qu'il vienne la chercher, il serait alors désagréable, et après tout, elle était sa prisonnière. Elle avait été bien traitée jusque là, mais ça pouvait toujours changer.

C'est donc à regret qu'elle quitta sa jolie chambre, et descendit lentement vers les sous-terrains. Elle pensa tout de même avant de sortir à laisser un mot bien en évidence sur la table pour dire où elle pensait être emmenée et pour où ils allaient passer. Et surtout donner les codes d'accès aux sous-sols.

Leonard, accompagné de deux arastols l'attendait aux pieds des escaliers. Il portait toujours son habituel costume noir, mais cette fois, il avait mis son manteau de protection. Celui qu'il avait créé pour arrêter les tirs ennemis. Celui qu'il avait quand il était venu à Tokyo chez Kaname la vieille du jour où il avait faillit tuer… Autant ne pas remuer de mauvais souvenirs.

Il avait aussi plusieurs valises autour de lui. Portées par les arastols.

Il lui sourit en la voyant approcher.

« Tu as fait vite, mon amour. Tu vois c'est que j'aime chez toi. Contrairement aux autres jeunes filles qui paniqueraient dans ce genre de situation, tu sais aller à l'essentiel et garder ton calme. »

Mon amour ! De quel droit l'appelait-il comme ça ! Elle était sur le point de le lui faire remarquer quand il lui prit la main pour la faire passer devant lui.

« Allons-y maintenant. Un hélicoptère nous attend à la sortie des laboratoires sud. »

Elle sourit et s'enfonça avec lui dans le couloir mal éclairé. Coté sud, elle avait deviné juste. Il voulait essayer de rejoindre la base en Argentine au plus vite. Il n'avait jamais eu vraiment confiance dans ces collègues du nord. Les Américains et les Canadiens n'étaient pas assez ambitieux à son goût. Trop de pression diplomatique.

Le trajet n'était pas très long, le couloir devait à peine faire 800m. Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps. Elle arrêta de courir, mais il la tira, en la regardant avec surprise.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je… je crois que j'ai oublié… » commença-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi inventer, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, tout ce dont tu as besoin, nous le trouverons là-bas. J'y pourvoirai personnellement. »

Merde !

Il la tira de plus belle. Il semblait avoir peur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Lui toujours si sûr de lui.

D'un coup, perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas les marches devant elle, et s'effondra par terre. Il n'eut pas un geste pour la retenir ou la rattraper. Il fut même surpris par le bruit de sa chute.

Elle eut du mal à se relever. Visiblement, elle s'était bien amochée les coudes dans sa chute. Il lui tendit une main secourable alors même qu'elle était presque debout. Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« Et bien, ma chérie, je te croyais plus vigilante », lui dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Elle s'était fait mal, et n'avait plus aucune envie de courir. Elle se frotta légèrement le bras et vit qu'elle avait troué son pull. Son coude était râpé sur toute la longueur, et la douleur lui cuisait le bras. De même sur les jambes, qui étaient mieux protégées sous son jean.

Il était sur le point de repartir mais s'aperçut qu'elle ne le suivait pas.

« Ca ne va pas ma chérie ? Tu ne peux plus marcher ? »

« … »

Il fit un signe à l'arastol qui l'attrapa sans ménagement et la mit sur son épaule.

Elle cria et se débattit, mais il la tenait fermement.

Au bout de quelques mètres, elle n'en pouvait plus.

« Dis-lui de me lâcher, je vais être malade ! » dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait aimable.

« Tu vas pouvoir marcher ? »

« Oui, ça va aller. » _mais c'est pas grâce à toi._

Arrivés au bout du tunnel, ils virent l'hélicoptère prêt à partir sur le pont d'envol.

Plus que quelques mètres.

Zut, on va réussir !

D'un coup, un sifflement strident suivi d'une explosion vint briser le calme relatif du paysage.

L'hélicoptère était caché sous une épaisse fumée noire.

Leonard s'arrêta, stupéfait et terrifié. Il attrapa Kaname et la serra contre lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, je ne partirai pas sans toi. »

C'est bien ma chance, il faut qu'il se décide maintenant à être courageux… 

La fumée se dispersant, l'hélicoptère était toujours là, mais il n'y avait plus qu'un seul arastol en piteux état, l'autre avait du se prendre la roquette de plein fouet.

Un AS s'approchait d'eux. Kaname souriait, sentant enfin sa délivrance approchée.

Pourtant l'AS ne semblait pas s'intéresser à eux, il semblait les regarder sans trop savoir quoi faire et partit dans une autre direction. La bataille semblait se dérouler plus loin.

Il ne restait que Leonard, Kaname et l'hélicoptère.

Leonard rassembla ses affaires éparpillées dans l'explosion de l'arastol et continua d'avancer vers l'appareil.

« Attends, nous sommes encerclés, ce n'est pas la peine. Dès que nous aurons décollé, ils vont nous descendre comme des lapins ! » Kaname était folle de rage. Si près du but…

« Ne t'inquiète, ma chérie, fais-moi un peu confiance. J'ai conçu moi-même cet appareil, et ce n'est pas avec leurs jouets de cow-boys qu'ils vont pouvoir nous atteindre. »

Il plaça ses affaires sur le siège arrière et revint la chercher.

Il lui tendait la main pour l'inviter à le suivre.

Elle allait pleurer. Ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi faillit-il toujours qu'il s'en sorte ? Elle restait tétanisée, incapable de bouger de parler ou même de penser.

Il commença à la tirer doucement vers lui, quand une rafale vint interrompre son mouvement.

Son manteau arrêta les balles juste avant de l'atteindre, encore un fois.

« Lâche-là ! » hurla Sosuke, sa mitraillette à la main. Il avait couru aussi vite que possible après avoir le message de Kaname. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis des mois. Enfin il la revoyait. Elle était encore plus belle, ses cheveux en bataille. Il remarqua tout de suite les petites traces de sang sur son bras. Il serra les dents. Il lui avait fait du mal.

Plusieurs émotions se mélangeaient en lui. La joie de la retrouver, mais aussi la culpabilité de l'avoir laissé partir, la colère de la voir blessée et la haine de revoir celui qui la lui avait volé.

« Chidori éloigne toi de lui. » lui dit-il.

Elle ne bougeait pas.

Elle entendit le rire de Leonard résonner dans sa tête. Tout ceci ne pouvait être réel.

« Tu vois Sagara, elle préfère rester avec moi. »

En effet, Kaname se rapprocha de lui. Elle était devant lui. Elle faisait bouclier. Elle le protégeait.

Sosuke ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi avoir laisser un message disant où la trouver si elle voulait rester avec lui ? Un piège ?

Il vit l'arastol bouger vers lui. Il tira. Cette fois, il avait choisit des balles perforantes, et l'arastol déjà bien amoché ne résista pas à une rafale. Il s'effondra bruyamment.

« Chidori, viens avec moi » demanda-t-il, paniqué.

Elle ne bougea pas. Mais il vit ses lèvres trembler. Non, ce n'était pas un tremblement, elle lui parlait.

Elle se décala légèrement sur le coté, toujours devant le corps de Leonard qui ne voyait rien de son dialogue muet.

Il riait toujours devant l'air déconfit de son adversaire. Il n'aurait pas le plaisir de le tuer aujourd'hui, mais il pouvait s'enfuir avec sa belle, ce n'était donc que partie remise.

« Tu ne peux pas l'atteindre avec ce manteau. Je peux bloquer son effet, mais je dois être à coté. Tir à travers moi. »

« Non ! » Sosuke hurla. Il ne pouvait lui tirer dessus. Il visait toujours la tête de Leonard et son sourire sournois.

« C'est le seul moyen. »

D'un coup Leonard sentit une présence dans sa tête comme Kaname se rapprochait de lui.

Son sourire s'affaissa aussitôt. Elle pouvait contrôler le Lambda Driver de son manteau par Résonance. Mais pour cela, elle devait être en contact avec le manteau et se substituer à l'esprit de Leonard.

« C'est donc ça, petite garce ! » Il essaya de la pousser, mais elle restait fermement accrochée à lui.

« Très bien voyons si notre assassin a du cœur. Grand dilemme Sergent Sagara. Pour tuer ton ennemi tu dois tuer ta bien aimée. Et si tu ne le fais pas, je l'emmène avec moi. Et cette fois, je peux t'assurer que je ne serai pas aussi compréhensif ! »

Sosuke regarda Kaname. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais semblait décidée.

« Tires ! » Cette fois elle avait parlé.

« Mais je… »

« Y pas de mais, abruti, tires ! Je préfère mourir que de passer une minute de plus avec cet individu ! » Elle le regardait fixement. Elle avait dans le regard cette intensité qu'il connaissait si bien. La même qu'elle avait avant une compétition. Celle qui voulait dire qu'elle allait gagner quoi qu'il arrive.

Leonard commença à aller vers l'hélicoptère, cette fois tenant son bouclier par le col. Elle voulait se faire tirer dessus, grand bien lui fasse.

Elle l'arrêta. Elle avait du mal à utiliser la Résonance sur lui, mais elle parvint à le bloquer quelques secondes.

Elle s'appuya sur son épaule, bascula légèrement la tête en arrière, et ferma les yeux. Elle murmura quelque chose à l'intention de Sosuke, qui tira.

La balle transperça son épaule gauche puis continua sa course et atteignit Leonard à la poitrine. Il regarda la balle arriver les yeux vides. Elle commandait son esprit, il ne pouvait pas bouger et son Lambda Driver était bloqué. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable d'une telle chose. Il savait que c'était un mercenaire et qu'il avait tué des centaines de personnes, il s'en était même moqué souvent devant Kaname, mais de là à tirer sur elle pour l'atteindre…

Pourtant, il put bouger une fraction de seconde avant que la balle ne l'atteigne, réduisant de beaucoup les dégâts de l'impact. Au lieu de l'atteindre en plein cœur, la balle vint se loger sur le coté entre deux cotes.

Kaname, elle n'avait pas bougé et avait reçu le coup de plein fouet. Elle sourit un instant avant de s'effondrer.

Leonard lui aussi gravement blessé, ne tenta pas de s'enfuir. Son poumon était sûrement touché. Il se baissa pour contempler une dernière fois celle qu'il aimait, à sa manière, puis regarda Sagara s'approcher pour le menotter. Il ne jeta même pas un regard à celle qu'il venait tout juste d'abattre.

« Alors, ça y est, tu as gagné. Si tu ne l'as pas, personne ne l'aura. Et tu as préféré la tuer. »

Sosuke ne répondit pas. Il appela les renforts pour qu'ils viennent chercher son prisonnier. Après un coup sec derrière la nuque, Leonard s'effondra à son tour.

Sosuke se baissa alors sur le corps inerte de Kaname. La balle n'aurait pas du toucher son cœur. Pourtant, elle ne bougeait plus. Une marre de sang se formait autour d'elle. Il la retourna et la prit dans ses bras, en essayant en vain d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

Elle ouvrit une dernière fois les yeux et sourit en voyant son sergent préféré si près d'elle. Elle en avait tellement rêvé ! Elle tendit sa main droite vers lui et lui caressa faiblement la joue.

« T'en as mis du temps, imbécile ! »dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle ferma les yeux en souriant. Sa main retomba à coté d'elle.

Après tout fut noir autour d'elle.


	2. Retour à la réalité

Chapitre 2 Retour à la réalité 

La maison fut rapidement encerclée et les forces de Mithril prirent le contrôle des derniers opposants. Il n'y eut que peu de résistance. Donc peu de blessés, et rien de grave dans l'ensemble.

L'opération s'était très bien déroulée. Tessa était contente. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'un début, mais sa revanche sur Amalgam et sur son frère semblait bien partie.

Un peu plus tôt, elle avait été informée que son frère avait été fait prisonnier, qu'il était sévèrement touché mais que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger.

Elle était soulagée. Même s'il faisait des choses affreuses, c'était son frère. Et il pourrait toujours être utile.

Elle n'avait pas les détails de comment tout cela s'était déroulé, mais elle savait que c'était le sergent Sagara qui avait arrêté et épargné son frère. Par contre elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Kaname. Quand elle avait essayé de la joindre par Résonance un peu plus tôt pour savoir où elle était, elle s'était vu bloqué l'accès à son esprit. Comme si une barrière psychique la protégeait. Par conséquent, elle n'était pas surprise de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles.

Son adjoint, le capitaine en second Madurkas la sortit de sa rêverie en lui annonçant le retour des troupes.

« Très bien commandant, dites à tout le monde que je veux les voir en salle de réunion pour le débriefing dans une heure. »dit-elle en levant les yeux vers Madurkas.

La dessus elle se leva et quitta la salle de commandement.

Après une telle mission, elle aussi avait besoin d'un peu de repos. Et une heure ne serait pas de trop.

Elle repartit se rafraîchir dans sa cabine, mais n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il lui restait un quart d'heure avant le débriefing. Elle pouvait toujours essayer.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir son frère tout de suite, mais elle voulait tout de même s'assurer auprès de l'équipe médicale que tout allait bien.

En arrivant à l'infirmerie, elle fut très surprise par l'agitation environnante. On lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait que peu de blessés, et rien de grave, pourtant, là, les médecins et les infirmiers semblaient débordés. Elle se fit même bousculer sans ménagement par un chirurgien, qui marmonna quelque chose à propos d'encombrer et de boucher le passage.

Plus elle s'approchait, plus la frénésie s'amplifiait. Quand elle voulut rentrer dans la salle d'opération, elle se fit refouler aussitôt par un infirmier.

« Désolé capitaine, mais là, c'est pas le moment, on vous appellera quand on aura fini… si on y arrive ! »

Elle pâlit. Leonard était-il vraiment en si mauvais état ?

Elle s'adossa sur le mur et commença à trembler. Ses sanglots ne pouvaient pas être retenu plus longtemps. Elle s'assit là, contre le mur et pleura. D'un coup, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud à coté d'elle.

Elle tourna les yeux et vit une mare de sang. Prise de panique, elle recula un peu.

Levant son regard, elle vit, à coté d'elle, le sergent Sagara, assis contre le mur, les yeux vides et couvert de sang des épaules jusqu'aux genoux. Elle était horrifiée. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et plaça une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler.

« Sergent »,commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante. « Que…que s'est-il passé ? »

Pas de réponse. Il n'avait pas bougé.

Elle s'approcha, et posa doucement la main sur son épaule, en essayant d'éviter le sang.

« Sergent ?… »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, mais semblait ne pas la voir.

« Je … » Il hésita. Sa voix était blanche. Il était sur le point de pleurer. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça.

« Sergent… Sosuke, dites-moi, que s'est-il passé ? »

« C'est ma faute… Tout est ma faute… J'aurais jamais du tirer… Ca…Ca n'aurait pas… »

« Il nous faut du sang ! »

Un des chirurgien était sorti du bloc et semblait paniquer.

D'un coup, il le vit le capitaine, assise par terre.

« Ah, capitaine, vous tombez bien, il faut… »

« Comment va mon frère ? »demanda-t-elle sans même le laisser finir.

Il fut un peu surpris, resta pensif quelques secondes avant de répondre : « Bien, bien, nous l'avons stabilisé il y a un moment, vous ne saviez pas ? »

« Si, mais toute cette agitation, j'ai cru… »

« Non, il nous faut du sang pour mademoiselle Chidori… Nous avons pu réparer l'artère, mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, et sans transfusion, elle ne pourra s'en sortir. »

Tessa resta interloquée. Chidori est blessée ? Pourquoi ne lui en a-t-on pas parlé ?

« Prenez-le mien. Prenez mon sang ! »

Sosuke s'était levé et était parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passait.

Vivante, elle est vivante.

Un poids énorme disparut d'un coup de sa poitrine. Il ne l'avait pas tuée ! Et il pourrait même encore la sauver !

« Non, sergent, vous n'êtes pas compatible. En plus, il nous faudrait plusieurs donneurs. Elle a vraiment besoin de beaucoup. » Le chirurgien était plus calme, et esquissa même un sourire en se tournant vers Tessa.

« Capitaine, pouvez-vous demander aux membres d'équipage de venir faire un don. Nous avons listé les personnes compatibles. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, et c'est vraiment urgent. »

« Bien sûr docteur. Je vais faire passer une annonce tout de suite. »

Elle s'arrêta en regardant la liste.

« Leonard… Lui aussi, je dois lui demander ? Il est en état ? »

Même pour ça, il avait l'avantage. Leonard pouvait lui sauver la vie en lui donnant son sang, alors que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'était la blesser de façon presque mortelle et la tuer définitivement en essayant de l'aider. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste.

« Nous ne prendrons que peu de sang à chacun, pour ne pas les affaiblir, mais il faut absolument se dépêcher. »

« Docteur, elle a ouvert les yeux ! » L'infirmier n'eut même pas le temps de bouger que Sosuke se précipitait déjà dans la salle d'opération.

« Sergent ! Attendez ! » Le chirurgien soupira. Il salua le capitaine, et suivit l'infirmier auprès de sa patiente.

En arrivant près du lit de Kaname, il vit Sosuke penché au dessus d'elle, lui tenant la main. Il vit aussi rapidement qu'il pleurait presque en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles en japonais.

Connaissant le sergent depuis longtemps, et ne l'ayant jamais vu pleurer, il resta en retrait un instant.

« Pardonne-moi… Je n'aurais pas du tirer… Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi…Je… Je… »

Elle ouvrit à peine les yeux, mais lui sourit. Elle serra faiblement sa main.

« Baka ! » lui dit-elle en souriant. « La prochaine fois, je te … » Elle n'avait pas la force continuer.

Il sentit une main sur épaule et sursauta. Le chirurgien lui sourit.

« Vous devriez aller vous changer. Vous êtes attendu en salle de réunion pour le compte-rendu de la mission. Si il y a le moindre changement, nous vous préviendrons. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, elle doit absolument se reposer, et vous ne lui servirez à rien pour le moment. »

Inutile. Il ne servait à rien.

Malgré son visage toujours impassible, le médecin vit que ses paroles l'avaient contrarié.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulait dire, sergent. Elle sera très contente que vous soyez là à son réveil, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se force à rester éveillée parce que vous êtes là. Il faut vraiment qu'elle se repose. Je vous promets de vous faire appeler en cas de changement. »

Sosuke acquiesça en silence, et se leva pour quitter la pièce.

« Merci docteur. »

Il avait toujours l'air aussi anéanti, mais cette fois, le médecin savait qu'il tiendrait bon.


	3. Contrecoup

Chapitre 3 Contrecoup 

Il n'eut pas cinq minutes pour enlever sa tenue de combat couverte de sang, enfiler son uniforme et courir en salle de réunion.

Quand il entra, tout le monde était déjà assis.

Il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qui se disait. Il savait comment la maison avait été encerclée, puisqu'il avait fait partie de l'équipe. Et pour les labos et l'étendues des recherches, il n'écoutait carrément plus. Ca ne l'intéressait pas. Amalgam ne l'intéressait pas. Il ne voulait pas le combattre. Ce n'était plus son problème. Il ne pensait qu'à l'ange aux cheveux bleus, là bas, dans un lit, entre la vie et la mort, à cause de lui.

Il aurait dû trouver une autre solution. Il aurait dû pouvoir la sauver par autre moyen.

Quand vint le moment de l'arrestation de Leonard et de savoir ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il soit blessé et que Kaname soit dans cet état, la question fut éludée.

Les officiers venus en renfort après que Leonard a été mis hors d'état racontèrent qu'il avait tenté de s'enfuir avec Kaname mais que Sosuke l'en avait empêché.

Aucune remarque ne fut faite sur la méthode employée par ce dernier, et il ne semblait pas disposé à ajouter quoi que ce soit pour s'expliquer.

Tessa évitait de le regarder. Il avait tiré sur son frère, mais l'avait épargné, alors qu'il lui avait volé celle qui l'aimait. Et qui maintenant était très mal en point, certainement par la faute de son frère. Elle avait du mal à l'imaginer blessant délibérément Kaname, mais il avait fait tellement de chose qu'elle n'imaginait pas…

La réunion se finit rapidement, Tessa rappelant à chacun de se reposer. Elle resta seule dans la salle, essayant de réfléchir à la situation. Tout était allé très vite. Ils avaient réussi leur mission sans trop de perte, et contre toute attente, avaient même pu ramener Leonard et Kaname.

Bien sûr, le plus gros était à venir. Reconstruire la base Merida Island, et démanteler définitivement Amalgam.

Elle soupira en pensant à l'ampleur de sa mission. Heureusement, pour le moment, elle pouvait se relâcher un peu. Elle n'était attendue à la base américaine de Mithril que dans quelques jours.

Malgré l'heure tardive, Tessa fit un détour par l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait toujours pas vu son frère, et même s'il était maintenant un prisonnier, son prisonnier, elle voulait vérifier s'il allait bien.

L'infirmier de garde se leva à son approche et la salua. Elle lui sourit en lui faisant signe de se rassoire et lui demanda où était Leonard. L'infirmier parut contrarié par cette question, mais lui indiqua un box au fond de la salle. Il allait l'accompagner, mais elle lui fit signe encore une fois de s'assoire.

Il était là, allongé sur le lit, ses cheveux blonds formant une auréole autour de son visage endormi. Qui pourrait croire en le voyant comme ça, aussi paisible que ce jeune homme de 17 ans avait fait détruire des bases entières d'une organisation militaire ultra sophistiquée ?

Elle tira une chaise, en vint se mettre à coté de lui.

Il était encore sous perfusion, mais le moniteur cardiaque montrait une activité régulière et normale.

Dès qu'elle approcha sa main, il tenta de l'attraper. Mais il était retenu par plusieurs attaches qui contraignaient au maximum ses mouvements.

Un regard fou passa dans ses yeux. Puis voyant sa sœur à coté, il se radoucit.

« Alors, tu as fait des progrès à ce que je vois. » Son ton n'était pas agressif, mais on sentait qu'il luttait pour en cacher la colère.

« Je suis désolée que ça se passe ainsi, mais je t'avais prévenue. »Elle avait un sourire triste en disant cela, elle était même un peu gênée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu n'as pas encore gagné… »Il semblait si sûr de lui. Même maintenant, attaché sur ce lit, il gardait son air confiant. Mais une inquiétude passa sur son visage.

« Est-ce qu'elle est… morte ? »

Tessa fut surprise par sa question, ne comprenant pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Puis réalisant qu'il devait parler de Kaname, elle lui répondit calmement :

« Non, mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, et nous n'avions pas de quoi la transfuser… »

« Mais moi, je pouvais… » Il l'avait coupé, comme Sosuke tout à l'heure, pour la sauver.

Qu'avait donc cette fille de si particulier pour que tout le monde veuille la sauver sans réfléchir ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait. Plusieurs soldats ont donné leur sang, et nous avons pu refaire nos stocks. Tu n'allais quand même pas te saigner pour elle, surtout après ce que tu lui as fait… Et dans ton état ce n'était pas raisonnable ! »

« Ce que je lui ai fait ?! Ce que _mo_i, je lui ai fait ?! Tu plaisantes ?! Et le petit sergent, lui, il a le droit de l'aider ! Et c'est moi qu'on fait prisonnier ! Il tue tous ceux qui se mettent sur son chemin mais c'est un héros ! » Leonard était hors de lui. Jamais Tessa ne l'avait vu aussi furieux. En voyant l'air abasourdit de sa sœur, Leonard se calma.

« Que va-t-il m'arriver maintenant ? »

Elle resta interdite un instant.

« Et bien, déjà, il faut que tu te rétablisses, et après tu seras transféré à la base américaine de Mithril pour y être interrogé. »

A ces mots il ferma les yeux et prit une mine épuisée.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à lui parler davantage, elle se leva et quitta le box en lisant de se reposer.

Sur le point de sortir de l'infirmerie, elle fut accostée par l'infirmier de garde.

« Capitaine… à propos de Mlle Chidori… »

Elle avait complètement oublié cette histoire. Elle était occupée entre les nouvelles informations récupérées lors de la dernière mission, les préparatifs du transfert aux Etats Unis, la reconstruction de la base de Merida et Leonard, qu'elle n'avait plus pensé à Kaname.

Elle rougit devant sa propre négligence.

« Elle va bien ? » _Mon Dieu, pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé… Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ?_

« Euh oui, oui. Mais elle a besoin de repos, et je n'arrive pas à… Ecoutez, c'est embarrassant, mais pourriez-vous demander au sergent de la laisser. »

« … »

« Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas votre rôle et il ne fait rien de mal… Mais lui aussi devrait se reposer. Et ça ne sert à rien qu'il reste à coté d'elle toute la nuit. On lui a donné un sédatif pour qu'elle dorme, et maintenant que la transfusion est faite… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà elle se précipitait dans l'infirmerie, manquant de tomber en se prenant les pieds dans un chariot. Il la rattrapa rapidement pour lui montrer le chemin.

Elle était là, allongée dans ce petit lit d'hôpital, presque aussi blanche que les draps. La seule couleur venait de ses cheveux éparpiller sur l'oreiller. Quelques mèches étaient encore collées par le sang. Sur son épaule gauche, un énorme bandage la couvrait jusqu'au cou.

Sa main droite était toujours tenue, par celles de Sosuke. Elle sursauta en les voyant ainsi.

Bien sûr, elle connaissait ses sentiments, il lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais elle n'avait jamais été témoin de ce genre de démonstration affective venant de lui. Il avait l'air tellement tendre et inquiet.

Il n'y avait d'autre bruit que le bip régulier du moniteur cardiaque. Très lent d'ailleurs.

Elle s'efforça de rompre le silence en toussotant.

Sosuke ne bougea pas. Il était hypnotisé par son ange endormie.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et posa sa main sur son bras. Alors seulement il leva les yeux vers elle. Ses grands gris, toujours impassibles, qui ne traduisaient aucune émotion, cette fois renfermaient tant de désolation, qu'elle ne put soutenir ce regard.

« Sergent, vous devriez aller vous coucher. »

Il ne bougea pas. Il continua de la regarder comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, puis se retourna vers Kaname.

« Sergent… ça ne sert à rien. Elle va bien maintenant. » son ton n'était pas assuré mais l'infirmier l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

« Il ne faut pas rester là, aller vous coucher, vous devez vous reposer. Vous avez eu une dure journée. »

Il ne l'écoutait pas, il restait là, tenant d'une main Kaname, et lui caressant les cheveux de l'autre.

Tout ça commençait à l'irriter.

« Sergent, c'est un ordre ! Retournez dans vos quartiers ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ici avant demain matin, et faites-moi confiance, je laisserai des consignes ! »

Elle n'en revenait pas de lui avoir crier dessus comme ça, pour une histoire aussi bête. Mais elle ne supportait plus de le voir comme ça avec elle.

Il soupira, et se leva à regret. Sans même regarder son capitaine, il quitta l'infirmerie et regagna le mess des officiers.

Kurz et Mao s'étaient trouvé une table au fond du bar. Ils firent signe à Sosuke de venir les rejoindre. Il s'assit lourdement sur une chaise et n'arrivait pas regarder ses amis.

« Eh ben alors, mon pote, t'en fais une tête ! C'est de nous voir qui te rend aussi content ? » dit Kurz avec un large sourire.

Sosuke ne répondit pas, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège et s'appliqua à surtout ne pas croiser leur regard. Le silence s'installa un moment, puis ayant fini son verre, Melissa demanda : « Bon, alors, comment va-t-elle ? »

Il resta silencieux un instant, puis finit par parler.

« Bien je crois… Vu les circonstances… »

« Tu nous racontes ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il semblait lutter avec lui-même. D'un coté il voulait leur parler, d'un autre coté, il avait honte de leur avouer ce qu'il avait fait.

« C'est ma faute… ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. »

« Tu m'étonne, mec. Tu traverses la moitié du globe pour la retrouver, et au lieu d'avoir la récompense du héros, tu la retrouves à moitié morte à cause de l'autre sal… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Mao lui ayant mis son poing dans la figure.

« Laisse-le parler crétin ! »

« Mais grande sœur… »

« C'est ma faute. » Il s'arrêta, hésitant et luttant de plus belle. « C'est moi qui ai tiré. » Il leur raconta tout, le manteau avec le Lambda Driver, l'impossibilité de les laisser s'échapper.

Silence de mort. Mao et Kurz en restaient sans voix.

Puis Kurz parla le premier.

« Bon, ben maintenant elle va être folle de moi ! »

Sosuke le regardait sans comprendre.

« Ben ouais, le héros a fait une méga connerie et surtout, garce à ça, elle m'a dans la peau maintenant… »

« Euh… »

Melissa lui expliqua : « Il lui a donné son sang. »

Sosuke parut soulager. Il esquissa même un sourire.

Kurz jubillait.

« Aaaaah ! Etre en elle… J'allais pas laisser passer une occasion pareille ! Ben t'es pas jaloux au moins ? »

« Franchement, un peu. » avoua-t-il en se levant. « Mais je préfère que ça vienne de toi. Même si j'aurais préféré que tout ça n'arrive pas. En tout cas merci. »

La-dessus, il quitta le bar et retourna dans ses quartiers d'un pas plus léger.


	4. Réveil

Chapitre 4 Réveil 

La nuit fut courte. Comme tous les jours, il fut réveillé avant le lever du jour. Mais pour une fois, il ne se leva pas tout de suite. Il réfléchissait. Elle allait se réveiller, aujourd'hui ou demain. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Serait-elle contente d'être là, de le revoir ?

_Quel idiot, je lui ai tiré dessus ! J'ai bien faillit la tuer, et je voudrais qu'elle soit contente de me revoir_

Finalement, il se leva et partit courir.

Il s'était bien remis de ses blessures, mais il avait encore besoin de s'exercer régulièrement pour retrouver et surtout maintenir son niveau. Il lui restait moins d'une heure avant la fin de la garde de nuit. Il avait le temps de prendre une douche et de manger quelque chose avant d'aller la voir. Sur le chemin du retour, il croisa Clouzot, qui l'accosta.

« Sergent, vous êtes matinale ! »

« Euh… oui, j'ai du mal avec le décalage horaire… »

« Mouais… ça tombe que vous soyez là, j'aurai besoin de vous au hangar dans une heure, je veux revenir sur l'intervention d'hier. Il y a quelques points à revoir au niveau tactique. Et votre expérience sera la bienvenue. Je compte sur vous. »

« A vos ordres. »

Il n'était pas ravi de se faire coincer par une autre réunion, mais il n'avait pas vraiment de moyen de refuser. Il était officiellement en repos, donc ne pouvait pas justifier son absence.

Il pouvait passer à l'infirmerie avant, et avec un peu de chance, cette réunion ne serait pas très longue, donc il y retournerait en fin de matinée.

Après sa séance de sport, il passa au réfectoire pour son premier repas de la journée. Il n'y avait que peu de monde à cette heure, c'était un jour de repos. Pourtant, il vit le capitaine, seule au fond de la salle. Elle semblait songeuse. Pour ne pas la déranger, il se tint à l'écart.

En le voyant, elle fut mal à l'aise à cause de son comportement de la veille. Elle lui avait crié dessus sans raison, et n'avait même pas pris de nouvelles de Kaname. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, et avait plusieurs rendez-vous de prévus, pour elle, ce n'était vraiment pas un jour de repos.

Ayant fini son plateau, elle se leva pour partir, et ne le salua que d'un signe de tête. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter, elle était attendue par son second.

Il avala son repas les yeux rivés sur la pendule, pour être sûr de ne pas rater sa chance de passer la voir.

Et si elle était réveillée ?Elle n'a jamais été du matin, mais là, elle dort depuis longtemps… 

Il commençait à paniquer. Le mieux était encore d'aller voir. Il débarrassa son plateau et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

En arrivant, il croisa l'infirmier de la veille, qui lui finit un sourire triste, mais le laissa passer.

« Elle dort encore, vous savez. Essayez de ne pas la réveiller, elle a vraiment besoin de récupérer. »

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je veux vérifier que tout va bien. »

Elle dormait paisiblement. Rien n'avait bougé depuis la vieille au soir, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Il approcha sa main, mais résista à l'envie de lui caresser le visage, de peur de la réveiller. Il écarta simplement une mèche de cheveux sur son front. Il pourrait rester à la regarder dormir pour une éternité. Le simple fait d'être près d'elle le rendait heureux.

Pourtant, il devait partir. En se retournant une dernière fois, il remarqua ses épaules nues sur l'oreiller. Elle n'avait pas de blouse. Son cœur s'arrêta. Un mauvais mouvement et n'importe qui pourrait la voir dévêtue. Lui-même avait déjà une vue plongeante sur son décolleté. Pas autant que la veille quand il dut déchirer son pull pour endiguer l'hémorragie, mais bien plus que ce qu'il pouvait accepter que d'autres voient. Il remonta le drap et informa une infirmière de la nécessité de l'habiller.

L'infirmière promit de s'en occuper, et il put tranquillement rejoindre le hangar.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut une lumière aveuglante.

Alors ça y est, je suis morte ? J'ai mal à tête… Et dans l'épaule… 

Puis elle se souvint.

« Sosuke… »

La balle avait dû traversée son épaule pour atteindre Leonard. Elle tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux tout doucement, en mettant sa main sur son front. Ce mouvement lui causa une intense douleur dans tout le bras.

En fait la lumière n'était pas si forte. Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme elle put, elle pouvait à peine tourner la tête. Mais elle comprit vite qu'elle était dans un hôpital. S'appuyant sur son bras droit, elle essaya péniblement de se redresser, mais ne réussit que se faire souffrir davantage.

Elle se décida à attendre, il devait y avoir quelqu'un. Une infirmière arriva rapidement.

« Il me semblait vous avoir entendu… »

« Où suis-je ? »

« A l'infirmerie. Vous pouvez dire que vous avez eu de la chance. Une balle dans l'épaule gauche… Et moins de 24h après vous êtes déjà consciente… De la chance, et une sacrée constitution… »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'étais dans cette maison… Et maintenant, ici… Où est Sosuke ? »

« Du calme, ma petite. Si vous parlez du sergent, il va tarder à mon avis, il vous a pas lâchée ! On a même du employer la force pour qu'il vous laisse tranquille ! »

« Qu'est-ce que… » Kaname commençait à paniquer. Qu'était-il arriver à Sosuke ? Pourquoi cette femme parlait-elle d'employer la force sur lui ? Elle avait été sauvée ! Elle ne pouvait être encore retomber dans les mains d'Amalgam !

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était injuste.

L'infirmière s'approcha et lui prit la main.

« Eh ben mon petit, c'est pas grave, il sera bientôt là. Vous voulez que je le fasse chercher votre sergent ? »

Kaname la regardait sans comprendre. Elle ferma les yeux et se réinstalla dans son oreiller.

« Bougez pas, je vais chercher le docteur. »

Sosuke essayait de se concentrer sur ce que disait Clouzot. Il n'était pas nombreux dans le hangar, seuls étaient réunis les pilotes d'AS, ce qui ne représentait pas plus de dix personnes. Mao portait son uniforme de Lieutenant, ce qui la changeait beaucoup. Il n'avait pas l'habitude la voir en jupe. Il la regardait sans écouter ce qu'elle disait. Elle et Clouzot s'entendaient bien, c'était évident. Ils parlaient chacun à tour de rôle de derniers progrès et de nouvelles technologies à utiliser.

Ils expliquaient le fonctionnement des 'yeux de fée', le système qui permettait de voir l'intensité du bouclier Lambda Driver, et donc de savoir où atteindre l'ennemi.

Mais Sosuke connaissait déjà tout ça, ayant beaucoup pratiquer lui-même le Lambda Driver.

Il essaya de ne pas regarder l'heure et d'avoir l'air concentré.

Le médecin fut surpris de la voir réveiller si tôt. C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, portant une blouse blanche sur un pantalon de coton. Elle avait les cheveux très bruns et frisés attachés sur la nuque. Son badge portait le nom de Santiago. Elle prit sa tension et lui demanda comment elle se sentait. Elle ne répondait pas.

« Mademoiselle Chidori, vous me comprenez ?! » L'infirmière lui avait dit qu'elle parlait anglais, mais ne voyant pas de réponse il préférait être sûr…

Elle lui fit un signe de tête.

« Où suis-je ? Et où est Sosuke ?»

Le médecin rit. Ils étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous devez vous reposer. »

« Où est-il ? » Sa voix était plus ferme, mais aussi anxieuse. Elle attendait une réponse.

« Il est en réunion, il viendra vous voir après. C'est lui qui vous a amené ici, et très franchement vous lui devez la vie. S'il n'avait pas limité l'hémorragie… »

Cette réflexion la fit sourire. Elle fut surprise par sa réaction, mais ne posa pas de question.

« Vous avez eu de la chance, la balle n'a fait que légèrement déchirer l'artère sous clavière, et n'a pas touché l'os. Il faudra garder votre bras au repos et surtout ne pas bouger l'épaule pendant quelques semaines, mais vous ne devriez pas garder de séquelle. Et de toute façon, même si vous vouliez bouger, vous ne pourriez pas, du moins pour l'instant. Mais n'essayez pas… »

Elle acquiesça.

« Maintenant reposez-vous. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, et on a du vous transfuser. Vous devriez assez vite récupérer de ce coté là, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire trop ! »

Elle acquiesça à nouveau d'un signe de tête et ferma les yeux.

Elle se leva pour quitter la salle quand elle l'appela.

« Docteur Santiago, pourrais-je téléphoner ? »

Elle fut surprise une fois encore, mais n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient.

« Euh… oui, je vous fais apporter ce qu'il faut. »

« Merci, et est-ce que je pourrai prendre un bain ? Ou au moins me changer ? »

« Je vais voir avec l'infirmière, je reviens. » Elle sourit. Ah ces filles toutes les mêmes !

Quand Sosuke arriva à l'infirmerie, le médecin et l'infirmière lui jetèrent un regard moqueur et rigolèrent en se retournant. Il n'y prêta pas attention et alla vers la 'chambre' de Kaname.

Elle dormait. Mais quelque chose avait changé. On lui avait enlevé une perfusion et elle portait une chemise blanche, comme celle de son uniforme.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir que déjà elle le fixait. Il ne pouvait lire son regard. Il baissa les yeux.

« Euh… Chidori »

« Baka ! Idiot ! Obsédé de la gâchette !» Il ne pouvait même pas s'expliquer que déjà elle commençait à lui crier dessus. Mais il souriait. Elle était vivante, et près de lui. Elle continua son numéro mais voyant que ça le faisait plutôt sourire elle s'adoucit.

« Je t'ai manqué hein ? »

« Oui ! » C'était sorti avant même qu'il y ait réfléchit. Il rougit et se passionna pour son moniteur cardiaque.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » Elle lui sourit et attrapa son bras.

« Sosuke… » Sa voix était douce mais sérieuse. Il releva les yeux vers et se plongea dans ce regard qui l'avait tellement hanté.

« Il faut que je sorte d'ici. »

« Mais il faut déjà que tu te remettes… Je… Tu… Tu étais sévèrement touchée ! » Il évita encore son regard. Elle resserra un peu ses doigts autour de son poignet.

« La faute à qui ? » Il rougit un peu plus. Elle s'enfonça dans son oreiller.

« Mais ce n'est pas le problème. C'est moi qui t'ai dit de le faire. Je pensais juste que…que ce serait…que… Bref, ça paraissait une bonne idée sur le moment, et j'ai pas vraiment réfléchit aux conséquences. »

Elle aussi était gênée.

« Oublions ça, tu veux. Je dois partir d'ici au plus vite. Le médecin a dit que je me rétablirais sans problème, et que mon bras n'était pas grièvement touché. Je dois juste faire attention à mon épaule. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, visiblement fatiguée.

« Je sais que tu veux rentrer, mais tu dois déjà te remettre. Reposes-toi un peu. Je… »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas rentrer, enfin si, mais d'abord je dois aller à New York. Au plus vite. »

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Pourquoi New York ?

Devant son air ahuri, elle s'expliqua :

« Ma famille. Je dois les voir. Ils n'ont eu que peu des nouvelles depuis des mois. Je dois aller voir ma sœur, et mon père. Je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit… »


	5. Embarquement

Chapitre 5 Embarquement 

Après des mois de recherches, il l'avait enfin trouvé, mais elle ne pensait qu'à partir.  
Il avait tellement attendu et espéré ce moment, hanté par ces grands yeux et ces longs cheveux bleus et à peine l'avait-il approché qu'elle lui filait encore entre les doigts.  
Déjà la veille, elle avait faillit disparaître définitivement... Il aurait voulu la tenir dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui, sentir qu'elle là, vivante, près de lui, à lui.   
Non.   
Il l'avait tenu, avait serré de toutes ses forces, presque écrasé sa chair pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Il avait déchiré ses vêtements pour mieux sentir son cœur. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée quand les secours sont arrivés. Ni après dans l'hélicoptère de transport. Il avait même oublié Leonard.  
Il avait en faillit la perdre. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir.   
Pourtant, il n'avait pas le droit de la retenir. Elle avait parfaitement le droit de vouloir rejoindre sa famille. Qui était-il pour la garder ? S'il faisait ça, il ne vaudrait pas mieux que Leonard.   
En plein conflit intérieur, Sosuke resta silencieux les yeux rivés sur le drap.

Le temps passait. Kaname ne disait rien. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait lui dire. Lui raconter ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois ? Et avouer qu'elle l'avait trahie, qu'elle avait aidé Leonard, et qu'elle l'avait laissé... Pas question. C'était une horrible erreur, personne ne devait le savoir. Elle avait été faible, et en avait honte. Elle savait que Sosuke avait beaucoup souffert pour tenter de la retrouver. Nami lui avait raconté une partie de ce qui s'était passé. Et elle voyait bien qu'il avait changé. Elle aurait voulu lui demander des détails, mais si elle commençait à parler du passé, elle devrait lui raconter aussi ce qu'elle avait fait. Et Sosuke n'était pas le genre de garçon à se confier facilement. Il parlerait quand il se sentirait près. 

Elle avait faim. Maintenant qu'elle était bien réveillée, elle ressentait le vide immense de son estomac. Avec toutes ces aventures, elle n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille, et encore, tôt le matin.   
Elle se pencha vers Sosuke pour essayer d'attirer son attention. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et réussit difficilement à ne pas se faire absorber par son regard. Dès qu'il la regardait, il évitait ses yeux pour ne pas plonger.   
"Dis..." elle parlait doucement, en rougissant un peu. "Tu crois que tu pourrais me trouver quelque chose à manger ? Je meurs de faim..."  
Il avait l'air plutôt surpris, mais comme il n'était pas resté avec les autres après la réunion, il n'avait pas déjeuné non plus.

« Aucun problème. Je vais ce que je peux trouver à cette heure. »

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers le réfectoire.

Les cuisines étaient vides, mais il attrapa de quoi faire des sandwichs. En repartant vers l'infirmerie, il croisa Mao et Clouzot en grande conversation. En voyant le plateau de Sosuke Mao s'arrêta.

« Alors elle est réveillée ? »

Sosuke acquiesça.

Elle se tourna vers Clouzot, elle ajouta : « Tu devrais aller prévenir Tessa, elle doit avoir pas mal de questions à lui poser… »

Sosuke allait protester, mais elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna dans le couloir. « Allez, je viens avec toi... »

Elle s'arrêta devant le distributeur et attrapa un soda. Devant l'air étonné de Sosuke elle expliqua : « C'est pour notre ange, je vais pas arriver les mains vides ! »

En arrivant dans le box, ils virent le docteur Santiago en train de fixer l'attèle autour du cou de Kaname.

« …comme ça, vous bras ne pèsera pas sur votre épaule, et vous ne risquez pas de faire des mouvements inadaptés. Bien que la douleur vous en empêche un bon moment… »

Elle se retourna et sourit aux deux soldats.

« Je vois que vous avez de la visite, je vous laisse. N'hésitez pas à manger. Surtout des aliments riches en fer, de la viande ou des légumes secs. Vous risquez d'être anémique quelques temps. »

« Si, claro. Muchas gracias, doctora. »

Elle sortit, laissant derrière elle deux militaires surpris.

« Depuis quand tu parles espagnol ? » demanda Sosuke. Elle lui parlait toujours en japonais, même si elle comprenait parfaitement l'anglais.

« Ben, tu sais, j'ai passé plusieurs mois enfermée dans une hacienda au fin fond du Mexique, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre quelques phrases… »

Elle était assise dans le lit, les genoux repliés, avec le drap posé dessus, mais il remarqua qu'elle ne portait que sa chemise, pas de pantalon. Il détourna vite son regard et posa son plateau sur la tablette à coté de son lit. Sa perfusion avait été enlevée, il n'y avait plus de trace de sa blessure. Si ce n'est l'attèle autour bras, mais elle ne révélait pas la gravité de ce qui s'était passé.

Mao s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui tendit son soda, qu'elle posa à coté des sandwichs en la remerciant. Elle attrapa un des sandwichs et commença à manger.

« Alors, comment tu te sens ? Contente d'être revenue parmi nous ? »

« Ouais, je vais pas plaindre. Je commençais à trouver le temps long… »

« Sans blague. Et ça va, sinon, t'as pas… »

« Non. Pas de problème. Juste sur la fin, où comme tu vois, je me suis pris une balle. » Elle se tourna vers Sosuke, qui contemplait son propre sandwich.

« Ouais, il m'a expliqué. Et alors, quels sont tes projets, maintenant ? »

« Ben, je pensais alors voir ma famille. Je voudrais aller à New York dès que possible… »

« Dans deux jours si tu es prête. »

C'était Tessa. Elle venait de rentrer dans le box, suivi par Kurz. Il remarqua tout de suite la tenue de Kaname et ne se reteint pas de commenter : « Toujours sexy, mon ange… »

Kaname lui lança un regard noir accompagné de l'assiette à sandwichs. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait rien d'autre sous la main à envoyer.

Puis elle regarda Tessa et demanda : « Tu avais déjà tout prévu pour te débarrasser de moi ? »

« Non, tu es la bien venue. Nous devons transférer Leonard à nos services américains. Donc nous devons rejoindre rapidement les cotes américaines. Un hélicoptère de transport est prévu pour rallier la base de Norfolk. Nous devrions arriver après demain. Si tu es en état pour monter à bord tu seras du voyage. Leonard sera ravi de te revoir, il a l'air très … attaché à toi… »

Tessa regardait Kaname en souriant, et s'apprêtait à continuer son petit jeu mais Sosuke manqua de s'étouffer avec son sandwich et Kaname lui tendit son soda. Il en prit une gorgée et le posa en la remerciant.

Tessa reprit, malgré l'air de chien battu de Sosuke : « Vous avez dû devenir très proches tous les deux… Plusieurs mois, seule avec lui… »

Kaname soupira. Puis les yeux rivés sur Tessa, elle parla d'une voix calme et détendue. « Je savais que toi et Mithril vous intéressiez de près à moi, mais je ne pensais pas que vous étiez concernés par ce genre de détails. C'est une sorte d'obsession c'est ça ? »

Tout le monde la regardait sans comprendre.

« De quoi tu parles, quelle obsession ? » demanda Kurz.

Kaname resta silencieuse un moment, elle voulait ménager son effet. Même si elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des mois, il y avait toujours la même rivalité entre les deux jeunes filles. Et même si Sosuke avait clairement fait savoir sa préférence pour sa protégée plutôt que son capitaine, elle ne désespérait pas. Leur séparation avait peut-être eu plus de conséquences que prévues. Leonard était le genre de garçon à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il était mignon, délicat, intelligent et avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour séduire sa prisonnière.

Sosuke partageait aussi ce genre de pensées, sauf que lui, ça ne le réjouissait pas du tout. Il n'aimait pas les allusions de son capitaine, mais il aimait encore moins la réaction de Kaname. Elle ne démentait pas, et ne semblait même pas blessée par ces remarques. Au contraire ce petit jeu semblait beaucoup l'amuser.

« Et bien, je savais que plusieurs personnes me suivaient, mais j'ai toujours cru que c'était pour ma sécurité et pas parce que tu te passionnais pour ces choses là…»

« … »

Kaname jubilait. Elle se doutait qu'elle aurait des réflexions de ce genre, mais elle les attendait plus de Kurz ou de Mao, mais pas vraiment de Tessa. Elle était tellement pudique !

Tessa essaya de sonder son esprit, mais une fois encore, elle resta bloquer. Comme s'il y avait un mur invisible, ou une protection autour.

_Ni compte même pas !!!_

Kaname pouvait lui parler par Résonnance, mais Tessa ne pouvait pas s'immiscer dans sa tête.

Elle recula un peu, et bouscula Kurz au passage. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la situation.

Kaname en profita, et porta le coup de grâce.

« Je reconnais que Leonard m'a souvent posé des questions sur ce sujet, je croyais que c'était une habitude personnelle, mais visiblement, toi aussi tu partages ce genre de centre d'intérêt, c'est une sorte de tradition familiale ? »

Tessa rougit complètement. Elle ne voyait pas où Kaname voulait en venir, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre faire des sous-entendus encore moins des sous-entendus qu'elle ne comprenait pas qui impliquaient elle ou son frère.

« Notes que ça a le mérite d'être intéressant, je ne savais que les filles aussi étaient friandes de ce genre de choses. Venant de Kurz, j'aurais compris, mais toi. Tu caches bien ton jeu ! »

« Mais…je… non… »

« Avec tous les gentils soldats à tes ordres, j'imagine que tu dois t'en donner à corps joie ! »

« Euh, c'est à cœur joie, l'expression, non ? » Sosuke la corrigea par réflexe, ce qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle parlait anglais avec les autres.

Tous se tournèrent vers Sosuke. Et Mao ne put se retenir de rire.

« Tu comprends vraiment rien toi !! »

Sosuke détourna les yeux. Il n'osait plus regarder Kaname. Il n'était pas idiot, et même s'il ne voyait pas de quoi elles parlaient, il avait bien comprit que celle pour qui il avait risqué sa vie, pour qui il avait traversé le monde et qu'il aimait plus que tout, était intime avec un autre, et certainement l'aimait plus que lui.

Tessa, elle n'osait plus parler. C'était elle qui avait commencé à faire un sous-entendu, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça se retourne contre elle. Il faut dire qu'elle n'imaginait pas sérieusement que Kaname ait été du genre à céder aux avances de son frère. En tout cas, pas à ce niveau _là_.

Kurz était déçu de ne pas avoir plus de détails. Mais il comprit au regard de Mao quand il ouvrit la bouche que ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions.

« Bien, je serais ravie de vous donner toutes les informations que j'ai sur l'avancée d'Amalgam, mais pour ce qui est de ma relation avec leurs membres, je crois que cela ne vous regarde pas. Quand dois-je être prête ? »

Tessa avait les yeux rivés au sol. Elle était allée trop loin, et maintenant elle s'en voulait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait entre Kaname et Leonard, et elle n'aurait pas dû faire de remarques, surtout devant Sosuke.

Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux et répondit : « Si tu peux monter à bord dès ce soir ce serait parfait. Nous avons une équipe médicale, ils pourront surveiller ta blessure. Il faut que nous partions dans la nuit. »

« Alors je serais prête. »

Tessa quitta le box, suivie par Melissa qui vit un petit signe de la main en sortant.

Kaname resta seule avec Sosuke et Kurz qui en profita pour revenir à la charge : « Alors, c'est quoi ses petites manies au bellâtre ? Et il est si mauvais que ça ?»

Elle soupira et répondit : « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Non mais pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ?! » Elle le regardait de haut, l'air passablement vexée. Puis en se détendant un peu elle ajouta : « J'aimais pas du tout les allusions de mademoiselle Sainte-Ni-Touche ! Et j'ai entendu deux trois bizarres, alors, bon… C'était très drôle de voir sa tête !! »

Cette fois elle riait franchement.

Sosuke la regardait l'air grave. Tout ça n'était qu'une plaisanterie ? Mais pourquoi ?

Kurz, visiblement déçu, baissa la tête, puis soupira. « D'un coté, je suis content qu'il ne t'ait rien fait. Je pourrais d'initier. Tu sais que c'est grâce à moi si tu es en vie ? » Il s'approcha et essaya son sourire engeoleur. Kaname n'y prêta aucune attention et continua son explication.

« Leonard adore raconter ses exploits... Et pourtant, la plupart du temps il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi ! »

« Et tu es bien placée pour le savoir. » Sosuke parla du ton cassant, sans même la regarder.   
Elle rougit un peu et lui prit le bras pour le forcer à lui faire face.   
»Non mais de quoi tu parles ? Oui je suis bien placée pour savoir le genre d'horreur qu'il est capable de faire, et toi aussi tu en vus une partie et il n'y a pas de quoi en être fier ! »   
Kurz sentant la situation dégénérée encore plus, se faufila discrètement vers la sortie.   
»Bon les amoureux, je vous laisse. »   
Kaname ne rata pas une occasion pareille. « Restes là, tout ça c'est ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas cette manie de toujours vouloir connaître les petites histoires salaces des autres, on en serait pas là ! » Elle était vraiment énervée, une chance qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger à sa guise.   
« Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait ! » Il prit son air de victime innocente le plus parfait. « Et tu sais que je t'ai même sauvé la vie ? » Cette fois il se rapprocha d'elle, et s'appuya sur le montant du lit.   
« ... »  
« Et oui, jeune demoiselle. Vous m'avez dans la peau. Je me répands en vous... Ah ! Quelle sensation merveilleuse ! »   
Elle pâlit et prit un air dégoûté, mais qui était manifestement sincère.   
« De quoi il parle ? »   
« Je t'ai donné mon sang, jeune fille. Tu vis grâce à moi. » dit-il triomphalement.   
Elle soupira. « Ce n'est que ça... Mais je vis grâce au sang d'à peu près toute la base ! Et ce n'est pas toi qui m'as sauvé, mais le demeuré de ce coté ! »   
« Enfin le même qui t'a tiré dessus... »   
« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Il ne m'a pas tiré dessus ! Il... »   
« Arrêtes Chidori, je leur ai tout raconté... »   
Elle se retourna, le regarda attentivement, mais il ne soutint pas son regard. Une fois encore, il baissa les yeux. Elle attrapa sa main et dit d'une voix plus calme et plus douce : « Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur as dit, mais tu ne m'as pas vraiment tiré dessus. Tu tirais sur Leonard, pour l'empêcher de s'enfuire encore une fois. Pour l'empêcher de m'emmener encore Dieu sait où... Et, disons que, j'étais au mauvais endroit... »  
« Mais... »   
« Il n'y a pas de mais. C'est tout ce qui s'est passé. Tu n'essayais pas délibérément de me blessée ? »   
« ... »   
« Sosuke ?! » Sa main serrait plus fort.   
« ... »   
« Sosuke ?! » Cette fois, elle avait presque crié. Il leva les yeux, et fit non de la tête.   
« Bien, alors le sujet est clôt. » Elle attrapa son soda et s'apprêta à en boire quand Kurz lui dit avec un immense sourire: « Euh, tu sais que Sosuke a déjà bu dedans ? Je ne savais que vous en étiez déjà au partage de fluides corporels... »   
Elle regarda la canette, puis tour à tour Kurz et Sosuke devenu passablement rouge, puis but normalement.   
« Je dois vivre grâce aux fluides de beaucoup gens ici, alors je crois que je survivrai à un peu de salive, même si c'est celle d'un maniaque militaire. Après tout j'ai bien le sang d'un pervers dépravé dans les veines ! »   
« Si c'est comme ça que tu me remercies de t'avoir sauvé la vie... » Il prit un air outragé et sortit de la pièce. Puis fit marche arrière et demanda « J'ai même pas droit à un petit bisou ? »   
Kaname vit rouge et lui balança la canette au visage. Couvert du reste de soda, il quitta l'infirmerie en maugréant. 

Sosuke avait envie de rire en la voyant agir ainsi. Enfin, de rire peut-être pas, mais il avait le cœur léger. Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi soupe au lait. Et surtout elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ni d'avoir laissé Leonard l'emmener ni de lui avoir tiré dessus.   
« Tu devrais peut-être te reposer encore un peu. Il faut que tu sois prête pour embarquer ce soir. »   
« Je n'ai pas grand chose à préparer. C'est pas comme si j'avais des affaires personnelles... Je ne sais même pas si je peux avoir des vêtements... »   
« Et ton sac ? »  
Elle le regarda sans comprendre « Quel sac ? »   
« Celui que tu avais hier, quand tu étais avec Leonard. »  
"Euh... Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'en ai fait. Il a du rester là-bas..."   
"Non, je l'ai pris avec moi. Je l'ai donné à l'équipe médicale. Il doit être quelque part. Je vais aller demander." Il se leva, mais elle le reteint. Le mouvement qu'elle fit fut assez douloureux. Il s'arrêta net en voyant la souffrance sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration. C'était passé.   
"Tu viendras avec moi ?"   
"Bien sûr. Je viendrais te chercher avant d'embarquer. Mais tu dois te reposer et avoir l'accord des méde..."   
"Je ne parle pas de ce soir." Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il se sentait rougir encore une fois. Il était happé par ses grands yeux.   
"Pour New York ? Tu viendras avec moi ?"   
A son tour, il prit sa main et la regardant intensément lui dit : "Je ne vais pas te laisser. J'ai toujours pour mission de te protéger. "  
Elle ne savait pas comment prendre cette réponse. D'un coté, elle était contente qu'il vienne et ne veuille pas la quitter, d'un autre, elle n'appréciait pas d'être toujours une 'mission'.   
Elle fit une petite moue dubitative. Puis soupira. "OK Sosuke, merci."   
"Tant que je serais vivant, tu n'iras nulle part sans moi. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre encore une fois." Il avait parlé sans vraiment réfléchir, mais il était sincère. Kaname le regardait avec surprise, mais elle souriait.   
Se sentant mal à l'aise d'avoir presque avouer combien il tenait à elle, il opta pour la fuite. Baissant les yeux, il vit qu'il tenait toujours sa main et rougit encore   
un peu plus.   
"Euh... Je ... je vais te laisser..."   
"Ouais..." Elle non plus n'osait pas le regarder.   
"A tout à l'heure." Puis il sortit rapidement, sans se retourner. 

Quand il revint la chercher, elle était en grande discussion avec le docteur Santiago. Kaname était toujours dans son lit, mais cette fois elle était habillée. Elle était assise sur les draps et portait un short en jean sous sa chemise. Son sac était posé au bout du lit. Le plus surprenant étaient ses cheveux tirés en tresse un peu comme Tessa.   
Le docteur Santiago se tourna vers lui l'air grave : " Vous savez sergent, je ne devrais pas la laisser partir dans son état."   
Il resta interdit. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Elle avait l'air plutôt en forme cette après midi, et i ne s'était pas posé la question. Elle voulait partir, et têtue comme elle était, il n'allait pas essayer de la faire changer d'avis. Mais c'est vrai que ça ne faisait pas douze heures qu'elle avait repris conscience.   
"Mais bon, je connais le médecin du De Danaan, je sais qu'il prendra soin d'elle. Et pour après, il faudra surtout qu'elle se ménage. Normalement, après une blessure pareille, on doit garder le patient au moins une semaine en observation."   
"Chidori... Tu es sûre..." Il ne finit pas sa phrase, son regard était explicite, rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Et l'équipe médicale à bord pourrait s'occuper d'elle se dit-il pour se rassurer.   
"Je compte sur vous sergent. Vous veillerez bien sur elle."   
"Affirmatif, madame. Je ne la quitterai pas des yeux."   
Le docteur sourit. "Et je crois que vous pourrez vous occuper de changer son pansement. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème, mais, au moindre doute allez consulter... Ce n'est pas rien ce que vous avez eu."   
Kaname acquiesça en souriant. "Ne vous inquiétez pas docteur, je suis une grande fille. Et Sosuke est là."   
"Bien mais n'en faites pas trop. Si vous allez trop vite, vous risquez de m'être beaucoup plus de temps à vous en remettre." Elle s'apprêta à sortit, puis se tournant vers Sosuke, elle ajouta : "Vous avez de la chance sergent, votre fiancée est une jeune fille très courageuse pour son age." Puis en voyant leur tête à tous les deux, elle partit en riant.   
"Fi..."   
"Fiancée..." Tous les deux étaient devenus écarlates et n'osaient pas se regarder. Après quelques secondes de malaise général, il attrapa le sac et réussit à lui dire : " On peut y aller ?"   
"Euh...oui."   
Elle enfila ses chaussures et se leva. Elle dut s'appuyer sur le montant du lit pour ne pas tomber. Elle avait la tête qui tournait, mais ne voulait pas qu'il soit dit. Elle devait tenir bon. La marche jusqu'à la sortie de l'infirmerie lui parut interminable. Elle s'était levée pour se laver et s'habiller, mais elle avait été aidée par plusieurs infirmières et même un brancardier la première fois.   
Elle sentait ses jambes tremblées, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire le trajet jusqu'au bout sans appui. Elle s'adossa à la porte de l'infirmerie et prétexta de dire au revoir aux infirmières pour retrouver son équilibre et son souffle.   
Le docteur lui sourit en lui serrant la main, puis voyant son état lui proposa un chariot pour l'emmener jusqu'au quai. Elle refusa énergiquement. Pas question d'être traitée comme une gamine mal en point. Après, Tessa pourrait la refuser à bord, et elle ne pourrait pas bouger d'ici avant...   
Elle remercia tout le monde chaleureusement, puis suivi Sosuke dans le couloir.   
Elle se serait bien accrochée à lui, mais il portait déjà son sac en plus de ses propres affaires, et elle ne voulait pas que lui aussi s'inquiète. 

Elle le suivit tant bien que mal, s'arrêtant plusieurs fois pour se reposer. Il marchait très lentement, et posait les sacs dès qu'il la sentait sur le point de tomber. Mais elle tenait bon. A chaque fois qu'il lui proposait son aide elle refusait et repartait.   
Arrivés sur le quai, l'excitation était palpable. Tout l'équipage s'activait pour repartir en mer. Cette base n'était pas la leur, donc ils étaient contents de la quitter. Kaname chancela. Il n'y avait plus de mur sur lequel s'appuyer. Sur le point de s'effondrer, elle fut retenue par des bras qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Mais il l'attrapa sous les épaules, et lui causa une douleur si intense qu'elle ne put retenir un cri. Il la bascula et la prit complètement dans ses bras.   
"Mais..." elle chercha à se débattre, mais n'en avait pas vraiment la force. Il la tenait serrer contre lui et n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser s'enfuir.   
"Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu n'es pas état de voyager, et je ne crois même pas que tu sois en état de marcher. "   
" Mais, et les sacs ?"   
" Je reviendrais les chercher après t'avoir installée."   
Il avança vers l'entré de sous-marin et croisa Tessa. Elle fut surprise de les voir ainsi tous les deux.   
"Sergent ?"   
" Oui capitaine ?"   
"Euh... les autres blessés sont déjà à l'infirmerie... Si vous avez de quoi que ce soit..."   
" Merci capitaine. Pourriez demander à quelqu'un de s'occuper de mes affaires le temps que j'installe mademoiselle Chidori ?"   
"Bien sûr, mais..."   
D'un coté Kaname était contente d'être dans cette situation devant Tessa, d'un autre, elle n'appréciait pas d'être portée comme une infirme.   
"Sosuke, je crois que tu peux me lâcher maintenant... Je vais y arriver toute seule." Elle commença à bouger mais il resserra encore son emprise.   
"Négatif, Chidori, tu ne bouges pas de là. Je me charge de t'installer confortablement. Si tu continues à te débattre, tu vas te faire mal."   
"Mais je..." Elle soupira et regarda Tessa d'un air navrée. Comme si elle était l'innocente victime de l'attention exagérée de Sosuke.   
Il monta dans le sous-marin en laissant son capitaine, encore sous le choc. 

A un embranchement du couloir, il hésita. Il devait l'emmener à l'infirmerie, elle avait besoin d'être surveillée. Mais d'un autre coté, elle serait à coté de Leonard là-bas, et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées elle lui dit : " On pourrait peut-être éviter l'infirmerie pour le moment ? J'en ai marre d'être avec... des malades... Je les ai assez vus..." Comme elle était isolée dans son box, elle n'avait pas pu le moindre patient à la base, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le lui faire remarquer, il comprenait parfaitement de qui elle parlait.   
"Alors je t'emmène dans ma cabine pour l'instant, on verra pour une autre solution plus tard."   
"Euh...OK."   
Elle rougit un peu, puis profita de son moyen de transport et appuya sa tête sur la poitrine de Sosuke jusqu'à la fin du trajet.   
Il la posa délicatement sur lit, et en se relevant vit Tessa et Kurz, qui portait les sacs, dans l'ouverture de la porte. 


	6. TAROS

Chapitre 6 TAROS 

Tessa était en état de choc. Kurz oscillait entre la surprise et l'hilarité. Il posa les sacs à l'entrée de la cabine et leva les pouces à l'attention de Sosuke.   
Sosuke restait bloquer, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Toute la situation lui échappait.  
Kaname sourit devant l'air horrifié de Tessa puis soupira.  
"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois..." commença-t-elle.   
Kurz commença à ricaner. "Bon boulot, mon pote !" dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de Sosuke.   
"Kurz, arrêtes tes âneries. C'est pas du tout ça..." Kaname se leva, et avança vers Tessa. Elle titubait un peu et s'appuya sur le montant du lit pour garder son équilibre. "Décidément, je n'ai pas le pied marin..."   
"Et encore, mon ange, là on est à l'arrêt ! Heureusement, ton chevalier est là pour te soutenir, accroches toi bien fort à lui !" Et joignant le geste à la parole, il mima la scène en se prenant dans ses bras.   
"Tessa, je ne peux être dans la même pièce que ton frère. L'infirmerie ici est trop petite. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'envahir Sosuke, mais en attendant une meilleure solution, je préfère rester ici." Elle était essoufflée, comme si elle avait couru, alors qu'elle avait juste fait quelques pas. "Ne t'inquiète pas, une fois encore, je...j'aimerais que... que...tu... tu arrêtes de... de me prendre pour..." Sa phrase était saccadée. Elle manquait d'air. Le sol tremblait sous ses pieds. Puis la pièce devint de plus en plus sombre. Elle essaya de se retenir à une chaise, mais la fit seulement tomber. Elle étouffait maintenant. Le noir total autour d'elle. Elle sentait ses mains autour de son cou. Il voulait l'étrangler. Elle s'effondra. Elle n'avait pas la force de lutter. S'il voulait la tuer tant pis. Elle ne pouvait plus rester. Puis la douleur dans son bras fut si forte qu'elle cria. La pression sur son cou diminua. Il n'était donc pas si fort lui non plus… Elle pouvait le rejeter.  
Sosuke avait bondit pour la retenir avant qu'elle ne tombe complètement, et la tenait sur ses genoux. Elle toussa un peu, puis passa sa main sur son cou. Rien.  
"Lâches-moi !" Son ton était ferme, sa voix cassante. Sosuke retira sa main de son bras, mais la garda sur près de lui. "Et sors de ma tête !!"   
Elle ouvrit les yeux, et ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle était. Par réflexe, elle se retourna brusquement, vit Sosuke l'air inquiet et Tessa, l'air... inquiet aussi.   
Kurz la regardait avec surprise. "Et ben, à ce stade, c'est pas ne pas avoir le pied marin, c'est carrément de la claustrophobie !"

"Ouais, on peut dire ça..." Sa voix était éteinte. Elle fixait Tessa et essaya de se relever. "Tu vois de quoi je voulais parler ?"  
"Je... Oui." Tessa baissa la tête.   
"Quelqu'un a du lui dire que j'étais à bord. Son contrôle est plus fort quand nous sommes proches. Je te promets que je n'ai pas l'intention d'abuser de ton sergent. Mais je crois que pour le moment, il vaut mieux pour moi, mais aussi pour ton frère, que je reste loin de lui." Elle esquissa un sourire.   
"Pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'a rien fait de toute la journée, et il semblait même très inquiet pour toi..."   
"Je ne sais pas. Il devait être sous sédatifs. Je suppose que tu préférais qu'il dorme. Il faut qu'il soit conscient. Et il ne veut pas vraiment me faire du mal, il veut surtout me..." Kaname s'arrêta. Elle regarda ses amis, puis se fixa encore sur Tessa. "Ecoute, je t'expliquerai tout. Je ne sais pas si tu le connais suffisamment. Il est très puissant. Beaucoup plus que toi ou moi. Mais pas ici." Elle désigna les deux garçons d'un signe de tête.   
Sosuke se crispa. Ne lui faisait-elle pas confiance ? Avait-elle des choses à lui cacher sur Leonard ?  
Kurz s'indigna de façon exagérée. "Ben alors, tu nous fais des cachotteries, mon ange ?"   
Kaname soupira elle aussi de façon exagérée, puis s'assit au bord du lit. "Non, mais tu peux pas comprendre, c'est des histoires de filles !" Puis se tournant vers Tessa : "La salle du TAROS, dans une heure ?"   
"Euh...oui, mais pourquoi là-bas ? On serait mieux dans ma cabine."   
"Ce sera plus facile de te le montrer directement."   
"Oh, je vois. Alors à tout à l'heure." Elle attrapa le bras de Kurz et le dirigea vers la sortie. "Sergent, je compte sur vous, elle doit se reposer."   
"Oui, madame !" Sosuke salua, par réflexe. En souriant, Tessa quitta la pièce.

Sosuke se retourna vers Kaname, prit sa chaise, et vint s'asseoir à coté du lit.  
"Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?"   
Elle semblait épuiser. Elle s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit, ses yeux étaient rivés sur ses pieds. Elle réfléchissait. Après un long silence, elle lui demanda : "Qu'est-ce que tu sais au juste sur les Whispered ?"   
Sosuke fut surpris par sa question. En vérité, il ne savait pas grand chose. Tessa lui avait un peu parlé de leur don pour les sciences, et Kalilin aussi, en rentrant un peu plus dans les détails de la Black Technology. Nami lui avait un peu parlé des liens particuliers qu'ils avaient entre eux, comme Tessa d'ailleurs. Mais il n'en savait pas plus. C'est ce qu'il répondit.   
Kaname réfléchit un instant. Puis commença son explication.   
"Ce que je vais te dire doit absolument rester entre nous. Peu de gens non impliqués directement dans la recherche avec nous le savent..."  
Sosuke acquiesça, et lui porta toute son attention.   
"Whispered vient du verbe murmurer. Nous entendons des voix. Des voix qui savent des choses extraordinaires... Les AS, l'ECS, le Lambda Driver, mais aussi le réacteur de ce sous-marin, le TAROS, le Toy-Box... Tout ça nous a été 'murmuré' par ces voix. Et nous les entendons tous. En permanence. Enfin, si nous n'arrivons pas à les contrôler. Un peu comme une monstrueuse schizophrénie..." Elle eut un sourire triste.   
Il se rappelait la jeune fille qu'il avait sauvée avant sa mission de protection. Et aussi de Kaname, en transe, articulant des phrases incohérentes.  
"Chacun de nous est plus sensible à certaines voix. Ce qui explique que nous n'ayons pas tous les même capacités. Certains, comme Tessa ou Leonard ont eu très tôt conscience de ces voix et ont pu apprendre à les apprivoiser. Sans l'aide de Tessa, je serais certainement devenue folle. Au début, c'est elle qui m'aidait à les faire taire."   
Sosuke avait l'air perplexe. Comment Tessa pouvait faire taire les voix de Kaname ?  
Elle comprit sa question.  
"Nous sommes connectés. Tous. Un peu comme des ordinateurs à internet. Ses voix forment un réseau qui nous lie les uns aux autres. Mais si nous les utilisons trop, nous pouvons nous perdre. "   
Sosuke semblait ne pas comprendre. "Vous perdre ? Mais comment ?"   
"Nous mélangeons nos personnalités. A chaque échange une partie de nous se mêle aux autres et on finit par se dissoudre. On ne sait plus vraiment qui on est. Nous pouvons communiquer par une sorte de télépathie, qui s'appelle la Résonnance. Comme en physique. Nous sommes en phase. On utilise les mêmes voix pour se parler. Mais on peut aussi se faire passer des images, des souvenirs, des sensations... des sentiments. On peut donc envahir l'autre..." Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.  
Sosuke ne comprenait que trop bien ce que cela impliquait. Puis soudain, un autre aspect de la Résonnance lui apparut.   
"Tu veux dire que tu peux communiquer avec un autre Whispered, comme ça, sans rien de plus que ta propre volonté ? Mais alors, pourquoi n'avoir pas joint Tessa pour lui dire où tu étais ?"   
Elle secoua la tête.  
"Ce n'est pas si simple. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous sommes tous liés. Si je parle à Tessa, via la Résonnance, les autres peuvent aussi l'entendre. Si nous sommes proches, je sais où 'envoyer' mon message, et personne a priori ne cherchera à savoir qui parle à qui. Mais si je ne sais pas où elle est, alors je peux l'envoyer n'importe où et tout le monde peut m'entendre. Y compris Leonard. Qui est beaucoup plus à l'aise que moi avec tout ça. Il contrôle parfaitement la Résonnance et peut même l'utiliser pour ..." Elle s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître ces détails.   
Sosuke resta silencieux. Il comprenait bien la situation. Il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec Leonard. Ils étaient tous les deux des Whispered et ils partageaient bien plus qu'un immense savoir. Kaname n'était pas rentrée dans les détails, mais il devinait que Leonard lui avait fait partager beaucoup de chose. Ses souvenirs. Ses impressions. Ses sentiments.   
Ces deux mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Si seulement, lui aussi, il avait pu comprendre ses sentiments et lui faire partager les siens.   
Kaname décida qu'il fallait au bout de son explication, mais en évitant toujours certains aspects qui ne lui semblaient pas nécessaire. "Pendant plusieurs mois, j'ai appris à développer mes dons. A les contrôler. Ils avaient un appareil..." Silence. Il se souvenait de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait à Khanka.  
"Au moins, ça m'aura servi à ça !" Elle souriait, mais il sentait la tristesse derrière ce sourire.   
"Maintenant personne ne peut lire mon esprit sans mon autorisation ! Par contre, il peut encore me parler... Surtout si je suis fatiguée, je n'arrive pas à le bloquer. Le pire c'est quand je m'endors. Mais j'ai fait de gros progrès !!"   
Son expérience du combat et de ses victimes lui disait qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert. Il voulait savoir jusqu'où ils étaient allés, mais il savait aussi qu'elle en parlerait quand elle serait prête. Pour le moment c'était trop tôt. Il résista donc à son envie de poser la question.   
"Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que Tessa connaît déjà tout ça, non ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu as tant à lui dire ?" C'était une manière détournée de savoir ce qui s'était passé entre Leonard et elle.   
"Je veux lui montrer les progrès que j'ai fait. Et l'aider. Si elle ne se méfie pas, ils gagneront encore. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'une taupe parmi vous, ils ont quelqu'un dans le cerveau même de cette organisation... Et je crois qu'elle ne le sait pas."   
Sosuke prit peur. Dans le cerveau de l'organisation ? Dans la tête de Tessa. Cela voulait dire que quoi que pense son capitaine, des membres d'Amalgam pouvait le savoir.

Kaname s'allongea complètement et tendit la main vers Sosuke. "Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais arranger tout ça. J'ai été déléguée de classe et vice-présidente du conseil des élèves, j'ai l'habitude de gérer les problèmes..." Elle lui souriait franchement cette fois. Et il adorait voir ce sourire.   
"Par contre, il faut que je me repose. Alors tu me réveilles dans 40 minutes comme ça, je serai à l'heure..." Elle ne put retenir un bâillement, et s'enfonça dans l'oreiller.   
"Aucun problème."

Tessa attendait devant la porte. Elle avait prit la clé spéciale de l'appareil, et avait laissé la direction du sous-marin à son second, le commandant Mardukas. Elle l'avait aussi prévenue qu'elle allait faire des tests dans le TAROS avec Kaname, et que par conséquent, ils seraient plus vulnérables pendant un moment.  
Kaname arriva avec Sosuke. Elle marchait lentement, mais elle semblait en meilleure forme que quand elle l'avait laissée. Sosuke restait en retrait, mais veillait à chacun de ses pas.   
"Sergent, ce n'était pas la peine de vous déplacer." Tessa était embarrassée de le voir. Il ne pouvait pas venir avec elles, mais elle ne savait pas trop comment lui dire. Elle craignait même que Kaname ne l'ait amené exprès pour voir sa réaction et lui montrer que son capitaine n'avait pas confiance en lui. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas partager ces choses là avec tout son équipage.   
"Aucun problème Capitaine. Je veille sur mademoiselle Chidori comme vous me l'avez demandé."   
Kaname sourit. Elle regarda intensément Tessa et lui dit "On y va ?"   
Tessa resta un instant ennuyée en regardant puis Sosuke puis à son grand soulagement, elle vit Kaname se retourner et lui dire : "On en a pour un moment, alors, profites-en..." Tessa ouvrit la prote et rentra la première.   
"Je préfère attendre ici."  
"Comme tu veux..." lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ce qui était une très mauvaise idée dans son état et ne servit qu'à lui faire mal.   
La porte se referma derrière elle. Sosuke resta seul dans le couloir. 

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'elle n'était pas revenu ici. Mais la pièce n'avait pas changé.   
Kaname s'approcha du siège et s'assit dedans. Mais elle ne s'installa pas complètement. Elle commença par expliquer certaines choses à Tessa à propos de son frère.   
Elle ne rentra pas les détails de leur relation et n'évoqua pas les souvenirs qu'il lui avait confiés sur son enfance. Elle ne voulait blesser Tessa en lui apprenant la vérité sur sa mère. Elle lui décrit simplement ce qu'elle avait vu des pouvoirs de Leonard et ce qu'il lui avait montré de sa puissance.  
Tessa l'écoutait sans rien dire. Il lui avait révélé beaucoup de choses pour qu'elle ait confiance en lui.   
Elle aurait voulu connaître les détails de leur relation, pas seulement par rapport à Sosuke et si elle avait des chances en admettant que son frère et Kaname aient... mais aussi, parce que c'était son frère et qu'elle était curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui dans ce domaine.   
Mais Kaname évitait bien le sujet.   
Pourtant Tessa ne put retenir une question. Cette fois, elles étaient seules, la situation ne risquait pas de lui trop lui échapper.   
"Dis-moi, il est vraiment amoureux de toi ? Ca doit être agréable..."   
Kaname la regarda avec surprise. Elle n'avait pas l'air fâchée par sa question. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait en poser d'autres...   
"Je ne sais pas. Il me l'a beaucoup dit, mais je ne suis pas sure qu'il sache ce que cela veut dire. La dessus, il a un point commun avec un certain sergent..." Elle sourit tristement. "Sauf que ton frère est persuadé qu'il sait tout. Et, non ce n'est pas agréable." Elle resta silencieuse un instant, visiblement perdue dans ses souvenirs. "Il n'accepte pas de perdre, ni même de ne pas gagner. Et il est prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Ce qui me fait dire que vraiment, non, il ne m'aime pas. Ce n'est pas aimer. Il me veut pour lui. Il veut me posséder par tous les moyens. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, il a beaucoup d'imagination..."  
Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Et surtout pas à Tessa.  
Changeant de sujet, Kaname posa la question qui la travaillait depuis plusieurs heures déjà.   
"Pourquoi nous faut-il autant de temps pour rejoindre la coté est ? Deux jours alors qu'il n'y a que quelques milliers de kilomètres, c'est un long il me semble..."   
"Nous n'avons pas récupéré toute notre puissance. Le réacteur n'a pas pu être complètement réparé. Déjà quand nous avons du quitter Merida Island, les réparations n'étaient pas finies et depuis, nous n'avons pas vraiment pu améliorer la situation... Nous n'avons pas accès aux matériels ni aux technologies nécessaires."  
"Je crois que j'ai une idée pour améliorer tout ça. Mais déjà il faut se débarrasser des parasites !"  
Tessa la regardait sans comprendre. "Quels parasites ? De quoi tu parles ?"  
Kaname lui expliqua comment Leonard pouvait connaître leur plan grâce au TAROS. Lui aussi contrôlait l'omni-sphère, et par conséquent pouvait avoir accès aux informations qu'elle contenait. Mais Kaname qui avait travaillé sur le système d'Amalgam pouvait maintenant purger celui de Mithril. Elle pouvait trouver leur taupe et la faire disparaître. Et c'était bien son intention.  
Elle s'allongea dans le siège de la machine et commença l'opération. Le sas se referma au-dessus d'elle comme elle fermait les yeux.  
Tessa brancha l'intercom pour prévenir directement Mardukas de ce qui allait se passer.

Kaname laissa son esprit flotter et plongea. Elle ne fit plus qu'un avec le sous-marin. Elle était le De Danaan, l'immensité de l'océan autour d'elle. Mais elle ne retrouvait pas cette sensation plaisante qu'elle avait eu la première fois. Elle était lourde, molle, fatiguée. Pour s'alléger un peu, elle fit sortir une peu d'air par les sas du fond de l'appareil et s'enveloppa dans une bulle. D'un coup la pression de l'eau diminua et elle sentit mieux. Elle pouvait ainsi avancer beaucoup plus vite.   
Le sous-marin accéléra. Tessa rapporta ce qu'elle voyait à son second qui lui expliqua que c'était le même système que celui des torpilles russes. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à utiliser cette méthode pour une machine aussi grosse. 

Ensuite Kaname passa en revue tout le système pour trouver une trace d'Amalgam et plus particulièrement de Leonard. Elle savait qu'il avait du mettre un mouchard dans le système. Sûrement grâce à un complice, mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans ce genre de considération.   
Elle aimait bien cette sensation de flotter. Son esprit était libre. Personne ne la contrôlait, elle pouvait se laisser porter et déployer tout son pouvoir sans crainte, contrairement à quand elle était dans la machine de Leonard.   
Elle se laissait aller à profiter de cette sensation un moment, puis se remit à la recherche d'un corps étranger. Rapidement, elle repéra sa cible. Si elle ne connaissait pas si bien Leonard, elle ne l'aurait pas trouvée. C'est un tout petit signal argenté. Un peu comme une perle perdue au milieu de l'océan.   
Elle s'approcha et vit que le signal avait la forme d'une petite aiguille. Elle l'attrapa délicatement mais se piqua.   
Tessa vit Kaname avoir quelques spasmes dans la main droite. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas, son activité cérébrale restait stable. Puis les spasmes augmentèrent et tout son corps fut prit de violentes convulsions.  
Son esprit se débattait avec une aiguille qui ne voulait pas sortir. Elle avait beau tirer, elle restait planter dans le système. Plus elle essayait de l'attraper, plus elle devenait brûlante. Elle réussit à en sortir un morceau, mais l'aiguille était beaucoup plus longue que ce qu'elle pensait. D'un coup, ce n'était plus une aiguille, mais un fil. Elle avait perdu sa rigidité et commença à s'enrouler autour de la main de Kaname, puis lui lia les deux mains ensemble. Kaname se débattait. Le fil devenait de plus en plus long et brûlant.   
Il s'enroula bientôt autour de son cou, et elle ressentit encore cette sensation comme dans la cabine de Sosuke. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle étouffait. 

Tessa appela un médecin, mais ne pouvait pas arrêter la machine tant que l'esprit de Kaname n'avait pas réintégré son corps.  
La porte s'ouvrit et Sosuke fut surpris de voir l'air affolé de Tessa.  
"Qu'est-ce qui..." Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se précipita vers Kaname.  
"Sergent, non !! " cria Tessa. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser là. "Attendez l'arrivée de l'équipe médicale, il ne faut pas la sortir avant que..." Il ne l'écoutait pas.  
Quand le médecin arriva, il vit Sosuke sortir avec Kaname dans les bras. Le médecin regarda Tessa et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. Elle était trop choquée pour parler. Elle regardait la salle puis vit que Sosuke ramenait Kaname vers sa cabine.  
Difficilement elle finit par dire : "Elle était dans le TAROS, elle a été attaquée... Je ne sais pas si elle a eu le temps de revenir..."


	7. Leonard

**Chapitre 7 Leonard**

Il la ramena dans sa cabine, sans même la montrer au médecin. Elle était posée dans ce fauteuil en train de se débattre et d'étouffer et Tessa n'avait rien fait d'autre que hurler de ne pas la toucher. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Il avait ouvert le sas, et avait essayé de la calmer. Il lui avait parlé, dit que tout allait bien en serrant sa main. Plus il serrait plus elle semblait se calmer. Mais elle respirait avec beaucoup de difficultés. Il avait alors passé sa main sur son visage et lui avait murmuré : « Kaname, je suis là, il ne peut rien t'arriver. » Elle avait été secouée encore plusieurs fois, mais sa main avait serré la sienne, et il avait interprété cela comme un signe. Il l'avait sortie de la machine pour la ramener au calme.

Tessa et le médecin le suivaient en murmurant dans son dos. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, tout l'équipage semblait s'intéresser à eux et commençait à chuchoter. Tessa dut s'arrêter pour ramener un peu d'ordre. Elle renvoya la foule et quand elle se retourna, se retrouva seule dans le couloir. Très vite, elle croisa Mardukas qui venait voir ce qui se passait. N'ayant plus de nouvelles, il voulait comprendre ce qui s'était passé, aussi bien pour Kaname que pour tout le système qui semblait considérablement changer. Une fois qu'elle perdit le contrôle du Taros, le système qu'elle avait créé pour accélérer l'appareil disparut, et le sous-marin reprit son rythme plus lent.  
Tessa réfléchissait en tortillant sa tresse. Elle expliqua à son second ce que lui avait dit Kaname sur Leonard et l'omni-sphère et comment elle avait réagit en essayant d'assainir le Taros. Il resta un silencieux un instant, puis dit d'une voix calme : « Je crois que nous devons beaucoup à cette jeune fille. Ce serait dommage de la perdre maintenant... Vous me direz ce qu'il en est. Je retourne sur le pont, ce n'est pas le moment de négliger la sécurité. »  
« Vous avez raison commandant. Je vous rejoins dès que possible. »  
Elle salua et se dirigea vers la cabine de Sosuke.  
Le médecin n'était déjà plus dans la cabine, elle le rencontra avant d'arriver.  
« Docteur, où est-elle ? Ne serait-elle pas mieux à l'infirmerie, vous pourriez surveiller son état. »  
« Ses constantes sont bonnes. Sa tension est basse, mais vu les circonstances, cela parait normale. Il faut qu'elle se repose. Je ne peux rien dire pour d'éventuels dommages cérébraux. »  
Tessa resta sous le choc. Des dommages cérébraux. Elle avait été sortie trop tôt de l'appareil...  
Il regarda la jeune fille et lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.  
»Pour le moment, il faut attendre de voir si elle se réveille. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. » Elle essaya de contester : « Mais tout de même, pourquoi ne la gardez-vous pas vers vous ? »  
« Vous savez capitaine, ce garçon est pire qu'une louve avec ses petits. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop insister... Il veillera très bien sur elle, vous pouvez me croire ! » Il ne put retenir un sourire explicite.  
Tessa était mortifiée. Tiraillée entre deux sentiments, l'inquiétude pour Kaname et son état et de la jalousie, pour l'attention que Sosuke lui portait. Sans compter qu'elle passait la nuit dans sa cabine !!

Sosuke l'avait installée sur son lit et avait suivit les indications du médecin pour la mettre dans une position confortable pour son épaule. Il avait tiré le drap, mais pas de couverture à cause de la chaleur. Le système de régulation de température était arrêté pour faire des économies d'énergie.  
Il mit la couverture par terre, et s'en servit comme futon. Il resta près de sa malade. Il tenait sa main et de l'autre, il caressait son front. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer la perdre. Mais le médecin lui avait bien dit qu'elle pouvait rester inconsciente définitivement. Il ne pouvait le croire. Son esprit était revenu, elle avait serré sa main dans le siège du TAROS...  
Il lui murmurait sans cesse de revenir. Il se surprit plusieurs fois à l'appeler Kaname. Il n'utilisait jamais son prénom par respect, mais il pensait toujours à elle de cette façon. Parfois même, il y pensait sous 'Kana', comme l'appelait Kyouko, et même 'Mon Ange' mais il ne pourrait jamais lui dire. Elle le tuerait...  
Il ne voulait pas dormir pour veiller sur elle, mais la fatigue eut raison de lui, et il sombra rapidement.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par Tessa et le médecin qui venait vérifier l'état de Kaname. Il se leva rapidement pour leur laissa la place et profita de la durée de l'examen pour aller prendre une douche et son petit déjeuner.

Quand il revint à sa cabine la porte était ouverte. Tessa l'attendait. Elle se leva et lui fit signe de prendre la chaise. La cabine était étroite et il n'y avait pas la place pour deux personnes. Encore moins avec une troisième inerte sur le lit. Elle ne savait pas pour où commencer. Plusieurs informations lui manquaient sur ce qui s'était passé dans le Taros pour mettre Kaname dans cet état, et d'autres étaient confidentielles. Mais elle devait lui faire comprendre la gravité de la situation. Elle commença à tortiller sa tresse. Puis s'arrêta en face de lui et prit une profonde inspiration. Autant se jeter à l'eau d'un seul coup !

« Sergent, ce que vous avez fait hier soir est très grave. Vous n'auriez jamais du intervenir ! » Sa voix était ferme à la fois pleine de colère et de tristesse.

« Mais je ... »

« Vous ne pouviez pas la laisser souffrir, je sais. Moi non, ça ne me plaisait pas. Mais le problème c'est que vous l'avez peut-être condamnée ! »

Sosuke devint livide. Son pouls s'accéléra. Il n'avait fait que la sortir d'un appareil qui semblait l'étouffer, il ne voyait pas en quoi il avait pu mettre sa vie en danger.

« Le Taros a été créé pour les Whispered, pour qu'ils puissent exprimer tout leur talent. Mais pour cela, leur esprit est partiellement séparé de leur corps. Je ne peux pas vous donner les détails de comment il fonctionne, mais en sortant prématurément mademoiselle Chidori de l'appareil, vous avez peut-être définitivement séparé son corps de son esprit. Et elle risque de rester comme ça pour toujours... »

Il se tourna vers Kaname, qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Elle ne bougeait pas, mais respirait calmement.

« Comment ? Elle a l'air tellement tranquille... » Tessa détestait la façon dont il la regardait. Il semblait fasciner.

« Sergent, ça ne se voit pas. Je n'ai jamais été confrontée à ce genre de cas. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui peut se passer. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème en utilisant le Taros jusqu'à maintenant, donc je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui lui est arrivée... Je ne connais que la théorie de fonctionnement. Et elle me dit qu'il ne faut pas sortit la personne brutalement de la machine. Surtout que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait... »

« Elle cherchait la taupe. »

Tessa regarda Sosuke avec surprise. Comment était-il au courant ? Elle allait lui poser la question mais il continua.

« Elle m'a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne, mais comme vous êtes aussi une Whispered et qu'elle a du vous expliquer ce qu'elle m'a dit, je ne crois pas revenir sur ma parole. »

« Elle m'a seulement parlé de purger notre système pour éviter que nous soyons facilement repérés par Amalgam... »

« Surtout par Leonard. C'est lui qui d'après elle aurait fait installer le système. Elle pense qu'il devait avoir un complice, mais ne m'a dit pas qui. Je pense qu'elle ne voulait accuser personne sans preuve. D'après elle, il aurait posé un marqueur dans l'omni-sphère du sous-marin qui lui permettrait de nous suivre en utilisant sa propre omni-sphère. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je crois que ça doit fonctionner comme un émetteur particulier, qui ne peut être réceptionnée que par une autre omni-sphère. »

Tessa le regarda avec encore plus de surprise. Kaname ne lui en avait pas autant dit. Pourtant il aurait été plus facile pour elle de l'aider si elle avait connu tous ces éléments. Elle comprenait parfaitement de quoi Sosuke voulait parler, et fut même surprise de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Décidément son frère était doué. Et il ne s'était pas trompé en choisissant Kaname. Elle était vraiment très brillante.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, à réfléchir à toutes ses informations. Elle s'appuya sur le bureau, mais sa main glissa et elle manqua de tomber. Sosuke la retint de justesse. Elle rougit un peu, puis reprit sa marche de long en large en jouant à nouveau avec sa tresse. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, et s'apprêta à sortir.

« Bien, sergent, veillé sur elle. Ses constante son stable, la dessus le médecin est confiant. Si ce que vous m'avez dit est vrai, alors il faut que j'aille voir mon frère. Il doit pouvoir nous aider à la sortir de là... »

« Capitaine. » Il s'était levé et l'avait rejoint à l'entrée. « Je sais que vous voulez l'aider. J'ai confiance en vous. Mais Leonard ne pourra pas lui faire quoi que ce soit de bien... »

Elle le regarda avec un air triste et posa sa main sur son bras.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne lui fera aucun mal. J'y veillerai personnellement. Mais il peut nous aider à enlever son marqueur et surtout nous dire ce qui s'est passé pour Kaname. »

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Sosuke, qui n'échappa pas à Tessa.

« Je peux l'interroger si vous voulez. »

Elle se figea. Puis respira calmement et répondit : « Non, merci sergent. Vous êtes beaucoup impliquer. Vous devriez vous reposer. Je vous tiens au courant. » Elle sortit de la cabine et lui dit sans se retourner : « C'est mon frère, et même s'il a fait des choses abominables, je tiens à le garder en un seul morceau pour le moment... » Elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Arrivée près de son frère, elle s'assit lourdement dans un fauteuil et sentit toute sa fatigue lui tomber dessus. Pourtant, il encore tôt. Mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil après la mésaventure de Kaname. Et comme la veille elle ne s'était pas beaucoup reposée non plus...

Leonard semblait dormir paisiblement, mais elle ne s'y trompa pas cette fois. Elle connaissait son frère. Peut-être pas aussi bien qu'il aurait fallut, mais il n'était pas du genre à dormir pendant des heures alors qu'il se passait tant de choses autour de lui. Il écoutait tout, attentif au moindre bruit pour en savoir toujours plus que les autres et ne rien laisser au hasard.

Elle resta un instant à le regarder, se préparant à l'affrontement. Il n'allait certainement pas être facile à convaincre, mais s'il tenait vraiment autant à Kaname qu'elle le croyait, il ne voudrait pas la laisser dans cet état. Elle se concentrait et réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet quand il interrompit sa méditation.

« Alors Teletha, que me vaut l'honneur ? Un problème déjà ? » Il se redressa sur son lit. Ses entraves avaient été réduites au minimum, avec une simple paire de menottes lui attachant le bras gauche au montant du lit. Coincé dans un sous-marin à des miles de toute cote, il n'y avait plus de risque qu'il puisse s'échapper. Et tout le personnel à bord était formé de militaire préparé au combat, donc même s'il quittait l'infirmerie, il serait rapidement maîtrisé. Et il le savait donc ne tenterait rien.

Elle décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas jouer au plus fin avec lui et se lança dans le vif du sujet. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon sous-marin par la même occasion ?"

Il se plongea dans ses yeux bleus. Son regard était aussi perçant et acéré qu'une lame, et elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Pourtant c'était son frère... Elle imagina ce que Kaname avait du ressentir devant ses grands yeux bleus décidés et volontaires. Elle frissonna.

« Eh bien, Teletha, je suis ton frère. Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur. Je ne te ferai rien de mal. En tout cas rien de ce genre là... » Il ne put retenir un sourire sardonique. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser la Résonnance.

« Mais pour répondre à tes questions, je n'ai rien fait. Et avant que tu ne me traite de menteur, je vais t'expliquer les choses en peu plus en détails. Bien sûr, tu comprendras que je ne peux pas tout te dire, j'ai un minimum de respect pour le personnel qui travaille encore pour mon organisation et je ne peux te révéler tous nos projets... Mais comme tu as l'air de sincèrement t'inquiéter pour mon adorable petite Kaname, je vais t'aider. Mais d'abord tu dois me dire ce qui s'est passé. »

« Comment ? Je n'ai pas parlé de Kaname ! »

« Oh... C'est vrai... J'ai cru que c'était pour cela que tu venais me voir. Si c'est pour une de tes meurtrières, va-t-en, je n'ai aucune envie d'en entendre parler ! » Avec ça, il se rallongea dans son lit, ferma les yeux et semblait l'ignorer.

Elle eut une envie subite de le frapper. Pourtant se n'était pas son genre. Mais il l'agaçait tellement. L'image de Kaname lui revint à l'esprit. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'elle était aussi violente avec Sosuke, elle devait le trouver horriblement pénible. Pourtant il était si gentil...  
Non, elle s'égarait. Elle était là pour une raison précise, et elle devait s'y tenir.  
Il était près à l'aider, donc elle pouvait bien lui raconter ce qui était arrivé à Kaname, sans rentrer dans les détails de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle ne savait pas trop par où commencer, et restait assise là, à réfléchir.  
Leonard, lui ne bougeait pas. Il avait l'air plutôt concentré. Peut-être essaye-t-il de parler à Kaname par Résonnance. Ou de lui faire encore du mal. Elle devait l'en empêcher. Elle décida qu'elle n'avait plus le choix et lui raconta l'incident du Taros.

Leonard n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Il écoutait calmement. Puis quand elle mentionna Sosuke, il se releva brusquement et la regarda intensément.  
»Tu veux dire qu'il la sortit comme ça ? Pour la ramener dans son lit ?! » Sa voix était dure, agressive. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi contrarié.  
Tessa acquiesça sans ajouter un mot. Elle baissa simplement la tête devant l'air courroucer de son frère.  
« Et tu l'as laissé faire ? Tu pourrais contrôler un peu tes hommes, tu es sensée être leur capitaine non ? Et tu imagines ce qu'il a pu lui faire ? Elle était inconsciente, sans défense, complètement à sa merci. Un chien de militaire comme ça, et tu la laisse seule dans sa cabine ! »  
Tessa resta mortifiée, comme une gamine prise en faute. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle aurait dû arrêter Sosuke et l'empêcher de la sortir du fauteuil, mais pour le reste, ça ne la regardait pas. Et elle ne croyait pas une seconde qu'il ait pu abuser de la situation. Ce n'était pas son genre. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Elle essaya de l'expliquer à son frère, mais ça ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère.  
« Non, mais tu es vraiment naïve ! Il serait temps que tu connaisses un peu les hommes. Tu crois qu'il a parcouru la terre entière juste pour ses beaux yeux ? Ils n'étaient pas juste amis, il n'y a que toi pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué ! Quand je suis venue chercher Kaname chez elle, ils étaient ensemble, et crois-moi, si je n'avais pas été là... »  
« NON ! » Elle avait crié. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce genre de chose. Peut-être qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien les hommes, elle n'en avait pas fréquenté beaucoup de façon intime, mais elle les voyait tous les jours au travail et elle savait faire la différence. Sosuke n'était pas du genre à profiter de la situation. Même s'il tenait énormément à Kaname.  
« Il n'est pas comme toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, et ça ne me regarde pas, mais je sais que Sosuke ne lui ferait aucun mal. Ce n'est pas un homme ordinaire. Il la respecte. Il me respecte et il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. S'il la sortit trop tôt du Taros c'est parce qu'il voulait l'aider. Elle étouffait à cause de toi. Et de ce que tu as mis dans le système de mon sous-marin. Alors maintenant, tu as le choix. Tu restes là, rongé par ta jalousie qu'elle le préfère encore à toi, soit tu me dis ce que tu as fais pour qu'elle se retrouve dans un état pareil, pour qu'avec un peu de chance on puisse l'aider à s'en sortir ! »  
Elle n'avait peut-être que 17 ans, mais elle savait diriger. Elle était le capitaine et le créateur du meilleur sous-marin du monde, avait fait face à une tentative de mutinerie lors de la destruction de sa base et avait quand même pu sauver la plupart de ses hommes. Elle n'allait pas se laisser démonter pour ce garçon si arrogant, qui après lui aussi n'avait que 17 ans. Ils étaient jumeaux, donc il n'avait pas de droit d'aînesse.  
Leonard fut surpris par le ton assuré de sa sœur. Elle avait mûri. Il resta sous le choc un court instant puis se ressaisit. Il eut un petit sourire et soupira.  
« Je t'ai dit que je t'expliquerais si tu me racontais ce qui s'était passé. Tu as remplit ta part, donc je vais remplir la mienne. Mais c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que tu ne le crois. »

------

_Coucou !_

_Je mets juste un petit mot pour dire que je suis super contente d'avoir eu de 'bonnes' critiques ! Ca me motive à écrire et donc je poste mon chapitre en avance. J'espère que tout le monde peut suivre et que je suis assez clair..._

_Voila, je continue mon histoire, et j'ai plein d'idées pour en faire d'autres._

_En tous cas, merci beaucoup d'être venu me lire !_


	8. Chaleur

**Chapitre 8 Chaleur**

En quittant l'infirmerie, elle décida de retourner dans sa cabine. Elle était épuisée. Son entretien avec Leonard avait été beaucoup fructueux qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait donné aucun détail ni aucun nom, mais elle avait compris à quoi et à qui elle avait à faire. Et maintenant, elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à une solution. Un peu de repos serait le bienvenu aussi. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle prévint l'officier de pont qu'elle se reposait une heure ou deux et qu'elle lui laissait le commandement. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et commença à réfléchir. Mais elle s'endormit avant même d'avoir commencé.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, elle se réveilla. Comme elle n'avait pas prit la peine de se déshabiller pour se coucher, son uniforme était chiffonné. Ses cheveux aussi étaient en pagaille. Elle réajusta un peu sa tenue et sa coiffure, et partit en direction du pont. Elle devait expliquer la situation avec ses officiers supérieurs. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de solution pour le moment, mais n'était pas sûre d'en avoir besoin d'une. Et elle devait retourner voir Sosuke au cas où il y aurait eu de changement.  
Elle fut surprise de ne pas le trouver dans sa cabine au chevet de Kaname, mais comme elle ne bougeait pas, et respirait normalement, il n'avait aucune raison de rester là à la surveiller. De plus, elle savait que l'équipe médicale se relayait régulièrement pour vérifier ses constantes. Elle aurait préféré qu'elle soit à l'infirmerie, mais avec Leonard dans les parages, ce n'était pas de très bonne augure. Quelque part, elle était contente de voir que Sosuke n'était pas là. Elle lui laissa un message pour qu'il vienne la voir dans l'après-midi, puis elle se dirigea donc vers la salle de commandement, pour organiser au plus vite une réunion.

Le sous-marin n'avait pas de grande salle de réunion, si ce n'est la salle des briefings, là où se retrouvaient les soldats avant et après chaque mission. Ce n'était pas idéal dans le cas présent, mais il fallait s'en contenter. Tessa avait réunit ses officiers supérieurs, avec en tête Mardukas et Clouzot, mais aussi les membres de l'équipe de recherche et ceux de la maintenance informatique. Elle rapporta brièvement l'incident de Kaname et ce qu'elle avait appris sur la présence d'un marqueur dans leur système.  
Leonard avait créé une entité capable de se fondre complètement dans l'omni-sphère. Exactement comme l'avait compris Sosuke, c'était une sorte de balise indétectable qui pouvait révéler à qui connaissait sa présence toutes les informations disponibles dans le système du sous-marin. Ce n'était pas juste comme un marqueur comme il le croyait, mais bel et bien un logiciel complet, une sorte de fonction supplémentaire de l'omni-sphère. Il ne fonctionnait pas de façon continue, ce qui expliquait qu'on ne pouvait pas facilement le repérer. Et seule une personne maîtrisant l'omni-sphère pouvait y avoir accès. Ce qui limitait énormément les possibilités. Ce système était partiellement autonome et était en symbiose avec celui du sous-marin. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait 'attaqué' Kaname. Si personne ne le contrôlait, il se défendait pour rester accrocher au sous-marin, puisqu'il ne pouvait 'vivre' sans lui et l'omni-sphère elle-même attaquait. En effet, si on l'enlevait de façon brutale, les dégâts sur le sous-marin pourraient être très importants.  
Seule une personne extérieure au sous-marin pouvait le contrôler, à partir d'une autre omni-sphère, et essayer de le désactiver, à défaut de le supprimer.

La réunion ne s'éternisa pas, une fois les explications données, Tessa demanda à chacun s'il voyait une solution, mais peu de réponses furent apportées. Comme cette taupe se nourrissait sur leur dos, il fut décidé de limiter autant que possible les dépenses d'énergie pour l'affaiblir au maximum. Tout l'équipage fut prévenu des nouvelles mesures, tous les systèmes fonctionnaient au ralenti.  
Maintenant, il fallait attendre de voir l'évolution de l'état de Kaname pour savoir ce qu'elle pouvait apporter comme nouvel élément.

Sosuke s'était fait embarquer par Kurz dans le hangar. Il avait quitté à contrecœur le chevet de sa malade, même s'il savait qu'il n'était d'aucune utilité. Kurz voulait se dérouiller un peu les jambes et avait organisé une partie de basket dans le hangar, en fixant un vieux sac déchiré en guise de panier sur deux des AS de part et d'autre de la pièce. Les quelques membres de la SRT étaient là, et même Mao se prêtait au jeu. Bien sûr, elle ne jouait pas et ce contentait d'arbitrer, mais elle était tout de même présente. Elle sourit en voyant arrivé son Major tirant le bras de son sergent préféré. Elle était contente que toute l'équipe soit à nouveau réunie.  
En voyant la mine contrite de Sosuke, elle comprit qu'il n'était pas utile de lui demander des nouvelles, et sachant qu'il y avait une réunion au sommet, préféra se concentrer sur le jeu.  
« Alors les filles, on a fini de se faire belle et on est prête à se mettre à transpirer ?! » Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer d'eux. Elle leur envoya le ballon et siffla le début de la partie.

Comme ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, les équipes n'étaient formées que de trois joueurs, avec un remplaçant et Kurz n'avait pas voulu de Sosuke avec lui. Au début, ce dernier n'était pas très concentré, et se contentait de suivre derrière les autres, puis il finit par s'impliquer un peu plus et devint un adversaire coriace pour l'équipe du sniper. N'ayant pas pu faire son entraînement quotidien, il prit le match comme une compensation et se donna à fond dans la partie. L'autre avantage du jeu, était qu'il lui vidait la tête. Et pendant près d'une heure qu'ils s'affrontèrent, il ne s'inquiéta plus pour Kaname.

Il finit par faire une pose et vint s'asseoir à coté de Mao qui lui proposa une gorgée de bière pour se rafraîchir. Kurz vint les rejoindre rapidement laissant son équipe en difficulté.

« Alors, j'ai bien fait de te faire venir ? » Kurz avait l'air ravi de son idée. Il commença à expliquer les grandes vertus du sport et combien il y excellait, puis dériva rapidement sur une autre forme de 'sport' où il était encore plus brillant. Mao lui asséna un violent coup de coude dans les cotes.

« Ben quoi, les sports collectifs c'est bien, mais tu m'enlèveras pas de l'idée, qu'à deux c'est bien aussi. Ce n'est pas toi qui va contraire ? » Son sourire étant un peu trop explicite à son goût, Mao remit un coup, mais plus bas. Il réussit à esquiver en se relevant précipitamment ce qui la fit tomber sur Sosuke.

Kurz partit dans un grand éclat de rire en les voyant tous les deux.

« Tu veux déjà passer à la pratique grande sœur. Ton choix n'est pas mal, mais je ne suis pas sur que Kaname apprécierait vraiment. Mais je suis là si tu veux… »

Mao se redressa et avança sur Kurz quand elle aperçut Clouzot entrer. Il interrompit la partie pour leur expliquer la situation. Le système de régulation de la température était déjà arrêté, et la chaleur de la pièce commençait à se faire ressentir.

La plupart de joueurs décidèrent d'en rester là, et après cette courte pose, ils décidèrent de se reposer avant d'être à nouveau mobilisés. Mais Kurz ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ayant horreur de perdre, il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin et continua sa partie contre Sosuke en un contre un. Les autres les regardèrent avec surprise et commencèrent les paris.

Rapidement Kurz dut enlever son T-shirt, trempé de sueur, et en profita pour jouer des muscles devant Mao, qui resta imperturbable. Elle ne comptait plus les points, tant elle était concentrée sur sa conversation avec son supérieur. La température continuait lentement à augmenter et Kurz commença à se moquer de Sosuke qui s'acharnait à ne pas ôter son propre T-shirt. D'un coup, un éclair passa dans ses yeux, et un sourire mauvais se posa sur son visage.

« C'est parce que tu as des marques embarrassantes ? C'est vrai que tu as passé la nuit avec un ange aux cheveux bleus… »

Sosuke fut tellement surpris par cette remarque qu'il manqua son lancé. D'un coup tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui.

« Tu as passé la nuit avec elle ? » demanda Mao, avec surprise. Elle connaissait bien son sergent et ne le croyait pas capable d'une telle chose, surtout dans les circonstances actuelles.

« Ben, quoi, ça faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue… Il était temps qu'ils s'y mettent, non ? »

« Mais il me semblait qu'elle était inconsciente ? » remarqua l'un des membres de l'équipe.

« Oh ! Encore mieux !! » Là Kurz partit dans une petite danse autour de Sosuke avec un sourire triomphant. « Alors tu nous raconte ? On veut des détails ! »

Mao eut pitié de son sergent, et décida d'intervenir : « Kurz, on parle de Sosuke là, pas de toi. Tu crois vraiment qu'il est du genre à profiter de la situation ? »

« Moi je ne sais pas, mais après tout, c'est sa fiancée, donc ils ont le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent… »

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers Clouzot. Sosuke rougit. « Ce n'est pas ma fiancée ! » cri-t-il un peu trop fort. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui disait qu'il était fiancé à Kaname en deux jours. Il y avait un problème. Ils étaient amis, et proches, mais fiancés…

Clouzot le regarda sans comprendre. « Vous voulez dire que vous avez parcouru la moitié de la planète pour sauver une simple camarade de classe ? Vous avez déjà faillit démissionner pour rester auprès d'elle, alors ne me dites pas qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ! »

Sosuke baissa la tête. Effectivement, il avait des sentiments très forts pour Kaname, mais il ne savait pas comment leur expliquer et n'en avait aucune envie pour le moment.

Une fois encore, Mao vint à son secours. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Clouzot et lui dit : « Tu sais, Ben, on parle de Sosuke là. Je l'ai déjà dit. Mais il n'est vraiment pas comme les autres garçons. » Puis se tournant vers Sosuke elle ajouta en souriant : « Elle a bien de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi. » Elle insista lourdement sur le mot ami, mais n'en dit pas plus. Elle les regarda un instant puis parlant à Kurz : « En tout cas, il t'a mis ton compte ! » Puis retourna s'asseoir en riant.

Kurz vexé attrapa le ballon et Sosuke et dit : « Mais c'est pas encore fini ! »

Ils continuèrent leur partie encore un bon moment. C'était très serré, mais comme Sosuke avait plusieurs points d'avance, Kurz n'arrivait pas rattraper son retard. Etant lui aussi en sueur, Sosuke finit par lui aussi enlever son T-shirt, révélant la cicatrice qui lui parcourrait la moitié du ventre. Tous le regardèrent avec surprise, ne comprenant que trop bien ce qui avait du se passer. Même Kurz resta silencieux, conscient de pourquoi son ami avait hésité avant de se déshabiller. Mais il relança vite la partie, pour ne pas laisser le malaise s'installer. Après tout, ils étaient tous des soldats, ils avaient tous leurs cicatrices.

Quand la chaleur devint vraiment intenable, ils furent contraints de suspendre leur jeu. Clouzot les ayant envoyés de force à la douche. Ils avaient joué presque tout l'après-midi et Sosuke n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Il se sentit coupable d'avoir laissé Kaname toute seule, mais en retournant à sa cabine, il trouva le message de Tessa lui disant de passer la voir, et il ne put que constater que son état n'avait pas évolué avant de repartir.

Son entretien avec son capitaine se déroula beaucoup mieux que celui du matin. Elle semblait plus calme. Elle ne lui apprit rien de plus que ce qu'il savait déjà par Clouzot sur la situation du sous-marin, et n'apporta aucun élément quant à l'état de Kaname, mais elle semblait assez confiante. Puis voyant l'heure avancée, elle lui proposa de retrouver les autres au mess. Il hésita, ne voulant pas laisser Kaname seule, mais elle lui expliqua que le médecin devait retourner lui faire des examens et qu'un infirmier avait été détaché spécialement à sa surveillance, et passait toutes les heures pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Il passa la soirée entouré de ses amis, mais les quitta rapidement pour retrouver sa malade. Même inconsciente, elle était là, près de lui et c'était le plus important. Il resta à la veiller une bonne partie de la nuit mais le sommeil finit par l'emporter sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

En se réveillant, il ne savait plus trop où il était. La seule lumière venait de sous la porte. Le couloir restait allumer, mais les cabines étaient éteintes obligatoirement après minuit. Il réalisa rapidement où il était, et se souvint des évènements de la veille. Il regarda sa montre, 5h40. Il avait plus dormi que ce qu'il pensait. Ses muscles étaient engourdis par la position inconfortable qu'il avait pris pour la nuit. Un peu d'exercice lui ferait du bien.  
Il se tourna vers Kaname qui semblait ne pas avoir bougé. Mais avec l'obscurité, c'était difficile à dire.

Il entendait sa respiration régulière qui lui dit que tout allait bien.  
Sans faire de bruit, il commença son entraînement. Dans l'espace limité de la cabine, il ne pouvait pas bouger aussi facilement qu'il voulait, mais il réussit tout de même à s'échauffer. S'en suivit plusieurs séries de pompes, tractions et autres exercices pour détendre ses muscles endoloris. Quand il eut fini, en sueur, il déboutonna sa chemise, enleva son t-shirt, et renfila simplement sa chemise en la laissant ouverte. Puis il alluma son ordinateur. Il était encore trop tôt pour aller déjeuner, et il voulait vérifier ses informations sur la famille Chidori. La lumière de l'écran l'éblouit un instant, puis il entama ses recherches.  
Il se retourna vers Kaname, et fut surpris de la voir les yeux ouverts, braqués sur lui.  
Il commença à s'approcher puis s'arrêta. Il esquissa un sourire, mais fut glacé par son regard. L'obscurité de la pièce lui donnait un regard très froid, seuls ses yeux ressortant sur son visage. Elle ne bougeait pas. Il se demanda si elle était vraiment consciente.  
« Chidori... » commença-t-il à voix basse, mais elle ne réagit pas. Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha vers le lit. Il tendit la main vers elle, mais rapidement, elle l'agrippa. Son regard s'était encore durcit.  
« Chidori, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »  
Elle ne répondait pas. Elle semblait bouillir de rage. Il connaissait cette attitude et n'était généralement pas de bon augure pour lui.  
« Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas... »  
« Sosuke ? » Sa voix était blanche, un murmure à peine audible.  
Il la regarda avec surprise, puis s'agenouilla à coté du lit, et posa une main sur sa joue. « Tout va bien, je suis là. Je ne te laisserai pas. »  
« Pardon, Sosuke, j'ai cru que... » Elle ne fit pas sa phrase et leva les yeux vers lui. Cette fois ils étaient beaucoup plus doux. Elle lui sourit.  
Il résista à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, et s'assit simplement à coté d'elle, au bord du lit.  
« Que s'est-il passé l'autre soir ? Tu as pu montrer ce que tu voulais à Tessa ? »  
Comme elle semblait songeuse et ne répondait pas, il changea de sujet. « Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? »  
Elle s'assit elle aussi, pour être bien en face de lui et lui dit en souriant : « Depuis la cinquante-septième pompe, je dirais... »  
« Oh... » Sosuke se surprit à rougir. Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, tant il était pris dans son entraînement.  
« Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? »  
« Je ne voulais pas être repérée, je ne savais pas à qui j'avais à faire, jusqu'à ce que tu allumes ton portable. Et là, j'ai eu un doute, j'ai cru à une illusion. Le Sosuke que je connais ne se ballade pas à moitié nu devant les filles... » Elle avait du mal à ne pas rire en disant cela.  
Sosuke rougit encore plus et se leva pour fermer sa chemise, mais elle lui retint le bras.  
« Laisses, ça ne me gêne pas. Et avec la chaleur qu'il fait dans cette boite de conserve, je ne comprends même pas que tu aies eu la force de t'agiter... »  
« Je dois m'entraîner si je veux rester à niveau... »  
Kaname remarqua son air distant. Elle remarqua aussi l'immense cicatrice qui parcourrait sa poitrine. Elle s'approcha et l'effleura du bout des doigts, la suivant sur toute la longueur, jusque dans son dos. Il recula un peu au début, puis la laissa faire. Il n'avait plus mal depuis longtemps.  
« Qu'est-ce qui... » Elle hésita. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit de poser la question. D'un autre coté, elle voulait vraiment savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.  
Il prit sa main et la reposa gentiment sur le lit. Son regard évitait le sien.  
« Sosuke ? Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler... Tu as du beaucoup souffrir... »  
« Vu ta réaction au réveil, je peux en conclure que toi aussi... Et tu as appris à te méfier. » Sa voix était assez neutre, mais elle sentit l'inquiétude qu'il y avait au fond. Cette fois ce fut elle qui détourna les yeux.  
Elle soupira, puis se plongeant dans ses yeux gris, elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé dans le Taros et comment elle faillit étouffer.  
« Je n'ai pas réussi à le faire partir. Au mieux, je l'ai un peu affaiblit... Mais maintenant, je sais où il est, et ça devrait déjà leur poser pas mal de problème. Tessa devrait pouvoir faire avec. » Elle sourit tristement et commença à s'étirer.  
La douleur l'arrêta dans son mouvement et la fit grimacer. Elle se renfrogna et commença à se plaindre. « Je veux pouvoir m'étirer, bouger tranquillement, me coiffer toute seule. Et je veux un bain. »

Elle fit une moue enfantine qu'il lui connaissait bien et qu'il aimait tant. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient dû passer la nuit ensemble, avant son enlèvement, elle avait aussi réclamé un bain. Il sourit tristement en se souvenant de ce jour interminable qui les avaient séparés.  
Il se mit derrière elle et commença à lui masser le dos.  
« Pour le bain, je crois que tu n'as pas de chance, mais pour le reste, je suis prêt à t'aider. »  
Elle se recula et s'appuya sur lui. Elle était quasiment dans ses bras mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Elle se blottit contre lui, l'empêchant de continuer. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et il sentit son souffle sur son cou. Elle lui murmura alors dans l'oreille un "merci" qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier.

Elle resta appuyer contre sa poitrine un moment, profitant du contact direct de sa peau, et se remplissant complètement de son odeur. Elle aimait vraiment cette sensation. Etre si près de lui, le toucher, le sentir. Elle avait même envie de bien plus, mais n'osa pas prendre les devants.

Lui aussi aimait l'avoir dans ses bras. Il fut assez surpris par cette sensation nouvelle. Il l'avait souvent tenue contre lui, même l'avant-veille, quand il l'avait installée, mais ce n'était pas aussi intense. Peut-être était-ce ce contact direct, ou le fait qu'elle se blottisse autant contre lui, mais il ne put se retenir de lui serrer contre lui et de lui caresser les cheveux. Plus il la touchait plus il avait envie de la toucher. Son odeur l'envoûtait La douceur de sa peau, de ses cheveux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Les bruits des pas dans le couloir le ramenèrent à la réalité. Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour se laisser aller à ce genre de pensées.

Il souleva doucement Kaname et lui proposa d'aller déjeuner.

----

_Bon, voila pour la suite. J'ai été particulièrement inspirée cette semaine, mais maintenant, ca va se corser. Donc je pense reprendre mon rythme normal d'un chapitre par semaine._

_Et pour les amateurs (trices) du couple Kana/Sosuke, rien de sérieux n'est prévu pour le moment. Il va valloir attendre... Je suis désolée, mais je préfère l'annoncer maintenant, pour éviter qu'on me demande toutes les semaines quand ils vont se décider !_

_Mais ils vont tout de même commencer à explorer un peu leurs sentiments respectifs, un peu comme à la fin de ce chapitre, mais les choses se font lentement. Il faut se souvenir à qui on a à faire ! Et je voudrais aussi avancer un peu l'histoire, car mon but n'est pas de faire un soap sur ces deux là !_

_Merci d'être venu me lire, j'espère que ca vous a plu !_


	9. Plan d'action

Chapitre 9 Plan d'attaque 

Après un passage rapide à la douche, ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire.

Pour elle, ce fut assez laborieux puisqu'elle devait éviter de mouiller son pansement et qu'elle ne pouvait pas lever le bras, mais elle réussit tout de même à se laver. Par contre, elle ne put se sécher les cheveux correctement, et ils restaient coller dans son dos, mouillant sa chemise. Sosuke avait proposé de l'aider à les sécher, mais elle avait objecter qu'avec la chaleur, c'était plutôt agréable.

Arrivés à la cantine, il l'installa à une table et partit lui chercher de quoi manger. Elle avait protesté qu'elle pouvait se servir seule, mais il avait répondu que non, n'étant membre de l'équipage. Il revint rapidement avec un plateau chargé d'à peu près tout ce qu'on pouvait vouloir. Du pain, des céréales, du lait, du jus de fruit, des œufs mais aussi des muffins et deux beignets.

Elle le regarda avec surprise. Puis juste pour le taquiner demanda l'air déçu : « Y a pas de riz ? »

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne pensait plus au traditionnel petit déjeuner japonais.

« Je vais aller voir. » Il allait repartir quand elle éclata de rire.

« Mais non, baka, c'est parfait. Je te fais marcher ! » Elle rit de bon cœur devant sa mine déroutée puis reprit : « Ca peut pas être pire que le simulacre de soupe que j'ai dû avaler au début… Curieusement les Mexicains ne savent absolument pas préparer une simple soupe ! Alors j'ai pris l'habitude de manger à l'occidentale… »

Elle prit une fourchette et commença à picorer les œufs.

Sosuke mangeait ses céréales tranquillement. Il avait pris l'habitude des repas à l'américaine, ayant passé plusieurs semaines avec une équipe de Marine en Floride. Il devrait d'ailleurs les remercier pour leur aide. Ils l'avaient bien accueilli et avaient permis qu'il retrouve ses capacités après son opération, grâce à leur entraînement.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas son supérieur arriver. Clouzot ne se gêna pas pour lui faire la remarque.

« Eh bien, sergent, c'est parce que vous êtes en galante compagnie que vous oubliez le règlement ?! »

Sosuke le regarda, surpris, puis se leva pour saluer. Clouzot lui mit une main sur l'épaule en souriant : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je plaisantais... » Il se tourna ensuite vers Kaname et lui tendant la main se présenta : « Mademoiselle, Lieutenant Colonel Belphan Clouzot, chef de la SRT. »

Kaname se leva aussi, et lui sourit : « Bonjour, Kaname Chidori... Enchantée de vous connaître, Lieutenant colonel... »

« Mademoiselle Chidori ! Vous êtes l'amie du sergent. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous... Si j'ai bien compris, je vous dois la vie de plusieurs de mes hommes. » Devant l'air interdit de Kaname il lui rappela l'incident de Hong Kong et comment grâce à elle, Sosuke avait détruit les cinq Venoms qui les encerclaient. Puis se tournant vers Sosuke et les regardant tous les deux il ajouta : « Je crois que vous êtes très précieuse à certains membres de l'équipe mademoiselle Chidori... »

Elle rougit un peu. « Vous pouvez m'appelez Kaname... » Sosuke leva des yeux surpris vers elle. Elle semblait si familière avec Clouzot, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de le rencontrer. « Et même ici tout le monde m'appelle... » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Melissa sauta sur Clouzot.

« Eh, Ben ! Tu as fait la connaissance de notre ange ! » Elle avait l'air détendue et ravie. Elle se pencha vers Kaname. « Il parait que tu as encore donné des sueurs froides à Tessa. » Elle arborait un sourire complice en jetant un œil du coté de Sosuke.

« Mais elle est réveillée ! Alors c'était comment ta nuit avec le sergent ? » Kurz avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en disant ça.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se rassit et recommença et déchiqueter son beignet dans son lait. Mieux valait ne prêter attention à ce genre de commentaires, si elle se lançait sur ce terrain, elle ne s'en sortirait jamais. Pourquoi fallait toujours qu'ils se retrouvent tous en même temps au même endroit ?

Elle avait à peine touché ses oeufs, et tout ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau avait été consciencieusement mis en miette et à tremper dans son verre. Elle soupira. Sosuke n'avait pas l'air de vouloir dire quoi que ce soit, il semblait figer.

Elle soupira encore et se décida à se lancer dans une laborieuse explication de ce qui s'était passé dans le Taros, et que de tout façon personne ne comprendrait, vu que personne ne connaissait vraiment cette machine. Elle leur dit de s'asseoir avant de commencer sa litanie.

Il ne manquait plus que Tessa à l'appel, ce qu'elle fit remarquer. Sosuke alla la chercher.

Dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce, ses deux comparses la regardaient avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Non... »

« Allez dis-nous tout ! Depuis le temps » Clouzot resta silencieux, ne voulant pas se mêler de ce genre d'histoire et fut assez surpris par le comportement de Melissa. La veille elle défendait Sosuke, et maintenant, elle semblait très intéressée. Kurz était le plus insistant des deux, mais elle aussi semblait pendue aux lèvres de Kaname.

« Je n'ai rien à raconter ! » Kaname était désespérée. Pas de leur instance, ça s'était prévisible, mais plus du fait de ne rien avoir à raconter !

« Ecoutez, vous le connaissez, non ?! Ce type est incapable de quoi que ce soit ! Enfin, vous imaginiez quoi ?! »

« Mais tu es restée inconsciente pendant plus de 30 heures, comment tu peux être sûre qu'il n'a rien tenté ? »

Kaname fut choquée par cette remarque. Elle n'avait pas imaginé avoir dormi aussi longtemps. C'est vraie qu'elle était fatiguée avant de se lancer dans l'expérience et qu'elle ne s'était pas déroulée au mieux, mais de là à rester endormie pendant plus d'une journée… Kurz interpréta sa réaction à son avantage.

« Alors c'est ça. Il a essayé de profiter de la belle au bois dormant !! »

Cette remarque la ramena à la réalité. Elle réfléchit un instant à comment se sortir de cette conversation ennuyeuse, puis eut une idée. C'était risqué, mais elle avait envie de tenter le coup. Elle fit une petite moue boudeuse, pinça la lèvre et prit un air coquin en se pencha vers le blond.

« Eh bien… Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer… Tu connais Sosuke, c'est un garçon timide, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il se sente gêné par ce que je vais vous dire. Non pas qu'il y ait à rougir de quoi que ce soit. Au contraire… »

Elle avait trouvé les mots juste pour captiver son auditoire. Même Clouzot écoutait. Elle se pencha encore un peu plus et continua d'une voix douce : « C'est vrai que ce matin, quand je me suis réveillée, il était là en sueur et très peu habillé à coté de moi et je dois dire que c'était… » Elle s'arrêta un instant pour les laisser mariner, puis se réinstallant confortablement sur son siège ajouta : « Mais dis-moi Kurz, ta vie sexuelle est si pitoyable et désertique pour que tu t'intéresse tellement à celle de quelqu'un comme Sosuke ? » et partit dans un grand éclat de rire en voyant la tête stupéfaite et frustrée de ce dernier. Les deux autres l'accompagnèrent de bon cœur devant la mine défaite du sniper.

Quand Tessa et Sosuke arrivèrent au réfectoire, ils les trouvèrent en plein fou rire. Seul Kurz semblait exclus de leur amusement, ce qui semblait encore en rajouter.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » demanda Tessa à Melissa et Clouzot. Clouzot se retourna alors vers les nouveaux venus et lui dit simplement : « Elle est merveilleuse cette petite ! Vous avez bien de la chance de l'avoir rencontrée ! » Puis se tournant vers Kaname il ajouta : « Ma chère Kaname, tu es une perle ! »

« Je vous remercie lieutenant colonel ! » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Appelles-moi Ben, et pas de vous, je suis pas si vieux ! » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit chercher des chaises pour les deux invités supplémentaires.

Une fois toute l'équipe assise autour de la table, Kaname commença à raconter ce qui s'était passé dans le Taros. Sosuke ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, il avait déjà entendu l'histoire, et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. De la voir là, en pleine lumière en train de rire avec ses amis lui rappelait les bons moments passés tous ensemble. Il était fasciné. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Tessa, ni aux autres, mais c'est la seule que cela contrariait. Elle avait bien remarqué la tenue décontractée de Kaname, ses cheveux mouillés sur sa chemise blanche, mettant clairement en avant ses formes généreuses, et la présence, ou plutôt l'absence d'un élément important, un soutien-gorge. Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise de l'attitude des autres hommes dans la salle, et en particulier de Kurz qui ne semblait pas avoir fait le moindre commentaire. Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir remarqué ? Dès qu'elle parlait, ou bougeait un tout petit peu, ça ballottait dans tous les sens, c'était vulgaire... Mais personne ne s'en rendait compte. Tessa sentait la colère monter en elle de plus en plus. A chaque qu'elle était saluée, elle suivait le regard de son subalterne pour vérifier s'il remarquait ou non la tenue de Kaname. Mais non, elle était vraiment la seule à le voir.

Ayant fini de raconter les aventures qui lui étaient arrivées plus tôt, Kaname se tourna vers Tessa pour lui expliquer la suite des évènements, mais elle ne la sentait pas très concentrée, et comprit rapidement que celle-ci n'était pas de bonne humeur. La cause par contre lui restait assez étrangère. Sans doute était-elle toujours vexée qu'elle ait passé la nuit, et même deux nuit dans la cabine de Sosuke... Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se soucier de petites querelles d'étudiantes, elles avaient plus important à faire.  
« Tessa ça va ? Tu m'as l'air très loin ? » Tessa se concentra pour la regarder calmement dans les yeux. « Je sais que je t'ai inquiétée, et j'en suis désolée, mais pour le moment il faut qu'on s'occupe de ton sous-marin ! »  
Ton sous-marin. C'était la première fois que Kaname faisait preuve d'un tel respect vis à vis du capitaine. Son sous-marin. C'est vrai qu'elle l'avait créer et que maintenant elle le commandait, mais Kaname trouvait toujours à y redire, la trouvant trop jeune pour diriger un escadron. Cette remarque la calma, et elle put prendre part à la conversation.  
« J'ai parlé avec Leonard, il m'a expliqué en partie ce qu'il avait installé. Et on ne peut pas s'en débarrasser sans endommagé Danaan. Je sais que tu as essayé et c'est pour ça que tu t'es retrouvée dans cet état. Tu as de la chance de récupérer tes capacités cérébrales... »  
Les autres les regardaient sans comprendre. Seul Sosuke avait eu droit quelques compléments d'information de la part de son capitaine la veille et savait donc que le Taros pouvait créer des sortes de liaisons au cerveau. Pour Melissa, Kurz et Clouzot, le Taros était comme un gros Lambda Driver et ne voyait pas en quoi il était dangereux pour celui qui s'en servait, tant qu'on ne l'utilisait pas trop longtemps.  
Kaname sourit devant les réflexions de Tessa, elle ne s'occupait pas vraiment des autres. Ils étaient tous toujours ensemble, et donc elle leur racontait à tous sans se poser de questions, mais c'est surtout à leur capitaine qu'elle devait parler.  
« Tu lui fais confiance ? Mais il te raconterait n'importe quoi pour avoir ce qu'il veut... »  
« Mais je ne lui ai rien promis. Je lui ai juste demandé des explications pour comprendre ce qui t'étais arrivée. Et s'il connaissait un moyen de t'aider. Il tient vraiment beaucoup à toi. »  
Le vraiment avait été un peu trop insistant au goût de Kaname, mais elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer encore dans ce genre de jeu. Elle avait échappé plus tôt aux questions de Kurz, ce n'était pas pour se faire avoir avec Tessa.  
« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, mais il n'y avait aucun risque pour moi. Enfin, tu connais tout de même ta machine, c'est toi qui l'a créée ! »  
Tessa se mordit la lèvre. C'était une attaque gratuite. Bien sûr elle connaissait le Taros et son fonctionnement. Il utilisait les ondes du cerveaux pour faire fusionner l'esprit de son utilisateur avec le système du sous-marin. C'est pourquoi il fallait faire attention. Si on en sortait trop vite, l'esprit pouvait rester dans le système du sous-marin... Et là Tessa comprit. Elle était tellement sous le coup de l'émotion qu'elle n'avait pas cherché. Mais si Kaname avait été emprisonné dans le système, elle aurait pu appeler à l'aide par l'interface du système.  
« Je... » Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour sa défense. C'était une erreur monstrueuse. Le seul moyen de s'en sortir était de jouer la carte des sentiments.  
« J'étais inquiète. Je n'ai pas réfléchit que tu pouvais me parler grâce à Danaan... » Elle baissa les yeux. Elle n'osait plus les regarder. Comment avait-elle pu commettre une erreur pareille ?!

« Ce n'est pas grave Tessa. Je pense que tu as été bien aidée... » Tessa leva les yeux vers elle. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, ton frère est très puissant. Et il t'a certainement poussé à croire que j'étais bloqué là dedans. Mais ce n'est pas le problème. C'est fini maintenant, je suis là, et en pleine forme ! » ajouta-t-elle en s'adossant confortablement dans sa chaise avec un grand sourire. Ce mouvement n'était pas stratégique vu sa tenue, qui n'échappa pas à l'œil expert du sniper, qui ne retint pas son commentaire, les yeux rivés sur ses seins, l'air lubrique : « En forme, mon ange, ça tu peux le dire, je dirais même en formes ! » Et d'expliquer son jeu de mots par des gestes explicites.  
Kaname baissa les yeux sur sa chemise, qui ne lui parut pas particulièrement ouverte, mais qui la collait par l'humidité. Elle lui envoyait un des morceaux de beignet qu'elle avait mis à trempé dans son verre, ce qui lui fit une magnifique tache blanchâtre sur le ventre. Mais elle finit par rire de cette situation, comprenant l'attitude antérieure de Tessa. Mao ne restait pas en reste, et tira Kurz par l'oreille pour l'envoyer se changer en le traitant de pervers.

Ayant retrouvé son calme, Kaname demanda à Tessa de lui rapporter sa conversation avec Leonard. Cette fois Sosuke était beaucoup plus attentif. Dès qu'elle mentionna son nom, il se raidit, et ne pensa plus à rien d'autre. Clouzot écoutait tout cela avec plus de distance. Il aurait pu les laisser à leurs explications, mais il sentait que les choses allaient devenir de plus en plus intéressantes et il aimait bien la compagnie de cette jeune fille hors du commun.  
Tessa commença à raconter son entrevue avec son frère, et fut rapidement coupée par le retour de Melissa et Kurz. Kaname profitait que ce ne soit plus son tour pour manger ses morceaux de beignets récupérés au fond de son verre avec les doigts.  
Quand Tessa eut fini son histoire et expliquées les dispositions qui avaient été prises pour affaiblir le parasite, Kaname resta silencieuse. Elle réfléchissait en continuant à jouer avec sa nourriture.  
Le silence devint pénible pour tout le monde, et la vision de Kaname triturant lamentablement un bout de beignet imbibé de lait n'arrangeait rien. Sentant tous les regard vers elle, elle leva la tête et prit son air le plus sérieux. « Bon, ben comme d'habitude, c'est encore moi qui vais devoir vous sortir de cette galère ! »  
Tessa resta sous le choc, Sosuke la regardait en souriant devant son attitude combative, et les trois autres ne purent retenir un fou rire face à la tête de leur capitaine.  
« Comment ça, comme d'habitude ? C'est nous qui t'avons sauvé l'autre jour ?! » Tessa n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de réflexion. Elle avait su parfaitement se débrouiller sans elle bien des fois.  
« Hé ! Je plaisante Tessa. Je sais bien que tu as fait face seule à bien plus de problème que moi... » Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour bien lui faire comprendre son exaspération.  
« Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, sur ce coup là, il va falloir me faire confiance ! Je peux te débarrasser de ce foutu parasite et amélioré le rendement de ce sous-marin par la même occasion. Parce que j'aimerais autant arriver à New York avant les funérailles du commissaire Chidori et de sa fille chérie... »  
« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont en danger ? » lui demanda Mao. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de retourner à New York, mais si des vies étaient en danger, elle prendrait sur elle.  
« Je ne sais pas, mais je sais qu'ils étaient suivis par les hommes de Leonard. J'avais des nouvelles très régulières, et je crois que si j'avais décider de lui fausser compagnie, il les auraient fait abattre sans hésiter... »  
« Tu veux dire que tu aurais pu partir ? Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait. On les aurait protégés... » Tessa était surprise d'apprendre qu'elle était restée avec Leonard alors qu'elle aurait pu s'enfuir.  
« Déjà je n'ai su qu'il a peu de temps que vous étiez encore en vie et dans la bataille, et ensuite je ne parlais pas de m'enfuire, ça s'était impossible. Il y a juste des choix plus...disant autre que de se faire... que de rester enfermer contre son gré. » Sa phrase n'était pas très clair, mais pour Sosuke cela suffisait amplement. Plutôt mourir que de rester avec Leonard. Comme elle lui avait dit le jour de leurs retrouvailles. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer dans cette voie et préférait revenir au vrai sujet. « Comment tu comptes t'y prendre au juste ? »  
Elle lui sourit. Toujours aussi efficace le sergent !  
Il aimait ce sourire. Et depuis deux jours qu'ils étaient à nouveau réunis, elle n'en était pas avare. Elle n'avait pas du avoir tellement d'occasions de le faire pendant ces derniers mois...

Ayant à nouveau l'attention de toute l'équipe elle commença son explication en se tournant d'abord vers Tessa.  
« On peut s'en débarrasser. Il faut juste y aller en douceur. Tu expliques à Danaan ce que nous lui faisons, donc pour ça, tu restes sur le pont avec le commandement. Comme ça, si jamais il y a un problème, tu es en première position pour pouvoir gérer. Sosuke, ton nouvel AS est équipé d'un Lambda Driver ? »  
Il acquiesça, mais ne comprenait pas le rapport. Elle le sentit et ajouta : « Je t'expliquerais ton rôle après, mais on va devoir s'en servir. Tu me serviras de garde fou. OK ? »  
Encore une fois, il lui fit simplement un signe de tête pour dire qu'il acceptait sa mission.  
« Bien, là où ça se corse, c'est qu'il va falloir que je retourne dans le Taros, mais je peux y aller seule. Il me faut juste quelqu'un pour surveiller un éventuel dérapage, c'est donc là que tu interviens Sosuke. Mais d'abord je vais avoir besoin d'informations complémentaire. Et le seul qui puisse me les fournir..."  
« Leonard. » Tessa avait compris ce qu'elle voulait faire, et voyait parfaitement l'importance de son frère dans l'affaire. Sosuke se crispa à l'idée de laisser Kaname discuter avec son rival, mais ne pouvait pas vraiment objecter.  
Elle le remarqua tout de suite, et posa tranquillement sa main sur la sienne. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne me fera rien. De toute façon tu seras là pour me protéger. » Elle le regardait en souriant, ce qui le rassura légèrement.  
« Et comment tu comptes convaincre ce fils de p..., pardon Tessa, ce type de nous aider ? Après tout c'est lui qui a fait installer ce truc sur le sous-marin ! » Mao exprima ce que beaucoup pensaient. Ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi il les aiderait après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour les détruire.  
Kaname s'enfonça dans sa chaise et se contenta d'ajouta d'un air nonchalant : « Je suis très persuasive. Et il ne peut rien me refuser. » Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. « Et quoi qu'il en soit, je le ferais quand même avec ou s'en lui. Et il le sait. Donc s'il m'aide je lui suis redevable et il ne va passer à coté d'une occasion pareille ! »  
Les rôles étant distribués, ils n'avaient plus rien à ajouter. Chacun se leva pour retourner à ses occupations.  
Kaname partit avec Sosuke pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle attendait de lui puis se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour aller négocier avec Leonard.

_Voila pour cette semaine. J'ai eu pas mal de temps, donc j'ai bien avancé le suivant. Je ne promets pas de le mettre en ligne ce week-end, mais probablement dans la semaine prochaine. Je suis contente, l'histoire avance enfin un peu. Il était temps au bout du neuvième chapitre..._

_Le prochain chapitre annonce un rapprochement... intense entre Sosuke et Kaname, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus._

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	10. Alliés

**Chapitre 10 Alliés  
**  
Elle laissa Sosuke devant l'entrée et lui demanda de venir la chercher dans moins de dix minutes. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester seule avec Leonard plus longtemps, mais il fallait un minimum de temps pour avoir les informations qui lui manquaient.  
Elle prit une grande inspiration et passa la porte. Puis revint sur ses pas, tendit son atèle à Sosuke et l'enlaça de son bras droit. Elle se blottit contre lui un instant, s'enveloppa complètement de son odeur et sans oser le regarder repartit dans l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas bougé tant il était surpris par sa réaction.  
Elle avançait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, pour ne pas faire souffrir inutilement son épaule et ne pas montrer à Leonard qu'elle était blessée. Il le savait, mais elle voulait minimiser autant que possible les dégâts apparents.  
Quand elle arriva vers son lit, il lisait. Il haussa les sourcils en la voyant s'asseoir à coté de lui, mais ne dit pas un mot. Ils restèrent là à se regarder sans rien dire. Deux fauves s'observant avant le combat. Les minutes passaient et ils ne bougeaient toujours pas, chacun voulant que ce soit l'autre qui initie la conversation. Elle n'aimait ce genre d'attitude qu'avait Leonard. Elle étendit ses jambes, et posa ses pieds sur le lit. Elle n'avait pas toute la journée, il le savait, donc il resterait silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à parler. Il lui restait plus très longtemps avant que Sosuke ne vienne et elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il soit là pour ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.  
Contre toute attente, c'est lui qui finit par parler.  
« Tu penses encore à lui. » Sa voix était posée et calme, mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était irrité.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour ça et tu le sais. Pourquoi ton jouet m'a-t-il attaqué ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi m'as-tu attaqué quand je suis arrivée à bord ? » Elle le regardait dans les yeux, sans agressivité ni haine. Juste de la détermination. C'était ce qui lui plaisait chez elle. En plus de son physique d'athlète et de son intelligence, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et faisait toujours ce qu'il faut pour arriver à ses fins.  
« Toujours aussi directe ma chérie. Mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour toi. Je suis coincé ici, alors tu te doute bien que je n'y suis pour rien. » Il avait encore ce sourire hypocrite. Elle le détestait vraiment. Malgré les mois qu'ils avaient ensemble, elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'y faire. Même si elle avait appris à apprécier certains aspects de sa personnalité, sa prétention et son ego étaient vraiment trop envahissants à son goût.  
« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Je ne suis pas Tessa. Je sais parfaitement de quoi tu es capable. Alors explique-moi comment ce truc a pu m'attaquer. Tu le contrôles à distance ? Tu as un allié ici, à bord ? Je veux comprendre. »  
« Tu viens de traiter ma sœur d'idiote ? Je savais que tu ne la portais dans ton cœur, à cause de sa relation avec un certain sergent, mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque là... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait... »  
« Ne commence pas à jouer au plus fin avec moi. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas dit ça. Simplement, elle ne te connaît pas aussi bien que moi. » Cette fois, ce fut Kaname qui sourit. Elle se pencha un peu en avant, enlevant ses pieds de sur le lit pour se rapprocher.  
« Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Je ne crois pas que cette chose m'ait attaqué par hasard. Donc je voudrais que tu m'expliques pourquoi, mais si tu ne veux pas, tant pis. Je me débrouillerais toute seule. Ce ne sera pas la première fois... »  
Il soupira. « C'est vrai que tu as toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire. C'est une qualité que j'ai toujours aimée. Tu ne t'encombres pas d'une cour d'incapables... Mais la dernière fois que tu as essayé de faire les choses seule ça ne s'est pas très bien passé... Souviens-toi de ta rencontre avec cette jeune Chinoise, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? »  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, cette fois j'ai assuré mes arrières, il viendra. » Touché. Il ravala son sourire, et son visage devint encore plus froid.  
« Et dire que tu m'avais promis de l'oublier... J'aurais dû le tuer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. »  
En entendant ces mots, Sosuke n'avança pas d'avantage. Il n'était pas du genre à écouter les conversations, mais il sentait qu'il était arrivé trop tôt. Et il risquait de se faire repérer en repartant.  
« Sauf que je t'ai suivi pour lui sauver la vie. Si tu l'avais tué, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé m'emmener. Il avait sauvé tous les autres donc tu n'avais plus aucun moyen de pression. Je pouvais parfaitement m'enfuire, tu ne savais pas où j'étais et j'avais un bon allié avec moi. Un vrai spécialiste de la disparition... »  
Sosuke n'en revenait pas. C'était pour lui sauver la vie qu'elle s'était rendue. Uniquement sa vie à lui. Mais pourquoi, c'était de la folie. C'était lui qui devait la protéger, pas le contraire ! Elle aurait pu partir avec Wraith et avoir une vie normale.  
« Tu l'aimes vraiment ? Est-il au moins conscient de la chance qu'il a ? »  
Kaname eut un sourire triste qui n'échappa pas à Leonard. « Je ne sais pas, mais ça n'a pas d'importance... Et tu détournes encore la conversation ! Je sais que je peux compter sur lui pour le moment ça me suffit. »  
« Menteuse ! Si tu me dis ce qu'il y a entre vous et ce qui s'est passé alors je t'aiderais. »  
Elle soupira. C'était une obsession générale ! « Je n'ai rien à dire. » Là dessus Sosuke fit son entrée. L'atmosphère devint électrique en un instant. Il s'approcha doucement de Kaname, mit une main sur son épaule et dit simplement : « On peut y aller ? »  
Elle le regarda longuement. Avait-il entendu ? Et si oui, qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Elle lui avait ses sentiments des mois plus tôt, et même s'ils ne s'étaient pas revus après, pour elle rien n'avait changé. Elle lui sourit et se tournant vers Leonard, qui s'était replongé dans sa lecture, se contenta de répondre : « Je crois que oui... »  
Quand ils furent hors de vue, il la rappela. « Juste une chose, ce n'est pas lui qui t'attaque. De même que ce n'était pas moi quand tu es arrivée à bord. » Sentant qu'elle tiquait sur cette remarque il soupira avant de lui expliquer. « Dès que j'essaie de te parler, tu bloques mes pensées, et pour cela, tu utilises toutes tes capacités cérébrales, même les plus primaires, comme celle qui contrôle ta respiration. Si je voulais m'en prendre à toi, je n'utiliserais pas un moyen aussi grossier, tu devrais le savoir, ma chérie. Donc pour en revenir à ton parasite, comme tu dis, c'est la même chose. Tu te concentres mal pour le détruire et tu ne gardes pas assez de place dans ta tête pour les fonctions primaires. Mais tu apprendras avec le temps. Tu as déjà fait pas mal de progrès... » Il n'avait même pas daigné lever les yeux pour lui parler. _Détends-toi, et fais-toi un peu plus confiance... _D'un coup, elle eut plusieurs images à l'esprit, des souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux, mais elle put les refouler sans étouffer. Il esquissa un sourire et tourna la page de son livre.  
« Merci... »  
« Et tu l'as embrassé ? »  
Elle sourit. Il était vraiment impossible, pas mieux que Kurz... Sans doute était-il vraiment jaloux !  
« Non, moi je ne fais pas ce genre de chose sans l'accord de la personne ! Tu devrais essayer ! » Et elle rejoignit Sosuke avec le sourire.  
Leonard reprit sa lecture, en retenant lui aussi un sourire. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter pour lui-même « Tu n'aurais jamais dit oui, mais tu ne disais pas non... »

Ils se rendirent au hangar en silence. Elle savait qu'il avait entendu son dernier échange avec Leonard, donc n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer ce qu'elle allait faire dans le Taros. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de revenir sur l'histoire du baiser.  
Ils arrivèrent devant l'AS de Sosuke. Kaname fut impressionnée par la taille de ce nouveau modèle. L'ARX 8 était beaucoup plus grand que son prédécesseur. Sosuke grimpa pour ouvrir le sas, et lui tendit le câble pour la faire monter. Normalement elle aurait pu l'escalader elle-aussi, mais avec son épaule bloquée, elle devait utiliser une méthode plus classique pour un non-combattant.  
Le cockpit était beaucoup plus vaste que dans l' Arbalest. Et même si deux personnes ne tenaient pas facilement, elle put tout de même se glisser à l'intérieur en se serrant contre Sosuke.  
Il mit en route l'IA pour pouvoir enclencher le Lamdba Driver comme elle lui avait demandé. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait besoin de lui, ni à quoi il pourrait lui servir en restant dans un AS immobilisé, mais il lui faisait confiance.  
Elle fut surprise de reconnaître la voix de Al comme IA du nouveau Laevatein.  
Mademoiselle Chidori, c'est un plaisir de vous retrouver.  
« Tu sais Al, tu peux m'appeler Kaname. Après tout, je ne suis pas ton chef, et je vais avoir besoin de tes compétences. Une fois de plus. » Sosuke fut encore une fois surpris. Pourquoi tout le monde l'appelait-il par son prénom sauf lui ? Elle semblait autoriser des familiarités avec le premier venu, mais pas avec lui.  
Dites-moi ce qu je peux faire pour vous, mademoiselle Kaname, je serai ravi de vous aider.  
« Ka-na-mé. Pas mademoiselle, juste Kaname. Tu es bien comme ton pilote... Incapable d'utiliser un simple prénom. » En disant, elle sourit à Sosuke en le poussant un peu du coude. « C'est pourtant pas si difficile que ça ? Non ? » Il ne répondit pas et baissa un peu la tête vers l'écran de contrôle. Il tripota quelques boutons et fit quelques vérifications avant de lui demander : « Alors tu m'expliques en quoi on peut t'aider ? »  
« Bien sûr ! Tu m'écoute Al ? »  
Oui, Kaname, je vous écoute.  
« Brave garçon ! Alors voila, je vais faire plusieurs réparations sur le système du sous-marin et je vais essayer de nous débarrasser d'un maudit parasite argenté. Et pour éviter de me faire encore étrangler, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. » En disant ça, elle se tourna vers Sosuke. « Tu vas utiliser le Lambda Driver pour communiquer avec moi quand je serai dans le Taros. L'omni-sphère est liée au Lamdba Driver. Nous allons les utiliser comme des talkies-walkies, sauf que nous communiquerons par la pensée au lieu de le faire oralement comme maintenant. Je vais créer une sorte de Résonnance artificielle entre nous. » Cette fois elle le regardait intensément, et il se sentait mal à l'aise. Vu ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur la Résonnance, il craignait le pire. Et son regard ne prédisait rien de bon.  
« Euh... Tu es sûre ? »  
« Ecoute, je te fais confiance plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, tu le sais ? En plus, nous l'avons déjà plus ou moins fait la dernière fois que je suis venue dans ce sous-marin. Sauf que tu ne savais pas bien utiliser ton Lambda Driver, donc tu ne pouvais pas vraiment me parler. Mais cette fois ce sera possible. Uniquement si tu en as envie. » Elle s'arrêta un instant devant son air anxieux. « Je ne chercherai pas à lire tes pensées, si c'est que tu redoutes. Pas plus que tu ne liras les miennes... Sauf si tu le souhaites, mais je m'en rendrais compte ! » Elle avait un sourire mauvais et il sentait qu'il valait mieux ne rien tenter de ce coté là.  
« Bien, je vois que nous sommes d'accord. Ton rôle sera uniquement de m'aider si je me fais attaquer. Tu ne pourras pas intervenir directement puisque tu n'as pas accès à l'omni-sphère, mais tu pourras prévenir Tessa. Et Al devra veiller à ce que tu ne restes pas trop longtemps connecter. Tu risquerais des dommages importants. Ton cerveau ne pas supporter d'utiliser le Lambda Driver de façon continue. Il faudra que tu fasses des pauses toutes les trois ou quatre minutes. »  
Soyez plus précise Kaname. J'ai besoin d'informations exactes. Et donnez-moi aussi un temps de pause à respecter.  
Elle soupira. Cette AI était pénible à être aussi maniaque. Sosuke sourit devant sa réaction, il n'était pas le seul à être exaspéré par les questions idiotes d'Al.  
« Bien disons une pause de 48 secondes toutes les trois minutes trente. Comme ça, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Si l'intervention totale dure plus de vingt minutes, ce que je n'espère pas, alors il faudra allonger les pause à une minute toutes les trois minutes. Sauf si je te dis le contraire parce que j'ai besoin d'aide. Ca te va, Al ?"  
Oui. C'est parfait Kaname.  
Elle sourit et se tourna vers le pilote : « Et toi, ça te va Sosuke ? »  
« Ca devrait aller. »  
Elle se leva tant bien que mal et attrapa la corde pour descendre. Une fois en bas, elle se retourna vers la machine et son pilote et ajouta : « Bon, maintenant, je vais dans le Taros. On se revoit tout à l'heure. »  
Roger  
« Bonne chance... Kaname » Elle se retourna, surprise, puis lui sourit. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et quitta le hangar.

Arrivée dans la chambre du Taros, elle appela Tessa pour lui dire que tout était prêt et qu'elle se lançait. Sur le pont, le capitaine expliqua brièvement ce qui allait se passer à ses hommes ainsi qu'à Danaan, l'interface du système, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problème.  
Kaname s'installa dans le siège, prit une profonde inspiration et plongea. Comme la fois précédente, elle fut envahie de sensations contradictoires. A la fois plaisantes et désagréables. Elle se sentait lourde et affaiblit, et en même temps libre. Elle s'enveloppa dans une bulle pour faire avancer le sous-marin et allait repartir à la recherche du fil argenté quand elle perçut une chaleur très important au niveau du réacteur. C'était pour cela qu'il faisait si chaud à bord. Le réacteur ne fonctionnait pas normalement. Au ralentit comme il était, il n'aurait pas du atteindre une telle température, et le système de régulation à l'arrêt aurait dû les faire passer à moins de 10°, pas à 28... Y avait-il un lien avec le fil ? Ce parasite devait faire surchauffer le réacteur. Il fallait s'en débarrasser au plus vite.  
Elle le repéra facilement, il n'avait pas bougé. Cette fois elle suivrait les conseils de Léonard et s'approcherait en douceur.  
_«_ _Sosuke ? »_  
Il fut surpris de l'entendre aussi facilement. Il était assis dans le cockpit de son AS, seul, et c'était comme si elle était juste à coté de lui. Même plus que ça. Elle était en lui, comme dans un rêve.  
_« Sosuke, réponds-moi. »_  
Il la ressentait exactement comme quand il avait faillit mourir à Namsak, après son combat contre Kurama. Sauf que cette fois, il n'avait pas une balle dans la poitrine. Il pouvait lui répondre.  
« Kaname ? Tout va bien ? »  
Il la sentit sourire._ « Tu n'as pas besoin de parler, il te suffit de penser, le Lambda Driver s'occupe du reste... »_  
Un moment, il paniqua, elle pouvait entendre tout ce qu'il pensait ? Alors il devait éviter certain sujet... _« Comme quoi, tu as des pensées honteuses ? »_  
_« Hé !! Tu m'as dit que tu ne lirais pas mes pensées ! »_  
_« Je ne fouille pas si c'est ce que tu veux dire, mais nous sommes connectés... Alors, tu as des choses à cacher ? » _Il hésita un instant. S'il disait oui, elle aurait envie de fouiller et s'il disait non, elle risquait de la faire... Et elle pouvait entendre ce raisonnement...  
_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je veux simplement te dire qu'il y a un problème avec le réacteur, le parasite le fait surchauffer. Fais une pause maintenant, penses à ce que tu veux et reviens concentré après. »_  
Il se déconnecta du Lambda Driver et informa Tessa de la situation. Elle fit envoyer une équipe de maintenance dans la salle du réacteur, pour compléter le travail de Kaname dans le système.  
Sosuke lui essayait de se concentrer. C'était une sensation étrange qu'il avait eue en 'parlant' ainsi avec Kaname. Il s'était senti très proche d'elle, il avait ressenti ce qu'elle lui disait, mais aussi la façon dont elle lui disait. Son sourire, doux puis amusé et espiègle... Que pourrait-il ressentir d'autre ? Ses émotions dans l'instant, ses sentiments, ses souvenirs... Non, elle lui faisait confiance, il n'avait pas le droit de chercher quoi que ce soit ! Il secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ce genre d'idées et demanda à Al et le reconnecter.  
_« J'ai prévenu Tessa, elle t'envoie un soutien logistique sur le terrain. »_  
Il ne ressentit rien, pas de réponse.  
Kaname s'était lancé dans l'élimination du parasite. Elle s'approcha en douceur, puis l'enroula délicatement autour de son bras. Dès qu'il bougeait de façon brusque, elle essayait de le calmer par un mouvement souple du bras. Elle voulait qu'il s'accroche à elle plutôt qu'au sous-marin pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser en sortant du Taros. Mais elle devait rester très concentrée pour qu'il ne lui échappe pas, et ça lui demandait de gros efforts. Quand elle entendit le message de Sosuke, elle relâcha un peu sa concentration et le fil en profita pour partir dans tous les sens. Elle s'activa pour garder le contrôle et oublia la présence de Sosuke. Le fil se détachait de plus en plus du sous-marin pour s'enrouler autour d'elle. Elle essayait de ne pas paniquer, mais elle sentait la peur se diffuser en elle.  
Sosuke la ressentait aussi, non pas sa peur à lui, mais la sienne. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus.  
_« Kaname ? Ca va ? Réponds-moi !! »_  
Sa voix l'apaisa un peu. Elle put lui répondre que tout allait bien et qu'elle avait bientôt fini. Il sentit qu'elle reprenait confiance.  
Puis le fil se détacha complètement du sous-marin et commença à s'enrouler autour de son corps. Chaque extrémité semblait chercher un moyen de rentrer. Quand elle comprit qu'il essayait de la posséder, sa peur revint en flèche. Du coup, le fil se mit à la serrer de plus en plus, et elle recommença à étouffer.  
Il partageait toutes ses sensations. Il ne les ressentait pour lui, mais pour elle. Il sentait parfaitement qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il fallait qu'il la calme, mais il ne savait pas comment. Sentant sa présence de plus en plus faible, il essaya de l'appeler, mais il n'eut pas de réponse.  
"Chidori !!" Son nom résonna dans le hangar. Il l'avait crié. Mais il n'était plus connecté. Al avait arrêté le Lambda Driver, au bout des trois minutes trente, comme elle le lui avait demandé. Sosuke pesta, puis essaya de se calmer avant de replonger. Il devait se concentrer s'il voulait l'aider. Il profita de sa pause pour informer Tessa qu'il y avait peut-être un problème. Celle-ci lui donna trois minutes avant d'intervenir en coupant le Taros.  
Quand il fut à nouveau connecter, il fut à nouveau submergé par sa peur. Il sentait qu'elle suffoquait et qu'elle était terrifiée. Elle se bloquait par sa propre peur. Il devait rester calme pour l'apaiser. Il se concentra sur les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Puis lui revint le contact du matin. Sa peau sur la sienne, la douceur de ses cheveux, son odeur... Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Pourtant, il sentait que Kaname se détendait.

Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa. Quelque chose de doux, de soyeux. Elle avait envie de... Non, ce n'était pas elle. C'était Sosuke. Elle ressentait ses sensations. Il la tenait dans ses bras, c'était ses souvenirs de leur brève étreinte du matin. Il avait aimé... Elle le sentait. Du coup, elle put à nouveau respirer librement. Le fil avait entièrement quitté le sous-marin et essaya de se frayer un chemin pour s'accrocher en elle, mais elle ne s'en souciait plus. Elle oublia complètement le fil qui s'enroulait autour d'elle. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à Sosuke, sa peau, son odeur, ses mains sur son dos, cette cicatrice... D'où venait-elle ?

Non seulement elle s'était calmée, mais elle se laissait complètement aller. Un mélange de sentiments l'envahit. Les siens, mais aussi ceux de Kaname. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans ses bras... Comme elle avait aimé ce contact avec lui... Sa cicatrice qui l'inquiétait. Il était en elle, il pouvait lire son esprit comme un livre. Tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti comme frustrations d'être enfermée, de ne pas pouvoir l'aider ni lui parler, la peur aussi, pour lui, pour ses amis et sa famille, mais aussi la tristesse d'en être séparée. Et la culpabilité de l'avoir laissé, sans explication, qu'il ait dû parcourir le monde pour la retrouver, qu'il ait été blessé... Il s'en voulait qu'elle ait dû vivre tout cela. Il aurait dû aller plus vite. Il avait perdu trop de temps, avec Nami, puis après, il avait plus d'un mois à se rétablir...  
« Sergent ? Sergent répondez ! Où en est-on ? Sergent ? »  
Il fut tiré violemment de sa rêverie par la voix du capitaine dans sa radio. Il retrouva ses esprits et lui répondit : « Je crois qu'elle va mieux, je lui demande si elle a réussi, capitaine. »  
Il replongea avec plaisir, pour la retrouver. Elle était anxieuse, mais beaucoup plus détendue. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça très longtemps. Il savoura encore un instant cette sensation de plénitude et lui demanda si elle avait fini.

Elle sentit sa déception fasse à lui-même. Sa rancœur de n'avoir pas pu faire mieux, ni plus vite. Elle voulait le rassurer, mais plus rien. Quand il réapparut, il était différent, concentré uniquement sur elle et la mission.  
_« __Je crois que j'ai réussi. Il s'était accroché à moi, donc quand je sortirais il devrait disparaître avec moi. Tu peux prévenir Tessa... »_  
Ce qu'il fit, mais cette fois, il resta connecter. Il ne voulait pas la laisser. Ils restaient en silence tous les deux, profitant de ce contact nouveau pour eux. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches. Etant incapables l'un comme l'autre d'exprimer leur sentiment, ils ne voulaient pas se quitter sans faire sentir à l'autre ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment.  
Il sentit sa douceur sur sa joue, comme une caresse. _« Sosuke... Je.. »"_ Une chaleur dans son ventre. « _Kana..._Mon ange... „  
Plus rien. Il était seul dans le hangar. Elle était seule dans son siège, le sas ouvert. Tessa avait déconnecté le Taros, Al avait coupé le Lambda Driver.

_Finalement, ca redevient une horrible soupe ultra sucrée... Bon à croire que je peux pas m'empecher d'essayer de les mettre ensemble ces deux-là. Il faut que je me calme... J'aurais voulu mettre ce chapitre plus tôt, mais j'avais perdu mon acces internet ! _

_Je devrais pouvoir avancer la semaine prochaine, je suis toute seule au boulot. Et j'ai envie de fair une one shot sur notre couple préféré. Je vais essayer ca avant la fin de l'année, mais je ne veux rien promettre. Déjà avancer cette histoire avant de trop s'éparpiller !_


	11. Déballage

Chapitre 11 Déballage 

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour revenir dans la réalité. Son échange avec Sosuke l'avait perturbée. A la fois elle était contente de l'avoir sentie aussi proche, d'avoir ressenti un partir de ses émotions, mais d'un autre coté, elle s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir parlé. Elle aurait du lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé pendant tous ces mois avec Leonard. S'il l'apprenait, non, quand il l'apprendrait, ce serait beaucoup plus difficile pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ce qu'elle avait fait. Il serait forcément déçu. Et elle n'avait pas non plus le courage de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Bien sûr, elle lui avait déjà dit, mais c'était avant. Avant qu'ils soient séparés. Avant qu'elle ne le trahisse avec ce... Mais pour elle rien n'avait changé. Ses sentiments étaient toujours là, aussi forts qu'avant.

Elle se redressa sur son siège et resta assis un moment en repensant à tout ce qu'ils venaient de partager. C'était déjà beaucoup. Et elle ne l'avait pas fait pour ça. Le de Danaan était libéré, et si l'équipe de maintenance travaillait convenablement, le système de refroidissement du réacteur serait rapidement en état de marche. Et de toute façon, sa bulle fonctionnait toujours, donc ils dépensaient beaucoup moins d'énergie pour se déplacer, tout en allant plus vite. Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par la voix de Tessa dans l'intercom. La blonde lui demandait de la retrouver dans sa cabine. Elle avait plusieurs choses à lui montrer. Kaname répondit qu'elle arrivait et après avoir tenté une nouvelle fois en vain de s'étirer, sortit de la salle du Taros pour rejoindre les quartiers du capitaine.

De son coté, Sosuke aussi était déçu. Le Lambda Driver lui avait fait découvrir un moyen de communication hors du commun, et il s'était senti tellement proche d'elle. Il avait enfin eu l'impression de la comprendre. Et ce système lui permettait de lui faire passer les messages qu'il voulait sans cette barrière du langage qui l'empêchait si souvent de communiquer. Il n'était pas doué avec les mots. Il ne savait pas exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais là il avait pu. Pourtant il aurait voulu en dire plus. La rassurer, lui faire comprendre combien elle comptait pour lui, s'excuser aussi d'avoir été aussi long et de l'avoir forcée à endurer tout ça. Mais le plus important, il aurait dû lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Que rien n'avait changé. Enfin, si, maintenant il tenait à elle encore plus qu'avant. Il était sûr que c'était elle, pour elle, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était la première fille dont il était proche, comme on le lui avait si souvent suggéré. Il avait vécu avec Nami, et s'était senti proche d'elle. Il était bien avec elle, mais quelque chose lui manquait. Et même s'il lui fallut du temps pour le comprendre, il finit par réaliser que c'était elle, Kaname, son ange gardien, celle qui donnait un sens à sa vie. Il aurait du lui dire quand il en avait l'occasion. Avec des mots, tout ce qu'il risquait de faire c'était de la contrarier en lui annonçant qu'il avait vécu plusieurs semaines avec une autre femme. Il soupira en imaginant la scène et ce qu'il risquait si elle l'apprenait. Puis la voix de Tessa retentit dans sa radio. La mission était réussie, et elle devait retrouver Kaname dans ses quartiers.

Quand elle arriva dans la cabine de Tessa, elle la trouva en grande conversation avec Mao. La brune sirotait son éternelle canette de bière pendant que la blonde se versait une tasse de thé. Plusieurs tasses étaient disposées sur un plateau, ainsi que du lait et des biscuits. Apparemment, elle attendait du monde, vu les quantités mise à disposition.

« Bon travail, Kaname. Je te remercie infiniment... » Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir et commença à lui servir à boire. Kaname se posa à coté de Mao et laissa faire son hôtesse. Elle prit la tasse qu'elle lui tendit mais ne goûta pas son contenu.

« Tu voulais me voir pour une raison précise ? » Sa voix était calme, mais on sentait au fond une légère irritation. Elle était fatiguée. De son expérience dans le Taros mais surtout de toutes ces simagrées. Le thé lui rappelait Leonard. Elle détestait ce thé anglais, servi avec du lait et une rondelle de citron. Et toutes ces politesses qui ne servent à rien... Le thé étant une telle institution au Japon qu'elle se sentait toujours agressée par le snobisme des Anglo-saxons face à ce produit qu'ils connaissaient si mal. En fait, elle était exaspérée par l'attitude de deux Américains en particulier qui se ressemblaient trop à son goût.

Tessa remarqua son comportement et commença à lui expliquer la raison de ce rendez-vous.

« Nous avons récupéré plusieurs choses dans la maison où tu étais... Et il y en a peut-être, sûrement, qui sont à toi. Dans les circonstances où tu as dû quitter l'hacienda, je suppose que tu n'as pu prendre tout ce que tu voulais... Un biscuit ? »

Kaname se servit, croqua un morceau de cookie, avant de commencer à l'émietter au-dessus de sa tasse.

Tessa continua : « Il y a plusieurs sacs, avec des vêtements et d'autres choses qui ont été rapportés. Comme nous devrions arriver bientôt vers les cotes de Virginie, je me suis dit qu'il était temps que tu prépares tes affaires... » Elle hésitait. Elle ne savait manifestement pas comment présenter les choses. Kaname elle continuait de jouer avec son biscuit. Elle en prit un deuxième auquel elle fit subir le même sort.

« T'as pas bientôt fini ? » Mao la regardait durement et lui retint la main quand elle s'approcha du plateau pour en prendre un troisième. Elle fut surprise et rougit légèrement. « Je... je suis désolée... » Elle prit la tasse de thé, et en but une gorgée. Il n'était pas si mauvais, si ce n'est les miettes.

« Voila le premier arrivage. » Kurz rentra dans la cabine et posa trois grands sacs en provenance du hangar. C'était des sacs de toile servant généralement au paquetage des militaires, mais là, ils étaient moins serrés, et à moitié ouverts.

« Merci, monsieur Weber. Pouvez-vous vous occuper du reste ? »

« C'est quoi tout ce bazar ? » demanda Kaname en voyant les sacs.

« Eh bien, c'est ce que j'étais en train de t'expliquer. Nous avons pas mal fouillé l'hacienda, pour chercher des indices sur Amalgam et tout ce qui aurait pu être utilise pour connaître l'avancée de leurs recherches, mais en fait, on a surtout trouvé du linge. » Elle baissa les yeux, n'osant pas faire face à son interlocutrice.

« Tu aurais pu me demander aussi. Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai. Je pense en savoir bien plus que toi, et je connais suffisamment ton frère pour savoir qu'il n'a pas laissé un seul indice sur place, et pour cause… » Kaname finit sa tasse de thé et les yeux sur Tessa qui semblait fascinée par sa propre tasse et refusait obstinément de la regarder.

Mao vint à la rescousse : « Le truc, tu vois, c'est qu'au moment de l'attaque, on ne savait pas que tu allais nous aider… »

Kaname la regarda d'un air horrifié : « Tu veux dire que tu croyais que je bossais pour eux de mon plein gré ?! » Elle s'emporta et se leva. Voilà pourquoi Tessa était aussi mal à l'aise. Elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance, et avait fait retourner pour trouver des indices. Mais des indices de quoi au juste ?

« Et pourquoi il y aurait des affaires à moi ? Tu as fait fouiller ma chambre ?! Tu cherchais quoi exactement ? » Elle faisait les cent pas dans la cabine de Tessa pour essayer de se calmer et ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

« Ecoute, Kaname, comprends-moi. Tu as passé des mois avec mon frère, et il était tout à fait possible qu'il ait réussi à te convaincre de faire équipe avec lui. En plus tu l'as suivi sans problème quand il te l'a demandé… »

Sans était trop ! Kaname se rua sur Tessa et la gifla. Elle ne supportait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. La blonde la regarda avec stupeur et Melissa se leva pour la retenir, mais Kaname s'éloigna du canapé.

« Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?! »

« Les circonstances étaient plutôt contre toi, reconnais-le. Je ne dis pas que nous avons eu raison, mais il valait mieux être prudent, tu ne crois pas ? » Melissa s'était assise à coté de Tessa et parlait à sa place, elle était encore sous le choc.

« Oui, et c'était tellement plus facile de croire cette version-là. Jamais ça ne vous a effleuré que je l'ai suivi pour éviter un massacre ? »

« Au début, si. Mais après on a su que tous les élèves avaient été mis à l'abri grâce à l'intervention de Sosuke, et que ton amie était entre de bonnes mains. Donc il n'y avait plus aucune raison de… » Mao ne finit pas sa phrase. Kaname la regardait avec les larmes aux yeux : « Qui a parlé du lycée ? Je te parle de protéger la seule personne qui… qui… Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien. » Mais Melissa avait compris. L'Arbalest n'avait jamais été retrouvé, et Sosuke avait dit qu'il avait été détruit par le Belial de Leonard. Donc il aurait aussi pu le tuer. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait en échange de Kaname. Pour la première fois en trois jours, Mao remarqua l'air épuisé de la jeune fille. Au début elle avait cru que c'était les suites de l'opération, mais elle voyait bien maintenant qu'il y avait plus que ça. Elle avait maigri, ses traits s'étaient durcis, elle sentait la peur en elle, mais aussi la souffrance. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé pendant ces mois de captivité, mais contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pensé en voyant la maison où elle était retenue, ça n'avait pas dû être facile. Ce n'était pas juste une prison dorée, il y avait autre chose.

« Je suis désolée… » C'est tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire. Melissa regarda Tessa avec tristesse, puis réussi à retrouver sa contenance. « On a merdé sur ce coup, mais bon, il faut pas que ça t'empêche de récupérer ce qui est à toi. » Kaname aussi se calma et se reversa même n peu de thé qu'elle noya dans le lait, avant d'y remettre ses morceaux de biscuits.

L'ambiance était tendue quand Kurz arriva avec la fin des paquets. Il pesta un peu, mais devant l'indifférence générale, se contenta de venir s'asseoir et de se servir en gâteaux.

« J'ai croisé Sosuke dans le couloir, je lui ai dit d'apporter le reste de tes affaires qui sont restées dans sa cabine. »

Kaname acquiesça simplement, mais ne lui parla pas. Elle était absorbée par son émiettement. Le sniper la regarda avec un mélange d'intérêt et de dégoût et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une réflexion : « C'est un nouveau jeu, ton truc ? Parce que c'est passablement répugnant pour ceux qui sont autour tu sais… »

Kaname ne leva pas les yeux de sa mixture et lui répondit simplement : « C'est fait pour en fait. »

« Et je peux savoir ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ce spectacle ? » Il parlait avec le même ton enjoué que d'habitude, même s'il sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de pas clair avant son arrivée.

Cette fois elle le regarda avec surprise, puis regarda les deux autres femmes assises en face d'elle et rougit.

« Et bien, en fait, c'est une sale habitude que j'ai prise pendant ces quelques mois… »

« Tu as toujours joué avec la nourriture quand tu es contrariée. » Elle se retourna et vit Sosuke dans l'encadrement de la porte. Comme celle-ci n'était pas fermée, il n'avait pas pu frapper, mais restait tout de même dehors.

« Entrez, sergent, et venez vous asseoir. » Tessa lui sourit et lui montra une place à coté d'elle. Il posa le sac de Kaname à coté des autres et s'approcha du canapé, mais resta debout.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a contrarié, mon ange » demanda Kurz en se penchant vers elle.

Elle regarda encore une fois les deux officiers en face d'elle, Tessa baissa les yeux et Melissa lui sourit.

« Rien, je t'ai dit que c'était une sale habitude. Je fais ça de façon systématique avec le thé. Je déteste le thé, particulièrement ce truc pseudo-british. C'est une manie chez certains Américains de faire du thé, ils trouvent que c'est chic, j'en sais rien. Mais moi, je trouve ça gonflant. C'était ma manière de lui faire comprendre… »

« Mais tu ne fais pas ça qu'avec le thé, ce matin aussi… » remarqua Mao.

« Ouais, je reconnais. J'ai pris tous les repas en horreur. Je préfère manger seule. » Sa voix était suffisamment tranchant pour que personne ne continue sur ce sujet, et ils avaient tous compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

Kurz décida de détendre l'atmosphère et se leva tranquillement. « Prends ma place, Sosuke, moi je vais faire l'inventaire… » Et il commença à ouvrir tous les sacs.

Sosuke prit effectivement sa place en face de Tessa et Mao, et se fit servir une tasse lui-aussi. Le silence était relativement pesant jusqu'à ce que le rire de Kurz se fasse entendre. Il commença à sautiller dans toute la pièce et ricanant.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ? » demanda Melissa d'un air las.

« J'ai trouvé des merveilles. Je ne savais pas que tu avais aussi bon goût, mon ange. Y en un qui a pas du s'ennuyer… » Il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et son air de pervers le plus effrayant. Tessa se rétrécit un peu plus en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Elle avait pris une couleur rose vif et n'osait pas lever les yeux de ses genoux.

Kaname la regarda avec suspicion puis se tourna vers Kurz. « Il me semblait que c'était mes affaires, de quel droit tu te permets de fouiller ? »

« Disons que c'est ma récompense pour avoir tout porté. Et puis je ne suis pas le premier à mettre mon nez dedans… » Il sourit et désigna discrètement son capitaine d'un signe de tête.

« Parce que toi aussi, tu es allée voir ?! » Kaname regarda Tessa bien plus durement que Kurz. Bien sûr elle n'aimait qu'il fouille des ses affaires, mais au moins il le faisait devant elle, alors que Tessa n'avait jamais dit les avoir eu entre les mains. Cette dernière rougit encore un peu plus et essaya de s'expliquer. « Il fallait bien que je vérifie… »

« Que tu vérifies quoi ? La taille de mes sous-vêtements ? » Kaname était hors d'elle, mais le fut encore plus en voyant la mine réjouie de Kurz qui repartait à l'assaut des sacs, dans le but d'y trouver la lingerie en question.

« Eh ! Kurz, arrêtes ! » lui cria-t-elle.

« Pourquoi, mon ange, t'as peur que je trouve tes petits secrets… Du genre ça ? » Il tenait déjà une nuisette en soie et la montra à toute l'équipe en riant. Elle était en satin doré, couverte de dentelle sur le décolleté, le bas, le long de la fente qui coupa le coté jusqu'à la taille. « Quand je vous disais qu'ils devaient pas s'ennuyer ! » Tessa resta figée. Elle avait effectivement vu une bonne partie des affaires de Kaname et avait été stupéfaite par la quantité de vêtements affriolants qu'elle avait. Difficile après de croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé avec son frère.

Melissa resta sans voix devant l'objet qui présentait Kurz, mais se dit rapidement qu'elle devait intervenir si elle ne voulait que ça tourne au désastre.

Sosuke fut surpris, mais pas tant par la nuisette que par l'image qui lui vint instantanément à l'esprit, à savoir Kaname dans la nuisette. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre d'idées ! Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Enfin, la propriétaire commença par s'énerver, puis en voyant la réaction de Tessa et de Sosuke décida de s'amuser un peu. Avec ces deux-là, c'était vraiment trop facile ! Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le sniper en souriant. « C'est qu'elle est pas mal celle-là, mais normalement il y a beaucoup mieux. » Puis se tournant vers Tessa « Tu as tout pris, où juste ce qui te paraissait intéressant pour tes recherches ? » Elle avait un sourire machiavélique qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez Sosuke et Melissa, mais qui resta sans effet sur son destinataire, quine savait déjà plus où se mettre.

« Euh… je ne sais pas, je crois qu'ils ont pris tout ce qu'ils pouvaient… »

« On va voir ça… » répondit Kurz en se replongeant dans les sacs. Il ne pouvait retenir ses ricanements, et il recommença à frétiller en mettant la main sur de la dentelle noire. « Je crois que j'ai trouvé une merveille ! »

Melissa se leva et vint les rejoindre, au cas où la situation dégénérerait. Elle fut surprise par ce que son major lui montrait.

Kaname reconnut tout de suite l'objet et ne put cacher son sourire. « Ah oui, je me souviens de ça. J'avais dit à Leo de me l'acheter. Il était très fan de ce genre de truc, il était ravi… »

« Tu veux dire que tu as réellement porté ça ? » dit Mao et attrapant le morceau de dentelle avec un air incrédule.

Sosuke s'approcha aussi et rougit encore plus. Cette fois, bien que l'image de Kaname enveloppée de dentelle soit toujours dans sa tête, il ne put en profiter réalisant qui l'avait vu en vrai avec. Une immense colère l'envahit, ainsi qu'une irrésistible envie de meurtre à l'encontre d'un certain Américain. C'était une impression nouvelle, jamais jusque là il n'avait vraiment été jaloux, mais cette fois il n'arrivait pas à se raisonner.

Kaname remarqua son changement d'attitude et se mordit un peu la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas prévu ça, il faut dire qu'elle y était allée fort !

« Non, en fait, je l'ai fait acheter pour toi. » Melissa la regarda sans comprendre, tenant toujours la dentelle dans sa main.

« Oui, pour toi. Quand je l'ai vu, ça m'a fait penser à toi. Et si tu regardes bien, ce n'est pas taille. On en met deux comme moi là dedans… » Kaname rougit un peu en avouant ça, mais elle était sincère.

Mao regarda tour à tour Kaname et ce qu'elle avait en main, puis le tournant, elle comprit mieux de quoi il s'agissait. C'était une guêpière noire, en dentelle, avec un lacet devant et derrière. Et effectivement la taille était un peu au-dessus de ce que pouvait remplir Kaname.

« Tu veux dire quatre, n'est-ce pas ? » Kurz n'avait pu retenir son mauvais jeu de mots, et se prit le poing de Melissa directement dans le menton. Puis elle se retourna vers Kaname et lui sourit.

« C'est très gentil de ta part… Mais comment tu as su ? Et pourquoi moi ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, quand je l'ai vu, elle m'a tout de suite fait penser à toi. Et comme Leonard ne me refusait rien, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être sympa… Je dois bien avouer qu'il a été déçu de ne jamais me voir avec, mais il a vite compris que mon cas était désespéré. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je suis sûre que ça t'irait très bien, peut-être pas ce style-là, mais… »

« C'est une question de principe Melissa. Je ne portais pas ce qu'il m'achetait. Sauf si j'y étais obligée. Et heureusement, les obligations ne concernaient pas les sous-vêtements. » Elle tourna la tête, et regarda le mur, comme pour échapper à un mauvais souvenir. Sosuke aurait voulu la réconforter, mais il n'osait pas. Pas ici, pas maintenant, pas après le Taros, pas après avoir pensé à elle de cette façon.

Kurz ne perdait pas le nord et était à nouveau plonger dans les méandres des vêtements, maintenant bien éparpillés, et il jubila en tombant sur un coffret, a priori fermé à clé. Tous le regardèrent en train de se battre avec la serrure quand Kaname se précipita sur lui.

« Non, ne touche pas à ça ! »

« Et pourquoi, ça contient tes trésors ? Des lettres d'amour ?! » Kurz continua à forcer le cadenas qui finit par céder, révélant le contenu du coffret. Il fut déçut de n'y trouver qu'un vieux mouchoir, mais à peine l'eut-il soulevé qu'il comprit que quoi il s'agissait. Il contourna le canapé où Tessa était toujours assise, et sauta par-dessus un fauteuil pour esquiver Kaname. De retour à son point de départ, il sortit de son écrin un petit bracelet en argent.

« Non, laisse ça ! » Kaname hésitait entre la colère et la supplication. Kurz regarda un peu mieux le bracelet qui ne semblait rien n'avoir de particulier, si ce n'est une inscription dessus, comme une gourmette. Et il y avait aussi une drôle de pendeloque bleue.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il à personne en particulier. Il lut l'inscription et regarda Kaname sans comprendre.

« Tu m'expliques ? K.A.S ? Ca veut dire quoi ? »

Il tendit le bracelet à Sosuke qui le regarda rapidement. Kaname lui prit des mains sans qu'il puisse bien voir la pierre.

« Rends-le moi ! J'y tiens beaucoup » dit-elle sans le regarder.

« Alors ça veut dire quoi K.A.S ? » Kurz insistait.

« Ce sont des initiales ! »

« Merci, ça j'avais compris, mais de quoi, c'est ça que je veux savoir ! »

Kaname soupira. Elle avait déjà tellement eut droit à cette question. « Ma famille. Kaname, K, ma sœur Ayame, A, mon père Shunya, S. Voilà, satisfait ? »

Kurz la regarda visiblement déçut. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus croustillant. « Et le bidule qui pendouille, c'est quoi ? »

Kaname rougit, jeta un œil du coté de Sosuke qui ne semblait pas comprendre, et répondit simplement « Un cadeau… » Elle regarda le bracelet un instant et le fourra dans sa poche. Mais cette fois Sosuke put voir la pierre en question, et n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître.

« En parlant de cadeau… » Elle se pencha sur le coffret, et en sortit une petite broche en or surmontée d'une perle. Elle la regarda en souriant puis la tendit à Tessa. Celle-ci la regarda sans comprendre, puis vit la broche.

« Je crois qu'elle te revient… » La blonde ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis regardant le bijou plus attentivement finit par le reconnaître. Elle l'attrapa délicatement, puis leva les yeux à nouveau vers Kaname. Elle était incapable de parler.

« Je me doutais que ça te plairait. C'est pas trop mon style… »

« Merci » dit-elle dans un murmure.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Kurz, toujours aussi finaud et délicat. Mao lui écrasa le pied en répondant « Une broche, imbécile ! »

« Hé, ça je le vois bien ! Mais pourquoi la donner à Tessa ? Et pourquoi tu me tapes ? » Melissa soupira.

Kaname le regarda et répondit : « Parce qu'elle était à sa mère. Je me suis dit que ça lui plairait de la récupérer. »

Tessa lui sauta au cou en pleurant et Kaname ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Elle fut libérée par la voix de Mardukas dans l'intercom lui demandant de venir sur le pont.

Tessa reprit contenance et se dirigea vers la sortie. « Préparez vos affaires, nous allons bientôt arriver ! » dit-elle avant de les laisser.

Kaname repartit vers ses sacs et commença à ranger. Melissa tira Kurz par l'oreille et lui dit d'aller faire son paquetage. Seul Sosuke resta débout au milieu des sacs. Il réfléchissait encore à ce bracelet. Si les lettres correspondaient vraiment à sa famille, alors pourquoi ne pas y avoir mis l'initiale de sa mère ? Même si elle était depuis plus de cinq maintenant, il savait que Kaname tenait encore énormément à elle. Et pourquoi y avoir accroché le lapis lazuli qu'il lui avait offerte ? Il avait beau retourné tous les éléments dans sa tête, il ne trouvait pas de réponse cohérente.

« Tu penses à quoi ? » Kaname le regardait du coin de l'œil en rangeant ses affaires. Elle avait vidé un des sacs pour prendre ce qui lui plaisait dans ce qu'ils avaient apporté, le reste pourrait être donné ailleurs.

« Ton bracelet… »

Elle rougit. Il avait donc bien repéré la pierre. Et peut-être même avait-il compris les inscriptions. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux en se levant.

« J'avoue. C'est un peu idiot de ma part, mais ça avait un coté rassurant… Comme si tu étais toujours près de moi… »

Il était un peu perdu, mais ne voulait pas le laisser paraître en posant la question qui le perturbait.

« Tu devrais aller préparer tes affaires aussi. Je te rappelle qu'on part ensemble. » Elle le poussa gentiment vers la porte et ferma derrière lui.

Seul dans le couloir il comprit ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Le message était pourtant évident. Il partit vers sa cabine l'esprit léger. K.A.S. Kaname and Sosuke.

_Bien j'avance doucement. J'avais prévu de finir ce chapitre avec leur arrivée à New York, mais il y a encore tout le transfert, et je trouve que c'est assez long comme ça. Je voudrais pas lasser ! Quand je pense que dans l'idée de départ, ils devaient arriver dans la famille Chidori au chapitre trois… Je crois que je me suis un peu étalée._

_Enfin, normalement au prochain chapitre, ils devraient rejoindre les cotes américaines !_


	12. Transfert

Chapitre 12 Transfert 

Sosuke prépara ses affaires rapidement. Il n'avait pas grand chose à emporter qui ne soit pas déjà dans son paquetage. Mais il prit soudain conscience d'un problème qu'il avait jusque là ignoré. Tessa. Et Mithril en général. Quand Kaname lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à New York, il avait dit oui sans hésiter, ne voulant pas rester loin il s'était promis de la ramener au Japon, donc il ne pouvait la laisser seule maintenant.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas pris la peine d'en référer à ses supérieurs et il ne savait pas trop comment ils réagiraient. Etait-il toujours chargé de la protection de la jeune Whispered ? Et même, était-il toujours un membre de Mithril ? Après tout, il s'était débrouillé sans eux, et n'avait rejoint leur rang que par hasard, parce qu'ils attaquaient eux-aussi le repère de Léonard. Devait-il demander la permission de suivre Kaname ? Et s'ils la lui refusaient ? Ils étaient en plein milieu d'une opération de grande envergure et avaient besoin de toutes les forces disponibles. Et ils n'étaient pas en sureffectifs depuis l'attaque de Merida Island. Sans compter qu'il était le seul à pouvoir utiliser l'ARX-8, qui était de loin le plus puissant de tous leurs AS. Il devait les aider à détruire Amalgam, sinon ils seraient toujours après Kaname et elle serait constamment en danger. Bien sûr, il serait là pour elle, mais elle avait droit à une vie normale, sans craindre de se faire encore enlever.  
Il aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un avec qui en discuter, mais ici, c'était difficile. S'il en parlait à Tessa, elle lui demanderait sûrement de rester pour soutenir leur force, au détriment de la protection de Kaname. Au mieux, elle lui proposerait qu'elle reste à l'abri dans une de leur base. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait la vie normale qu'il lui souhaitait. Mao et Kurz voudraient certainement reformer leur ancienne équipe, et il aurait du mal à leur refuser une chose pareille, mais ça ne résolvait pas le problème de la sécurité de sa protégée. Retour à la solution précédente.

Il aurait pu essayer ses autres contacts, à l'extérieur, comme Lemon ou Wraith, mais ils ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment non plus au sort d'une simple civile. Ou pire, ils voudraient s'emparer d'elle pour utiliser ses connaissances.  
Il soupira puis s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Ce n'était vraiment pas une situation facile. Il pourrait essayer d'en parler directement avec la personne concernée, mais il craignait qu'elle ne lui dise qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Depuis des mois, c'était sa plus grande peur. Qu'elle veuille se débrouiller seule, ou du moins sans lui...  
Il s'allongea complètement sur le matelas. Il était rare qu'il se laisse aller à ce genre de mélancolie. Il ne pouvait chasser Kaname de son esprit. Et sur ce lit c'était encore pire. Les draps étaient couverts par son odeur.  
Il devait penser à autre chose, surtout pas encore à elle, ni à ce qu'ils avaient partagé ici même quelques heures plus tôt. Heureusement pour lui, ses réflexions furent vite interrompues par l'intrusion de ses deux collègues. Ils n'avaient même pris la peine de frapper. Kurz se posa à côté de lui sur le lit tandis que Melissa se mettait sur la chaise. Elle s'était changée et portait à nouveau son uniforme d'officier. Kurz aussi d'ailleurs était en uniforme, ce qui mit Sosuke relativement mal à l'aise. Il avait d'autant plus le sentiment de ne plus faire partie de l'équipe. D'ailleurs il ne prit pas la peine de bouger en les voyant entrer. Il restait les yeux fixés sur le plafond, sans prêter la moindre à leur bavardage.  
« Tu m'écoutes, oui ? » Kurz venait de lui taper le bras pour le faire réagir. Il le regarda avec surprise, il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont ils étaient en train de parler.

Melissa comprit à la mine de son compagnon que quelque chose le tracassait.  
« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda-t-elle en avançant sa chaise vers le lit.  
Sosuke se rassit et détourna les yeux. A quoi bon leur expliquer ?  
« Bon, au moins essaye de faire attention, ça te concerne, toi-aussi, et on ne peut pas lui en parler directement. » lui dit-elle.  
« Et pourquoi moi ? »  
« Mais enfin, mon pote atterris ! C'est toi qui es chargé de la protection de Kana-chan ! Je sais que tu as un peu perdu le sens des priorités maintenant que vous avez passé la nuit ensemble, mais tu dois quand même garder la tête froide. »  
« Ca te va bien de dire ça, Kurz ! » Puis se tournant vers le plus jeune, elle ajouta : « Bon écoute Sosuke. Je ne sais pas où vous en êtes tous les deux, et c'est pas notre problème, pas vrai, Kurzi ? » Melissa lui jeta un regard noir quand il voulut objecter, et il ravala ses remarques.  
« Tu vas être seul avec elle. Pas dans le sens que l'autre pervers imagine déjà, mais dans le sens, où il n'y aura personne pour assurer tes arrières. La belle blonde et moi on sera chargé de la protection de Tessa. Et il faut aussi qu'on s'occupe de Léonard. Il faut qu'on arrive à le faire parler. Ce serait plus facile avec Kaname pour nous aider, mais j'ai convaincu Tessa de lui donner un peu de temps. Tu dois la protéger, elle a besoin de se reposer. Mais vous ne pouvez rester à New York trop longtemps, vous risquez d'attirer l'attention. » Son regard se plongea dans celui de son sergent. Il resta impassible, mais sentit qu'elle était vraiment sérieuse à ce moment-là.  
« Je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas en danger. »

Kurz soupira. « Il n'y a pas que ça, mon pote ! Tu as bien du t'en rendre compte... » Lui aussi était étonnamment sérieux. Sosuke baissa la tête. Mao continua sur le même ton.  
« On est pas là pour te foutre la pression, mais elle est dans un sale état. Elle ne veut peut-être pas en parler, mais il a du se passer des choses pas très claires avec... » Elle s'arrêta en le voyant serrer les poings.  
« Elle t'as dit quelque chose ? » demanda Kurz avec intérêt.

Il fit non de la tête. Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui raconte ce qui s'était passé, même si ça devait le faire souffrir. Le pire était de ne pas savoir. Qu'avait-elle fait avec Léonard ? Jusqu'où étaient-ils allés ? L'avait-il... Non, ne pas avoir ce genre de pensée. Après tout, elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait avec lui, si elle le voulait. Mais le voulait-elle ? A quoi l'avait-il forcé ? Melissa claqua des doigts pour le ramener à la réalité.

« Ce n'est pas le moment d'imaginer le pire. Ils ont certainement du faire des expériences, mais apparemment, elle est toujours en bonne santé... » Elle ne semblait pas très convaincue elle-même par ce qu'elle disait, mais par rapport à d'autres Whispered qu'ils avaient déjà secouru, on ne pouvait pas nier que Kaname s'en sortait mieux. Sauf que Sosuke ne pensait pas aux expériences qu'ils lui avaient faites, en tout cas pas sur son esprit. Et ses deux camarades le comprirent rapidement.  
« Elle est forte, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Elle a appris à développer ses talents, ça n'a pas du être facile, mais elle s'en est sortie. Pour le reste, par contre, elle n'a pas voulu en parler. »  
Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, puis Mao reprit : « Bon, ce qui est fait est fait. Elle t'en parlera sûrement quand elle se sentira prête. Pour le moment, ton rôle est de veiller à ce qu'elle se remette le plus vite possible, on va avoir besoin de vous deux rapidement. Nous, on se charge de trouver ce qui en ont après elle. On te tiendra au courant de ne progrès, du coup, on ne devrait pas vous déranger, sauf évènement majeur. Mais tu dois aussi faire attention à sa famille. Moins ils en sauront et plus ils seront en sécurité. Donc tu gardes ta couverture. Tessa doit lui expliquer en ce moment même combien il est important qu'elle reste discrète sur sa situation. »

« Sauf que ça va être difficile pour elle de justifier ma présence si elle n'explique à son père qu'elle a des terroristes à ses trousses. En plus, il doit être au courant maintenant, après ce qui s'est passé au lycée... »

Kurz ne put retenir son sourire. « Mais enfin, petit malin, tu es son petit ami, c'est normal que tu ailles avec elle chez son père ! Ah quel moment émouvant la rencontre avec la belle-famille ! » Sosuke prit une teinte écarlate et n'arriva plus à respirer jusqu'à ce que Melissa le rassure en écrasant le pied du blond.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. On a pu minimiser les évènements de Tokyo. Ils ne doivent pas savoir grand chose. Et toi, tu es officiellement un membre de la Navy, chargé de veiller sur une civile pendant sur séjour sur le sol américain. D'ailleurs, j'espère que ton uniforme est propre... »

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Lui un membre de la Navy ? Mais il n'avait même pas de papiers américains. A croire qu'elle lisait dans son esprit puisqu'elle continua.

« L'histoire est simple. Tu as fait partie d'un camp de marines, récemment, je crois. Donc tu as une couverture en béton ; le colonel qui t'entraînait a fait les choses correctement donc tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire. Il suffit de raconter que tu étais au lycée avec Kaname quand il y a eut l'incident. Tu as été très choqué et tu t'es engagé dans l'armée. En plus il y a pas mal de Japonais qui suivent la formation américaine, donc personne ne sera surpris. Quand on a su que Kaname venait aux Etats-Unis, quoi de plus normal que de lui envoyer pour la protéger un ancien camarade de classe ? »

« Sauf que la formation de Marines dure plus de neuf mois, donc je ne peux techniquement pas avoir été formé depuis l'incident. Et il faut avoir dix-huit pour s'engager... Sans oublier qu'on enverrait jamais une nouvelle recrue pour protéger une civile ! »  
Kurz soupira encore. Il n'arrêtait donc jamais !

Mao soupira elle-aussi. « Je n'ai pas dit que c'était parfait comme plan, mais ce qu'on a rien de mieux pour le moment. Si tu préfères, tu peux effectivement dire que tu es son fiancé ! » proposa-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
Sosuke rougit encore et fixa ses pieds.

« Je ne t'ai donné que l'idée générale, après c'est à Kaname et à toi de la rendre plus ou moins crédible. Allez, prépare-toi, on se retrouve au hangar dans vingt minutes. Et n'oublies pas ton uniforme ! » La-dessus, elle attrapa Kurz et sortit de la pièce.

De son coté Kaname avait fini de préparer ses affaires. Elle avait réussi à tout faire tenir dans deux sacs. Le premier était celui qu'elle avait pris elle-même de chez Léonard, dans lequel elle avait ajouté quelques vêtements, et le deuxième était exclusivement rempli de ce qui avait été récupéré dans l'hacienda.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal que Tessa a fait fouiller sa chambre. Il y avait plusieurs choses qu'elle avait été contente de retrouver. Comme la nuisette en soie. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en se souvenant de la tête de Sosuke en la voyant. Peut-être qu'il serait encore plus surpris avec elle dedans…

Elle était surtout ravie d'avoir pu mettre la main sur les livres qu'elle avait lus pendant ces mois de captivités, ainsi que sur ses notes. Apparemment, Tessa n'avait pas jugé utile de les garder. Toutes les pages étaient intactes, c'était même à se demander si elle les avait vues. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas pu les déchiffrer. Kaname aimait cette idée. Finalement elle avait réussi à berner tout le monde sur ses recherches, en utilisant un simple système de cryptage. Même Léonard n'y avait vu que du feu.

Elle prit un crayon et une fois assise sur le canapé, continua à remplir les pages avec ses dernières découvertes sur l'omni-sphère grâce à son passage dans le Taros.

Elle était toujours en train d'écrire quand Tessa arriva. Elle leva la tête et lui sourit puis continua son travail. La blonde alla elle-aussi chercher ses affaires et décida de se changer. Elle allait passer deux heures à coté d'un certain sergent, il n'était pas question qu'elle reste dans son maudit uniforme. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas les atouts pour concurrencer Kaname, surtout depuis que celle-ci était dans l'incapacité de mettre un soutien gorge, mais elle pouvait essayer de porter quelque chose qui la mettrait un peu plus en valeur. Après tout, elle aussi avait des charmes. C'est donc vêtue d'une courte robe d'été bleu ciel à fines bretelles et de sandales à talons qu'elle retrouva la brune, toujours aussi concentrée sur le canapé.  
Kaname leva les yeux et fut surprise de la voir en civil, mais préféra ne pas faire de commentaire. Les talons ne paraissaient pas indispensables pour rejoindre une base militaire, mais elle se dit que c'était sans doute pour se donner une contenance face à son frère.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-elle en fermant son cahier.

« J'attends le signal du commandant, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder. » Tessa vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle et remarqua le cahier sur la table. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'était dans les sacs ? »

Kaname resta interdite. Soit elle n'avait vraiment rien regardé d'autres que ses vêtements, soit elle mentait vraiment bien pour essayer d'avoir des informations. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir demander directement après l'avoir trouvé ? Sauf si elle ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance.

Elle rougit un peu et répondit simplement : « C'est mon journal. Une chance que tu me l'aies rapportée. Il aurait pu tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Tu imagines si Kurz avait mis le nez dessus. » Elle eut un rire embarrassé. Elle aussi avait appris à mentir.  
« Il faudra que tu y fasses attention. Personne ne doit savoir ce qui t'est réellement arrivée. Même ta famille. Nous avons pu limiter la diffusion des informations suite à l'attaque de Tokyo pour que ton nom ne soit pas mentionner et je fais confiance à Léonard pour que ta famille n'ait pas été inquiétée par ta disparition. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il a du leur faire croire que tu étais en voyage, et leur donner des nouvelles… » Elle s'arrêta en voyant l'air crispé de son interlocutrice.  
« Non, il ne leur a rien dit sur moi. Ils savent juste que je vienne les voir quelques jours en profitant de mes vacances. » Elle parlait d'une voix plate et creuse, sans émotion. Comme si elle récitait une leçon trop souvent répétée.

« Ah ? Mais ils n'ont pas pris de tes nouvelles ? Ils ont dû essayer d'appeler chez toi et... »

« Non, Léonard s'est chargé de ce problème » Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans les détails des combines de son ravisseur.

« Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu leur as raconté pour Sosuke ? » Kaname la regarda sans comprendre. Quel était le rapport avec ce qui lui était arrivée ?

« Je… je n'ai rien dit. »

« Et tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont te poser des questions ? Tu arrives comme ça à New York sans même les avoir prévenus, et avec un garçon. Enfin, ils vont bien te demander des explications, non ? »

Kaname réfléchit un instant. Puis se contenta de hausser un peu les épaules, enfin, une épaule.  
« Je ne sais pas. Je les ai prévenus que j'arrivais dès que je me suis réveillée, et à ce moment-là, je ne me suis pas posé toutes ces questions… »

« Mais et ta blessure ? Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont le remarquer ?! » Tessa semblait particulièrement à cran, ce qui amusait Kaname plus qu'autre chose.

« Une mauvaise chute, et pour Sosuke, il suffira de dire que c'est mon petit ami, après tout ce n'est pas si loin de la vérité... » Elle n'avait pas pu résister. Et la tête de la blonde en valait vraiment la peine ! Elle ne put se retenir de rire très longtemps ce qui ne fit qu'agacer l'autre davantage qui oublia du coup de lui expliquer leur plan. Elle fut sauvée par l'intercom une fois encore, qui lui épargna la colère de sa rivale.

« Capitaine, tout est prêt, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine. Nous vous attendons, ainsi que mademoiselle Chidori au pont d'envole. »

« Merci, commandant. Nous arrivons tout de suite. » Elle jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendu à Kaname et prit ses affaires. Elle ne se retourna même pas pour l'attendre.

Quand elle arriva dans le hangar, les autres étaient déjà. Mardukas prit ses affaires et les mit pour elle dans l'hélicoptère. Elle sourit à Sosuke, elle le trouvait toujours irrésistible dans son uniforme bleu marine. Il esquissa un signe de tête, mais son visage n'avait rien d'engageant. Elle se retourna pour voir où il regardait et aperçut Leonard, toujours dans son impeccable costume noir, arrivé au bout du couloir, tenu en joue par deux officiers.

Elle demanda à Melissa et Kurz de prendre la relève. Elle savait que son frère ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré, c'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'il soit endormi pour le transfert. Et elle avait envie de voir la tête de Kaname face à lui. La situation promettait d'être passionnante. Mais elle réalisa soudain que la principale intéressée manquait à l'appel. Elle se tourna dans tous les sens, mais non, elle n'était pas là.  
Sosuke s'approcha d'elle, et elle ne put retenir son sourire. Il la regardait de haut en bas, il avait certainement remarqué sa tenue. Pourtant il ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de lui dire :  
« Je vais aider Chidori. Elle doit être fatiguée. Et avec son bras, elle ne doit pas pouvoir porter ses affaires seule. » Il n'attendit pas sa réponse pour se précipiter dans le couloir. Léonard ricana, et même Kurz et Melissa ne purent retenir leur sourire. Ce n'était pas exactement pour la même raison, mais ils semblaient tous ravis de la tournure des évènements. Léonard parce que sa sœur venait de se ridiculiser en essayant d'impressionner un garçon qui ne la remarquerait jamais et les deux autres parce qu'ils adoraient la mine dépitée de leur capitaine devant l'attitude pourtant si prévisible de Sosuke. Seul Mardukas eut l'air choqué par l'attitude peu réglementaire du sergent.

Il trouva Kaname un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Elle semblait relativement perdue. Elle portait un sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule droite et le deuxième à la main. Elle sourit en le voyant arriver. Il attrapa le sac qu'elle tenait, et essaya de lui prendre l'autre mais elle protesta. Elle pouvait encore porter ses affaires toute seule ! A la place, il lui prit la main et la guida jusqu'au hangar. L'écoutille était ouverte, et elle sentit le vent marin soulever ses cheveux. Elle s'arrêta net devant l'hélicoptère. C'était le même appareil que celui de Santos. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul qui n'échappa pas à son partenaire, qui la tira un peu par le bras. Dans le cockpit, Kurz ne cachait pas son sourire de les voir ainsi, main dans la main et Léonard jubilait devant la mine de sa sœur.  
« Ca va aller, Chidori. » Elle se tourna vers lui et lui frappa la tête avec sa main libre. Il la regarda sans comprendre. Elle soupira.  
« Tu es désespérant ! » Puis elle se dirigea vers l'appareil en essayant de ne pas repenser à ce qui c'était passer la dernière fois qu'elle aurait dû monter dans ce genre d'engin. Il la rattrapa et demanda : « Tu m'expliques ? »

« Là où on va Chidori, c'est mon père. Alors fais un effort, même si ça te coûte beaucoup, et appelles-moi par mon prénom. » Elle monta dans l'hélico et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient déjà tous là, les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle ignora royalement Tessa et son frère et se dirigea vers le fond de l'appareil. Sosuke la rejoignit et l'aida à installer ses bagages.

Elle n'était pas à l'aise. Ils étaient tous en uniforme, sauf les jumeaux, qui étaient sur leur trente et un. Elle, avec sa chemise chiffonnée et son short en toile, avait l'impression d'être parfaitement déplacée. De plus, elle ne savait pas trop où s'asseoir. D'un coté, il y avait Leonard et Kurz, et très franchement, la compagnie de deux lourdauds ne l'enthousiasmait pas, mais de l'autre, elle avait droit à Tessa et Mao, ce qui n'était pas terrible non plus, suite aux derniers incidents. Sosuke sentit son malaise, lui même n'étant pas au mieux. Il la prit par la taille et la fit asseoir à coté de Kurz. Ainsi, Leonard ne pouvait ni la voir ni lui parler directement. Et pour être sûr qu'il ne soit pas tenté, il s'assit à côté d'elle ignorant une fois de plus les oeillades de son capitaine.  
Une fois tout le monde installé, le pilote put décoller. Mardukas resta sur le pont et salua. Il restait en charge du sous-marin pendant l'absence du capitaine.

Le bruit à l'intérieur semblait insupportable, mais petit à petit, elle s'habitua. Elle n'avait pas pris de casque pour éviter toute discussion, mais du coup elle n'était pas protégée contre les nuisances sonores de l'hélico. Elle restait silencieuse pendant que les autres papotaient. Elle se sentait de plus en plus étrangère auprès d'eux. Soudain une voix résonna dans sa tête.

- Tu devrais dormir, tu as l'air épuisé.  
- Pour que tu viennes encore t'immiscer dans ma tête ?  
- Je hante tes rêves, ma chérie ? Il haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire narquois. Il s'avança un peu pour mieux la voir. Les autres le regardèrent avec surprise, mais n'y prêtèrent pas vraiment attention. Tessa fronça un peu les sourcils en regardant Kaname, ce qui inquiéta un peu Sosuke, mais elle lui fit signe que tout allait bien en posant sa main sur la sienne.  
- C'est un bon chien de garde, finalement. Toujours à l'affût pour sa maîtresse...  
- Choix des mots... intéressant  
Leonard se crispa un peu. Puis vit que sa sœur avait les yeux rivés sur leurs mains toujours jointes. Il sourit.  
- Tu sais bien sûr que ça l'agasse au plus au point que tu sois si proche de lui...  
- Comme quoi vous avez des points communs.  
- On peut dire ça. Méfie-toi d'elle, je crois qu'elle veut à tout prix savoir ce qu'on se raconte. Elle a peur que tu l'aies trahie.  
Kaname ne put se retenir de rire, même si elle le fit discrètement. Elle se tourna vers Tessa et lui dit simplement en la regardant droit dans les yeux : « Tu n'as aucune chance. » Mais elle ne risquait pas l'entendre, pas plus que les autres avec le bruit environnant. Puis elle se cala un peu plus contre Sosuke et ferma les yeux. La tête délicatement posée au creux de son épaule, elle poussa un peu son casque et lui murmura : « Tu me réveilles quand on arrive... »  
Voyant que sa position n'était pas des plus confortable, Sosuke défit sa ceinture, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la bascula sur lui. Elle se blottit contre lui et enfouie sa tête dans son torse.  
Bien que Tessa eut envie de faire une remarque, Melissa l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur la sienne. Il ne l'écouterait pas de toute façon. Leonard les regardait avec envie, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Lui aussi l'avait tenu dans ses bras, et plus d'une fois...

- Finalement tu suis mes conseils  
- Laisse-moi dormir !  
- Promis, je ne viendrais pas t'ennuyer.  
-Trop tard  
- Tu es vraiment...  
- Chut !! Tiens tes promesses pour une fois !  
- Dors bien ma chérie.

Effectivement, il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps avant de sombrer.  
Le reste du vol se passa tranquillement. Les conversations allaient bon train entre Kurz et Melissa, Tessa essayant de temps à autre de calmer le jeu. Leonard les écoutait mais évitait de trop s'en mêler, ne pouvant retenir de temps à autre quelques pics vers sa sœur qui firent souvent rire ses subalternes.

Sosuke fut surpris par son attitude. Il était toujours arrogant, mais lui parut moins désagréable. Puis il sentit Kaname bouger légèrement dans ses bras et oublia les autres.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de me garder contre toi... Mais c'est gentil. » Il resta silencieux, ne voulant pas signaler son réveil. Il renforça un peu sa pression sur son bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'écoutait. Elle étouffa un bâillement et lui demanda : « Pas trop inquiet ? » Puis comme il ne semblait pas décider à répondre elle ajouta en se blottissant encore un peu plus : « J'aime bien dormir près de toi… Et surtout j'adore me réveiller dans tes bras. » Sosuke ne put se retenir de rougir et baissa la tête pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il lui répondit discrètement : « Moi aussi. »  
Le pilote annonça leur arrivée. Les cotés américaines étaient en vue, et ils se poseraient bientôt sur la base de Norfolk.

Kaname se leva et s'étira tant bien que mal, mais Melissa lui fit signe de se rasseoir.  
« Sosuke et toi restez ici. Le pilote doit vous poser à New York avant de retourner sur le De Danaan. Ca évite de prendre un vol intérieur et de se prendre la tête avec les douanes. »  
« Mais, c'est pas très légal, ça. Et mon passeport ? J'ai besoin d'un visa ? Et... » Mao lui posa un doigt sur la bouche pour la faire taire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'est occupé de tout. Toi tu te reposes, et tu nous reviens en forme le plus tôt possible, ok ? »

« Mais je... » Elle essaya de protester, mais Melissa ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle aidait Tessa à descendre de l'appareil, pendant que Sosuke et Kurz surveillaient Leonard. Elle aurait parié qu'ils se parlaient. Puis Sosuke remonta dans l'appareil, et elle n'eut pas le temps de dire au revoir aux autres. Le seul à répondre à son signe de la main fut Leonard, qui continuait de lui sourire.

« Alors où veux-tu aller ? »  
Elle leva les yeux et vit Sosuke debout en face d'elle.

« Chez mon père... »

« Ok, il faut trouver le meilleur endroit pour qu'on puisse se poser. Il habite à Manhattan, j'imagine. »

« Oui, mais en fait, j'aimerai autant qu'on arrive près de l'aéroport, ce serait plus simple. Ca éviterait de devoir tout de suite lui expliquer pourquoi un hélico se pose dans son jardin avec comme passagers sa fille et un soldat d'à peine dix-huit ans en uniforme qui la suit partout... »

« Le capitaine a du t'expliquer le plan. Ma couverture est simple, je suis ton garde du corps et... »

« Attends, attends, Tessa ne m'a rien expliqué du tout, si ce n'est que je ne devais rien révéler à ma famille. Or ça va être difficile, ils sont déjà au courant de certaines choses. »

« Mais pourtant, Mao m'a dit que tout était arrangé. »

« Et bien je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit, mais je crois qu'ils ont oublié de me demander mon avis et ma version dans cette histoire. »

« Bon, tu vas m'expliquer tout ça, mais d'abord, il faut que je dise au pilote où on va. »

« JFK, c'est le plus simple. Et j'appellerai de là pour qu'on vienne nous chercher. »

« Roger » Puis il se dirigea vers le pilote et lui transmit l'information. Celui-ci acquiesça, et prit la direction demandée.

Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre cette fois, et elle avait pris un casque pour pouvoir lui parler plus facilement. Pour éviter toute intervention de la part du pilote ils se parlaient en Japonais, ce qui était généralement dès qu'ils étaient seuls. Kaname commença à lui raconter sa version.

« Pour me père, après les attentats de Tokyo, j'ai été mise à l'abri. Il ne sait pas vraiment par qui ni pourquoi, mais il sait que je suis en danger. En gros, on lui a dit que j'avais été témoin de certaines choses, et qu'on devait m'éloigner du Japon jusqu'à ce que les choses se tassent. C'est du moins ce que Leonard lui a fait croire. Il lui a plus ou moins expliqué que pour le moment j'aurai du mal à les joindre pour éviter qu'on me retrouve grâce à eux. Et bien sûr ils seraient eux-aussi surveillés, pour être sûr qu'ils ne soient pas menacés. Plutôt ironique non ? Enfin bref, des hommes de Leonard les gardaient à l'œil et me tenaient au courant de leurs moindres faits et gestes. »

Sosuke l'écoutait en silence. Il comprenait un peu mieux la situation dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée.

« Du coup, mon père ne sera surpris que j'aie un garde du corps. Mais il est le seul au courant, donc il faudra rester discret. Par contre, l'uniforme était loin d'être indispensable. Au contraire même, tu es beaucoup plus visible avec et on risque d'avoir des questions. »

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Mais il est vrai qu'on le remarquait bien plus en uniforme, surtout pour quelqu'un de son age que s'il était simplement en civil. Ils passeraient alors pour deux touristes.

« Je peux encore l'enlever. Mes affaires ne sont pas loin... » Kaname rougit un peu. L'idée de le voir se déshabiller n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui demander une chose pareille. Il n'y avait pas de place ici, et ce n'était pas très prudent.

« Tu enlèves simplement ta veste. Et tu roules tes manches. Tu feras super chic à coté de moi, mais tant pis... » Elle s'enfonça dans son siège et grimaça un peu.

« Moi je te trouve très bien... »

«Merci » Elle rougit encore une fois.

« On approche de JFK, mais je ne peux pas vous poser directement là. Je vous lâche à moins de deux miles, ça ira ? » Le pilote s'était retourné pour leur parler, même si avec les casques ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire.

Sosuke regarda Kaname et lui demanda si elle pensait pouvoir faire le trajet à pied. Elle fut à la fois vexée et touchée par sa question, mais se dit qu'elle pouvait le faire. L'hélico les laissa dans un champ, à une demi-heure de l'aéroport. Sosuke portait son sac, un de ceux de Kaname et une sacoche contenant vraisemblablement son portable et quelques armes. Kaname n'avait qu'un sac, passé en bandoulière. Elle avait voulu en porter plus, mais il ne l'avait pas laissée faire.  
Ils avancèrent tranquillement en direction de l'aéroport. Il faisait encore nuit, tout était calme et silencieux.

------

_Ce chapitre est un peu long, mais je voulais expliquer un peu la situation et surtout bien faire apparaitre le manque de communication entre Kaname et Tessa, ou Mithril en général.  
Et il fallait bien aussi rester crédible sur la situation avec la famille. J'espère avoir été clair. Comme seul son père est au courant de ce qui lui est arrivé, il va y avoir des situations... particulières ! Après tout, pourquoi est-elle accompagnée ? Enfin, ça on verra pour plus tard. Il faut que je garde un peu de suspens, comme sur ce qui s'est réellement passé entre elle et Leonard et ce qu'il y a dans son carnet de recherches. Je ne sais pas encore trop comment tourner les choses.  
Dois-je me concentrer sur la relation SxK sans m'occuper du passé ou révéler un peu ce qu'il y a eu pendant ses mois de captivité ? Sans doute un peu les deux... On verra._

_Bien en tout cas, merci d'être passé me lire, ca me fait toujours très plaisir !_


	13. Un café à JFK

Chapitre 13 un café à JFK 

Les environs de l'aéroport étaient très agités, malgré l'heure. Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au hall, en passant complètement inaperçus parmi le flot de voyageurs. Kaname s'arrêta sous un panneau d'affichage et regarda la liste des vols.  
« Il y a un avion qui arrive de Chicago dans moins d'une heure. C'est souvent par-là qu'on transite. On n'a plus qu'à attendre. »  
« Tu ne préfères pas appeler tout de suite plutôt ? Je pensais que tu étais pressée de rentrer. »  
Elle se retourna vers lui, l'air triste et ennuyé.  
« Tu veux aller prendre un café ? Je n'avais pas bien la notion du temps dans le sous-marin, mais on a quasiment fait une nuit blanche avec tout ça... Et je me sens crevée pas toi ? »  
« Je te suis, tu connais cet endroit mieux que moi. »

Elle le dirigea dans le dédale des couloirs, jusqu'à un pont en hauteur sur lequel se trouvaient plusieurs cafés. Elle en choisit un bien précis, mais s'arrêta devant l'entrée, posa son sac et commença à fouiller dedans.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »  
« Je dois aller changer de l'argent, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient ravis d'avoir des Yens ou des Pesos... »  
Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main pour la faire se relever. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. J'étais en Floride il n'y a pas si longtemps, et j'ai encore quelques dollars sur moi. »

Kaname était un peu gênée. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se faire inviter, mais d'un autre coté, elle ne voulait pas le vexer, et elle n'avait aucune envie de courir au bureau de change pour dix dollars. Elle finit par sourire et lui dit simplement :  
« C'est vrai que je suis devenue une femme entretenue... »

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite à quoi elle faisait allusion, puis ayant saisi, la consola en proposant : « La prochaine fois, je choisirai, et tu m'inviteras. »

Visiblement elle fut ravie de cette suggestion et le gratifia d'un merveilleux sourire. Puis elle entra dans le restaurant et prit place près de la baie vitrée. Elle remarqua que son compagnon n'était pas très satisfait de ce choix, alors elle lui expliqua qu'ils avaient une vue superbe sur le tarmac et les avions au décollage, donc que personne ne pouvait les atteindre, contrairement aux places près de mur qui étaient exposées à ceux qui traversaient le couloir. Ici, ils étaient plus à l'écart, et en plus, profitaient du spectacle.  
Sosuke fut réellement impressionné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, d'autant plus que sa théorie était tout à fait correcte. Comme quoi elle devait l'écouter de temps à autres...

Elle regardait silencieusement le mouvement des avions sur la piste, elle semblait hypnotisée, mais il sentait que quelque chose la tracassait. Ils restèrent assis sans rien dire un bon moment avant qu'un serveur en vienne prendre leur commande. Il prit un thé et elle un chocolat. Finalement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était vraiment amateur de café.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? Tu devrais manger, souviens-toi ce que le médecin avait dit. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, s'arrachant avec peine à sa contemplation de la piste, et le regarda avec des yeux vides. Il crut un instant que c'était du à la fatigue, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait autre chose. Elle était soucieuse, et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux. »

Cette fois elle était concentrée et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, comme si elle essayait de deviner ses pensées. Si elle ne lui avait pas parlé la veille de la Résonance, uniquement possible entre Whispered, il aurait juré qu'elle tentait de lire son esprit. Puis elle détourna le regard, et reporta toute son attention sur les avions. Elle sirota une gorgée de chocolat et finit par demander :

« De quoi tu parlais avec Leonard ? Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure, et ça m'a parut plutôt bizarre. »

Il ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Il n'en était pas très fier, mais il lui effectivement parlé, enfin, il avait surtout écouté ce qu'il avait à lui dire, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il avait été intéressé. Leonard lui avait expliqué pas mal de choses sur Kaname, et l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, il n'était pas rentré dans les détails de ce qu'elle avait subit, mais apparemment, lui aussi s'inquiétait pour elle, et même si ça lui coûtait de la confier à un assassin tel que lui, il n'avait pas le choix et il préférait le mettre au courant de la situation, sachant qu'elle ne le ferait pas elle-même.  
Mais comment le lui raconter sans la vexer ? Et pouvait-il vraiment faire confiance à ce type ? Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait mise dans une telle position, il n'avait pas hésité à l'enlever et à la séquestrer, alors pourquoi s'intéresser subitement à son bien-être ?  
Sauf qu'il l'aimait, ça, il en était convaincu.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et répondit calmement, sur le même ton que d'habitude : « Il m'a parlé de toi. De certaines choses que tu avais faites, et de... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle s'était retournée subitement et le regardait avec une fureur dans les yeux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Même dans les pires moments au lycée, elle ne l'avait jamais regardé avec autant de colère. Mais pas seulement de la colère, de la peur aussi, et quelque chose d'indescriptible. De la honte peut-être, ou de la culpabilité... En voyant l'incompréhension de son interlocuteur, elle essaya de se calmer. Peut-être qu'il ne lui avait pas dit tant que ça... D'ailleurs, puisqu'il était reparti sain et sauf, c'était certainement qu'il n'avait pas raconté grand chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ? Parce qu'avec lui il faut se méfier. Il vendrait père et mère pour sauver ses fesses, et d'ailleurs... » Elle s'approcha un peu de lui et le regardait d'une façon qu'il connaissait bien. Il avait intérêt à parler. Il toussota un peu, avala un peu de thé et lui rapporta l'échange :

« Il m'a parlé de tes problèmes avec la nourriture. Que tu avais arrêté de manger à un moment, et qu'il avait du te faire soigner parce que tu avais de nombreuses carences. Il avait eu du mal à te refaire t'alimenter correctement, que tu chipotais tout le temps avec ce qu'il y avait dans ton assiette, tu jouais avec, mais tu ne le mangeais pas. Et ça, je l'ai vu, donc je sais qu'il ne m'a pas menti. Et tu ne peux pas nier que tu as beaucoup maigri, donc j'en conclus que tu as dû effectivement avoir un problème parce que je ne crois pas qu'il est délibérément décidé de t'affamer... »

« Pourtant c'est un bon moyen pour affaiblir ses adversaires. C'est une pratique courante dans les prisons ou pour les interrogatoires, il me semble... »

Il n'y avait pas pensé. Leonard aurait parfaitement pu essayer de la contrôler en diminuant ses rations. On est beaucoup moins résistant le ventre vide. Mais dans ce cas, elle aurait dû en profiter dès qu'elle a été libre pour manger normalement. La plupart de ceux ayant subit ce genre de traitement se rattrape dès leur sortie, et finissent très souvent en surpoids. Alors qu'elle, elle avait plutôt continué à ne pas se nourrire correctement. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il lui fit remarquer. Elle soupira. Sur ce coup-là, elle était battue, autant avouer, ce n'était pas le pire de ce qu'elle avait fait, et apparemment, ça l'inquiétait beaucoup donc elle pouvait lui expliquer.

« Il a oublié de te donner une information importante, c'est pourquoi j'ai arrêté de manger. Tu parles sans savoir ce qui s'est passé, avec uniquement des informations tronquées et tu tires des conclusions trop rapides. »

« Forcément, tu ne veux pas en parler. Je veux t'aider, Kaname. Tu peux tout me raconter... » Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, ellle appréciait qu'il utilisa son prénom et le regardant avec douceur et tristesse :

« Chaque chose en son temps. Je te raconterais ce qui s'est passé, mais pas tout de suite. Et tu devras toi aussi me raconter ce qui t'est arrivé. » I

l tiqua. Il n'avait pas très envie de lui parler de ses aventures à Namsak, de comment il avait faillit l'abandonner au profit d'une vie plus facile. Mais c'était le seul moyen de rétablir la confiance entre eux. Il finit par acquiescer.

« Ce n'est pas à la minute. On va déjà commencer par cette histoire de nourriture. » Elle baissa les yeux vers son chocolat, mais ne pouvait pas y toucher, ayant sa main libre accrochée à celle de Sosuke et n'ayant aucune envie de la lâcher.  
« C'était il y a plus de deux mois. J'ai fait un rêve étrange. Une jeune fille m'a parlé de toi, visiblement, elle était amoureuse de toi, mais ce n'était pas très réciproque... Elle m'a dit s'appeler Nami. » Sosuke la regarda bizarrement et avait retiré sa main. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant ? Finalement il n'avait peut-être déjà plus rien à lui apprendre... Il semblait relativement inquiet, mais elle le rassura après avoir finit sa tasse.

« Je ne te demande pas d'explication, pour le moment, c'est moi qui raconte. Tu le feras quand tu te sentiras près. » Cette fois ce fut lui qui posa sa main sur la sienne et lui fit signe de continuer.

« Cette fille m'a surtout dit que tu étais peut-être mort. Elle avait été attaquée, et elle-même était déjà morte. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle ne savait pas dans quel état tu étais. Bien sûr ce rêve m'a inquiétée. Je savais que ce n'était pas simplement un rêve. Du coup, j'ai commencé à fureter à droite et à gauche, et j'ai surpris plusieurs conversations. Un des hommes de Leonard lui a dit que tu étais toujours en vie et un autre avait parlé de ta tentative d'assassinat à ma femme de chambre. »

« Je suis désolé que tu aies été inquiétée, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ton alimentation... »

« J'y viens. C'est très simple en fait. A partir du moment où j'ai su que Leonard était après toi, j'ai refusé de manger. Notre accord était simple. Je l'avais suivi pour que mes amis aient la vie sauve, toi y compris, et tant que je restais sagement avec lui, il ne leur arrivait rien. En t'attaquant, il a rompu sa part du marché. »

Elle le regarda en souriant, et continua : « Je n'avais aucun moyen de pression sur lui. Il pouvait décider à tout moment de s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui m'était cher sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. C'était insupportable, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Il m'a annoncé triomphalement que tu ne lui ferais plus d'ombre au cours d'un repas. J'ai simplement posé ma fourchette et refusé de finir mon plat. Après ça s'est enchaîné très vite. Il y eut ce rêve et je n'avais plus d'appétit en croyant que tu étais... »

Elle évita son regard et reporta son attention vers la piste avant de poursuivre : « Et très vite, je suis devenue fatiguée. Donc je ne mangeais plus... Au début, il a cru que j'étais malade, il a fait venir plusieurs médecins et spécialistes. Il y en a un qui lui a dit que je devais déprimer. Que j'étais tourmentée, ou je ne sais quoi... Et quand je n'ai plus pu me lever, ils ont du me mettre sous perfusion pour que je ne dépérisse pas complètement. Et il a du finir par comprendre ou se lasser, je ne sais pas avec lui. Il est venu me trouver un jour en me disant que de toute façon, il ne me laisserait pas mourir, donc soit j'acceptais de manger toute seule, soit il le ferait de force et bien sûr il y veillerait personnellement. Donc il prenait tous ses repas avec moi. C'était insupportable de le voir tous les jours... Alors j'ai pris l'habitude de manger le plus lentement possible et de façon... disons, peu sympathique. Voyant que je reprenais des forces, il a fini par me laisser un peu plus seule. Il n'était là que le soir. Je crois que j'avais trouvé un bon moyen de l'exaspérer. Puis j'ai su que tu étais en vie, alors je me suis remise à espérer et je ne voulais que tu me trouves dans un tel état... »

Puis apercevant la pendule dans le hall, elle se leva. « Il faut que j'aille téléphoner, le vol est arrivé. Et il y en a encore pour un moment avant qu'ils ne soient là. »

« Prends mon portable. » lui dit-il en lui tendant l'appareil. Elle le remercia et sortit passer son appel. Sosuke se sentait mal à l'aise face à ses révélations. Il se sentait coupable et flatté. Coupable de l'avoir inquiétée, et qu'elle en soit réduite à de telles extrémités mais flatté aussi qu'elle tienne suffisamment à lui pour se battre pour lui. Même s'il n'approuvait pas la méthode.  
Elle revint moins de deux minutes plus tard, avec un sourire, mais aussi la même angoisse qu'au début.

Sosuke se décida à poser la question. Après tout elle avait l'air décidé à lui parler. Elle ne s'était pas fâchée pour l'histoire avec Leonard et lui avait même tout raconter, alors il pouvait peut-être continuer. Et là, le sujet lui semblait moins épineux.

« Tu ne m'as jamais tellement parlé de ta famille, c'est ton père qui vient nous chercher ? »

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux : « Non mais tu plaisantes ? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Tout le monde dort là-bas. J'ai appelé le chauffeur ! »

Il la regarda avec surprise. Il ne pensait pas que son père avait un chauffeur, bien que pour un représentant des Nations Unies, ce soit plutôt logique, mais dans le cadre professionnel seulement.

« Je t'explique. Je viens ici en vacances pour quelques jours, comme ça m'arrive souvent l'été. Et au cas où ils poseraient la question, on est passé par Chicago. Pas de vol direct, trop cher. Je passe souvent par là, je n'aime pas trop Dallas, donc personne ne sera surpris. »

« Et ça ne va déranger que tu sois accompagnée. J'imagine que tu es seule la plupart du temps. » En tout cas, il l'espérait.

« Mon père est au courant que quelqu'un assure ma protection, donc il a dû inventer une histoire pour justifier ta présence. Bon par contre, il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à tomber sur un garçon, plutôt mignon et de mon age... C'est vrai que de ce côté là, il risque d'y avoir un problème. »

D'un coup, elle rougit. Plus mignon, mais quelle idiote ! Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir... Et pourquoi pas le mec le plus sexy de l'univers, à qui je donnerais ma vie, mon cœur et le reste tant qu'on y est !

Sosuke aussi rougit. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui faisait ce genre de compliment. Et vu sa réaction, elle devait certainement le penser sérieusement. A croire qu'il lui plaisait... Après tout, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit, avant de partir avec Leonard. Et elle avait très mal réagit quand elle avait su qu'il avait été attaqué. Peut-être qu'elle avait toujours les mêmes sentiments que lui. Puis il préféra changer de sujet, celui-ci était un peu trop dangereux à son goût.

« On le retrouve où le chauffeur ? C'est quelqu'un de sûr ? »

Elle ne put retenir un sourire. Toujours le même, parano et angoissé. « Il va te plaire à mon avis. C'est lui qui viendra nous chercher. J'attends toujours au même endroit. Il a l'habitude. D'ailleurs... » Elle se leva et partit en direction du comptoir. Elle revint avec une autre tasse de chocolat et deux muffins. Elle avait un air de gamine prise en faute qui lui allait à merveille.  
« A chaque fois que je viens ici, j'attends Simon avec un chocolat et un muffin. Je t'en ai pris un aussi. C'est un peu une tradition. Comme ça, tu feras partie de la famille. »

Il prit le gâteau qu'elle lui tendait, et commença à le manger. Kaname, elle se contentait de jouer avec. Il posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter et lui dit gentiment : « Je crois que tu devrais te contrôler un peu plus sinon, tu vas éveiller l'attention. Je sais que tu as vécu des choses difficiles, mais il ne faut pas le faire autant remarquer. »

En voyant l'air triste et légèrement apeuré dans ses yeux, il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue de façon hésitante. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle le rejette, donc il le fit avec beaucoup de douceur. Il fut très surpris de la sentir appuyer son visage dans sa main en souriant. Elle aimait tellement son contact. Sa peau sur la sienne...

« Tu as raison, il faut que je sois plus prudente. Mais toi aussi. Si tu fais ce genre de choses chez moi, mon père va te tuer. »  
Elle ne put retenir un sourire en coin et devant la mine de Sosuke, eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire.

Elle approcha sa chaise de la sienne, posa sa tête sur son épaule et attrapa son bras pour l'enrouler autour d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait, surtout après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il s'était déjà trouvé particulièrement entreprenant en touchant sa joue, jamais il n'en aurait fait plus. Mais si elle se collait à lui, il n'allait pas chercher à s'en défaire, bien au contraire !

« Profites-en maintenant, après ce sera plus difficile... »

Ils restèrent ainsi, sans se soucier vraiment de ce qui les entouraient, puis Sosuke se redressa rapidement et aperçut un intrus dans son dos. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux coupés très courts, manifestement originaire du Moyen Orient. Il restèrent à s'observer un instant, Sosuke sur ses gardes, l'autre plutôt surpris et embarrassé.

Kaname se retourna et sourit. Puis réalisant la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, prit une jolie teinte écarlate. Difficile après ça d'expliquer que ce n'était qu'un camarade de classe. Elle se leva et alla embrasser le nouvel arrivé.  
Il la regarda de haute en bas, en souriant, et secoua la tête d'un air navré.

« Mademoiselle Kaname, ça fait tellement longtemps. Vous êtes toujours aussi jolie. » Il parlait bien Anglais, mais avec un fort accent que Sosuke reconnaissait bien. Il se leva à son tour pour se présenter, mais l'homme le regarda bizarrement. Kaname perçut la tension entre les deux hommes et se chargea elle-même des présentations.

« Hassen, je vous présente Sosuke Sagara. Un ami de lycée. » Puis se tournant vers lui : « Sosuke, voici Hassen, le chauffeur de la famille. » Elle se baissa pour ramasser ses affaires, mais chacun voulut les porter pour elle. Elle se mit à rire et ajouta : « Ah, oui, j'oubliais. Vous avez de nombreux points communs. »  
Ils la regardèrent avec surprise, puis elle expliqua à l'attention du chauffeur : « Sosuke a grandi en Afghanistan. Il a été élevé par des Moudjahidin, il se débrouille bien en Farsi. Comme ça, tu auras un interlocuteur de choix ! Et comme vous, c'est un maniaque de la sécurité, un brin parano. » Elle fit un clin d'œil à Sosuke en souriant.

Hassen acquiesça et semblait se détendre un petit peu. Il attrapa les sacs de Kaname, et voulut même prendre celui de Sosuke, mais il déclina la proposition. Avant de sortir, il repartit chercher le muffin à moitié déchiqueté sur la table et le tendit à sa propriétaire et lui disant qu'elle devait manger.

Ils arrivèrent sur le parking, et Hassen les installa à l'arrière d'une grosse berline noire, manifestement blindée. Il ne posa aucune question sur les relations entre sa protégée et son compagnon, ayant eu le temps de les observer dans le café. Son patron risquait d'être surpris. Il l'avait prévenu que sa fille serait accompagnée, mais apparemment il n'imaginait rien de ce genre. Elle pouvait bien dire qu'il était juste un ami, pour lui il était clair qu'il était bien plus que ça. Il suffisait de voir la façon dont ils se regardaient.

Kaname profita du trajet pour expliquer à Sosuke sa situation familiale et ses problèmes avec son père. Il comprit mieux pourquoi elle lui avait semblé si anxieuse. Elle lui répéta plusieurs fois de se méfier de sa petite sœur, mais il ne voyait pas trop quels problèmes une fillette de treize ans pouvait poser. Enfin, elle lui révéla un peu du passé de Hassen, qui avait fait parti des Combattants pour la Liberté en Iran, et qui vivait avec la famille Chidori depuis plusieurs années. C'était un paranoïaque obsédé par la sécurité, toujours à l'affût du moindre risque potentiel. Ils devraient bien s'entendre.

----------------

_Alors oui, je sais, j'avais dit que je ferais progresser la relation entre les deux héros, et je me suis surtout concentrée sur le passé de la miss. Mais en fait, ce chapitre ne ressemble pas à ce que je voulais au départ... J'ai fait un hommage à un passage d'un bouquin de Marc Lévy, Où es-tu, j'aimais bien la scène de l'aéroport.  
Bref, le prochain sera plus centré sur les deux et leur relation. Avec bien sûr l'intrusion de la famille, mais depuis le temps que je le promets... Enfin cette fois c'est sûr !_


	14. Bienvenue à la maison

Chapitre 14 Bienvenue à la maison 

Le trajet prit moins de quarante-cinq minutes, ce qui était plutôt un exploit. En général, il fallait plus d'une heure pour rejoindre Manhattan depuis l'aéroport, mais compte tenu de l'heure tardive et de la période estivale, la circulation était assez fluide. Hassen arrêta la voiture au sous-sol et sortit toutes leurs affaires du coffre, ne laissant à Sosuke que la mallette contenant son ordinateur portable. Il les conduisit jusqu'à l'ascenseur privé qui les amenèrent directement dans l'appartement des Chidori.

C'était un loft en duplex situé au dernière étage d'une tour de Madison Street, au sud de Manhattan, à un peu plus de trois kilomètres du centre de Nations Unies. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce sobre, peu décorée et meublée, que seule une lampe éclairait. Kaname sourit et prit la main de Sosuke. Elle semblait contente d'être arrivée.

"Je te fais visiter ?" Il acquiesça, mais se tourna vers Hassen pour être sûr qu'il s'en sortait avec tous leurs sacs. Celui-ci comprit le message et dit simplement :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je poserai tout devant les chambres. On vous a préparé la chambre d'amis à l'étage." Puis il salua d'un signe de tête et disparut à nouveau dans l'ascenseur.

Kaname le guida rapidement à travers les pièces, lui montrant les choses essentielles, le salon, la cuisine, l'escalier d'accès à l'étage et l'entraîna jusqu'à la terrasse. De là, ils avaient une vue magnifique sur la Turtle Bay, et au loin, on devinait les lumières de Brooklyn. Sosuke admira la spectacle, mais il regardait surtout le sourire ravi de la jeune fille à coté de lui. Elle semblait dans son élément, heureuse et sûre d'elle comme il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle surprit son regard et parut un instant étonnée, puis se sentit flattée.  
Elle aimait cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder comme une personne à la fois courageuse, fragile et précieuse. Personne d'autre ne semblait la voir comme lui. L'air de la baie était frais, et c'était un vrai bonheur à cette saison. Le vent faisait danser ses cheveux, et elle n'essayait pas de les retenir. Avec un bras coincé en écharpe, et l'autre lui servant d'appui sur la rambarde, elle ne risquait pas de pouvoir faire grand chose. Elle fut surprise de sentir encore une fois la main de Sosuke sur sa joue. Il fit glisser délicatement une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. C'était un des gestes les plus tendres qu'il ait jamais eu envers elle. Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Le moment était parfait. La nuit, sur le toit d'un gratte-ciel, au plein centre de New York. Il était là, près d'elle, personne ne pouvait les déranger. Ils étaient enfin réunis, seuls, sans danger, sans collègues envahissants, sans camarades de classe, sans Tessa ou Kurz pour casser l'ambiance. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse. Ici et maintenant.

Lui restait captiver par ses yeux. Ce regard insondable, ce visage parfait, ces lèvres si... Il voulait la toucher, la goûter. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ce genre de chose auparavant, si ce n'est à son réveil dans le sous-marin, mais même à ce moment-là, l'envie n'était pas si forte, ni aussi... localiser. Pour la première fois avec elle, il n'hésitait pas. Il ne réfléchit pas et s'approcha doucement, prêt à la prendre complètement dans ses bras et à...

"KANA !!"

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux, s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre dans un réflexe commun de pudeur et virent débouler une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, à la longueur des épaules et seulement vêtue d'un grand t-shirt sur lequel était écrit Sweet Babe en rose vif. Kaname soupira, puis forçant un sourire, murmura à Sosuke : "Tu vois, je t'avais dit de te méfier d'elle..."

Ayame fonça sur sa sœur, sans prendre garde à son bras en écharpe et la bouscula son ménagement.

"Pourquoi t'as pas dit que t'arrivais cette nuit ?" Elle commença à la marteler de coup de poings, ce qui n'était certainement pas une bonne idée, connaissant le peu de patience de l'aînée et son état plutôt affaibli. Mais Kaname ne broncha pas et la laissa faire. Sosuke en fut assez étonné, mais ce qu'il le surprit davantage, était l'absence de ressemblance entre les deux sœurs. La plus jeune faisait dix centimètres de moins, avec les cheveux beaucoup plus clairs et plus courts, des yeux noirs et parlait anglais. Même si elle avait près de cinq ans d'écarts, ça ne justifiait pas tout. Il avait vu les photos de Kaname a treize ans, et elle ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Les cris perçants de la plus jeune furent arrêtés par l'arrivée d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, plutôt grand pour un Japonais, très brun, avec quelques mèches grisonnantes ici et là et les mêmes yeux noirs que sa cadette. Kaname se raidit à la vue de son père. Les avait-il vu, elle et Sosuke quelques minutes plus tôt, sur le point de...

"Je suis désolée d'arriver aussi tard. On ne voulait pas vous réveiller..."

Il s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur son épaule, puis poussa un peu Ayame pour la forcer à laisser sa sœur tranquille.

"Ce n'est pas grave, j'avais dit à Hassen de nous avertir quand tu appellerais. Tu fais les présentations, crevette ?"Crevette ? Sosuke la regarda sans comprendre. Pourquoi son père l'avait-il appelée crevette ?

Kaname se tourna vers son compagnon et dit simplement : "Papa, voici Sosuke Sagara, le garçon dont tu as entendu parler." Elle soutint son regard de façon appuyée sur les derniers mots puis en désignant son père et sa sœur qui commençait à ricaner en répétant inlassablement le mot crevette elle ajouta : "Sosuke, comme tu l'auras compris, voici ma famille. Mon père, et le monstre là, c'est Ayame. On raconte que c'est ma sœur, mais comme tu l'auras remarqué, nous n'avons absolument rien en commun ! " Et elle tira la langue à sa sœur en conclusion.

Celle-ci s'approcha de Sosuke et lui demanda directement : "T'es le petit copain de ma sœur ?" Shunya regarda sa fille avec surprise et Sosuke avec froideur. Ce dernier voulut lui tendre la main pour le saluer, mais se ravisa suite à l'interruption de sa fille. Il prit d'ailleurs beaucoup de couleurs en réponse à sa question, donc Kaname dut intervenir.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, petite peste ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit tes affaires !" Puis elle fit non de la tête à son père.

"Ca m'étonnerait de toute façon, crevette ! T'as pas capable de te trouver un copain, avec le caractère que t'as !" Et elle lui asséna un coup dans l'épaule gauche. Kaname tiqua. Déjà que sa sœur l'appelle crevette, qu'elle fasse ce genre de réflexion, mais en plus qu'elle la tape juste là où elle était blessée, ça faisait beaucoup. Elle retourna une gifle à sa sœur, dans le style de celles qu'un certain sergent prenait après avoir fait exploser le vestiaire de l'école.

Shunya prit Ayame par le bras et la calma avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer.

"Ta sœur est fatiguée, et comme tu le vois, elle a eu un accident, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour tes plaisanteries." La fillette, au bord des larmes acquiesça, mais jeta un regard noir à sa sœur avant de repartir se coucher comme son père lui avait suggéré. Il fit aussi la morale à l'aînée, en lui rappelant qu'elle ne devait pas se comporter ainsi. Un peu de patience ne serait pas un luxe.

"Bien, maintenant, je peux avoir quelques explications. Tu arrives en pleine nuit, sans avoir prévenu pour ton vol, tu es blessée et tu me ramènes un gamin qui veut jouer les héros, ça fait beaucoup, non ?" Sosuke voulut intervenir, mais Kaname l'en empêcha. Elle lui prit la main et regarda son père droit dans les yeux, avec tout sauf de l'affection.

"C'est simple pourtant. Je t'ai dit il y trois jours que j'allais venir ici quelques temps pour m'assurer que tout allait bien pour vous et que je serais sûrement accompagnée. Je t'ai dit aussi que je ne savais pas quand exactement j'arriverais, et que je m'arrangerais avec Hassen pour ne pas vous déranger. Alors voilà, je suis arrivée par un vol de nuit, et je suis accompagnée par Sosuke. Où est le problème ?"

"Le problème ? Où est le problème ?" Shunya sentait la colère monter en lui. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça se passe ainsi avec elle ? On lui avait appris que sa fille avait été emmenée à l'abri suite aux attentats de Tokyo, mais personne n'avait voulu lui dire par qui ni où elle était. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelles pendant des mois, ne sachant même pas si elle était en bonne santé, ni pourquoi on l'avait prise elle et maintenant, elle arrivait tranquillement, après un coup de fil de deux minutes disant qu'elle venait les voir. Aucune explication, aucun commentaires sur les mois d'absence, rien. Pas un mot. Et elle était là, sur sa terrasse, en train de tenir la main d'un garçon qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon, avec un bras en écharpe, sans donner la moindre justification !

"Pour mon bras, c'est simple. Je suis tombée de façon un peu violente. Rien de bien grave, mais je me suis déboîté l'épaule." Elle montra les écorchures qui lui restaient sur les coudes suite à sa chute dans l'évasion avec Leonard. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal qu'il ne l'ait pas retenue.

"Et je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi je suis en danger, c'est comme ça, tu vas devoir faire avec. Sosuke est chargé de ma protection, que ça te plaise ou non. Je sais qu'il te parait jeune, et il l'est, mais il a commencé il y a déjà un moment. J'ai une totale confiance en lui et je n'ai aucun soucis à mettre ma vie entre ses mains. Je ne veux personne d'autre pour se charger de cette mission." Elle serra un peu plus sa main et lui sourit en disant ces derniers mots.

Son père voulait protester. Ce n'était qu'un gamin, dont elle s'était plus ou moins amourachée, mais ce n'était certainement pas quelqu'un de fiable. Comment un garçon d'à peine vingt ans pouvait-il assurer sa protection ? Si elle avait réellement des terroristes après elle il lui fallait beaucoup plus qu'un apprenti soldat.

Kaname était fatiguée. A peine arrivée que déjà elle se disputait avec son père, après avoir giflé sa sœur sans ménagement. Elle savait au fond d'elle que ça devait se passer ainsi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait espérer d'autre ? Elle ne pouvait pas leur expliquer la situation, qu'elle était une Whispered pourchassée depuis plus d'an pour la technologie qu'elle avait dans la tête, ni ce qui s'était passé au cours des derniers mois. Elle n'arrivait déjà pas à se confier à Sosuke alors qu'il en savait beaucoup sur la question et qu'il avait toute sa confiance, alors comment en discuter avec sa famille ?

Elle soupira et finit par détacher sa main de celle Sosuke. Il n'essaya pas de la retenir, même s'il était convaincu quelque part qu'elle avait besoin de lui en cet instant. Il ne voulait pas la laisser affronter tout cela seule, mais il ne voyait pas quel secours lui apporter. D'un coup toute la fatigue accumulée par ces dernières heures de veille se fit ressentir. Il se sentait inutile et épuisé. Kaname dut le sentir puisqu'elle lui sourit et lui dit simplement : "On va aller se coucher. On reparlera de tout ça demain."

Elle s'approcha de son père et se blottit dans ses bras, elle lui murmura doucement à l'oreille, de façon à ce que seul lui puisse entendre : "Je suis désolée papa, je ne peux pas te raconter. Fais-moi confiance. Et je suis encore plus désolée parce que si je dois choisir entre lui et toi, ce sera toujours lui." Elle lui sourit tristement et reprenant la main de son compagnon, elle le guida vers les chambres. En quittant la terrasse elle se retourna vers son père, toujours figé, et lui glissa un "Bonne nuit" avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

Elle s'arrêta à la dernière porte à droite, celle devant laquelle il reconnut son sac. Les autres portes étaient fermées, à l'exception de celle juste avant la sienne. Mais il ne vit nulle part les affaires de Kaname. Il aurait bien voulut lui demander où était sa chambre, mais si elle ne jugeait pas utile de le lui dire, il ne risquerait pas de la froisser en lui posant la question. Même si pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité il devait savoir où la trouver, il préféra attendre le lendemain. Elle évitait son regard et lui parla sans lever les yeux. "Il n'est pas méchant, mais il manque parfois un peu de tact. Enfin, tu dois avoir l'habitude maintenant. Un trait de caractère familial." Elle souriait et releva un peu son visage vers lui en ouvrant la porte et le guidant dans la pièce.

"Vu les circonstances, ça me parait normal qu'il soit inquiet." Sosuke voulait la rassurer, mais ça ne marchait pas. Elle secoua doucement la tête.

"Non, il n'est pas inquiet. En tout cas pas pour ce que tu crois. Il voudrait que je sois encore comme Ayame. Une petite fille docile et sage."

"Parce que toi, tu as été docile et sage ?" Il ne put retenir un sourire. Elle, au contraire perdit un peu le sien. Puis réalisant qu'il se moquait d'elle hésita sur la réaction à avoir. Elle décida que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas entraîné, regretta de ne pas avoir son éventail sous la main et opta pour une tape dans l'épaule.

"Ca fait mal, tu sais." Son sourire revient rapidement. Ils retrouvaient leur complicité. Elle s'assit sur le lit avant de répliquer :

"Ca t'apprendra à me critiquer. Bien sûr que je suis sage et docile. Ca dépend avec qui ! Non mais !" Et elle croisa les bras tant bien que mal avant d'éclater de rire. Elle s'effondra sur le lit et surprit encore une fois son regard sur elle. Elle se sentit rougir. Il la dévorait des yeux. Mais pas avec avidité ou envie comme le faisait Leonard. Plus avec tendresse et douceur. Avec amour ? Elle rougit encore plus et arrêta de rire. Si elle restait là à le regarder, elle risquait de faire une bêtise et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Elle retrouva son calme et se contenta de dire : "Bon, je vais me coucher. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésites pas à demander, mais je pense que tu devrais trouver ton bonheur."

La chambre était plutôt grande, avec une porte-fenêtre donnant sur un balcon au-dessus de la terrasse. Il avait remarqué un peu plus tôt que deux pièces avait un balcon donnant sur la face sud. Kaname se leva péniblement et s'apprêta à sortir. Elle se retourna, l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et disparut dans le couloir. Il resta figé un bon moment, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Enfin, revenant à la raison, il fit le tour de la chambre, vérifia les fenêtres et après un dernier contrôle de routine se décida à se coucher.

Il ne se réveilla pas très tôt le lendemain. Entre le décalage horaire et leur arrivée au beau milieu de la nuit, il avait eu besoin de sommeil. N'entendant aucun bruit dans la maison, il supposa que tout était calme. Kaname ne lui avait laissé aucune consigne sur les habitudes matinales de chacun aussi décida-t-il d'attendre qu'elle vienne le chercher. Elle n'avait jamais été du matin donc il avait le temps. Il commença son entraînement tranquillement, profitant de l'espace qu'offrait la pièce. Au bout d'une petite heure, il finit par aller prendre une douche et après avoir enfilé un pantalon, il alla s'accouder au balcon. Il n'y était pas depuis deux minutes qu'il entendit une voix fluette le saluer. Il baissa les yeux et repéra Ayame, lavée et habillée, en train de se prélasser sur la terrasse, un étage plus bas.

"Tu viens me tenir compagnie ? Ce sera plus sympa." Il acquiesça, et rentra. Il enfila un t-shirt avant de rejoindre la fillette au salon. Elle l'attendait dans la partie cuisine et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait manger. Elle commença à s'agiter pour lui préparer son petit déjeuner quand elle fut interrompue par un grognement peu engageant.

"Si tu tiens à la vie, je te conseille d'éviter ce qu'elle te propose." Kaname parlait d'une voix ensommeillée mais sérieusement. Elle semblait encore à moitié endormie, et en voyant sa tenue, un simple haut de pyjama à manche courte lui arrivant sous les fesses et une culotte, ses cheveux emmêlés et son visage chiffonné, il en conclut qu'elle n'était pas encore bien réveillée. Pourtant elle se glissa derrière le comptoir et poussa sa sœur hors des fourneaux. Elle se tenait maladroitement le bras gauche, n'ayant pas mis son atèle, mais décida tout de même de s'occuper des préparatifs. Elle fit le tour des placards en maugréant et finit par sortir du frigo une bouteille de lait et une de jus de fruit.

Sosuke n'avait pas bougé, mais en la voyant s'empêtrer avec les bouteilles décida d'intervenir.

"Tu veux de l'aide ?" Elle le regarda avec un œil vide, comme si elle se demandait qui il était et surtout ce qu'il faisait là. Elle pencha un peu la tête et proposa : "Céréales ?" Devant l'absence de réaction de son compagnon, elle continua et attrapa la bouilloire.

"Les bols sont derrière toi. Si tu veux du thé, tu prends une tasse aussi. Les cuillères sont dans le tiroir de gauche." Puis se retournant vers Ayame, boudant un peu plus loin elle demanda : "Tu veux du thé ?" sans attendre la réponse, elle mit la bouilloire sur le feu et sortit un paquet de céréales. Elle le posa sur la table à coté du reste puis leva les yeux vers Sosuke. Elle semblait le voir pour la première fois et lui sourit.

"Tu as bien dormi ?"

" Très bien, oui. Et toi, tu as l'air encore fatiguée… "

Elle se réveillait doucement. Elle s'étira en se retournant vers la fenêtre, révélant ainsi une partie de son ventre. Elle grimaça en se tenant l'épaule, mais ne dit rien. Puis se rapprocha de Sosuke et lui murmura : "C'était mieux dans l'hélico." Il rougit un peu, comprenant ce qu'elle sous-entendait, mais préféra ne pas trop y réfléchir et sortit les bols et les tasses comme elle le lui avait demandé.

Elle continua à préparer le thé et ajouta à l'attention de sa sœur : "C'est à se demander si c'est vraiment une famille de Japonais qui vit ici. Il n'y a vraiment rien. Pas de soupe, pas de riz, et je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur le thé mais... " Et elle brandit devant elle un sachet pendouillant lamentablement au bout de sa ficelle.

" Je vois que tu es toujours aussi sociable le matin, ma crevette." Shunya s'approcha du comptoir et s'assit sur un des tabourets de bar. Il salua normalement Sosuke et l'invita à s'asseoir à coté de lui.

"Tu as du vrai thé dans le placard au-dessus de la cafetière. Il y a aussi du riz dans le frigo, tu peux le faire réchauffer. Et ne reproche pas à ta sœur de vivre comme une Américaine, elle a passé plus de temps ici qu'au Japon, c'est normal."

Kaname regarda son père avec une expression de dédain sur son visage en apportant son bol pour être en face d'eux et répliqua, sans prêter attention à Ayame : "Elle ne parle même pas Japonais, alors c'est sûr !" La plus jeune voulut répondre mais Shunya leva la main comme la bouilloire commençait à siffler.

"Eh bien, puisque tu es là tu vas pouvoir lui rafraîchir la mémoire." Il se leva pour verser le thé et fut horrifié devant la tenue de sa fille. Il la regarda plusieurs fois de haut en bas avant d'exploser, en Japonais.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ! Tu n'es pas toute seule ici ! Enfin à quoi est-ce que tu penses ?"

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses jambes, mais ne sembla rien trouvé d'anormal. Elles étaient toujours là. Elle regarda son père avec un air interrogateur, sa tasse à la main, attendant d'être servie. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, mais qu'il était prêt à lancer la deuxième salve, elle s'occupa de remplir la théière, et alla la poser avec le reste sur la table, puis elle la contourna et alla s'asseoir là où il était un peu plus tôt.

Il se remit à vociférer, mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. Ayame riait dans son coin, et Sosuke continua de manger sans s'en soucier.

"Tu m'écoutes ? Kaname !"

Elle prit un air las, ce qui n'était pas très dur, dans ces circonstances et se fixa sur son père.

"Quel est le problème ? La matiné est passablement avancée et je ne suis toujours pas habillée, c'est ça ? Je suis désolée, papa, je croyais que tu travaillais. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais choqué de voir ta fille en pyjama." Son ton était relativement cassant. A croire qu'elle ne savait pas parler normalement avec lui.

"Mais ce n'est pas moi le problème, enfin !"

Elle le coupa avant qu'il ait pu finir.

"Alors si ça ne te gêne pas, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Il se tourna en direction de Sosuke, toujours absorbé par son bol de céréales, et ne voulant surtout se mêler à cette dispute. Il aurait disparut s'il en avait eu l'occasion, mais quand il avait essayé de se lever, il avait trouvé Ayame en face de lui, le fixant avec un sourire fourbe. Du coup, il s'était replongé dans son déjeuné, l'air de rien.

Kaname éclata de rire, ce qui lui fit lever la tête. Se moquait-elle de lui ? Mais pourquoi ?

"Sosuke ? Tu as peur que je choque Sosuke ?" Elle riait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à parler. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle et se joignit à son père pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Retrouvant un peu son calme, elle réussit à s'expliquer.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il en a vu d'autres !" Son père commençait à voir rouge, si bien que Sosuke dut intervenir pour clarifier la situation.

"Ce que veux dire Kaname, c'est que j'ai eu l'occasion, en Thaïlande, par exemple, d'être confronté à plusieurs femmes, je connais l'anatomie féminine, du coup je ne risque pas..." C'était de pire en pire. Derrière eux, ils entendaient Ayame tenter d'étouffer son fou rire.

"En Thaïlande ? Et je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez en Thaïlande ? Avec ma fille, en plus..."

"Je n'étais pas avec elle, monsieur, je vous assure, ce n'était pas un endroit pour elle. Mes compagnons tenaient absolument à me faire découvrir le... folklore local, et ils m'ont entraîné dans un..."

"Etes-vous en train de me dire que comme vous avez passé du temps dans un bouge en Thaïlande, vous connaissez les femmes ? Et par conséquent que cela ne vous gêne pas de voir MA Kaname à moitié nue ? Ce n'est pas une de vos prostituées !" Sosuke ne savait plus quoi répondre. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire.

Kaname se redressa et interpella son père. Ce n'était comme cela qu'il allait rassurer Shunya, donc elle précisa : " Ne t'emballes pas comme ça. Je ne faisais pas référence aux pratiques douteuses de certains. Tout ce que je voulais te faire comprendre c'est que Sosuke m'a déjà vu moins habillée. On est allé à la plage ensemble l'été dernier, et on a passé plusieurs jours ensemble dernièrement. C'est tout."

"Et vous..."

"Papa !" Le sujet était clos. Il n'était qu'à moitié rassuré, mais il sentait bien qu'il ne pourrait rien dire de plus pour le moment. Il servit une tasse de thé, et les laissa dans la cuisine, préférant aller sur la terrasse.

Kaname profita de l'accalmie pour demander quelques explications sur son histoire de Thaïlande. Elle n'eut besoin que d'un seul mot comme réponse pour se remettre tranquillement à manger.

"Kurz."

------------------------------------------

_Sincèrement, je me suis bien marrée sur ce coup là. J'espère que je serai pas la seule !  
La suite devrait être dans le même genre. Du sucre, des situations bizarres, et des réflexions très classes... Mais aussi un peu d'aventure, histoire d'avancer un peu. A vu de nez, j'en suis à peu près à la moitié. Donc si tout va bien dans trois mois, c'est fini. Et j'ai plein d'autres idées pour de nouvelles fics !!_


	15. Angoisse familiale

Chapitre 15 Angoisse familiale

La matinée se passa sans autre incident majeur. Shunya ne quittait pas des yeux Sosuke, et s'arrangeait pour ne jamais le laisser seul avec Kaname. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait entre eux, et décida de se servir de sa cadette pour les surveiller. Un peu d'aide ne serait pas superflue, et en plus, il était sûr qu'elle adorerait jouer les espionnes.

Après s'être lavée rapidement et habillée, Kaname voulut sortir. Elle avait besoin d'un nouveau téléphone maintenant qu'elle était libre. Elle voulait aussi pouvoir profiter un peu de la ville et se promener tranquillement, puisqu'elle avait été confinée pendant des mois. Mais bien sûr elle ne pouvait le présenter de cette façon à son père. Elle avait aussi besoin d'une connexion internet sécurisée, pour prévenir ses amis à Tokyo qu'elle était en vie, et en bonne santé. Elle pourrait utiliser l'ordinateur de la maison ou celui de Sosuke mais il fallait qu'elle fasse quelques ajustements, et elle n'avait pas besoin de témoin pour ce genre d'entreprise. Il fallait donc qu'elle réussisse à les éloigner. Personne ne devait être au courant de ses talents en électronique, bien trop développés pour une simple lycéenne. C'est donc vêtue d'une mini-jupe beige, d'un chemisier blanc et armée de son plus grand sourire qu'elle retourna au salon négocier sa sortie.

Shunya était assis, plongé dans un dossier. Il avait laissé Ayame s'occuper de leur inviter, et Sosuke se retrouvait sur la terrasse à subire un interrogatoire en règle sur sa vie et ses relations amoureuses par une fillette de treize ans un peu trop curieuse à son goût.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour aujourd'hui ? » Kaname avançait sur des oeufs, elle connaissait son père. Un mot de travers et ils recommenceraient à se disputer. Elle devait le ménager. Il leva la tête vers elle, et apprécia qu'elle soit enfin habillée convenablement, même si dix centimètres de jupe en plus n'auraient pas été de trop pour lui. Mais il évita de faire une remarque de plus sur sa tenue et répondit calmement : « J'avais prévu de vous emmener au restaurant, il y a un très bon mexicain un peu plus haut. Et cette après-midi, il faut que je passe au bureau. Tu pourras profiter un peu de ta sœur comme ça. »

Elle pâlit. C'était une malédiction. Devoir aller manger mexicain. Encore. Et en plus, se trimballer Ayame dans les jambes tout l'après-midi, quel calvaire... Mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre de cette façon. Elle vint s'asseoir à coté de son père et perdit son regard dans la contemplation de la baie.

« Si tu veux. Je ne suis pas une fan de la cuisine mexicaine, par contre. Enfin, on ne va pas changer tes plans. Je ferai des courses cette après-midi, et je m'occuperai du repas de ce soir, comme ça on aura enfin un vrai dîner japonais. » Elle sourit à cette idée. Des mois qu'elle n'avait pas pu cuisiner. Et le public ici lui plaisait. Même s'ils l'agaçaient, elle devait avouer qu'elle tenait à eux.  
« C'est très gentil de ta part. En plus tu pourras apprendre les recettes à ta sœur. » Shunya ne perdait le nord. Pas question de la laisser utiliser la cuisine comme excuse pour se retrouver seule avec ce garçon.

Kaname serra les dents et se concentra sur sa respiration. Ses mois passés avec Leonard lui avait au moins appris à se maîtriser. Sosuke et Ayame les rejoignirent et il fut surpris par le calme qu'elle arrivait à afficher. Seule sa voix la trahit légèrement, mais son père ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit indispensable. Elle est encore jeune, et je n'aime être ennuyée quand je cuisine. Tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas assez patiente pour être un bon professeur… »

Ce n'était pas très vrai. Quand elle avait voulu apprendre à Sosuke à préparer ses repas, elle avait été adorable. Enfin, dès qu'ils avaient été seuls. Elle lui avait expliqué les choses de façons à ce qu'il puisse comprendre, lui montrant plusieurs fois chaque geste, mais pour une fois, il pensa à tenir sa langue et évita de mentionner cette aventure.

Ayame de son côté n'avait aucune envie de subir les cours de sa sœur. La cuisine ne l'intéressait que dans la partie dégustation. Elle voulait bien aider son père dans la mesure où ça ne l'obligeait pas à faire trop d'efforts. Passer la journée avec sa sœur et Sosuke ne la dérangeait pas, elle aurait un peu de compagnie, mais préparer le dîner, pas question ! Elle en fit la remarque à son père qui fut bien obligé de céder devant la coalition de ses deux filles. Il était rare qu'elles soient d'accord, mais quand cela arrivait, impossible de les faire changer d'avis.

« Tu pourras au moins regarder un peu. Ca peut être utile. Il ne faut pas que tu comptes toujours sur les autres pour tout faire à ta place ! » Shunya soupira devant l'air atterré de ses filles, mais il avait au moins obtenu une partie de ce qu'il voulait. Il ne travaillait pas à l'ONU pour rien, la négociation, il s'y connaissait.

Revenant au sujet de départ, Kaname demanda à son père quand ils partaient, et devant attendre l'arrivée d'Hassen, elle les laissa tous au salon et partit s'occuper de sécuriser ses communications. Shunya profita de l'opportunité pour discuter tranquillement avec Sosuke. Ce garçon ne lui plaisait pas, mais il ne devait pas le juger trop vite. Il savait peut-être ce qui était arrivé à sa fille et pourrait lui donner des informations. D'un signe de tête en direction d'Ayame, il lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait les laisser seul, et elle retourna dans sa chambre.

« Alors, jeune homme, depuis combien de temps fréquentez-vous ma fille ? »  
Sosuke ne s'attendait pas à subir encore un interrogatoire, mais il décida que c'était peut-être mieux de s'expliquer directement avec le chef de famille. Il s'assit en suivant l'invitation de son hôte et répondit calmement à ses questions.  
Il voulait surtout savoir comment allait sa fille, et quel parcours avait suivit le jeune soldat. Il fut impressionner par son discours sur la sécurité de leur appartement, celui-ci ayant déjà relevé plusieurs faiblesse dans leur système, les mêmes que celles qu'Hassen lui avait indiquées. Finalement ce garçon devait s'y connaître un peu. C'est quand arrivèrent les questions plus personnelles, sur sa relation avec Kaname que la situation dégénéra.

« Vous et ma fille, vous êtes... enfin vous voyez... » Shunya s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas comment formuler sa question, puis opta pour un affrontement direct : « Vous l'avez déjà touchée ? Je veux dire, vous avez partagé le même lit ? »  
Sosuke paniqua. Il ne savait pas mentir, et n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais que pouvait-il dire ?  
« Et bien, oui... J'ai eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de l'avoir près de moi et dernièrement, elle a dormi dans mon lit, mais... » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Shunya se sentait prêt à lui sauter dessus. Il commença à se lever quand une main se posa sur son épaule et le maintint en place.

« Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place. Sosuke est un professionnel, et même s'il fait attention, il te fera mal. » Il tourna la tête et vit sa fille le regarder avec froideur.

« Tu... lui et toi... »

« Papa, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais si tu avais écouté, il t'a dit que j'avais dormi dans son lit. Point. Pas que nous avions couché ensemble. Alors ne commence pas. »

« Mais enfin, tu veux me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ?! » Sosuke la regardait bizarrement. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour aborder ce sujet.

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Mais je ne crois pas que cela te regarde, c'est tout. Je suis une grande fille, je vais avoir dix-huit ans, je crois que je peux faire ce que je veux avec qui je veux. » Son ton ne laissait place à aucune contradiction. Et elle n'avait pas tort, ce n'était plus une enfant. Pourtant Shunya ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger.

« Et tu as pensé un peu aux conséquences, tu n'as que dix-sept ans, et certaines choses peuvent changer ta vie à jamais... » Il était désespéré. Il regrettait tellement d'être veuf en cet instant. Si sa femme était là, elle pourrait lui expliquer ces choses là.

« Papa, si tu as peur que je me retrouve enceinte, rassures-toi tout de suite, ça n'arrivera pas. » Il sentit son cœur reprendre un rythme normal. Alors elle n'était pas sa maîtresse. Quel soulagement. Pour Sosuke par contre, l'oxygène semblait avoir disparu. Pourquoi parlaient-ils de ça ? Et qu'avait-il à voir dans cette affaire ? Son père ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle et lui avaient...

Elle eut un sourire en coin et ajouta, en les regardant tous les deux : « J'ai un implant contraceptif depuis l'année dernière et il est sensé me tenir à l'abri de ce genre de désagrément pour encore près de deux ans. Rassuré ? »

Le cœur de Sosuke s'arrêta. Pourquoi avoir besoin de préciser qu'elle se protégeait ? Etait-ce par rapport à ce qu'elle avait pu faire avec Leonard ? Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait surtout pas se lancer sur ce terrain-là. Personne n'avait mentionné Leonard ici, son père n'avait parlé que de lui. Mais alors... Il se mit à rougir en comprenant ce que toute cette conversation impliquait. Kaname lui sourit et Shunya tournait la tête de l'un vers l'autre pour savoir à qui s'en prendre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se décider que Hassen arrivait, en leur disant que la voiture les attendait. Il sentit tout de suite la tension entre les différents protagonistes, mais n'en fut pas surpris. Il connaissait Shunya depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'apprécierait pas de rencontrer le garçon dont sa fille était amoureuse, qu'elle l'admette ou pas. Kaname alla chercher sa sœur et ils descendirent tous au garage.

Hassen demanda à Sosuke de se mettre devant à coté de lui pour pouvoir lui parler, et il laissa ainsi le père en tête à tête avec ses filles. Il était très content de pouvoir utiliser sa langue maternelle, mais le garçon à sa droite n'avait pas l'air très loquace. Il lui posa plusieurs questions sur son enfance et comment il s'était retrouvé dans les montagnes perdues d'Asie centrale, mais Sosuke resta évasif. D'un coup il comprit. Il n'avait pas vingt ans, il était Japonais avec une cicatrice en forme de croix sur la mâchoire gauche. Ce n'était pas un garçon ordinaire.

La voiture se gara sur dans un parking de Broadway et tout le monde sortit. Hassen les accompagna jusqu'au restaurant pour être sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème.

Une fois sur l'avenue, ils furent pris par le flot continu des New Yorkais. Ils n'avaient pas un trajet très long mais avec la densité de la foule, ce ne serait pas rapide. Sosuke gardait Kaname à l'œil, tout en restant en retrait. Elle tenait la main d'Ayame ou plutôt se faisait traîner par sa cadette qui semblait ravie d'avoir sa sœur à disposition. L'incident de la veille était oublié apparemment.

D'un coup Kaname s'arrêta. Elle se retourna vers Sosuke et le regarda avec un peu trop d'insistance pour que ce soit naturel. Elle lui désigna le coin de la rue, mais il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'elle lui montrait. Soudain un homme s'approcha d'elle et tenta de glisser sa main sous sa jupe. Hassen se précipita pour l'arrêter, mais il fut trop lent. Déjà Sosuke l'avait mis à terre et le tenait fermement par le bras, un genou dans le dos. Il sortit un couteau de combat de sous son pantalon et le posa sur la gorge du malfrat. Shunya et Ayame restèrent horrifiés. Les autres passants s'arrêtèrent un instant pour regarder la scène, mais personne ne paniqua en l'absence de sang. Kaname retint Hassen par le bras et alla rejoindre Sosuke qui commençait son interrogatoire. Le pauvre type ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui reprochait, il avait juste essayé de tripoter une petite aguicheuse.

Kaname se pencha vers Sosuke et lui demanda simplement de le relâcher en précisant que ce n'était pas lui le problème. Son ton était calme, bien plus que d'habitude. Il accepta de le laisser filer, et se releva. Alors il retrouva les gestes habituels de sa camarade de classe qui lui assena un violent coup sur la tête en le traitant d'imbécile, de parano maniaque des armes et toute une ribambelle d'autres choses qu'il n'écoutait pas. Elle n'était pas vraiment en colère. Elle souriait et ne faisait son cirque que pour donner le change à sa famille et il le voyait. Elle lui glissa même un merci discret en le prenant par le bras pour rejoindre les autres. La foule se dispersa un peu, déçue par la simplicité de la scène.

Cette fois Hassen n'avait plus de doute. Ce n'était pas un garçon comme les autres.  
Shunya lui fut impressionné. Il considérait son chauffeur comme un homme rapide et infaillible en matière de sécurité, mais Sosuke avait été meilleur que lui. Et même s'il n'y avait pas de danger réel, il avait plus vif. Et le couteau qu'il avait sortit d'on ne sait où n'était pas de ceux qu'on les gamins pour jouer les durs. Il l'avait peut-être mal jugé. Il était jeune, mais apparemment, il était extrêmement compétent. Et sa fille lui faisait confiance, alors...

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre au restaurant et Hassen put repartir. Il les attendrait devant dans un peu plus d'une heure. Avant de les laisser cependant, il voulut en avoir le cœur net et demanda à Sosuke en ne le quittant pas des yeux : « On t'appelait Kashim à l'époque, non ? » Comme il parlait en farsi, Kaname ne comprit pas la question, mais elle reconnut clairement le nom de Kashim et attrapa le bras de Sosuke qui restait imperturbable. Il n'avait été très surpris d'être découvert. Tous ceux qui avaient combattu contre les Russes avaient entendu parlé d'un enfant japonais élevé par le Tigre du Badakhstan comme son fils. Il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre, et il fut surpris de voir Kaname près de lui. Elle ne comprenait cette langue, donc comment avait-elle pu savoir de quoi ils parlaient ?

Elle répondit simplement pour lui : « Hassen, je vous en pris. » Puis elle prit le bras de Sosuke et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il se retourna pour répondre à Hassen qui semblait perplexe.  
« Kashim est mort. »

Le repas se passa calmement. Shunya resta relativement silencieux, écoutant ses filles papoter. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kaname s'appliquait à parler anglais, alors même qu'elle avait fait plusieurs réflexions sur sa sœur qui ne parlait pas correctement le japonais. Il avait beau lui parlé dans sa langue, elle répondait toujours en anglais. Mais il était content d'avoir ses filles près de lui, ce n'était pas si souvent. En plus, elles semblaient de bonne humeur. Ayame était ravie de passer la journée avec Kaname, et elle adorait la cuisine mexicaine. Il ne l'avait pas vu aussi souriante depuis longtemps.

L'aînée était plus réservée, mais par rapport à son humeur habituelle, il pouvait la considérer comme joyeuse. Elle ne mangeait pas grand chose, mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Après tout, elle avait déjeuné tard, et il fallait qu'elle se fasse au décalage horaire.

Sosuke, lui, était plus ennuyé. Il savait bien pourquoi elle n'avalait rien. Il savait aussi qu'elle était contrariée, mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Quelqu'un les observait, il le sentait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Plusieurs fois elle lui désigna discrètement la fenêtre et il comprit qu'elle aussi l'avait repéré. Il n'était pas très discret. A priori, il ne tenterait rien, mais mieux valait rester sur ses gardes. Sosuke était prêt à bondir à chaque bruit suspect, et manqua de sortir son arme quand le serveur déboucha bruillamment une bouteille de bière. Pourtant il réussit à se maitriser, ne voulant pas contrarier d'avantage Kaname.

Mais elle n'était pas seulement agacée par cet observateur ou le stress que son garde du corps ne commette l'irréparable devant sa famille. Elle n'avait pas très envie de passer tout l'après-midi avec sa sœur, elle devait faire des choses plutôt embarrassantes, que Sosuke pourrait comprendre, mais pas Ayame. Et elle était inquiète pour Hassen. Elle lui avait toujours fait confiance, mais maintenant, beaucoup de choses avaient changé, et elle devrait peut-être s'en méfier. Et bien sûr cette idée ne l'enchantait guère.  
Elle se força à avaler un peu de son plat en voyant le regard de Sosuke, mais refusa de prendre un dessert. Elle s'achèterait quelque chose dans l'après-midi si elle avait faim. Ils finirent par tous se lever et Shunya rejoignit Hassen devant la porte. Il ne pouvait s'absenter trop longtemps du bureau. C'était déjà une chance qu'il est pu prendre sa matinée. Avant de les quitter il se tourna vers sa fille et demanda :  
« Tu as besoin d'argent, j'imagine. » Elle regarda son père d'une drôle de façon.

Que lui répondre ? Oui, et il allait se lancer dans un sermon de vingt minutes sur les lois de l'économie, qu'elle devrait faire plus attention à ses dépenses et tout un tas d'autres réflexions agaçantes. Ou non, et il serait surpris et risquerait de lui demander d'où venait son argent. Et elle avait tout sauf envie de lui expliquer qu'elle avait négocié un arrangement avec un terroriste pour se faire un bas de laine et qu'elle avait des bijoux à vendre qui devraient lui rapporter de quoi tenir pendant plusieurs mois sans soucis.

Heureusement que Tessa lui avait rapporté ses affaires. Il y avait dans les cadeaux de Leonard des pièces valant une petite fortune, et comme il n'y avait aucun lien affectif, bien au contraire, elle serait ravie de s'en débarrasser. Elle soupira puis répondit en détournant les yeux : « Pour moi pas vraiment, mais si tu as de jetons d'avance pour le métro, ça m'arrangerait. Je comptais faire les courses pour ce soir et Ayame voudra certainement une glace tout à l'heure... »

Sous-entendu, elle n'allait pas la lui offrir. Elle acceptait déjà qu'elle l'accompagne, c'était suffisant. Shunya fut relativement ennuyé par sa réponse, mais lui tendit un billet. Evidemment avec un chauffeur, il ne risquait pas d'avoir des jetons. Il ruminait les propos de sa fille, pas les commentaires sur sa cadette, ils étaient prévisibles, mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas besoin d'argent ? Comment pouvait-elle se débrouiller ? Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, et si jamais il insistait, ce qu'elle risquait de lui dire serait sans doute pire que tout. Ce Sosuke l'entretenait-il ? Un soldat ne devait pas gagner suffisamment, surtout aussi jeune... Qu'avait-elle fait pendant ces mois loin de Tokyo et de sa famille ? C'était une jolie fille, et il voyait qu'elle avait changé sur bien des points. Et mûri aussi. Que s'était-il passé ? Il repensa à son histoire d'implant. Pouvait-elle vraiment ? Bien sûr il savait que des étudiantes le faisaient, mais pas sa fille ! Elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien et il ne refusait pas de l'aider financièrement, même s'il lui était arrivé de lui faire la morale et de lui conseiller de trouver un travail. Il ne pensait à ce genre de travail !

Ils sortirent du restaurant et Shunya attrapa Sosuke par le bras. Les deux filles ne semblaient avoir remarqué leur absence et continuait d'avancer vers la station de métro la plus proche.  
« Je voudrais bien savoir ce qui est arrivé à ma fille. Pouvez-vous me donner une explication ? » Sosuke regarda l'homme à coté de lui. Il semblait plus vulnérable que jamais et sincèrement inquiet. Il laissa échapper un soupire et dit simplement : « Je ne peux rien vous dire. »

Shunya l'agrippa plus fort, et fut surpris de sentir une telle musculature chez un garçon aussi jeune, et en apparence bien inoffensif. « Ecoutez, je veux savoir s'il lui est arrivé... Vous comprenez... Des ennuis. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. Je me passerai des détails, mais... »

Sosuke se libéra, sans le brusquer. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec son sérieux habituel mélangé d'une certaine déception : « Monsieur Chidori, je comprends votre inquiétude. Votre fille me tuerait si je révélais ses secrets, mais je crois que vous avez le droit de savoir. Pourtant je ne peux rien vous dire. Pas parce que je n'en ai pas le droit, mais parce que je ne sais rien. »

Shunya resta paralyser, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réponse. Elle ne faisait que soulever d'autres questions. Pourquoi ne savait-il pas ? Il était chargé de sa protection, normalement il aurait du savoir tout ce qui lui était arrivé... Il fut ramené à la réalité par la main de Hassen sur son épaule qui lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Maintenant qu'il savait qui était ce garçon, il savait aussi que Kaname n'avait rien à craindre. Il ne pouvait tout expliquer à son père, mais il pouvait lui faire confiance. Sosuke était un professionnel. Ce qui ne rassurait pas Shunya. Il ne savait que trop bien de quoi un professionnel était capable en face d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans...  
Il les regarda disparaître dans la foule, Sosuke se tenant derrière ses filles, à l'affût du moindre danger.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Pour une fois, je poste mon chapitre en avance. Si je suis inspirée, j'en mettrais un autre dans le week-end. Il est bien avancé, mais il manque le début… Oui je sais, on a pas idée de commençait un chapitre par la fin, mais c'est comme ça ! Donc comme je pense avoir du temps libre demian au boulot, je pourrai boucher les trous !  
L'histoire va sérieusement avancer dans les prochains chapitres et on va (enfin) avoir un peu d'action. Patience… _


	16. Contacts

**Chapitre 16 Contacts**

Le métro n'était pas très plein et ils purent trouver des places sans trop de problèmes. Kaname devait en premier passer s'occuper de vendre quelques bijoux. Elle n'était pas ravie de devoir être accompagnée, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Dès qu'elle serait seule, ils essayeraient de la capturer. Ils étaient chargés de surveiller sa famille, mais compte tenu de leur manque de discrétion, elle était certaine qu'ils tenteraient quelque chose s'ils en avaient l'occasion. Finalement elle n'était pas si libre que ça...

Ils prirent la direction de Brooklyn, qui n'était peut-être pas le meilleur choix pour ce qu'elle avait à faire, mais elle trouverait plus facilement un revendeur de bijoux dans ce quartier que sur la cinquième avenue. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se délester de pièces importantes pour le moment. Pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pris des renseignements sur les acheteurs et toutes les précautions nécessaires par rapport aux douanes. Elle était bien consciente que la plupart des pierres qu'elle possédait ne devaient pas avoir suivi la route traditionnelle et légale pour arriver jusqu'à elle. Après un changement de ligne, ils descendirent à Kingston et elle trouva rapidement le genre de boutiques qui lui convenait.

Ayame fut surprise de suivre sa sœur dans une bijouterie d'occasion et crut d'abord qu'elle avait l'intention d'acheter. Elle préparait déjà quelques mauvaises plaisanteries sur les potentielles fiançailles de son aînée, mais dut vite déchanter en comprenant la vraie raison de leur présence ici. Sosuke ne s'étonna pas outre mesure, étant au courant des nombreux cadeaux qu'avait reçu sa protégée de la part d'un certain terroriste. Il n'était pourtant pas très à l'aise. Il avait les deux filles de la famille Chidori à protéger, dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment avec en plus plusieurs personnes qui les suivaient. Ca ne présageait rien de bon.

Kaname proposa deux bracelets au vendeur. Un en perles et un petit jonc en or. Elle fit le tour de la boutique pendant qu'il les observait, pour se donner une idée des prix. Elle avait largement de quoi faire. Leonard lui avait offert des pièces inestimables. Même si elle ne les revendait que la moitié de leur valeur, elle aurait déjà un bon pécule. Sans compter ce qu'elle avait gagné par son travail... Elle n'était pas prête d'avoir besoin d'argent. Elle pouvait même se financer elle-même ses études dans une prestigieuse université. Cette pensée la fit sourire un instant avant que la réalité ne la rappelle à l'ordre. Comment pourrait-elle aller à la fac, alors qu'elle n'avait pas fini ses études au Japon et qu'elle était pourchassée en permanence ? Elle soupira, puis oubliant complètement ses acolytes, se concentra sur le vendeur.  
Il lui proposa moins de 200$ pour les deux bracelets, croyant avoir à faire à une simple touriste sur la paille mais fut rapidement remis à sa place. Ayame et Sosuke eux-même furent surpris par ses talents de négociatrices. Elle resta calme, mais ferme et finit par ressortir ravie avec près de 400$ en poche. Bien sûr, après une telle scène, la cadette voulut avoir des explications sur la provenance des bijoux, mais elle n'obtient que peu d'informations. Kaname lui répondit simplement qu'on les lui avait offert et qu'elle ne tenait pas à les garder. Elle avait déjà un bracelet auquel elle tenait. Sosuke sourit en voyant l'objet dont elle parlait, avec la pierre bleue brillée à son poignet. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, puis qu'elle ne l'avait enfilé qu'après avoir sorti les autres de son sac.

Maintenant, il fallait s'occuper du téléphone. Ayame n'était pas ravie de se faire traîner ainsi dans des boutiques peu intéressantes à son goût. Mais sa sœur lui promit qu'après ils iraient au parc. Ils restèrent donc dans le quartier commerçant encore un peu, le temps de trouver ce que Kaname voulait.

En plus d'un portable, elle acheta plusieurs accessoires, deux cartes SIM, une carte réseaux et divers composants électroniques au détail. Elle devait être prudente et se créer tout un système de sécurité autour de son téléphone pour être sûre que ses appels ne soient pas mis sur écoute trop facilement. De même, elle voulait du matériel pour optimiser l'appareillage informatique de son père. Elle aurait besoin d'internet, Sosuke aussi, et les liaisons n'étaient pas suffisamment sûres à son goût. Elle devenait presque aussi parano que lui.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa suivant les désirs d'Ayame. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se débarrasser de sa sœur, Kaname opta pour la facilité et la laissa choisir les activités. Ils firent un tour au parc comme prévu, achetèrent des glaces et profitèrent d'un moment de tranquillité quand la cadette voulut faire un tour dans les autos-tamponneuses.

Assis sur un banc, ils regardaient la fillette insouciante s'amuser. S'ils n'étaient pas constamment suivis et surveillés, ils en auraient peut-être profité, mais dans ces circonstances c'était impossible.

« Parfois, j'ai plus l'impression d'être sa mère que sa grande sœur. » Kaname avait un sourire triste en disant cela. Sosuke la regarda, et répondit :

« Tu ne parles jamais de ta mère, pourtant, là tu es avec ta famille, ce serait l'occasion... » Elle prit sa main et oublia un instant sa cadette.

« Pour dire quoi ? Qu'elle me manque ? Ayame s'en souvient à peine, elle était trop jeune. Et tu as vu mes relations avec mon père... Alors à quoi bon. » Elle aurait voulu se blottir dans ses bras, lui raconter ses souvenirs d'enfance et tout ce qui la faisait souffrir, mais Ayame avait fini et les regardaient bizarrement.

« Alors vous sortez ensemble ? » Sosuke rougit et Kaname soupira. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler maintenant de sa relation particulière avec son compagnon, et surtout pas à sa sœur. D'un autre côté, elle lui tenait la main et si elle ne s'expliquait pas, elle allait s'imaginer n'importe quoi.

« Ayame, tu m'agaces. Nous sommes amis, je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit. » La fillette fit une moue dubitative, mais n'insista pas.

Kaname finit par se lever et décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ils avaient encore des courses à faire pour le repas du soir.

Cette fois, le métro étaient nettement plus remplis. Avec son bras en écharpe et ses sacs, Kaname ne pouvait pas vraiment s'accrocher où que ce soit et manquait de tomber à chaque changement de rythme du wagon. Soudain, elle sentit un bras musclé s'enroulé autour de sa taille et elle se raidit à son contact. Puis réalisant à qui il appartenait, elle se détendit et s'appuya même un peu sur son propriétaire. Elle essayait de garder un oeil sur sa petite sœur, mais dans le flot des voyageurs, ce n'étaient pas évident. A Borough Hall, à cause de la correspondance, elle la perdit de vue et paniqua. Elle se retourna et se trouva en face de Sosuke, son visage à moins de dix centimètres du sien. Elle rougit un peu et son cœur s'emballa. Mais pas seulement à cause de la proximité avec son garde du corps.

« Ayame ? » Sa voix tremblait révélant une inquiétude bien plus importante que ce qu'elle aurait avoué. Il la rassura.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je la surveille. Il ne peut rien lui arriver. » Il la serra un peu plus fort contre, pour laisser passer les voyageurs et profiter du plaisir de la sentir contre lui. Il la sentit se détendre et elle s'abandonna même un peu dans ses bras après avoir repéré sa sœur, assise tranquillement un peu plus loin. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment se soucier d'eux.

Kaname appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Sosuke et commença à lui murmurer un remerciement. Elle le trouvait tendu, mais pas parce qu'elle était dans ses bras. Il semblait s'y être habitué depuis quelques jours et même apprécier vu comme il la serrait, mais quelque chose le contrariait. Elle profita de leur position pour lui parler discrètement. Elle pouvait lui chuchoter directement dans l'oreille ce qu'elle avait à dire et il répondait de la même manière. Le trajet jusqu'à Manhattan était assez long pour qu'ils puissent échanger leurs impressions sur ceux qui les suivaient. Sosuke n'était pas tranquille, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient aussi voyants. Kaname, elle, savait qu'ils voulaient se faire remarquer.

« Ils ne sont pas discrets pour bien me montrer que je suis observée en permanence. Je ne crois pas qu'ils tentent quelque chose tout de suite, mais ils me gardent à l'œil. »

« Mais dans quel but ? Leonard n'a pas pu les prévenir et maintenant il ne risque plus de te faire grand chose... »

« Il n'y a pas que Leonard. Les dirigeants d'Amalgam ont besoin de moi. Pour le moment, ils se contentent de me surveiller, et ils doivent préparer leur plan. Ils ont perdu beaucoup en peu de temps, il faut qu'ils se remettent d'aplomb. »

Sosuke resta silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Alors il n'y avait pas que Leonard ! Il aurait du s'en douter. Certes, il l'avait enlevée parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais aussi parce qu'il avait besoin de ses talents de Whispered. Et pas seulement lui, mais aussi tous les membres d'Amalgam.

« Je ne les laisserai pas faire. Il ne t'arrive rien cette fois. Je te le promets. » Kaname sourit. Elle aimait l'entendre parler ainsi, plein de confiance et sûr de lui. Un vrai protecteur. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Malgré la chaleur du métro, elle ne l'aurait quitté pour rien au monde. Et de sentir son souffle sur sa nuque la rendait encore plus réceptive. Cette sensation l'envahit à nouveau. Ce besoin de le sentir, le toucher, le goûter. Cette fois, elle ne résista pas. Il était trop près.

La tête toujours au creux de son épaule, elle approcha lentement ses lèvres et vint les poser sur son cou. Doucement au début, puis plus fermement. Elle se colla lui, écrasant son bras contre son torse, mais la douleur dans son épaule n'était rien comparée au plaisir de l'embrasser enfin. Elle fit glisser sa langue le long de sa jugulaire et profita de l'ouverture de son t-shirt pour mordre le creux de sa clavicule.

Sosuke ne bougea pas. Il fut surpris de la sentir dans son cou, mais ne voulait pas faire un seul geste qui puisse l'arrêter. La sensation était très agréable. Il aimait qu'elle soit si près de lui. Il essayait de rester concentré et gardait un oeil vigilent sur Ayame à chaque station, mais oublia un peu la réalité quand elle descendit dans son cou. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'on pouvait apprécier d'avoir des dents plantées dans l'encolure, et pourtant il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle le lâche. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte pour surtout ne pas la perdre. Finalement il remarqua qu'Ayame s'était levée et il comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés. A contre cœur, il se pencha vers Kaname pour l'informer qu'ils devaient descendre. Celle-ci attendit le dernier moment, profitant au maximum de l'occasion qui lui était offerte et finit par sortir du wagon comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sosuke était relativement stupéfait de ce qui venait de lui arriver, surtout quand il remarqua la trace rouge dans son cou, mais ce qui le surprit davantage, ce fut l'attitude insouciante de sa protégée. Elle ne semblait pas se soucier une seconde de sa réaction. Elle partit devant avec sa petite sœur à la main comme si elle avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence de celui qu'elle embrassait quelques minutes plus tôt. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait pas seulement embrassé, elle avait laissé l'empreinte de ses dents juste au dessus de sa clavicule.

Mais il ne s'en formalisait pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'occuper de ce genre de chose. Ayame les observait d'une drôle de façon et la scène ne lui avait certainement pas échappé.

Kaname se dirigea comme prévu vers le supermarché pour acheter de quoi préparer le repas du soir, mais sa sœur ne semblait pas très enthousiaste. Un magasin de jeux vidéo se trouvait juste en face et il l'intéressait nettement plus.

Profitant de l'occasion qui lui était à nouveau offerte d'être tranquille, Kaname proposa un pacte : elle allait faire les courses de son coté avec Sosuke, pendant qu'Ayame gardait ses achats précédents et elles se retrouvaient après pour rentrer ensemble comme si de rien n'était. Personne ne parlait de cette histoire à leur père.

Ayame hésita. Elle avait promit à son père de ne pas les laisser seuls, mais d'un autre côté, elle avait enfin l'occasion d'aller s'amuser sans personne pour la surveiller. Si elle savait tenir sa langue, elle ne devrait pas avoir d'ennui. Elle réclama de l'argent pour pouvoir jouer et Kaname lui en donna sans hésiter. De toute façon, elle détestait tout ce qui venait de Leonard, donc autant que quelqu'un en profite. Et si en plus elle pouvait avoir la paix grâce à lui ! Quelle ironie…

Sosuke lui n'était pas tranquille. Ce n'était déjà pas évident de les surveiller toutes les deux quand elles étaient ensemble, mais une fois séparées, ça devenait impossible. Bien sûr la menace la plus forte était sur l'aînée, mais il sentait aussi qui ce n'était pas prudent de laisser la plus jeune seule trop longtemps. Et il avait raison. Mais Kaname s'en doutait. Du coup, elle fit rapidement le tour des rayons, avant de renvoyer son garde du corps veiller sur sa sœur. Une fois à la caisse, elle ne risquait plus rien, il y avait suffisamment de monde.

Quand il sortit du magasin, il trouvait en effet un des deux suspects qui les avaient suivis toute la journée en train de discuter avec Ayame. Apparemment, il ne faisait rien de mal, mais quand il s'approcha, il comprit que le gaillard ne faisait pas que papoter. La fillette n'ayant aucune idée des problèmes de sa sœur ne se méfiait pas et parlait probablement trop. Pourtant quand elle vit Sosuke approché, elle comprit que quelque chose d'anormal devait se passer et elle se tint sur ses gardes. Elle n'était certainement pas aussi athlétique et vive que sa sœur, mais elle avait de bons réflexes. Quand Sosuke attaqua son interlocuteur, elle se précipita à la rencontre de Kaname.

La jeune fille confia ses courses à sa cadette en lui ordonnant de les attendre dans un taxi et alla rejoindre son protecteur. Elle n'eut pas autant de chance pour traverser la rue, mais réussit à se frayer un chemin au milieu des coups de klaxon.

Arrivée devant le magasin de jeux, elle fut rassurée de trouver Sosuke indemne et tenant déjà en respect le pot de colle. Elle lui sourit et glissa une main dans son dos. Sosuke se redressa, ne comprenant ce qu'elle faisait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte son couteau de sa ceinture. Il avait toujours plusieurs armes sur lui et elle le fréquentait maintenant depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir où il cachait certaines.

Elle s'agenouilla pour être à hauteur de pauvre sous-fifre qui ne comprenait toujours pas comment une simple mission de surveillance avait pu le mettre dans une telle situation. Kaname avait un sourire mauvais. Beaucoup plus dur que tout ce qu'elle avait pu montrer à Sosuke, même dans leur pire moment. Il eut d'ailleurs un mouvement de recul en la voyant. Le pauvre garçon par terre ne savait vraiment pas à qui il avait à faire. Elle lui parla d'une voix calme, sans même le laisser répondre.

« Tu vas dire à ton chef que j'en ai assez. Je ne veux plus être suivie constamment. C'est fini maintenant. » Il la regardait avec un mélange de peur et d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Elle se pencha un peu plus et appuya la pointe du couteau sur sa nuque.

« Ecoute-moi bien. Tu ne sais peut-être pas bien pour qui tu travailles, mais moi oui. Et j'en ai marre. Je veux être tranquille, c'est clair ? »

Le pauvre garçon acquiesça en silence. Elle fit signe à Sosuke de le lâcher, mais il hésita. Elle rapprocha alors son couteau et ajouta : « Je me suis bien fait comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu vas bien tout répéter à ton chef ? »

Il répondit d'une voix blanche et tremblante : « Oui… oui madame. »

Elle s'énerva cette fois, et Sosuke reconnut son frocement de sourcils. Elle lui assena un violent coup sur la tête avant qu'il ne soit relâcher. Il la regarda sans comprendre et décida de s'enfuir. Elle finit par lui hurler après : « C'est pour m'avoir appeler madame, baka !! » Puis elle se tourna calmement vers Sosuke, sourit, lui rendit son couteau et repartit vers la tête de taxi où Ayame devait les attendre.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans l'agitation. Ayame posa pleins de questions et voulait comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Pour la première fois, Kaname lui parlait japonais. Elle ne voulait pas que le chauffeur puisse écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle expliqua simplement à sa sœur qu'elle devait se méfier et être plus prudente quand un homme s'approchait d'elle. Elle n'était plus une enfant, mais elle risquait toujours d'attirer des types bizarres. Seuls les motivations changeaient, et il était évident pour elle, comme pour Sosuke que celui qui parlait tout à l'heure était un pervers. Ils l'avaient tout de suite reconnu, ils étaient avec eux dans le parc.

Ayame n'était pas très sûre de la véracité des propos de sa sœur, mais elle fut convaincue par l'intervention de Sosuke. Il lui fit remarquer toutes les questions qu'il lui avait posées, dans le but de la connaître et de pouvoir la retrouver plus tard. Rien de tout cela n'expliquait que l'ami de son aînée est toujours un couteau sur lui, mais elle ne voulut pas insister. Kaname ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette dernière remarque et la prévint que Sosuke était un brin accros aux armes. Personne n'était parfait.

Ils sortirent rapidement du taxi, Sosuke portant les courses pendant que Kaname payait le chauffeur. Il suivit Ayame dans le hall et fut accueillit froidement par le portier. Celui-ci se radoucit en voyant arrivée l'autre sœur Chidori. Il la gratifia d'un immense sourire et elle fit les présentations. Simon était un grand gaillard de près de cinquante ans, qui travaillait dans l'immeuble depuis sa jeunesse, il en connaissait tous les habitants, et n'autorisait l'entrée qu'aux personnes qu'il reconnaissait. Il voulut les accompagner et porter les paquets, mais Kaname refusa poliment, argumentant qu'il ne pouvait quitter son poste, surtout à une heure de telle affluence. Simon acquiesça et retourna à son poste non sans l'avoir chaleureusement saluée.

Ayame sortit sa clé, appela l'ascenseur et tapa le code d'accès au dernier étage.

Une fois arrivée, Kaname alla directement à la cuisine. Elle s'occupa de préparer tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour le repas. Malheureusement avec un bras coincé en écharpe, elle ne pouvait pas agir aussi librement qu'elle le souhaitait. Elle allait en avoir pour des heures. Pourtant, elle ne se découragea pas, enfila un tablier et commença à découper les légumes pour la soupe. Avec la chaleur ambiante ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée de préparer ça, mais elle n'en avait pas mangé depuis des mois, et ça lui manquait.

Elle défit son atèle, et sans bouger son bras gauche, utilisait tout de même sa main pour maintenir ce qu'elle coupait en place. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, Sosuke et Ayame finirent par la rejoindre. Il avait réussit à la convaincre d'aider un peu sa sœur et surtout, il commençait à se lasser de ses questions. Elle était presque aussi intrusive que Kurz…

Kaname profita de leur arrivée pour se reposer un peu, laissant à son garde du corps le soin de découper la viande. Les couteaux étaient sa spécialité après tout. Elle se faufila discrètement dans le bureau et mit en place tout un système sophistiqué pour éviter de se faire repérer trop facilement quand elle se connecterait au chat. Elle utilisa aussi son peu de temps libre pour changer la carte SIM de son téléphone par une des vierges qu'elle avait achetées après avoir transféré les données numériques essentielles au bon fonctionnement de l'appareil.

Quand son père rentra, elle était à nouveau dans la cuisine expliquant à ses deux commis comment confectionner les brochettes. Comme il faisait jour suffisamment tard et que le beau temps était au rendez-vous, elle avait prévu un barbecue après la traditionnelle soupe miso. Elle avait préparé différentes brochettes, à base de boulettes de viande, de cuisses de poulet et bien sûr de poissons.

Shunya fut ravi par le spectacle qu'ils offraient et se proposa de mettre la table sur la terrasse. Tout se déroula dans le calme, jusqu'à ce qu'Ayame se décide à rapporter l'incident devant le magasin de jeux vidéo. Evidemment, elle ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle était restée seule, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher. Son père n'apprécia pas, mais il était surtout inquiet de savoir que maintenant sa cadette pouvait aussi être visée, dans le but d'atteindre l'aînée. Il ne devait plus les laisser sortir aussi librement. Malheureusement pour lui, comme Ayame n'était pas au courant des détails concernant la situation de sa sœur, elle ne comprit pas les choses comme prévu et s'offusqua d'être confinée sans motif valable. Kaname expliqua à son père la version qu'ils lui avaient donnée et il parut surpris. Imaginer que sa petite dernière puisse attirer les convoitises lui semblait surréaliste. Et bien sûr la concernée n'apprécia pas du tout d'être considérée comme une gamine. Elle prit alors un ton péremptoire et déclara le plus naturellement du monde :

« Moi, au moins, j'ai un soutien gorge ! » Les deux hommes se regardèrent, et rougirent. L'un de colère, l'autre en préventif. Shunya se tourna alors vers son aînée qui manquait de s'étouffer et constata la triste véracité des propos d'Ayame. Il s'apprêtait à commenter encore une fois la tenue de sa fille quand elle l'interrompit, en grand sourire sur le visage : « Et on se demande tous d'ailleurs pourquoi. » Puis elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire en voyant sa sœur virée au rouge encore plus rapidement que ne l'avait fait Sosuke. Celui-ci d'ailleurs restait concentré sur son assiette, n'osant pas se retourner vers l'une ou l'autre, de peur d'avoir un regard mal placé.

Shunya lança un regard sévère à Kaname et ne put tenir sa langue.

« Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même. Je sais que notre invité n'est choqué de rien, mais tu passes pour quoi ? » Il ne réalisait pas une seconde qu'avec l'épaule endommagée, il était techniquement presque impossible d'attacher cette chose là toute seule. Pourtant elle se retint de le lui présenter ainsi et opta pour une voie plus sage.

« Je n'en avais pas ce matin et ça ne t'a pas choqué non plus. Tu n'avais même pas remarqué ! » Difficile de répondre à ça. Il essaya quand même d'argumenter, mais laissa tomber en voyant qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus. La fin du repas se fit tranquillement et sans autre accrochage. Shunya resta seul pour ranger pendant que Kaname partait prendre son bain et Ayame et Sosuke se plantaient devant la télé.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Comme promis voici la suite des aventures New-yorkaises de nos héros. Ca avance doucement, mais sûrement. J'ai tellement bien remplis les trous que j'en ai écrit encore une fois bien plus que prévu. Bref, c'est pas grave, je garde pour les prochains chapitres le début des révélation sur le passé de Kaname et ceux qui sont à sa poursuite, et surtout pourquoi !_


	17. Premiers soins

Chapitre 17 Premiers soins 

Kaname sortit de la salle de bain discrètement. Son pansement n'avait pas résisté à son bain, et sa plaie avait une couleur violacée peut engageante. Heureusement pour elle, son père et sa sœur étaient restés au salon après le repas et ne risquaient pas de monter sans raison, leur chambre étant au même niveau. L'étage ne servait qu'à elle ou aux invités. C'est donc simplement vêtue d'une serviette qu'elle frappa à la porte de Sosuke. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle essaya une deuxième fois un peu plus fort et finit par rentrer. Il sortait lui aussi de la douche et ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama et une serviette autour du cou. Il fut surpris de la trouver là, et encore plus dans une tenue pareille, mais quand il vit la couleur de son épaule, il comprit. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de rougir, mais il ne laissa pas son esprit s'emballer. Il la fit asseoir sur le lit et partit chercher son kit médical dans son sac.

Il s'installa derrière elle et après avoir poussé ses cheveux sur le coté, commença par désinfecter toute la partie allant de la clavicule au-dessus de l'omoplate. Les points avaient tenu, mais la plaie avait suinté et cicatrisait mal. Elle serra sa serviette sur son ventre quand il appuya sur la zone de l'impact. Il y avait des boursouflures sur près des cinq centimètres et toute l'épaule était rougie, devenant même violette vers la clavicule. Il remarqua une petite cicatrice à la base de son cou, comme une petite brûlure, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il passa délicatement ses doigts dessus et la sentit frissonner. Il s'aperçut qu'il y en avait plusieurs, tout le long de son dos. Il commença à tirer sur sa serviette pour dégager sa colonne vertébrale, qui était brûlée à plusieurs endroit. Il connaissait ce genre de marques. Elles étaient dues à un taser. Il paniqua. Elles étaient encore récentes, même si certaines, dans le creux sous l'omoplate avaient presque fini de cicatriser.

Ils étaient venus la chercher dans son lit aux premières lueurs du jour. Ils espéraient sans doute qu'elle dormirait encore. Ils l'avaient attrapée sans ménagement et quand elle avait commencé à se débattre, il y avait eut la première électrocution. Elle resta paralysée un moment. Assez pour qu'ils puissent la glisser à l'arrière de la fourgonnette. Elle était groggy mais comprenait parfaitement ce qui lui arrivait. Elle fut transportée jusqu'à un entrepôt, assez éloigné de la villa. Le trajet dura près d'une demi-heure. On lui mit un bandeau sur les yeux et elle fut traînée jusqu'à un horrible appareil ressemblant à un scanner. Un jeune homme en blouse blanche essaya de lui injecter un produit dans le bras, mais une fois encore, elle ne se laissa pas faire et lui assena un violent coup de pied entre les jambes.

Elle reçut encore une nouvelle décharge, dans le bas du dos. Moins violente, mais elle fut tout de même choquée. Le type en blouse cria sur ses kidnappeurs, et leur dit de l'attacher. Il piqua la veine et elle perdit connaissance.

Elle se réveilla dans son lit, au petit matin, ne sachant pas si ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie les marques. Sur ces bras d'abord. Plusieurs bandes rouges, indiquant la marque des sangles, puis dans son dos, les traces du taser. Elle ne dit rien évidemment, quand Leonard lui demanda si la nuit avait été bonne. Elle avait d'abord cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie de sa part. Ce ne fut qu'à la troisième fois qu'elle comprit qu'il n'y était pour rien. Il finit lui aussi par remarquer les traces sur ses poignets et quand il lui demanda une explication, il fut horrifié par ce qu'elle lui raconta. Lui aussi avait été trompé. Pourtant il ne fit pas grand chose pour que ce petit jeu s'arrête. Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit.

Sosuke fit glisser la serviette, et se trouvait en face de son dos, maintenant complètement nu. Les marques étaient plus importantes sur le bas. Toute la longueur de son bassin était brûlée. Visiblement, il y avait eu plusieurs séances, les cicatrices n'étaient pas toutes de la même taille, révélant différentes dates d'utilisation du taser. Il passa sa main dessus. Elle se retint difficilement de crier et lui demanda simplement d'arrêter. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il commença à demander des explications qu'elle s'emporta. Elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Sosuke était partagé entre la colère et la peur. Que lui avait-il fait pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil ?

« Kaname, je t'en pris, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ! » Il ne demandait, il exigeait une explication. Elle resta silencieuse, et il oublia sa tenue et la retourna vers lui. Elle pleurait. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçut. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le rejeta. Il n'avait pas à savoir. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler.

Les séances s'étaient espacées, à croire que finalement Leonard avait fait quelque chose. Puis une nuit, elle se réveilla dans le scanner. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle était attachée, mais les sangles étaient beaucoup moins serrées, et des bandages avaient été placés autour de ses poignets pour qu'elle n'ait pas de marques. Elle comprit alors. Les séances avaient continué telles quelles, mais ils avaient fait attention à ne pas la réveiller ni laisser de traces. La drogue qu'on lui injectait devait se dissiper. Elle voyait des images bizarres, de molécules, de liaisons chimiques, mais aussi des formules. Et les voix qui murmuraient sans cesse. Elle essaya de se calmer en respirant lentement se concentrant sur le rythme de son cœur. Elle remarqua alors les électrodes et tout le dispositif mis en place.  
Puis elle fut sortie de l'appareil et on l'assit à une table. En face d'elle se trouvait un homme dont elle ne pouvait voir le visage. Elle portait à peine une blouse pour couvrir une partie de sa poitrine, le reste de ses vêtements étant éparpillé dans la pièce. L'homme lui posa plusieurs questions sur les AS, les armes et comment améliorer les performances de certains appareils. Elle avait les réponses, mais ne lui donna que des bribes. Comme à chaque fois, son esprit restait bloquer. Du moins c'est ce qu'il crut.  
Il appela l'homme en blouse blanche et lui demanda d'augmenter la dose. Elle voulut se débattre, mais plusieurs personnes, qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'attrapèrent et la maintirent fermement assise sur sa chaise. Elle reçut une nouvelle décharge dans le dos. Il allait lui injecter encore une autre drogue quand Leonard apparut. Il ne semblait pas très content du spectacle auquel il assistait. Le ton montait entre l'homme à la table et Leonard, mais il finit par prendre Kaname dans ses bras, lui passer son manteau sur les épaules et la ramener dans à la villa. Il lui expliqua que ce n'était pas ses méthodes et qu'il était désolé, lui promettant que cela n'arriverait plus. Pourtant il y en eut d'autres dès qu'il s'absentait.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Sosuke insistait de plus en plus et elle finit par crier. Elle le regardait avec des yeux pleins de larmes, de peur et de colère. Elle serrait sa serviette contre elle, pour essayer de cacher tant bien que mal toutes ses cicatrices, mais le mal était fait. Il savait.

Shunya monta en trombe en attendant sa fille. Ce qu'il vit ne fut pas pour le rassurer. Elle était à moitié nue, dans la chambre de ce garçon, lui-même fort peu habillé, et elle semblait en état de choc.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? » gronda-t-il devant Sosuke.

De voir son père ainsi, Kaname comprit tout de suite le mal-entendu et remit ses douloureux souvenirs pour plus tard. Elle regarda son père avec mépris et répondit d'un ton sec : « Rien papa. De quoi tu as peur ? »

Shunya s'emportait. Il essaya de se maîtriser, mais la situation était particulièrement explicite. Il cria, gesticula et quand il voulut approcher Sosuke pour lui montrer sa façon de penser sur son attitude vis à vis de sa fille, elle s'interposa.

« Papa, arrêtes. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » Elle noua sa serviette et se plaça juste devant Sosuke, qui n'osait plus bouger.

« Tu veux me faire croire qu'il n'essayait pas de... »

« Me violer ? C'est ça que tu crains ? Je croyais pourtant avoir été claire là-dessus. Il n'y a aucun risque que je te fasse un petit bâtard ! » Elle avait un sourire désabusé en disant cela ce qui agaçait son père au plus au point. Sosuke se sentait très mal à l'aise, jamais il n'avait eu une intention de ce genre à son égard, mais il comprenait bien que les évènements n'étaient pas en sa faveur.

« Il n'y a pas que cette conséquence-là, enfin tu te rends compte de ce dont on parle ?! »

Kaname resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Elle savait très bien de quoi elle parlait, mais là encore ce n'était pas le moment d'en discuter. L'important était de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de risque avec Sosuke. Aussi décida-t-elle d'employer la manière forte, une fois de plus.

« Papa, calmes-toi. Sosuke ne me violera jamais. » Elle s'approcha de son père en regardant Sosuke dans les yeux. Elle semblait plus calme. Lui-même était rassuré qu'elle est confiance en lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, c'est un soldat, et on sait tous comment ils se comportent avec les femmes ! »

« Non, papa. Pas lui. Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Ce n'est pas son genre. » Voyant que son père n'était toujours pas convaincu, elle lui porta le coup de grâce : « Et surtout, même si ça lui venait à l'esprit de le faire, je te rassure tout de suite, ce ne serait pas du viol. » Elle accompagna ces mots d'un regard lourd de sous-entendu à son père, et sourit discrètement à Sosuke.

« Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, on a pas tout à fait fini... » Et elle retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé.

Shunya resta sans voix. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à une chose pareille. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls après un tel aveu ! Kaname dut le comprendre puisqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui et ajouta : « Si tu n'as pas confiance, tu peux laisser la porte ouverte, mais j'aimerais autant que tu sortes pour l'instant. Reviens dans un quart d'heure. » Son ton n'invitait pas à la discussion, pourtant Shunya décida de demander de quoi il retournait. Kaname dégagea alors le haut de son épaule et lui dit simplement qu'il fallait refaire son bandage. Elle évita soigneusement de montrer la partie impactée. Son père fut surpris, il ne voyait pas pourquoi c'était ce garçon qui s'en chargeait, mais il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre l'interrogatoire qu'elle le poussait dehors. Il resta un instant dans le couloir, mais n'entendant rien de suspect, il finit par descendre. Il remonterait dans moins de dix minutes, et advienne que pourra.

Dans la chambre, Sosuke reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Il avait désinfecté la plaie et devait maintenant refaire le pansement. Il restait silencieux ne sachant pas quoi dire. D'un côté il s'en voulait de l'avoir mise dans une situation pareille, d'un autre il lui en voulait de ne pas lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé ni d'où venaient ses marques et enfin, il se sentait horriblement gêné de ce qu'elle avait dit à son père. Il avait dû mal comprendre...

Il tenait son bras et le leva délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal. S'il refaisait le même genre de pansement, ça ne résisterait pas longtemps à cause de la position.

« Je crois que ce serait plus simple si je te bande toute l'épaule, comme ça en plus elle serait un peu tenue. »

« Fais comme tu veux. » Elle ne bougeait pas et le laissait lui entourer l'épaule. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Ce n'était pas le moment de se lancer dans les explications, son père n'allait pas tarder et elle voulait être tranquille pour lui parler. D'un autre côté, elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir le courage.

Il s'appliqua à mettre le bandage, sans trop serrer, mais du encore une fois lui baisser sa serviette, pour faire mieux accrocher la gaze. Il lui entourait les bandes autour de l'épaule, passait au-dessus de la clavicule, descendait vers l'omoplate puis repassait sous l'aisselle et enfin entourait le haut du torse, passant sous l'autre bras, pour être sûr que ça ne bouge pas. Il faisait très attention à ce qu'il faisait, mais il était difficile de ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle était nue devant lui, cette serviette maintenant enroulée autour des hanches. Elle gardait le bras droit levé pour lui faciliter le passage et tenait ses cheveux par la même occasion. Sa position était des plus attractives, mais il essayait de surtout ne pas y penser.

Il voulut finir le plus rapidement possible pour qu'elle se couvre un peu et ce qui devait arriver arriva, un geste un peu brusque et sa main effleura son sein. Il fut tétanisé, et ne savait plus comment réagir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la touchait, mais c'était la première fois qu'il en avait pleinement conscience et il savait par expérience que ses jours étaient comptés. Il rougit, et finit son bandage en murmurant des excuses. Elle attrapa alors sa serviette, se couvrit un peu et se retourna. Il en respirait plus et attendait son châtiment, mais rien ne vint. Elle lui sourit le plus naturellement du monde et le remercia de l'avoir aidée. Elle se leva et il la suivit dans son mouvement.

« Kaname, je...je suis vraiment désolé... » Il n'osait pas la regarder.

« Mais de quoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien. » Elle ne voyait pas trop de quoi il voulait, puis réalisant la teinte écarlate de ses joues et sa nuque, elle comprit qu'il avait sentit où il avait mis la main. Elle rougit un peu elle aussi et répondit simplement : « Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès... Et quand bien même. » Elle lui sourit timidement et le remercia encore une fois. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue et disparut à nouveau.

Shunya croisa sa fille dans le couloir, et fut soulagé en voyant qu'effectivement son épaule, ainsi qu'une bonne partie du haut de sa poitrine était couverte de gaze. Elle n'avait pas menti. Rassuré, il la laissa aller se coucher sans poser plus de question. En fait, elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de dormir pour le moment. Elle avait pu mettre en place tout son système de détournement et pouvait enfin contacter Kyouko. Elle lui envoya un sms pour lui dire que tout allait bien et lui donner rendez-vous sur le chat le lendemain matin.

A cause du décalage horaire, il n'était pas facile de se croiser sans un minimum de mise au point. Elle ne pourrait pas lui donner de détails, mais au moins lui raconter les derniers évènements. Et elle avait très envie de connaître les derniers potins du lycée. Puis elle décida qu'il était temps d'enfiler quelque chose. La température de la pièce n'était pas telle qu'elle ait froid, mais elle serait mieux avec une chemise de nuit. Son père ayant si vivement critiqué son pyjama qu'elle se dit qu'il valait mieux trouver autre chose. Le problème c'est qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose de disponible dans sa chambre. La plupart de ses affaires étaient à Tokyo.

Elle farfouilla dans ses sacs et avisa une nuisette en soie qu'elle avait achetée quelques mois plus tôt. Elle n'était pas aussi sophistiquée que celles que lui offrait Leonard, mais elle était assez fine et confortable. Et surtout, elle pouvait l'enfiler facilement par le bas, sans avoir à bouger l'épaule. Elle profita de l'occasion pour faire un peu de rangement et trier ses vieux vêtements. Depuis le temps qu'elle n'était pas revenue, il y avait plusieurs choses à débarrasser. Quand l'obscurité fut trop importante pour lui permettre de continuer, elle laissa ses affaires en plan et alla se poser sur le balcon.

Elle avait la chance d'en avoir un directement accessible depuis sa chambre et avait une vue spectaculaire sur la baie, étant juste au-dessus de la terrasse. Elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit, les lumières lui rappelaient la vie à Tokyo. Et elle avait la brise marine, un peu comme chez elle, près de la rivière. Elle espérait tellement pouvoir rentrer un jour. Mais elle savait aussi que les choses seraient difficiles. Même si ses amis lui pardonnaient, quelle vie pourrait-elle avoir ? Elle serait toujours pourchassée pour le savoir qu'elle avait dans la tête. Elle soupira et baissa un peu les yeux. Elle découvrit alors Sosuke en train d'installer dieu sait quoi sur le rebord de la terrasse. Elle le regarda faire en souriant. Elle qui s'énervait tant de le voir toujours à l'affût des dangers et parano pour tout trouvait maintenant adorable l'application qu'il mettait à la garder en sûreté.

Elle avait pris conscience des dangers qui l'entouraient, ainsi que du mal qu'il se donnait pour la protéger. Et il avait fait des progrès. Il semblait bien plus à l'aise avec les civils. Il avait sans doute du vivre des expériences nouvelles, peut-être avec Nami. Elle rougit un peu. Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser à ça, ni d'être jalouse. Après tout, elle aussi avait fait des choses peu recommandables, même si ce n'était pas toujours de son choix… C'était un garçon de presque dix-huit ans, il avait des pulsions, comme tout le monde. La preuve, il l'avait laissée faire dans le métro quand elle… Elle rougit encore plus. Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Elle se pencha un peu pour le voir et fut surprise de constater qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui souriait et lui sourit également.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à une heure pareille ? »

« Je pourrais te retourner la question. Ce n'est pas très prudent tu sais. Un sniper pourrait t'atteindre depuis une des tours à coté. »

Kaname ne put s'empêcher de rire. Normalement elle aurait été vexée par une telle remarque, mais il lui avait tellement manqué, qu'elle riait de bon cœur.

« Je te rappelle qu'ils ont besoin de moi vivante, alors ça m'étonnerait qu'ils me mettent une balle dans la tête. »

Bon argument.

« Ils peuvent t'envoyer un produit anesthésient pour venir ensuite te récupérer. »

Il avait réponse à tout.

« Mais tu seras là pour les en empêcher, non ? » Il sourit un peu, et baissa la tête.

« J'ai installé des détecteurs le long de la balustrade, comme ça, si quelqu'un s'approche par la façade, il sera automatiquement électrocuté. » Kaname fronça un peu les sourcils et demanda :

« Il n'y aucun risque pour nous, même si on se penche ? »

« Non, je les ai mis sur l'extérieur, le seul risque serait si tu décidais d'escalader le mur… »

Elle hésita. Elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne chose. Puis elle opta pour la solution la plus simple, et décida de ne pas trop argumenter.

« Alors tu as bien fait. En parlant d'escalader, tu veux pas me rejoindre, ce serait plus facile pour se parler. Quand tu auras fini bien sûr… » _Je crois que je te dois quelques explications en plus…_

Sosuke réfléchit. Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il monte sur le balcon ? Ils ne parlaient pas très fort, et quand bien même, il était plus simple pour elle de descendre le rejoindre au salon. Sauf si elle voulait être seule et que personne ne les entende. Il déposa son matériel, fit quelques branchement et vérifia que tout était conforme à ses plans. Elle le regardait faire avec amusement. Puis il se rapprocha de sa fenêtre et lui lança son sac. Il n'y avait pas plus de trois mètres entre le niveau de la terrasse et celui du balcon. Il prit son élan et sauta. Il s'accrocha facilement, et prenant appui sur le mur pour grimper sur le rebord.

En quelques mouvements il l'avait rejointe.

Il fut stupéfait par le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. Elle ne portait qu'une courte nuisette de soie écrue, mettant sa peau halée en valeur, révélant des courbes parfaites, des jambes interminables et avec ses cheveux détachés, lui tombant sur les épaules, elle ressemblait vraiment à un ange. Il sortit difficilement de sa transe contemplative et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Il ne voulait pas laisser son esprit vagabonder n'importe où.

Elle s'approcha, rougit un peu en voyant la marque qu'elle avait laissée dans son cou et prit une grande inspiration en le regardant droit dans les yeux lui dit : « J'ai fait des choses horribles Sosuke. »

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bon ça fait un peu cliffhanger à deux balles, mais je pouvais pas continuer avec les explications, sinon c'était vraiment trop long._

_Ce chapitre est un peu plus sombre que les précédents, et on apprend enfin un peu du passé de la miss. Les prochains vont rester dans ce style. Avec du coup une vraie progression pour l'intrigue. Avec tous les éléments que j'ai donnés, vous devriez trouver où je veux en venir !_

_Allez, la suite la semaine prochaine, avec un vrai rapprochement des héros aussi…_


	18. Kaname

**Chapitre 18 Kaname**

Ils étaient assis tous les deux sur le balcon, admirant la baie entre les interstices de la rambarde. Elle lui avait raconté tout ce qu'on lui avait fait. Les cadeaux, les bijoux, d'où venaient les marques sur son dos, les expériences qu'on lui avait fait subir, les tests, les drogues. Ce type bizarre, monsieur Gold, en conflit avec Leonard. Mais c'était la partie facile. Dans cette histoire, elle n'était que la victime. Il restait ce qu'elle avait accepté.

Sosuke l'avait écouté sans rien dire, il s'était contenté de passer son bras autour de ses épaules, pour la sentir près de lui. Elle avait parlé d'une voix neutre, comme si elle racontait ce qu'elle avait vu dans un film. Elle n'avait même pas tremblé en parlant des injections, des sangles et toutes les petites tortures qu'elle avait subies pour développer ses talents. Elle le disait elle-même, ils ne l'avaient pas battue ou mutilée. Quelques claques pour la réveiller, des chocs électriques quand elle résistait un peu trop et sinon beaucoup de tranquillisants. Des litres de tranquillisant.

Elle avait reçu en deux mois plus de neuroleptiques que des psychopathes sanguinaires enfermés depuis quinze. Mais elle gardait le sens de l'humour. Avec toutes ses doses, elle avait au moins appris à se contrôler, et gardait bien mieux son calme. Enfin ça, elle le devait surtout à Leonard.  
Au début il voulait tellement la voir réagir qu'il avait tout essayer. Il la forçait à se mettre en colère par tous les moyens. C'était la seule chose qu'il arrivait à faire. Avec le temps elle apprit donc à se maîtriser pour ne même plus lui offrir ce plaisir.

Sosuke restait à côté d'elle sans rien dire. Il savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle avait commencé en disant qu'elle avait fait des choses horribles et pour le moment tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté ne concernait que ce que ses ravisseurs avaient fait. Mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Lui aussi devait se contrôler. Il se sentait bouillir de rage. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait plus vite ? Comment avait-il pu la laisser partir, il aurait du la protéger de tout cela. Et surtout, pourquoi n'avait-il pas abattu Leonard ?  
Il essaya de s'excuser.

« Pardonne-moi Kaname, c'est ma faute, je n'aurai jamais… » Elle le coupa en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui répondit :  
« Non, surtout pas. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de quoi que ce soit. C'est moi. Moi qui ai ce savoir dans ma tête, moi qui ai été trop têtue pour voir la réalité en face, moi qui ai accepté de le suivre et de travailler avec lui. »

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Elle venait de dire travailler ? Elle avait donc fait des choses pour lui, de son plein gré ? Elle devina la stupeur dans ses yeux et crut même y voir un peu de déception. Mais elle s'y attendait, voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas en parler.

« Je voudrais te dire que je n'avais pas le choix, que sinon ils tueraient tous ceux qui m'étaient chers, mais ce n'est pas la vérité. Leonard m'a demandé d'améliorer un des ses modèles, en me donnant les plans, et j'ai fait des modifications. Rien de très importants, mais je l'ai fait. Il ne m'a rien promis en échange, je n'ai rien gagné, et il ne m'avait pas menacé. Je m'ennuyais, et ses plans étaient manifestement foireux. Ca me sautait aux yeux. »

Elle n'essayait pas vraiment de se justifier, après tout, ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait aucune excuse valable, mais elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait dans le but de nuire à qui que ce soit. Au contraire, elle voulait surtout améliorer la sécurité des pilotes. Mais elle était bien consciente que ses motifs ne valaient rien. Le plus dur était à venir.

Après plusieurs séances dans la machine, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait fait des progrès considérables dans plusieurs domaines, les AS, mais aussi l'électronique et les champs de force. Elle maîtrisait parfaitement la technologie de Lambda Driver et de l'omni-sphère et comprenait pleinement ce qu'elle pouvait en faire. Alors comme elle était sans cesse harcelée de questions, elle monnaya ses réponses. Elle savait à qui elle avait à faire. Ces hommes ne la respectaient pas, ils ne faisaient que l'utiliser et elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. Elle fit une démonstration très simple de ses talents sur le développement d'un prototype de capteur ultra-haute fréquence, et voyant de quoi elle était capable, l'homme mystère, monsieur Gold, accepta de la payer.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle chose de sa part, mais au bout de six semaines de traitement, elle ne donnait toujours que des réponses très vagues, et elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à l'éliminer si elle ne servait à rien quoi qu'en pense Leonard. L'aide qu'elle lui avait apporté pour les AS n'était pas suffisante. Donc elle lui donna des réponses. Mais pas pour rien. Elle eut très vite accès à beaucoup de choses. Leonard, ravi de la voir enfin coopérer lui montra tous les laboratoires et lui présenta certains de ses travaux. Elle put donc faire des recherches et leur apporter une aide non négligeable. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait été libérée moins de deux semaines après, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas encore abouti à grand chose.

Elle s'arrêta là. Elle avait tout dit ou presque. Les détails n'avaient pas beaucoup d'importance. Il restait quelques points obscurs sur sa relation précise avec Leonard, mais dans l'ensemble, Sosuke savait tout. Il resta silencieux longtemps, la tenant toujours contre lui. Même s'il était partiellement choqué par ce qu'elle venait d'avouer, il ne pouvait pas honnêtement être très surpris. Il savait bien qu'elle avait été obligée de collaborer. Il ne l'aurait pas gardée autrement. Certes Leonard tenait beaucoup à elle, mais il n'était pas du genre à mettre sa vie en danger pour qui que ce soit. Il n'allait pas perdre son poste pour elle. Et il ne l'avait pas enlevée uniquement pour ses beaux yeux. Il en avait peut-être profité, sûrement même, en l'ayant sous la main tous les jours, mais il n'avait certainement pas pu la tenir dans ses bras comme il le faisait maintenant. En tout cas pas avec son accord. Il s'égarait encore. Le problème n'était pas sa relation avec le frère de Tessa, mais bien le fait qu'elle ait délibérément aidé des terroristes.

Il la sentit se redresser et quand il tourna la tête vers elle, la vit essayer de se relever.  
« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Je vais te laisser réfléchir tranquillement, je crois que c'est mieux pour le moment. » Elle s'appuya sur le sol pour se lever, mais il la retint. Il avait dû rester perdu dans ses pensées trop longtemps et maintenant elle croyait qu'il lui en voulait.

« Non, restes près de moi. Je ne veux pas encore te perdre. »

Elle sourit tristement.  
« Après tout ça, je ne suis pas sûre de mériter encore ta compagnie. Je t'ai trahi Sosuke. »

Il l'attrapa et la serra contre lui.  
« Jamais, tu m'entends. Jamais tu ne m'as trahi. Tu n'avais pas le choix. Si tu ne les avais pas aidés, ils t'auraient tuée, ou pire encore. Regarde déjà ce qu'ils t'ont fait simplement pour quelques questions… » Il passait la main dans son dos, se souvenant parfaitement de l'emplacement des cicatrices. Et pourtant elles dataient de près de trois semaines déjà pour les plus récentes. Ils n'avaient pas du y aller de main morte ! Elle resta blottie dans ses bras un instant puis essaya à nouveau de lui échapper.

« Ce n'est pas très vrai. Je les ai aidés parce que je le voulais bien. J'ai accepté beaucoup de choses. Trop de choses…Je l'ai laissé… » Elle ne put finir. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Enfin si quelque part, il voulait, mais pas maintenant. Pas tout d'un seul coup. Quoi qu'elle ait fait, ou qu'elle l'ait laissé faire, ça n'avait plus d'importance.

« Kaname, c'est le passé. Tu me l'as dit toi-même. On fait tous des choses horribles. Ce qui compte c'est de ne pas continuer une fois qu'on s'en rend compte. Maintenant, tu es avec moi et plus personne ne te fera de mal. Je te le promets. »

Il restait à la regarder quand cette sensation l'envahit à nouveau. Il avait besoin d'elle plus que tout au monde. Ils étaient seuls, personne ne risquait de les déranger, et elle était tellement belle sous l'éclairage de la nuit. Elle était dans ses bras, collée à lui, ne pouvant pas s'échapper. Il ne réfléchit pas. Il se rapprocha lentement et finit par poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'ombre d'un baiser. Il ne dura que quelques millièmes de secondes, mais promettait beaucoup... Il ne la considérait pas comme une horrible traîtresse vénale. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il lui pardonnait. Il l'aimait. Le temps qu'elle réagisse, c'était déjà fini, envolé. Elle lui sourit timidement et posa sa main sur sa joue. C'était bien plus doux que les baisers de Leonard. Il ne l'avait pas forcée, juste effleurée quelques instants.

Il ne réalisait pas bien ce qu'il venait de faire mais se sentait soulagé. Il avait eu besoin de l'embrasser, même si ce n'était pas grand chose. Il lui sourit à son tour, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ni quoi dire. C'était la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait et il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle finit par se blottir à nouveau dans ses bras, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Elle lui parla un peu de ses projets pour les semaines à venir, comme si le danger était écarté. Il savait qu'elle mentait, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Elle en était consciente également, elle faisait juste semblant. Il lui raconta un peu de son passé, de Namsak et de Nami, mais il ne lui apprit pas grand chose. Il avoua avoir pensé abandonner et opter pour une vie plus facile, comment lui aussi avait l'impression de l'avoir trahie. Elle le rassura à son tour.

Il lui expliqua aussi comment Karuma l'avait blessé et comment il s'en était sortit grâce à Lemon. Elle connaissait enfin l'histoire de la cicatrice, même s'il en atténua de beaucoup la gravité. Elle n'était pas dupe, mais faisait comme si, et il le savait.  
Il y avait un immense poids en moins sur leur conscience. Ils se sentaient plus proches, leur complicité retrouvée, même plus que cela, ils se comprenaient. Il avait souffert de son absence comme aucune blessure physique ne l'avait atteint et elle avait compris que dans certains cas on est obligé de faire des choses horribles pour s'en sortir. Ils continuèrent à se parler longtemps, puis il la sentit commencer doucement à s'endormir au creux de son épaule. Il l'attrapa délicatement et la posa dans son lit. Il allait la laisser quand elle lui prit le bras.

« Reste. » Elle parlait avec une voix ensommeillée, mais était pleinement consciente de ce qu'elle demandait. « S'il te plait, Sosuke. »

«… » Il hésita, alors elle tira plus fort sur son bras.

« Reste dormir avec moi. Juste dormir. » Elle lui sourit et se poussa un peu sur le coté. Il s'assit d'abord au rebord du lit, puis elle l'attira contre elle. Elle se glissa encore au creux de son épaule et posa sa main sur son torse.

« Je dors mieux avec toi. » Il mit sa main sur la sienne et décida de ne pas discuter. Il fit juste une dernière remarque avant de céder.

« Tu ne crois pas que ton père va me tuer ? » Mais tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse fut un grognement et Kaname qui se collait un peu plus à lui.

Sosuke se réveilla tôt, la lumière étant déjà forte dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas pensé à tirer le rideau et la pièce était inondée par le soleil. Kaname était toujours fermement accrochée à lui, la tête reposant sur sa poitrine et son bras gauche posé en travers de son ventre. Elle avait même enroulé une de ses jambes autour des siennes. Il n'avait aucun moyen de bouger sans la déranger, il resta donc allongé à coté de son ange, bercé par le rythme lent de sa respiration, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il ne voulait surtout pas la réveiller.

Il ne se rendit pas tout de suie compte qu'elle ne dormait plus. Elle avait à peine déplacé son bras, mais il finit par comprendre que le mouvement de sa main sur son torse n'était pas lié au sommeil. Elle le caressait du bout des doigts, et savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Il sourit. Il ne la connaissait pas aussi entreprenante.  
Déjà la veille dans le métro, puis quand elle l'avait gardé près d'elle pour la nuit et maintenant, elle continuait son petit manège. Ses commentaires lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle avait bien dit à son père qu'elle était pleinement consentante pour... Non, ne pas déformer ses propos. Juste que ce ne serait pas du viol, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle attendait qu'il... Enfin, tous les deux... Il rougit, sentant ses caresses devenir de plus en plus importantes, elle glissa même ses doigts entre deux boutons de sa chemise pour être en contact direct avec sa peau. Si elle continuait dans cette voie, il allait bientôt se retrouver à moitié nu. Etait-ce vraiment gênant, après tout, si elle en avait envie... Non, il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de penser à elle de cette façon. Il devait la protéger et rester concentré. Il s'était déjà permis beaucoup trop de chose avec elle, comme quand il l'avait embrassée. Le souvenir de ce baiser n'était pas pour l'aider. Bien sûr ce n'était rien de compromettant, mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Il essaya de s'esquiver un peu pour ne pas lui permettre d'aller plus loin.

« Excuse-moi. » Kaname ôta sa main, releva un peu la tête et regarda Sosuke droit dans les yeux. « Je ne voulais pas te brusquer... »

Il lui prit la main et la reposa là où elle était. Elle était complètement irrésistible. Pourtant il n'avait pas le droit de céder.

« Tu ne me gênes pas, c'est juste que ce n'est pas le moment et ça ne me parait pas très approprié... » Il lui sourit en rougissant un peu. Il n'avait pas dit non. Au contraire. Donc elle lui plaisait, et lui aussi en avait envie d'une certaine manière, il avait juste un peu peur, ce qui était plutôt normal. Elle aussi avait quelques hésitations. Mais son désir était plus fort. Elle s'appuya sur son coude droit et vint se poser complètement au-dessus de lui, restant en appui pour le regarder. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du sien et elle sentait son souffle sur son cou. Il rougissait de plus en plus et elle le trouvait de plus en plus craquant.

« Je ne mors pas tu sais. » dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens et s'approchant dangereusement.

Il essaya de rester calme, ce qui n'était évidant dans la situation actuelle. Puis prenant le parti de l'humour, il se redressa un peu, s'éloignant d'elle, dégagea un peu l'encolure de son haut de pyjama et la confronta à la marque qu'elle lui avait fait la veille.

« Tu es sûre ? »

Kaname rougit à son tour. Sur ce coup, elle n'avait pas été très maligne.

« Ca n'a pas eu l'air de te déplaire sur le moment. »  
Elle aussi avait réponse à tout. Sosuke lui sourit et écartant une mèche de cheveux il lui répondit :

« Je ne dis pas le contraire. Il faut juste éviter que ça se reproduise. » Il retrouvait un peu de contenance pour lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ses arguments, sachant pertinemment où il voulait en venir. Elle voulait encore le toucher, l'embrasser. Le baiser de la veille n'avait été qu'un avant goût, maintenant, elle voulait tout. Elle essaya de contrecarrer ses plans en lui faisant remarquer une fois de plus combien il en avait envie lui-aussi, mais il l'arrêta.

« Kana, on ne peut pas. Je dois te protéger, et pour cela, je dois garder le contrôle de moi-même. Alors aide-moi plutôt que de toujours me tenter... »

Elle le tentait ? Donc elle lui plaisait vraiment de cette manière. Et en fin de compte il était humain, comme tout le monde. Il avait aussi envie d'elle. Comme si son corps décidait de répondre à ses questions silencieuses à sa place, elle sentit quelque chose bouger sous son ventre. C'était exactement le genre de confirmation dont elle avait besoin. Elle ne cacha pas son sourire devant la mine consternée du garçon qui n'avait pu empêcher une réaction pourtant naturelle.

« OK, je serai sage. Pour le moment. » Elle resta simplement dans ses bras, profitant une fois de plus de l'occasion qui lui était offerte de se blottir contre lui.

« Crevette, il est presque... » Sa phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge.

Shunya les trouva tous les deux dans le lit de sa fille, elle allongée sur lui, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Il était pétrifié. Il ne savait même plus quoi dire, en prise à un mélange de colère, de stupeur et de désespoir. Il s'apprêtait à commenter ce qu'il avait en face de lui quand Kaname se redressa le plus naturellement du monde, s'étira, toujours au-dessus de son prétendu garde du corps qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, et pour cause, et se dirigea toujours souriante vers son père. Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et lui dit en riant : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, papa, j'ai toujours ma culotte. » Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle remonta le devant de sa nuisette, pourtant très courte et laissa entrevoir le reste de ses sous-vêtements. Sosuke rougit un peu en la voyant faire, et se leva à son tour. Elle était vraiment incorrigible.

Kaname se tourna vers lui et lui tendit la main : « Tu me prêtes ton portable ? J'ai rendez-vous avec Kyouko sur le chat. »

« Ce n'est pas très prudent tu sais. N'importe qui peut avoir accès à ces conversations et... » Elle l'arrêta d'un regard.

« T'inquiètes, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui raconter ma vie ! Seulement en tant que déléguée de classe, je dois me tenir au courant de ce qui se passe. » Elle attrapa une chemise qu'elle enfila pour cacher son bandage et sortit avec Sosuke derrière elle. Shunya n'avait pas pu dire un mot, une fois de plus.

Sentant que son père risquait de frôler la crise cardiaque, elle décida de descendre le portable de Sosuke au salon. En repassant dans le couloir, elle le croisa, toujours médusé d'avoir trouvé sa fille dans une telle situation, et elle lui proposa une tasse de thé. Elle souriait et semblait particulièrement de bonne humeur. Shunya suivit les deux tourtereaux, se jurant de tirer cette histoire au clair.

Kaname prépara donc la bouilloire et attrapa les tasses. Elle sortit également un bol de riz et laissa Sosuke s'occuper de son petit déjeuner. Les deux hommes la regardaient faire, tous les deux fascinés par son attitude. Le plus âgé par sa décontraction et sa bonne humeur alors qu'elle venait de se faire surprendre au lit avec un jeune homme, et l'autre simplement parce qu'il venait de passer la nuit avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde et qu'il pouvait être près d'elle, profitant de son intimité.

Elle finit par se poser sur le canapé, sa tasse de thé à la main et s'installa devant l'ordinateur, en attente sur la table basse. Elle fit quelques ajustements et put ouvrir le canal de conversation.

Sosuke s'assit à coté d'elle et regardait ce qu'elle avait fait pour sécuriser sa connexion. Elle utilisait un proxi et passait par un autre ordinateur, qu'elle avait piraté. Quand il demanda pourquoi, elle lui expliqua qu'elle utilisait l'IP de Simon, au rez-de-chaussée.

« Ils savent que je suis ici. Par contre, ils ne peuvent pas savoir où exactement. Et pour être plus discrète, il est logique que je n'utilise pas l'ordinateur de la maison, mais celui du gardien, avec lequel je m'entends très bien… »

Logique. Et bonne technique pour tromper l'ennemi. De plus, elle utilisait un pseudo peu flatteur et commun 'Toilet paper' par conséquent personne n'irait imaginer qu'il s'agit réellement de mademoiselle Kaname Chidori, ex-vice présidente du conseil des élèves du lycée Jindai.

Shunya écouta son explication avec surprise. Il ne pensait pas que sa fille était capable de telles choses. Mais il évita tout commentaire. Il allait bientôt devoir partir au bureau, et préférait s'assurer que rien de trop sérieux ne se passerait entre eux plutôt que de s'occuper des détails techniques. Il était trop tôt pour réveiller Ayame, pourtant il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de les laisser seuls sans surveillance.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu aujourd'hui ? »

Kaname se détourna un instant de l'écran et sourit à son père : « Je pensais aller faire un tour à Central Park. J'ai besoin de m'aérer et de bouger. Utiliser l'énergie que je n'ai pas pu dépenser cette nuit… »

Sosuke baissa la tête, sentant la tempête arrivée. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle provoque encore son père sur ce sujet ?

En voyant la mine de son garde du corps, Shunya fut soulagé. Sa fille ne faisait que plaisanter, elle avait du préparer son coup, exprès pour qu'il les trouve sur son lit. Il décida donc de laisser faire et en rajouta même une couche sur ce pauvre Sosuke.

« C'est une bonne idée. Ce garçon m'a l'air en pleine forme. Un peu de sport lui fera du bien ! »

Kaname rit de bon cœur et se tournant vers son compagnon renchérit : « Oui, tu as besoin d'entraînement pour garder ton niveau, non ? »

Cette fois la plaisanterie devenait moins drôle et le doute revint dans l'esprit de Shunya. Peut-être qu'ils avaient réellement passé la nuit ensemble.  
« En tout cas Ayame sera ravie. Elle adore le parc. C'est bien que tu sois là pendant ses vacances. » Kaname tiqua un peu, mais ne répondit pas. Puis entendant l'ascenseur, elle vit arriver Hassen qui attendait son père.

Il les quitta donc à regret, faisant tout de même signe au jeune homme de pas toucher sa fille. Celle-ci ne put le voir, tant elle était concentrée sur son écran, ravie de pouvoir enfin parler avec sa meilleure amie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Fin un peu abrupte, mais une fois encore, il faut bien que je m'arrête à un moment… Si tout va bien, plus qu'un ou deux chapitres à New York, avant de repartir vraiment à l'aventure. D'un coté je suis contente que ça avance, d'un autre coté, je sens la fin arrivée et ça me rend triste. Je m'y étais attachée à cette histoire…_

_Enfin, j'ai plein d'autres idées et pas assez de temps pour tout mener de front, donc c'est pas plus mal._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par ma vision un peu sombre du passé de Kaname, parce que ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant ! Vous êtes prévenus ! Pour compenser, je finirai sans doute par faire craquer Sosuke. Mais je sais pas encore jusqu'où…_


	19. Piquenique

**Chapitre 19 Pique-nique**

Quand Ayame émergea de sa chambre, elle tomba tout d'abord sur Hassen. Il était posé dans un fauteuil, à lire le journal, un peu en retrait du salon. Elle fut relativement surprise, puis en entendant les rires qui provenaient du canapé elle comprit.

Sa sœur était collée à Sosuke, et tous deux semblaient bien s'amuser. Elle s'approcha pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et fut relativement déçue de les voir simplement face à un ordinateur. Bon, la tenue de Kaname laissait supposer bien des choses, mais son ami n'avait pas l'air d'y prêter attention.

Ayame se dirigea donc péniblement vers la cuisine et prépara son petit déjeuner.  
Sentant une présence derrière lui, Sosuke s'était raidi, mais dès qu'il vit le t-shirt rose vif de la jeune file, il se détendit. Il avait déjà manqué d'assommer Hassen quand celui-ci était revenu, Shunya lui ayant demandé de surveiller sa fille. Heureusement que le chauffeur avait une bonne expérience du combat et une certaine rapidité, sinon, il se serait certainement blessé davantage. Finalement il s'en sortait plutôt bien avec seulement une coupure à la main. Mais son orgueil en avait pris un coup.

Il avait déjà remarqué les talents de Sosuke la veille, mais il ne pensait pas que ce jeune homme puisse le battre aussi facilement. Il savait bien à qui il avait à faire, mais il se considérait comme un homme expérimenté et n'imaginait qu'un gamin, même entraîné depuis son plus jeune age par les Russes puis par les Moudjahidins puisse être à ce point meilleur que lui. Il s'était laissé surprendre en rentrant dans le salon et Sosuke lui avait rapidement bloqué le bras derrière le dos puis d'un mouvement de la jambe l'avait mis par terre d'un seul coup, un couteau sous la gorge. Il avait réussi à amortir sa chute et à se placer de façon à ne pas souffrir de la torsion. Mais ne réalisant pas ce dont il s'agissait, il avait voulu le désarmer et s'entailla la main. Kaname s'était levé rapidement et avait hurlé en japonais. Bien sûr Hassen ne comprit pas un mot, mais il sut que la jeune fille savait elle-aussi à qui elle avait à faire, n'étant pas surprise outre mesure par l'attitude de son ami. Il les laissa seuls un moment pour se faire un pansement puis revint s'asseoir derrière eux, disant qu'il devait les conduire à Central Park dès qu'ils seraient prêts.

Kaname continuait sa discussion avec ses amis via internet pendant que sa sœur déjeunait. Elle devait couper la connexion toutes les vingt minutes pour limiter les possibilités de détection, donc il n'était très facile d'avoir une conversation suivie. Mais Kyouko avait informé tous ses anciens amis de leur rendez-vous et elle pouvait ainsi prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde. D'un coté elle était contente de pouvoir leur parler, d'un autre, ça ne faisait que rendre la situation plus difficile. Elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait les revoir. Et même s'ils ne lui en voulaient pour les ennuis qu'ils avaient connus par sa faute, elle savait au fond d'elle que les choses ne seraient plus comme avant. Ils connaissaient la vraie nature de Sosuke ainsi que sa mission et bien qu'ils se soient tous calmés, ils ne pourraient plus avoir confiance en lui, ni en elle.

Kaname soupira, et se déconnecta pour la dernière fois, en promettant de les tenir informer de la situation. Elle ne voulait pas afficher sa peur de ne jamais les revoir, mais Sosuke la connaissait suffisamment pour deviner ses sentiments. Il lui prit la main et lui promit une fois de plus que tout se passerait bien et qu'ils retourneraient à Tokyo au plus vite. Il ne pouvait pas en dire trop avec Ayame et Hassen dans les parages, mais l'essentiel du message passa. Kaname se ressaisit et proposa à sa sœur d'aller pic-niquer à Central Park. Avec les restes de la veille, elle avait largement de quoi faire des bentos pour tous les trois.  
Ayame accepta avec joie et se rua sur sa sœur pour l'embrasser. Elle adorait l'idée de passer la journée au parc avec elle. Puis elle se prépara rapidement et dut attendre, en trépignant que l'aînée soit elle-aussi en état de sortir. Comme elle avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée sur le chat, elle n'était ni lavée ni habillée et avait profité de l'absence d'Ayame pour s'occuper du repas. Elle se fit donc désirer le temps d'être enfin présentable. Sosuke, lui fut prêt rapidement et se retrouva donc à attendre avec Ayame. Mais pour une fois la cadette ne le harcela pas de question, elle porta plutôt son attention sur Hassen et sa blessure. Quand Kaname descendit enfin, ce fut un soulagement pour lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer à la jeune fille qu'il s'était fait dépasser par un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans, et l'ami de sa sœur qui plus est.

Hassen les déposa à l'entrée sud de Central Park. Il aurait bien voulu les accompagner pour éviter tout incident, mais Kaname l'en dissuada, lui rappelant avec qui elle se trouvait. Ayame avait enfilé ses rollers en sortant de la voiture et commença à patiner. Elle se débrouillait bien et avançait beaucoup plus vite que les deux autres, toujours à pied. Mais ils n'étaient pas mécontents de la situation. Ils pouvaient discuter tranquillement tout en la gardant à l'œil. Elle faisait des aller-retour vers eux pour ne pas les perdre de vue.

Kaname était ravie de pouvoir enfin se promener librement, sans inquiétude. Mais sa liberté fut de courte durée. Elle se sentait épiée et suivie, et Sosuke lui confirma son impression. Plusieurs individus suspects traînaient autour d'eux. Elle crut même reconnaître un visage familier. Une blonde au détour d'un chemin. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas être ici... Kaname soupira.

« Je pensais avoir été claire hier... Mais ils ne lâcheront pas l'affaire comme ça on dirait. » Elle baissa la tête et sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il fallait qu'ils la laissent tranquille, et elle utiliserait n'importe quel moyen pour avoir la paix. Elle voulut se diriger vers un des types qu'elle avait repérés mais Sosuke la retint. Il lui prit la main et l'attira contre lui puis lui murmura de se calmer comme s'il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle ressentait et pressentit ce qu'elle allait faire.

« N'oublie pas ta sœur. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre eux, ils vont l'attraper. Je ne peux pas vous protéger correctement toutes les deux. Je suis désolé. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se radoucit. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'est quand même pas ta faute si on en est là... Mais je me demande comment ils nous ont trouvés si vite. » Elle réfléchit un moment et la seule explication logique qui lui venait n'était pas pour lui plaire.

« Hassen... Tu crois qu'il a pu... Après tout, il savait pour... » Elle hésita, ne voulant pas mentionner son passé douloureux, mais il finit pour elle.

« Kashim ? » Elle s'éloigna un peu et détourna le regard vers les arbres. Ayame revenait vers eux, ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour aborder ce sujet. Pourtant Sosuke la rassura. Il ferait des recherches, mais a priori, le fait qu'il connaisse son ancienne identité n'impliquait en rien qu'il travaille pour l'ennemi, au contraire. Hassen avait aidé les combattants de la liberté contre l'oppresseur, ce n'était pas pour se rallier maintenant avec des terroristes.

Ayame arriva en souriant, annonçant qu'elle avait trouvé un coin parfait pour pic-niquer. Elle leur désigna un chemin peu fréquenté menant vers l'intérieur du parc, dans une zone plus tranquille. Mais c'était très exactement ce qu'ils voulaient éviter. S'ils s'isolaient, ils devenaient une cible plus facile à atteindre. Par conséquent, le meilleur moyen d'être en paix finalement était de rester dans la foule. Ne pouvant expliquer à sa sœur ses vraies raisons, Kaname proposa d'aller se poser au bord du lac, prétextant la chaleur et l'envie de se tremper un peu les pieds. La cadette était un peu réticente, mais savait parfaitement qu'on ne lui demandait pas son avis. Elle retourna donc patiner un peu plus loin, tout en continuant de les observer du coin de l'œil. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, et elle était bien décidée à savoir quoi.

Ils finirent par trouver une zone relativement calme sur les bords du lac et purent s'installer tranquillement à l'ombre des arbres. Ils se tenaient un peu à l'écart des autres familles, mais suffisamment proches pour ne pas paraître isolés et risquer de se faire approcher sans préavis.

Kaname sortit un plaid de son sac et se posa dans l'herbe. Elle avait tout préparé avant de partir si bien qu'ils n'avaient plu qu'à s'asseoir et profiter du repas. L'air était un peu plus frais au bord de l'eau et ils avaient une vue magnifique sur le paysage environnant. Difficile de croire qu'ils couraient vraiment un danger à pic-niquer ainsi. D'ailleurs leurs poursuivants semblaient s'être lassés. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement puis les deux filles décidèrent d'aller se tremper un peu. Sosuke resta sur la rive, pour surveiller leurs affaires et garder un oeil sur les environs. Il ne pensait pas réellement avoir semé ceux qui les suivaient. Il profita de sa relative tranquillité pour faire l'inventaire de son armement, au cas où il arriverait le moindre problème. Et bien sûr il était sur le point de nettoyer son Glock quand Kaname arriva à l'improviste. Elle le regarda avec son air mauvais des grands jours, mais ne fit pas de scandales.

« Range-le avant qu'Ayame ne tombe dessus. » Puis elle sourit et s'allongea à coté de lui. Il acquiesça et remballa son matériel. Voyant qu'elle était fatiguée, il lui proposa de faire la sieste un moment, mais elle objecta que ce n'était pas ni l'endroit ni le moment. Alors prenant les grands moyens, il s'allongea également, la souleva légèrement et posa sa tête sur son ventre.

« Comme ça, ce sera plus confortable. Et c'est toi-même qui m'as dit que tu dormais mieux avec moi. »  
Kaname rougit et baissa les yeux vers le lac. « Et Ayame ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai à l'œil. Il ne lui arrivera rien. Repose-toi. » Elle ne se fit pas prier d'avantage et après un dernier sourire à son garde du corps, ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le rythme de sa respiration.  
Au bout d'un petit moment Ayame revint vers eux, et fut surprise de les trouver tous les deux allongés, presque l'un sur l'autre. Sosuke se redressa sur les coudes pour lui faire face et sourit.

Elle se posa près de lui, mais resta un peu en retrait pour profiter du temps magnifique. Elle s'était mouillée jusqu'aux genoux et se faisait maintenant sécher les jambes sous les rayons du soleil. Elle jetait des coups d'oeil de temps à autre vers les deux adolescents qui l'accompagnaient et ne pouvait s'empêcher de gamberger.  
Kaname dormait paisiblement, la tête toujours sur le ventre de Sosuke qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie contemplative par la voix d'Ayame. Elle avait enfin l'occasion de lui parler.

« Dis, tu es amoureux d'elle ? » Il regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux, puis reporta son attention vers celle posée sur lui. Il rougit un peu et sourit.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux répondre à ça. Je ne suis pas très doué pour les sentiments. »

« Mais alors pourquoi tu es venu avec elle ? » Elle était relativement perspicace, et avait bien remarqué que personne ne lui avait donné de raison sur la présence constante de ce jeune homme au coté de sa sœur. Soit il était son petit ami, soit il y avait autre chose. Mais on le lui cachait de toute façon.

« Je n'aime pas être séparé d'elle. » Ayame réfléchit. Cette réponse ne la satisfaisait qu'à moitié. Pourtant quelque part, elle en disait peut-être beaucoup plus long sur leur relation. Avaient-ils déjà été séparés ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de sa sœur pendant des mois, alors qu'elle en avait presque tous les jours jusqu'en janvier. Son père lui avait dit qu'elle était très occupée avec ses études, mais maintenant, elle était là, ne parlant jamais de son lycée et prenant des nouvelles de ses anciens camarades comme si elle ne les avait pas vus depuis des lustres. Remettant tous les éléments ensemble, Ayame commençait à comprendre que quelque chose avait du se passer dans la vie de sa sœur et qu'on la tenait clairement à l'écart. Elle repensa au mystérieux individu de la veille qui lui avait posé toutes ces questions. Ce n'était clairement pas après elle qu'il en avait. Il avait voulu savoir si elle était seule, mais surtout où étaient ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Elle devait avoir des réponses.

« Que s'est-il passé pour que vous soyez séparés ? Elle t'a laissé tomber ? »

Sosuke fut surpris par cette remarque et nia fermement. « Non, c'est plutôt moi qui n'ai pas été à la hauteur... » Il ne devait pas en dire trop. Quelque chose pourtant le donnait l'impression qu'il devait lui raconter la vérité. Elle avait le droit de savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur. Comme les autres. Pas les détails, mais au moins l'idée générale.

Mais Ayame ne pensait plus vraiment au coté technique. Ce qu'elle voulait surtout c'est connaître la vraie nature de la relation entre ces deux-là.

« T'as pris peur ? C'est vrai qu'elle a un sacré caractère, mais au fond, elle est gentille. »  
Cette fois Sosuke lui sourit pour de bon.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais c'est ce qui la rend si particulière. Elle est forte et toujours prête à aider les autres. » Il caressait négligemment ses cheveux, écartant les mèches rebelles de son visage. Elle était si paisible, à moitié allongée sur lui. Difficile d'imaginer que cette même jeune fille était la victime d'expériences douteuses menées par des terroristes quelques jours plus tôt. Il se raidit en repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait raconté la nuit dernière. Tout ce qu'elle avait subi parce qu'il n'avait pas su la protéger...

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? T'as l'air préoccupé... » Décidément, cette petite était tenace. Elle avait au moins ça de commun avec son aînée. Sosuke se tourna à nouveau vers elle et répondit simplement : « Non, je repensais à de mauvais souvenirs... »

« Leonard ? » proposa Ayame naïvement.

Cette fois, il fut carrément stupéfait. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant ? Et que savait-elle exactement ? Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées elle continua dans cette voie.

« Je me souviens qu'à l'automne, elle m'avait parlé de ce type. C'est le frère d'une amie à elle et il était soit disant amoureux d'elle. Il l'avait même embrassée... Bon ça elle a voulu me le dire tout de suite, mais j'ai réussi à le savoir quand même. » La petite affichait un sourire ravi en annonçant ça. Mais devant la mine horrifiée de son interlocuteur elle préférait ne pas en rajouter. Pourtant, c'est lui qui cette fois lui demanda des explications. Il n'était pas au courant de cette histoire. Pour lui, Leonard était simplement intervenu suite à son combat contre Yu-Fan, et lui avait parlé de son organisation, mais jamais il n'avait été question de quoi que ce soit de plus !

« En fait, elle était pas vraiment d'accord. Et elle s'en voulait beaucoup... Mais quelque part, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle était quand même contente. Comme si enfin quelqu'un s'intéressait à elle. Parce qu'elle a beau dire qu'elle aime être toute seule, moi je sais bien que c'est pas vrai. Il est arrivé au bon moment faut croire. Et t'étais où toi à ce moment là ? Je me rappelle pas qu'elle m'ait parlé de toi... »

Et pour cause... Il était parti sans prévenir. Forcément elle s'était sentie seule et abandonnée. Et Leonard en avait profité... Il essaya de ne pas y penser et surtout de ne pas imaginer tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pendant des mois. Il l'avait embrassée dès leur première rencontre, alors qu'il la connaissait à peine, alors en l'ayant sous la main tous les jours pendant des mois...

Ayame s'approcha et essaya de le rassurer. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde lui dit : « Ne t'inquiète pas, elle le détestait. Elle était flattée je crois qu'il s'intéresse à elle parce que pour une fois ce n'était pas que physique. Encore que c'était leur première rencontre, donc je ne vois pas bien ce qu'il pouvait connaître d'elle. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle le détestait. C'était son premier baiser et je sais qu'elle le conservait pour quelqu'un d'autre... »

Elle eut un sourire en coin et lui murmura la dernière partie de la phrase, avouant un secret de sa sœur et sachant ce qu'elle risquait si elle était découverte. Sosuke acquiesça. Il voyait parfaitement de quoi la fillette parlait. Leonard s'intéressait à elle pour ce qu'elle avait dans la tête, ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres garçons de l'école qui ne voyait en elle qu'une jolie fille. Si seulement il avait eu le courage plus tôt. Il reporta son attention vers la belle endormie et lui sourit tristement. Il n'était qu'un crétin, là-dessus au moins elle avait raison. Il n'avait rien compris. Il était parti sans penser aux conséquences et quand il était revenu, il n'avait pas posé de question. Elle était en vie donc tout allait bien...

« Moi je crois que t'es amoureux d'elle. Juste tu veux pas l'admettre. » Avec ça, Ayame s'étira et remit ses chaussures. Sosuke la regarda faire et se pencha à nouveau vers Kaname. Peut-être qu'il était amoureux... Sûrement même. Et depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre.

La belle ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit en voyant qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur elle. « Quoi de neuf ? Vous êtes pas trop ennuyés ? »

« Ta sœur a décidé que j'étais amoureux de toi... » Sosuke avait parlé un peu vite et rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne le prit pas au pied de la lettre.  
« Et cette théorie est basée sur quoi ? » Elle se releva doucement et essaya de s'étirer, ce qui était toujours aussi laborieux avec un bras en écharpe.

« Eh bien, elle m'a posé plusieurs questions, et je suppose que mes réponses devaient lui plaire. » Il se tourna vers Ayame pour avoir une confirmation, mais Kaname le rassura en posant la main sur son épaule.  
« Ca tombe plutôt bien remarque. Je me souviens qu'elle avait décidé aussi que j'étais amoureuse de toi. » Les deux la regardèrent avec surprise. Sosuke parce qu'elle en parlait avec détachement, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde à avouer, et Ayame parce qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout de quoi sa sœur voulait parler. Kaname rougit un peu et s'expliqua :

« Le premier jour où tu es arrivé, tu as fait quelques dégâts si tu te souviens. Et j'avais parlé de toi à mademoiselle là-bas. Et comme pour toi maintenant, en deux ou trois phrases anodines, elle en avait conclu que j'avais le béguin pour toi ! »

Ayame les regarda tour à tour, puis finit par conclure d'un ton péremptoire : « Comme quoi j'avais raison dès le début. Tu m'as parlé de lui et j'ai tout de suite senti que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre ! Et heureusement que je suis là pour le faire remarquer parce que sinon je me demande où vous en serez ! »

« Mais dis donc, toi ! Ca va ? On n'a pas eu besoin de toi jusqu'à présent ! » Kaname se leva pour se jeter sur sa sœur qui commença à courir puis continua en criant : « Ah oui ? Et vous en êtes où alors ? » L'aînée se lança à sa poursuite en criant elle-aussi.

Bien sûr l'occasion était trop belle. Un moment de relâchement et tout bascula. Dès qu'elles furent un peu éloignées des autres badauds, les hommes qui les suivaient se précipitèrent sur elles. Sosuke essayait d'intervenir mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Kaname les repéra rapidement et comprit. Elle finit signe à sa sœur d'aller vers le lac pour éviter de se faire encercler. Elle avait un avantage sur eux, ils ne comprenaient absolument pas le japonais. Elle pouvait donc lui donner ses instructions sans problème.

Bien que moins athlétique que sa sœur, Ayame avait de la ressource et du souffle, elle n'eut donc pas trop de mal à semer ses assaillants en fuyant vers le lac. Ils étaient six pour le moment, mais Sosuke était convaincu que d'autres arriveraient en renfort. Il réussit cependant à en immobiliser deux, le premier en l'assommant par derrière et le deuxième grâce son taser. Kaname continuait de fuir vers la foule, dans la direction opposée de sa sœur pour les entraîner à sa suite. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils puissent s'en prendre à sa cadette et elle comptait sur Sosuke pour les arrêter avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent. Il tenta d'objecter, voulant la protéger elle-aussi, mais elle lui cria de s'occuper en priorité de sa sœur. Elle pouvait tenir. En plus, elle savait qu'ils ne lui ferait aucun mal. Ou moins rien de sérieux. Ils avaient besoin d'elle vivante.

Elle s'éloignait de plus en plus du lac et ne pouvait pas prendre le temps de se retourner pour vérifier où ils en étaient. Elle avait confiance en Sosuke, il ferait ce qu'il fallait. D'ailleurs, elle entendit rapidement des coups de feu. Bien qu'ils soient au cœur de New York, le bruit des armes alarma la population et tout le monde se mit à courir. Elle soupira et décida de bifurquer pour les rejoindre et vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de blessé. Ce n'était que plus facile pour elle de disparaître dans la foule. Pour une fois l'action de Sosuke était plutôt bénéfique. Apparemment, il avait abattu un de leurs attaquants. Ils n'étaient plus que trois. Les chances s'équilibraient, surtout que la police n'allait pas tarder à intervenir maintenant. Même si ce n'était pas forcément pour la rassurer. Après tout, elle n'était pas très sûre d'être en situation régulière et n'avait aucune envie que son père apprenne cette histoire.

Comme prévu, elle trouva Sosuke devant Ayame, empêchant quiconque d'approcher. Il tenait son taser dans une main son Glock dans l'autre. Il avait bien tiré sur un des assaillants. Elle se faufila par derrière, et entendant le déclique précédent une rafale, poussa sa sœur au sol avant de se ruer sur son garde du corps. Les balles passèrent juste au-dessus d'eux. Elle se retrouvait à nouveau sur lui, et glissait sa main libre dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Il la regarda avec surprise et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer : « Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? »

Mais elle l'ignora, le traitant d'idiot et se redressa prestement, en tenant son pistolet de secours dans la main. Il resta au sol, surveillant Ayame et tira en direction des leurs agresseurs. Il en toucha un au genou et l'autre dans le bras, qui du coup lacha son arme. Le troisième réussit à lui échapper. Kaname fonça sur lui. Elle servait de bouclier, il ne prendrait pas le risque de lui tirer dessus. Même si les balles étaient non létales, il ne pouvait prendre de risque, les ordres étaient clairs. Il essaya de l'attraper quand elle approcha, mais il fut stupéfait pas sa force. Elle lui balança un violent coup de genou dans le ventre et se servit de la crosse du pistolet pour l'assommer. Sosuke s'occupait de celui blesser au bras, l'autre ne risquant pas de bouger. Ayame resta en retrait, toujours stupéfaite par la dextérité de sa sœur et de son compagnon.

Une fois qu'il se fut débarrassé du dernier importun, Kaname le rejoignit et lui demanda si elle pouvait utiliser son arme. Il la regarda avec surprise et lui rappela qu'elle ne savait pas tirer et que ce n'était pas le moment, ni le meilleur endroit pour apprendre. Elle le prit par le bras et l'amena près de celui qui avait une balle dans le genou. Elle se baissa pour lui faire face et redemanda si elle pouvait tirer. Puis finalement elle lui prit son taser des mains et l'approcha du blessé. Elle le régla au maximum avant de le poser sur le ventre de son adversaire. Elle appuya sur le bouton et le courant passa, le faisant trembler, prit de soudaines convulsions. Elle lui souriait.

« Petite revanche personnelle. » dit-elle calmement. Puis elle murmura à l'homme maintenant passablement inconscient : « Transmets mon bon souvenir à Monsieur Gold et rappelle-lui bien que je préférerais crever plutôt que de travailler encore avec lui. Maintenant, dégage ! »

Elle se releva et rendit son jouet à Sosuke, puis elle se dirigea vers sa sœur pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Autant faire profile bas pour le moment, elle aurait bien assez de mal à lui expliquer. Mais à peine arriva-t-elle au bord du lac, là où se trouvait Ayame que celle-ci posa ses mains sur ses hanches et prit un ton agassé pour demander : « Je vais avoir la vérité maintenant ? » Elle était plus jeune et moins expérimentée, mais elle était indéniablement aussi terrifiante que l'aînée.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voilà, j'ai encore fait un chapitre énorme. Je voulais l'arrêter plus tôt mais je trouvais que faire deux semaines de suite le coup de la fin brutale, après déjà un cliffhanger, c'était trop nul. Du coup, j'ai fini ma scène un peu mouvementée. Ca n'a pas été facile, et elle a pas aussi bien que j'aurai voulu, mais c'est pas grave, on comprend l'idée générale !  
Sinon, je reste dans le fluff, ca dégouline de sucre de tout les cotés, j'ai un peu honte. Pourtant j'aime bien... Alors je vais continuer !_


	20. Explications

**Chapitre 20 Explications**

Le coin était maintenant désert. Tout le monde avait fui dans la panique qui avait suivi les coups de feu. Kaname soupira devant sa sœur et répondit simplement : « On n'a pas intérêt à traîner ici. »

Rassurée de voir qu'elle n'avait rien elle se dirigea vers l'arbre où étaient posées leurs affaires et commença à ranger rapidement. Sosuke s'occupait de faire disparaître les traces de lutte avant que la police n'arrive. Il récupéra ses douilles, plus quelques-unes unes de l'ennemi, histoire de vérifier leur provenance. Ils s'étaient vite échappés une fois l'altercation avec Kaname finie, récupérant les blessés. Du coup, mis à part de nombreux témoins, il ne restait que peu de traces de ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Ayame rejoignit sa sœur et commença son interrogatoire, mais l'aînée était imperturbable. Elle lui demanda de l'aider à ranger avant de filer. Une fois tout remis en place, Sosuke prit le sac, Kaname le plaid et Ayame ses rollers. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à longer tranquillement le lac, comme n'importe quel groupe de touriste.

Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, Kaname commença ses explications. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Sa sœur avait été témoin de trop de choses pour essayer de lui cacher la vérité.

« Ce que je vais te dire doit absolument rester entre nous, tu comprends ? » Pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, elle parlait en anglais. Il y avait beaucoup d'asiatiques à New York, et comme elle avait parlé japonais durant l'altercation, elle voulait éviter d'être reconnue. La plupart des asiatiques étaient brune aux cheveux longs, comme elle et tout le monde ou presque était en short. La seule chose qui la différentiait des autres était son atèle, qu'elle avait fourré dans le sac. Elle se tenait simplement le bras pour moins souffrir.

Ayame acquiesça, confirmant qu'elle saurait tenir sa langue. Sosuke n'appréciait que très modérément qu'elle lui fasse part de la situation, mais il savait qu'il valait éviter de tenter de l'en dissuader.

« Quand je te dis que tu dois le garder pour toi, Ayame, je suis sérieuse. Tu ne me refais pas le coup d'hier ! » Elle n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir que sa cadette rougissait. Elle avait trahi sa confiance une fois en voulant faire l'intéressante, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de recommencer.

« Je te promets, Kana, je sais garder un secret ! »

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Sosuke d'intervenir. Elle avait vendu les confidences de sa sœur moins d'une heure auparavant, sans qu'il essaye le moins du monde de l'intimider, alors il était loin d'avoir confiance.

« Tu es sûre que tu en es capable. Parce que tu parles beaucoup, sans même qu'on t'interroge… » Kaname le regarda avec surprise. De quoi parlait-il ? Ayame lui aurait-elle confié des choses ? Un relent de panique lui bouscula les entrailles. Sa sœur savait beaucoup de choses sur elle. Des choses qu'elle n'avait avouées à personne. Sur son enfance, ses amis, ses peurs, ses joies, ses sentiments, ses…

Oh mon dieu ! Elle se fixa en face de Sosuke et demanda froidement : « Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

Le jeune soldat fut pris au dépourvu. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle pourrait faire un lien avec lui. Pourtant, il n'avait pas été très malin sur ce coup. Il avait quasiment vendu la mèche. Il commença à paniquer et articula des choses incompréhensibles.

Kaname ne se démonta pas et continua d'avancer vers lui : « Je finirai pas le savoir, alors il vaut mieux pour toi que tu me racontes tout maintenant ! » Elle ne plaisantait pas. Mais il y avait un espoir. Ayame n'avouerait pas l'avoir trahie, ni le sujet sur lequel elle s'était étendue, donc s'il ne disait rien, tous les espoirs étaient permis. Et il avait déjà vécu plusieurs interrogatoires difficiles, il n'allait pas flancher devant une simple civile ! Sauf que ce n'était pas n'importe quel civil. Lui cacher la vérité revenait à lui mentir, et d'une certaine façon, lui-aussi, il trahissait sa confiance. Alors qu'il n'y était pour rien, il n'avait pas vraiment demandé ces informations à sa sœur. Elle les lui avait données spontanément.

Sosuke s'arrêta. Même s'il n'aimait l'idée, il devait se décharger de cette responsabilité qui en fin de compte n'était pas la sienne.

Il se mit donc en face de Kaname et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Pour une fois, il allait prendre les devants.

« Il semblerait qu'Ayame sache beaucoup de choses à ton sujet et qu'elle soit relativement experte dans l'art de faire parler les autres, enfin surtout toi, mais malheureusement comme elle aime aussi attirer l'attention, elle a tendance à révéler ce qu'elle sait facilement. Je ne lui ai pas posé de questions intrusives, elle m'a donné ses informations spontanément. C'est pourquoi je ne vois pas ce que tu as à me reprocher. De plus, tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois avant de te confier à elle si tu ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. »

Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu parlé aussi longtemps d'un seul coup. Il devait vraiment en avoir gros sur le cœur. Elle lui jeta un regard amusé. Quoi qu'Ayame ait pu dire, elle ne pourrait pas revenir dessus. Et comme il n'avait pas l'air ni surpris ni fâché, elle n'avait pas du dire de choses très importantes. Ou du moins l'espérait-elle.

« OK, Sosuke. Je ne m'en prends pas à toi. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit pour autant ce qu'elle t'avait avoué qui te faisait douter de sa capacité à tenir sa langue. » Elle prit un air beaucoup plus sournois.

« Donc ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qu'elle t'a raconté que tu ne saches déjà, soit par moi soit par tes autres sources d'informations. Parce que je sais qu'elles sont nombreuses. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui avec cette lueur dans les yeux qui interdisait toute contestation.

Il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il voulait à tout prix éviter cette situation et pourtant il s'était mis en plein dedans.

« Demande-lui à elle. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire. » Kaname s'approcha encore et elle était déjà beaucoup trop près.

« Je peux être très persuasive, tu sais. Alors dis-moi ce qu'elle t'a raconté. Je n'ai pas envie de le lui demander, elle mentirait… » Elle était maintenant presque collée à lui. Il sentait non seulement son souffle sur son cou, mais aussi sa poitrine monter et descendre contre la sienne suivant le rythme de sa respiration.

« Je… »

Elle ne décrochait pas ses yeux des siens. Il commençait de plus à transpirer et n'avait qu'une envie, fuir le plus loin possible. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui résister bien longtemps. Il devait trouver quelque chose de crédible.

« Et bien en fait, on parlait de combien j'avais été un crétin d'être parti sans prévenir et… » Elle semblait plus détendue mais ça ne dura qu'un instant. Comme si elle réalisait ce qui avait pu être dit, elle se tourna vers sa sœur, oubliant complètement le pauvre Sosuke pas mécontent de retrouver sa liberté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ça ! »

Ayame commençait aussi à trembler. Effectivement elle avait vendu les secrets de sa sœur sans état d'âme, mais c'était pour la bonne cause ! Jamais elle n'aurait fait quoi que ce soit pour lui faire du tort. En tout cas pas délibérément. Mais elle sentait elle-aussi que la colère de Kaname était sur le point d'exploser alors elle finit par lâcher : « Leonard ! » Elle avait presque crié. Puis reprenant plus calmement, mais toujours avec un débit de mitraillette : « Je lui ai parlé de Leonard. Qu'il était amoureux de toi et que tu te sentais flattée parce que tu étais seule à ce moment-là et que… »

« Stop ! » Kaname était devenue livide. Elle regardait maintenant ses pieds, incapable d'en entendre d'avantage. Alors elle lui avait dit. Alors il savait. Si elle n'était pas autant écœurée par la colère, elle en aurait pleuré. De quel droit avait-elle parlé de ça ? Et surtout avec lui ! Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer. Elle serra les poings aussi.

« Ne mentionne plus jamais son nom. » Sa voix était froide et cassante. Quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, son regard fusilla Ayame, qui recula.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais c'est faux. » Elle murmurait presque tellement sa voix était teintée par la colère. « Jamais, tu entends, jamais, je ne me suis sentie flattée avec lui. Ce type est un salaud de la pire espèce, et crois-moi, j'ai eu le temps de faire le tour de sa personnalité. J'ai cherché. »

Cette fois la plus jeune paniqua. Pas parce que sa sœur était en colère, mais parce qu'elle comprenait que quelque chose de grave avait du arriver, et que ce Leonard ne devait pas y être étranger.

Alors d'une voix fluette elle demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Kaname ferma les yeux à nouveau et frissonna. Elle n'avait pas à parler de ça. Pas maintenant. Pas à sa sœur de treize ans. Pas alors qu'elle n'avait même pas osé aborder le sujet avec Sosuke.

Mais lui-aussi voudrait savoir. Elle ne faisait que repousser l'échéance une fois de plus. Surtout maintenant qu'Ayame lui avait parlé de ce qui s'était réellement passé entre eux à l'automne. Il risquait d'imaginer beaucoup de choses !

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et recommença à avancer. Les deux autres suivirent, un peu décontenancés. Après quelques pas dans un silence pesant, elle commença à raconter sa version. Celle qui pouvait être entendue par une gamine.

« Tu n'as plus de mes nouvelles de façon directe depuis fin janvier parce que j'avais été enlevée. Par Leonard. Je sais des choses qui l'intéressent. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu me trouver à l'automne. Il voulait que je collabore avec lui, mais j'ai refusé. Alors il est revenu un peu plus tard, en janvier, et ne m'a pas redemandé mon avis. Il m'a emmenée de force. Et Sosuke est venu me libérer. »

Elle se tourna vers Sosuke et sourit. « Je n'ai rien oublié ? »

Il était surpris, mais elle avait fait un bon résumé de la situation, sans donner d'information confidentielle. Pourtant Ayame ne comprenait toujours pas et rassembla son courage pour poser une question.

« Mais pourquoi Sosuke ? Ce n'est pas juste un lycéen comme toi ? Il était avec toi depuis près d'un an… »

Kaname se tourna vers l'intéressé pour voir s'il avait une réponse à formuler et comme rien ne venait, elle poursuivit son explication avec un sourire triomphant. « Parce que c'est de sa faute ! » Sosuke voulut protester, mais elle l'assassina du regard et il se tint tranquille.

« En fait Sosuke est un soldat. Tu auras remarqué ses talents particuliers pour se défendre, mais aussi pour attaquer tout et n'importe quoi. Tu te souviens sûrement des différents incidents que je t'ai racontés… » Ayame acquiesça et Sosuke voulut intervenir mais Kaname se planta en face de lui et lui imposa le silence d'un regard.

« Alors comme je traînais souvent avec lui pour être sûre qu'il ne fasse rien d'irréparable, je me suis retrouvée à apprendre des choses que je n'aurai pas du. Et comme je suis une civile, c'était plus facile de m'interroger moi que n'importe qui d'autre. Donc les terroristes du genre de Leonard ont commencé à en avoir après moi. Et comme notre cher Sosuke était en bonne partie responsable et qu'il en avait les compétences, il est plus ou moins devenu mon garde du corps. »

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire, pas mécontente de son histoire. Elle avait inventé au fur et à mesure, et le résultat semblait assez probant.

Ayame était stupéfaite. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que sa sœur puisse vivre ce genre d'aventures. Et bien sûr elle voulait des détails. Mais l'aînée n'était pas disposé à en donner d'avantage. Elle se trouvait déjà bien bonne d'en avoir expliqué autant à une gamine pareille.

« En fait, c'est comme dans les films, il te protège au péril de sa vie et vous tombez amoureux l'un de l'autre… » Ayame était sur un petit nuage, imaginant des scénarios tous plus improbables les uns que les autres.

Au bout d'un moment Kaname en eut assez et ramena sa sœur à la réalité.

« Sauf qu'on n'est pas dans un film. Il y a de vraies vies en jeu. Celle de Sosuke déjà, qui risque sa peau tous les jours pour nous protéger, et aussi la tienne et la mienne. Et celle de papa. »

Ayame resta interdite.

« Tu dois bien comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Ces gens sont dangereux. Ils s'en prendront à n'importe qui pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. »

« Mais je n'y suis pour rien moi ! » La cadette prit une voix enfantine et naïve qui rappela dangereusement à sa sœur la réalité. Ce n'était qu'une gamine innocente. Elle n'y était effectivement pour rien. Et elle était impliquée à cause d'elle et de sa négligence. Elle soupira ne sachant quoi répondre. C'est alors que Sosuke se décida à intervenir.

« Kaname non plus n'y est pour rien. C'est tout le problème avec les terroristes. Ils s'en prennent le plus souvent aux innocents et aux civils. Mais maintenant que tu sais que la menace existe, c'est à toi d'être prudente. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Tu ne dois pas toujours compter sur les autres pour te défendre. »

Ayame grommela dans son coin, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à y redire.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par lâcher : « N'empêche, vous ne m'enlèverez pas de la tête que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre. Que vous le disiez ou non ! » Elle se figea en face d'eux, les bras croisés et attendit une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Sosuke rougit un peu et Kaname soupira en prenant un air absent. Elle finit tout de même par rétorquer : « Mais de quoi je me mêle ! » Et elle lui tira la langue.

« Ah ! Tu vois, j'ai raison, juste tu veux pas l'avouer ! » Et elle repartit tranquillement. Kaname soupira une fois de plus et proposa : « Et si plutôt que de raconter n'importe quoi sur des sujets où tu n'y connais rien, tu allais nous trouver à boire. Il y a un kiosque pas loin… »

Ayame la regarda intriguée. Voulait-elle se débarrasser d'elle pour être seule avec son chéri ? Puis en se retournant elle repéra un marchant plus intéressant et répondit : « Ok, mais j'ai droit à une glace alors ! »

Kaname se retint de tout commentaire mais soupira une fois de plus en baissant la tête.

« Prends ce que tu veux, mais ramène-moi un soda. » Puis se tournant vers Sosuke : « Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Pareil que toi. » répondit-il simplement. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Ayame. Elle leur fit donc un grand sourire avant de conclure une fois de plus : « Vous voyez, les mêmes goûts en plus. Vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Il serait temps que vous vous en rendiez compte ! »

Cette fois c'était trop. Kaname s'emporta : « Mais c'est une manie chez toi ! Occupe-toi donc un peu tes fesses, et autrement qu'avec des glaces, si tu veux mon avis ! »

« Hé ! » Ayame fut vexée par cette remarque pourtant si délicate et poussa sa sœur. Celle-ci recula un peu pour retrouver son équilibre, mais étant déjà au bord du lac, elle ne put faire plus de d'un pas en arrière et tomba à l'eau. La cadette courut vers le kiosque pour éviter d'affronter les conséquences de son acte relativement inconsidéré.

Kaname resta sous le choc. Heureusement, il faisait chaud et l'eau n'était pas profonde, mais elle était tout de même trempée. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, ne pouvant s'appuyer que sur un bras. Sosuke lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau et la regarda bizarrement. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux sur sa chemise. L'humidité la rendait non seulement collante, pour ne pas dire extrêmement moulante, mais aussi passablement transparente. Heureusement pour elle, elle était rose pale et non pas blanche comme la veille. Mais ça n'empêchait de parfaitement deviner ce qu'il y avait dessous. Et comme toujours depuis qu'elle s'était pris la balle dans l'épaule, elle n'avait pas de soutien-gorge…

Sosuke essaya vraiment de regarder ailleurs. De penser à autre chose. De ne pas se laisser si facilement distraire. Il avait vu d'autres femmes, avec beaucoup moins que ça sur elle. Et même elle, il l'avait quasiment vu nue, ne serait-ce que quelques jours plutôt, en déchirant son pull pour arrêter l'hémorragie, ou après dans sa chambre à l'infirmerie.

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il savait maintenant. Et qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassée. Ni tenue dans ses bras toute une nuit. Alors quand elle s'approcha de lui en souriant, il ne recula pas. Ni quand elle se plaqua contre lui. Et quand il sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres, il ne paniqua pas. Au contraire, il alla à sa rencontre. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serra contre lui et l'embrassa.

Un vrai baiser. Il goûta ses lèvres, joua avec, en frottant les siennes doucement dessus. Puis les lécha délicatement avant de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Non seulement elle se laissait faire, mais elle en redemandait, se collant à lui, mouillant son t-shirt par la même occasion mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle finit par se détacher un peu, posant son front sur le sien, les joues rougies mais visiblement ravie. Elle lui souriait, se plongeant dans ses grands yeux gris, insondables mais qui pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait semblaient en paix. Il sourit aussi et repoussant une mèche humide derrière son oreille, finit par dire doucement : « Peut-être qu'elle a raison en fin de compte… » Il rougit un peu, mais fut rassuré en la sentant l'embrasser à nouveau avant de répondre de façon évasive : « Peut-être… » Ils eurent du mal à ne pas rire tous les deux, mais leur moment de bonheur fut rapidement gâché par l'intervention d'Ayame qui toussota à coté d'eux. Kaname lui lança un regard mauvais puis découvrit qu'elle était accompagnée de deux policiers et d'une mère de famille les pointant du doigt.

Manifestement ils étaient repérés, et pas pour outrage à la pudeur…

Sosuke se raidit en comprenant ce qui les attendait et voulut leur faire face, mais Kaname avait son plan et il n'impliquait pas de lâcher son garde du corps. Au contraire.

Elle lui murmura vite fait de la laisser faire, en japonais bien sûr, pour que les policiers ne comprennent pas. Puis elle les regarda tranquillement, sans se détacher de Sosuke. Elle leur demanda calmement s'il y avait un problème et si sa sœur avait fait quelque chose de mal. Elle avait pris son air le plus innocent et les deux hommes en face se sentaient un peu mal à l'aise de déranger ainsi deux amoureux, manifestement pas bien dangereux.

Mais on leur avait parlé des coups de feu un peu plus tôt et même s'ils n'avaient rien trouvé, les témoignages concordaient et il semblait que ces deux-là, ainsi que la gamine à coté n'y soient pas étrangers.

Le plus petit des deux, qui était aussi le plus âgé se lança et expliqua qu'il y avait eu une altercation plutôt violente, qu'ils semblaient être impliqués d'après les témoignages puis demanda s'il pouvait fouiller leur sac. Kaname sourit tout naturellement et s'éloignant un peu de Sosuke, révélant au passage ses formes généreuses, parfaitement mises en valeur par l'humidité, leur tendit ce qu'ils demandaient et ajoutant d'un ton explicite : « Je vous en prie, messieurs, je n'ai rien à cacher. »

Ayame rougit en voyant le comportement de sa sœur. Elle n'imaginait vraiment pas qu'une chose pareille soit possible. Sosuke, lui, n'appréciait que très modérément la façon dont ces deux hommes regardaient sa protégée, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas le moment d'intervenir.

Kaname revint se pendre au cou de son garde du corps et commença à jouer avec la chaîne à l'intérieur de son t-shirt. Il comprit alors où elle voulait en venir et l'enleva pour la lui donner. Il la mit dans sa main, posa un baiser sur ses doigts et demanda simplement : « Ne me la perds pas. C'est vital que je l'ai toujours sur moi. »

Bien sûr l'autre policier fut interloqué et découvrit ce dont il s'agissait. Des plaques. Plus précisément des plaques de Marine.

« Vous êtes soldat ? » Kaname et Sosuke échangèrent un sourire complice avant que l'intéressé ne réponde : « Sergent Sagara de la SRT. J'étais sous les ordres du général des Marines Conrad à Miami et je suis actuellement en permission avec ma fiancée et sa famille. » Il rougit un peu, il venait lui-aussi de parler de Kaname comme de sa fiancée. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne le tuerait pas tout de suite. Mais non, elle joua son rôle à merveille et continua regarder les plaques avec admiration pendant qu'ils retournaient leurs affaires sans rien trouver d'intéressant.

Les policiers étaient embarrassés. Ils n'avaient pas l'air bien méchant, n'avaient pas d'arme sur eux, ou alors elles étaient très bien cachées vu la tenue de la demoiselle et ne faisaient rien de mal. La plus jeune avait eu une drôle d'attitude quand ils lui avaient posé des questions, mais elle avait peut-être juste été surprise…

Le petit demanda tout de même, histoire d'en avoir le cœur net : « Vous n'avez pas eu de problème de la journée ? »

Sosuke voulut répondre, mais connaissant ses talents de menteur, Kaname préféra intervenir : « Et bien, maintenant que vous en parlez… Il y a eu ces types bizarres qui courraient après Ayame. On faisait la sieste sous les arbres quand on l'a entendue crier. Mais Sosuke les a vite calmés. Heureusement. » Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue avec un air ravi de jeune fille amoureuse.

« Et comment les avez-vous 'calmer' » Le policier devenait un brin suspicieux et ses yeux s'élargirent monstrueusement quand Sosuke sortit de sa ceinture son Glock. Il le tendit aux deux hommes en face en précisant tout de même : « Balles de caoutchouc non mortelles. Mais bien sûr, ils ne le savaient pas. Je crois qu'ils ont pris peur. Ils ne devraient plus s'en prendre aux jeunes filles sans défense. »

Le plus grand des policiers inspecta l'arme et constata en effet que les balles n'étaient pas mortelles. Comme il avait à faire à un soldat, il avait parfaitement le droit de porter un révolver, donc l'affaire était réglée. Toutefois, il préférait se débarrasser rapidement de cette équipe de trouble-fête et proposa donc de les raccompagner.

Alors Kaname leur infligea le coup de grâce en répondant : « C'est très aimable à vous, messieurs. Nous n'allons pas très loin. Si vous pouviez nous déposer au centre des Nations Unies, papa nous attend. »

Ils la regardèrent légèrement interloqués et elle conclut : « Excusez-moi, je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je suis Kaname Chidori, et voici ma sœur Ayame. Nous sommes les filles du commissaire à l'environnement Shunya Chidori. »

Elle leur sourit en leur tendant la main le plus naturellement du monde.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voilà, encore un ! Celui-là m'a bien fait marrer. Bon par contre, c'est peut-être l'avant dernier de leurs aventures en famille, après il va falloir les faire bouger un peu et retrouver les autres. Un ou deux chapitres tout au plus...  
Et sinon, pour ceux que auraient pas vu, j'ai mis une petite OS sur Kaname et Sosuke, pleine de sucre, pour me changer les idées. Je lui ferai peut-être une suite, ou j'en ferai d'autres, suivant l'humeur et l'inspiration bien sûr !!_


	21. Ayame

**Chapitre 21 Ayame**

Les deux policiers les escortèrent tranquillement jusqu'au bâtiment des Nations Unies. Ils restèrent parfaitement silencieux, par peur d'éventuelles représailles. Mais Kaname n'avait pas l'intention de leur faire le moindre tort, après tout, ils ne faisaient que leur travail.

Si tôt descendus de voiture, ils purent enfin se parler librement. Et bien sûr Ayame avait parfaitement relevé que Sosuke s'était présenté comme le fiancé de sa sœur, et qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand elle les avait rejoints. Alors les questions recommencèrent une nouvelles fois. Mais Kaname n'y prêtait plus vraiment attention. Elle était dans son monde, tenant la main de son prétendu fiancé, et ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Elle se présenta à l'accueil et on l'informa que son père était disponible.

Ils furent dirigés dans l'immense édifice vers le département chargé des questions écologiques et trouvèrent rapidement le bureau de Shunya qui les attendait. L'hôtesse l'avait prévenu de leur arrivée.

Il les accueillit tranquillement notant au passage le changement de comportement de sa fille, mais se retenant de tout commentaire. A quoi bon risquer une dispute de plus, ils ne faisaient que se tenir la main… Il fut ravi d'apprendre que l'après-midi s'était bien passé, et qu'il n'avait pas eu de problème. L'incident entraînant l'intervention de la police fut bien sûr garder sous silence. Pas la peine de l'inquiéter pour rien. Et pour une fois, Ayame réussit à tenir sa langue. Elle avait comprit qu'il valait parfois mieux ne pas tout avouer.

Comme il ne pouvait rentrer avec eux tout de suite, il leur proposa d'appeler Hassen pour le trajet du retour. Ayame pesta, mais il lui expliqua qu'il avait plusieurs dossiers à finir, mais lui promit de ne pas trop tarder. Il les raccompagna jusqu'au parking, et demanda à son chauffeur de revenir le chercher en fin de journée.

Kaname se pelotonna contre Sosuke. Elle semblait avoir complètement oublier le monde extérieur. Elle ne voulait pas se détacher de lui. Sa sœur essaya plusieurs fois de faire des remarques et de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, mais elle fut royalement ignorée. Sosuke lui demanda simplement de ne pas ébruiter l'incident. Il était un peu mal à l'aise par le comportement de Kaname, mais n'avait pas vraiment à s'en plaindre. Il aimait bien la sentir contre lui.

Hassen ne fit aucun commentaire lui non plus. Il se contenta de sourire en les voyant ainsi dans son rétroviseur. Il avait parfaitement compris quand il les avait vus à l'aéroport qu'il y avait beaucoup plus qu'une simple amitié entre eux. Le gamin veillait sur la fille de son patron comme une louve sur ses petits et elle se tenait toujours près de lui, guettant toujours son approbation du regard avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait rien du passé trouble de Kaname mais devinait qu'ils avaient du vivre des moments difficiles ensemble. Il y avait entre eux une complicité qui n'existe pas même chez des couples de longues dates. Ils se faisaient confiance et se respectaient bien au-delà de la norme.

Malgré la circulation, le trajet ne prenait pas longtemps. Hassen les accompagna jusqu'à l'appartement, puis repartit vers ses quartiers. Il avait une pièce réservée pour lui à coté de l'ascenseur, où il pouvait rester quand il devait attendre son patron. Il y avait installé un bureau avec son matériel de sécurité pour toujours surveiller les allés et venus de l'immeuble.

Sosuke partit ranger ses affaires et Kaname partit se changer. Elle en avait assez de ses vêtements poisseux. Ils n'étaient plus humides depuis longtemps, mais l'eau du lac n'était pas des plus propres, et elle avait l'impression de sentir le moisi. Elle opta donc pour une tenue plus propre et confortable et redescendit rapidement se faire du thé seulement couverte d'un débardeur à bretelles spaghetti et d'un mini short en lin blanc.

Ayame lisait tranquillement sur la terrasse, profitant du soleil de la fin de journée, moins écrasant que dans l'après-midi. Elle avait préféré laisser les deux amoureux seuls, n'aimant pas particulièrement tenir la chandelle.

Sosuke s'était assis dans le fauteuil pour regarder les informations mais Kaname était venue se mettre sur ses genoux, et semblait prendre à malin plaisir à le déconcentrer. Elle lui mordillait le cou et n'arrêta pas de l'embrasser. Il n'allait pas se plaindre, pas il trouvait ses démonstrations d'affection un peu voyante. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, même si sa sœur n'était pas directement à coté d'eux. De plus, il était surpris de la sentir aussi câline envers lui. Il ne l'imaginait pas comme ça. Non pas qu'il l'ait vraiment imaginé dans ce genre de circonstance...

Kaname se blottissait de plus en plus contre lui. Il prenait chaud. Elle commença à tortiller ses doigts dans ses cheveux, prenant un air absent. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, mais ne se décollait pour autant, bien au contraire.  
"Sosuke..." Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Elle releva la tête et la posa au creux de son cou. Elle n'osait pas le regarder en face. Mais elle devait lui poser la question. Elle devait savoir. Même si c'était prématuré.

"Tu... tu resteras avec moi cette nuit ?" Elle le sentit se crisper. Il rougit un peu et regarda pour la fenêtre. Mais rien dans le paysage ne pouvait l'aider. Il ne fit d'ailleurs pas très attention à ce qui se passait dehors. Il passa simplement son bras autour de la taille de Kaname, pour le tenir contre lui et lui répondit :

"Si ça peut t'aider à dormir, aucun problème."

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté. Le plus dur était à venir, mais elle se lança sans prendre la peine de réfléchir : "Je ne parlais pas pour dormir, justement."

Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une fille facile, mais elle était sûre de ses sentiments et qu'ils étaient partagés. En plus, elle avait besoin que ce soit lui, et assez rapidement, maintenant qu'elle savait que la menace était de plus en plus forte. Mais ça, bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas le lui expliquer. Difficile de demander ce genre de chose sans en donner toutes les raisons. Quelque part, elle avait le sentiment de le trahir, une fois de plus. Même si elle en avait envie, elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler toutes ses motivations. Elle retint sa respiration en attendant sa réponse.

Sosuke n'en revenait pas. Bien sûr, il se doutait que ça finirait par arriver, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi vite. D'un autre coté, déjà le matin, elle s'était montrée relativement entreprenante, et même s'il croyait avoir été clair, son comportement actuel montrait bien qu'elle continuait d'espérer des choses dont il ne sentait pas vraiment capable. Pourtant, quand il avait embrassé tout s'était fait naturellement. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, et tout s'était bien passé. Alors peut-être que pour le reste, tout se passerait de la même façon... Et il serait malhonnête de dire qu'il ne voulait pas...

"Aucun problème, Kaname."

Elle l'embrassa. Comme pour lui donner un avant goût de ce que la nuit lui réserverait. Elle sourit et comme si elle devinait ses angoisses, elle le rassura : "Ne t'inquiète pas, ça se passera bien. Je te montrerai..." Et elle se colla à nouveau à lui, redécouvrant une fois de plus ses lèvres.

Il se laissait complètement dépasser. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, mais il lui faisait confiance. Elle savait visiblement ce qu'elle voulait, alors il la laisserait faire. Il resserra un peu son étreinte, encourageant un peu plus son baiser, explorant sa bouche avec la sienne.

Ils étaient dans leur monde, déconnectés de la réalité. C'est pourquoi ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention au bruit de l'hélicoptère à coté de la terrasse. Sans doute une ronde... Ni les bruits de pas sur le toit... Le temps qu'ils réalisent, il était déjà trop tard.

Ayame cria et les ramena à la réalité. Plusieurs hommes masqués et armés sautaient du toit. Ils balancèrent des fumigènes dans le salon pour limiter les possibilités de contre-attaque. Cette fois ils étaient sérieux et parfaitement briefer sur leurs adversaires. Certains étaient passés par l'étage, d'autres arrivaient directement sur la terrasse. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu était l'intervention du chauffeur. Ils ne savaient pas qui il était, ni qu'il était compétent en combat rapproché.

Hassen sortit précipitamment de son bureau après avoir entendu crier. Il comprit tout de suite l'ampleur du problème et se posa au pied des escaliers pour limiter les sources d'invasion. Il avait beau ne pas être armé, il réussit à stopper deux assaillants d'un coup bien placé dans le bas du ventre, et l'autre derrière la nuque. De son coté, Sosuke mit Kaname à l'abri sous le fauteuil et se lança à l'attaque. Il n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour sentir ses adversaires. Il se laissait entièrement guider à l'instinct. Il avait confié son taser à Kaname, au cas où elle se ferait approcher de trop près. Il sortit son Glock et se précipita sur l'ennemi. Mais ils portaient des gilets par balle, donc son arme ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Heureusement, il avait toujours son couteau de combat et l'attrapa rapidement. Il s'approcha suffisamment pour un attraper par derrière et lui planta sa lame sous les cotes. Il ne le tua pas à cause de la proximité des civils, mais le blessa assez gravement pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Il se dirigea allers vers la terrasse où Ayame criait toujours. Elle était seule contre aux moins trois hommes parfaitement entraînés.

Dès que la fumée se dispersa, Kaname se releva et fonça à la cuisine récupérer des couteaux. Elle voulait en donner un à Hassen, toujours au corps à corps avec ceux qui arrivaient de l'étage. Le taser ne servirait à rien avec leur protection.

Ils n'étaient plus que deux, mais ils étaient armés, et risquaient d'utiliser leur mitraillette à tout moment. Tout ça rappelait de mauvais souvenirs à Kaname. Son dernier jour à Tokyo. Les ennemis qui arrivaient de tous les cotés. Les combats. Les gens impliqués qui n'avaient rien à se reprocher. L'odeur du sang.

Elle se retourna d'un coup en entendant crié. Hassen venait de briser la nuque d'un de ses adversaires. Ce qui ne mit pas les autres de bonne humeur et ils pointèrent leurs armes sur le pauvre chauffeur. Alors elle ne réfléchit pas et lança le couteau. Elle avait toujours doué au softball. Elle était même la meilleure lanceuse de son lycée. Et d'ailleurs, elle confirma une fois de plus ses talents. Le couteau arriva dans le bras de celui qu'elle visait. Hassen ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il saisit l'arme, faisait hurler de douleur son adversaire et prit son corps pour faire bouclier. Il recula pour rejoindre Kaname à la cuisine, le couteau toujours en appui sur le cou de son assaillant. L'autre n'hésita pas longtemps et tira. La rafale ne les atteignit jamais, le corps leur permit d'éviter les balles, le temps de se planquer sous le comptoir. Il ne restait qu'un cadavre ensanglanté à l'entrée de la cuisine. Utilisant la lame du couteau comme miroir, Hassen jeta un oeil au salon, sans sortir de sa cachette. L'homme à la mitraillette fonçait sur Sosuke.

Il ne pouvait pas se déplacer rapidement avec son adversaire en bouclier. Voyant que personne ne faisait attention à lui, il le lâcha après l'avoir soigneusement désarmé et se faufila pour les prendre à revers. Ayame se débattait comme une furie, mordant et criant autant qu'elle pouvait. Ce n'est que quand l'un d'entre eux pointa son arme sur sa tempe qu'elle redevint silencieuse. C'est à ce moment-là que Sosuke entendit crié dans l'autre direction. Il se retourna vit Hassen tenir un corps pour se protéger. Il reconnut le bruit d'une AK, mais faisait confiance à l'ancien combattant de la liberté pour tenir Kaname à l'abri. Il s'avança sur la terrasse, se cachant derrière le banc pour ne pas se faire repérer.  
Soudain, il reconnut le signal des Moudjahidin. Il se retourna juste à temps et sauta pour éviter la rafale.

Malheureusement il était à découvert. Les trois ennemis sur la terrasse le regardèrent avec surprise. Puis le plus petit des trois s'approcha, laissant Ayame aux bons soins de ses acolytes.

"Sagara... J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi. C'est un honneur."

Une femme. Voila pourquoi elle était plus petite que les autres. Il connaissait cette voix, mais il n'arrivait pas à la situer. Si seulement il pouvait s'avancer un peu plus, il aurait accès au détonateur qu'il avait mit en place la veille. Il lui fallait une diversion.

"Je serai ravi de te retourner le compliment, mais avec ce masque, c'est difficile..." Il parlait calmement, sans la moindre trace de peur ou de colère. Elle sourit et répondit : "C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présentée. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que mon visage te dise grand chose. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes affronté, on ne s'est pas vu non plus. Je n'ai su qu'après que c'était toi."

Il parut surpris par cette remarque mais ne posa pas de question. En fait, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il se décalait lentement vers sa gauche, pour se rapprocher le plus possible de la rambarde. Plus que quelques pas. Il regardait droit devant lui, et fut stupéfait par ce qu'il avait en face. C'était la diversion dont il avait besoin.

Hassen avait crié pour empêcher l'ennemi d'atteindre sa cible, mais il en avait aussi profité pour sortir de sa cachette et bondir rapidement derrière le fauteuil. L'homme à la mitraillette jura, mais ne remarqua pas que son adversaire s'était rapproché. Il regardait vers la terrasse et ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait derrière.

Kaname, elle, ne quittait pas sa sœur des yeux. Elle était tenue par deux hommes et le troisième avait mit une arme sur sa tempe. Puis il l'avait laissée pour se diriger vers Sosuke. C'était sa seule chance. Elle resserra son emprise sur son couteau et se faufila dans la chambre d'Ayame. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte-fenêtre et se retrouva derrière les deux hommes. Elle chercha Sosuke du regard pour un encouragement et reconnut parfaitement la voix de celle qui lui parlait. Elle ne s'était donc pas trompé tout à l'heure dans le parc. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Ses motivations pour le moment étaient claires, mais elle était tout de même surprise.

Elle continua d'avancer en silence, puis Sosuke se passa la main dans les cheveux et elle attaqua. Elle prit un profonde inspiration et planta la lame dans le côté du dos de celui qui tenait sa sœur et ordonna à celle-ci de courir. Sosuke profita de l'occasion pour sauter vers la rambarde et déclencher les explosifs. Dans le brouhaha ambiant, Hassen put lui-aussi passer à l'action et se jeta sur l'homme à la mitraillette. Il ne réussit pas le désarmer, mais lui bloquait déjà un bras et réussit à le tenir en respect, sa lame sous sa gorge.

Après avoir poignardé le premier assaillant de sa sœur, Kaname menaçait le deuxième avec son couteau. La blessure n'était pas mortelle, mais profonde, et il perdait beaucoup de sang. Elle en avait plein les doigts, mais essaya de ne pas y penser.

Tout aurait été parfait si la jeune femme avait été moins rapide, elle attrapa Ayame qui se précipitait vers le salon et sortit elle aussi un Glock de sa ceinture. Elle regarda Sosuke, toujours par terre, et attendit que la fumée se disperse. Il n'était pas armé, seulement un couteau, et ses alliés avaient les mains prises. Elle était donc tranquille. Elle se retourna vers Kaname et lui sourit. Ayame essaya de se débattre et de lui mordre le bras mais celle-ci réagit tout de suite :

"Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te tuer, mais ça ne va pas à l'encontre de ma mission."

Kaname serra les dents et demanda : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

La jeune femme la dévisage et ôta son masque, révélant un visage lisse et impassible, ainsi que des cheveux blonds coupés aux épaules.

"Allons, mademoiselle Chidori, vous devez bien avoir une idée." Puis elle enclencha sa radio et rappela son hélico.

"Jamais je ne retravaillerai pour lui !"

La blonde haussa les épaules et remplaça son arme dans sa poche. "C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il voulait tout de même essayer. Je l'ai prévenu que vous étiez têtue, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Peut-être qu'elle, il l'écoutera..." Elle désigna sa prisonnière en souriant. Kaname pâlit. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse. Elle n'allait pas emmener sa sœur ?!  
"Tu crois qu'on va vous laisser partir ? Tu rêves..."

Sosuke s'était redressé et semblait prêt à l'attaque. La jeune femme regarda tranquillement la brune en face d'elle. Elles se connaissaient bien maintenant, mais pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne ferait rien.

"Vous n'allez pas tuer cet homme. Les deux autres ont l'habitude du combat, mais pas vous. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas pour mission de la tuer, mais je peux le faire. Je n'aime pas m'en prendre aux enfants, mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Alors vous allez me laisser partir, moi et mes hommes, sinon, vous dites adieu à votre sœur."

Kaname n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le bruit de l'hélicoptère coupait court à tout dialogue. Elle fit signe à Hassen de laisser filer l'homme qu'il avait entre les mains. Il ramassa ses collègues et monta dans l'hélico. Elle relâcha également celui qu'elle tenait en respect et le vit s'échapper avec celui qu'elle avait blessé. Elle avait encore son sang sur les doigts. Elle se rapprocha de sa sœur et lui tendit la main. Elle espérait un échange, mais la blonde avait des ordres. Elle tenait à ses hommes, mais les aurait sacrifiés sans problème pour obtenir ce qu'elle était venue chercher.

La jeune femme cria pour être sûre de se faire entendre : "C'est vous ou elle, mademoiselle. Je vous promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, mais je ne peux pas rentrer les mains vides. Merci pour mes hommes." Là-dessus, elle attrapa l'échelle et fit signe au pilote de lever le camp.

Kaname resta interdite pendant que Sosuke la prenait dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle les avait laissés partir, mais préférait attendre un peu pour lui poser la question. Il la raccompagna au salon, essuya le sang sur sa main et son bras et la posa sur le canapé.

Elle resta figée, le regard vide, incapable de bouger. Ca avait recommencé. Les cris, le sang, les explosions... Cette fois, c'était sa sœur qu'elle avait mise en danger, qui était en danger. Sosuke restait à coté d'elle, lui tenant la main pendant qu'Hassen nettoyait ce qu'il pouvait. Ils savaient à qui ils avaient à faire, pas la peine de relever les empreintes ou de faire analyser leurs armes. Le mieux était encore de ne toucher à rien en attendant l'arrivée de la police. Et de Shunya. Quand Hassen proposa de l'appeler, Kaname sembla retrouver la réalité. Elle devait se battre, sinon il serait le prochain. Elle se relava, prit le téléphone et appela son père. Il fallait le prévenir, non seulement son chauffeur était en retard, mais en plus, sa fille s'était fait enlever, à cause d'elle et de sa trop grande négligence. Sosuke l'avait mise en garde. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Si elle ne s'était pas jetée sur lui, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé !

Elle expliqua la situation à son père et envoya Hassen le récupérer le plus vite possible. Pendant ce temps, elle monta préparer ses affaires et demanda à Sosuke de faire de même. Ils ne pouvaient plus rester ici, ils étaient une menace pour tout le monde.

Quand Shunya arriva, il fut horrifié par le spectacle qu'offrait son appartement. Heureusement, Hassen et Sosuke avaient déjà fait disparaître les plus grosses traces de sang. Mais il eut tout de même la nausée devant le corps à moitié déchiqueté qui restait à l'entrée de la cuisine. Ils n'avaient pas pu l'enlever, pour la police. Kaname rejoignit son père dans le hall, son sac sur l'épaule. Il fut plus que surpris de la voir aussi déterminée dans de telles circonstances. Il réalisait enfin ce par quoi elle avait du passer. Ce n'était pas la première fois pour elle. Elle connaissait ce genre de choses. Ces scènes de morts et d'apocalypse. Elle les avait déjà vécues, peut-être même plusieurs fois. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

"Je suis désolée, papa. Tout est ma faute. Je voulais vous épargner tout ça, et en fait, en venant vous voir, je n'ai fait que vous mettre en première ligne. Mais je vais réparer. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ayame. Je la ramènerai. En un seul morceau. Ils ne lui feront rien, je te le promets." Elle sourit tristement à son père et se tourna vers Sosuke :

"Tu as prévenu Tessa ?" Il parut surpris. Il n'avait pas eu deux minutes, et très franchement, il n'avait plus pensé à elle depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Mais effectivement, il fallait l'informer.

"Papa, il nous faut une voiture." Son père acquiesça et lui tendit les clés de la berline. Kaname ajouta calmement :

"Non, il me faut quelque chose de plus discret" Shunya sourit et répondit : "Possible, mais elle est blindée. Au moins vous serez en sécurité."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, maintenant ça ira. En plus, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse te la rendre." Il soupira et partit chercher l'autre trousseau.

Elle le remercia et fit signe à Sosuke.

Elle salua Hassen, le remerciant pour son aide et après un dernier signe à son père, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, avec son garde du corps.

Une fois seuls, il demanda : "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ?"

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et répondit calmement : "On va à Norfolk, il nous faut de l'aide pour la récupérer."

Puis elle le dirigea vers le fond du parking vers une vieille Ford blanche. Il parut surpris, mais ne posa aucune question. Il prit les clés qu'elle lui tendait et se mit au volant. Kaname monta dans la voiture, et posa son sac sur le siège arrière.

"Je m'étais pourtant jurée de ne plus jamais monter dans une voiture que tu conduirais..."

Elle avait un sourire triste et il se souvint de leur dernière escapade en voiture, qui avait plutôt mal fini. Il avait envie de lui demander des explications pour ce qu'elle avait fait plus tôt, savoir qui était cette femme, pourquoi elle avait attaqué cet homme, avec un couteau en plus. Qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle ressentait, qu'elle crie, qu'elle pleure, au moins qu'elle exprime une émotion. Mais elle en semblait incapable pour le moment. Elle était dans un autre monde. La seule chose qu'elle lui dit se résumait au pire : « Je dois voir Leonard. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Voilà, comme promis, j'en ai fini des aventures familiailes et NewYorkais de nos héros. Fini les grandes scéances de roucoulades sous la lune. Maintenant on passe à l'action. Pour info, la blonde, c'est la femme de chambre de Kaname quand elle était chez Leonard. Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas reconnue. Je n'en dis pas plus, il n'y a pas grand chose sur elle dans le roman. Et moi, j'en dirai plus dans le prochain chapitre._


	22. Retour à la case départ

**Chapitre 22 Retour à la case départ**

Sosuke était concentré sur la route. Il ne connaissait pas New York et la conduite y était particulièrement sportive. Avec la circulation de fin de journée, il eut beaucoup de mal à rejoindre la voie expresse pour la Virginie. Kaname restait silencieuse et absente, le regard perdu dans le paysage. Arrivés en Pennsylvanie, elle finit par parler et lui raconter ce qu'elle savait.

La jeune femme blonde qui dirigeait l'équipe d'assaut s'appelait Sabine. Elle s'occupait d'elle quand elle était chez Leonard. Elle était plus ou moins sa femme de chambre. Elles s'entendaient plutôt bien. C'était une brave fille, un peu niaise, mais très attentive. Sabine discutait toujours avec tout le monde et c'était grâce à elle qu'elle avait su que Sosuke était encore en vie. Quand elle avait refusé de manger, Sabine était restée près d'elle, et plusieurs fois elle l'avait aidée quand elle ne tenait plus debout toute seule. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait forcée à quoi que ce soit. Elle lui avait fait la conversation quand elle s'était retrouvé bloquée au lit et essayait toujours de la distraire du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Ca avait été un choc de découvrir que cette jeune femme si douce et attentionnée était en réalité un pilote d'AS expérimenté. Elle avait combattu dans un Folwer, le modèle que Kaname avait amélioré pour Leonard, ce qui était plutôt ironique en fin de compte. Elle permettait à la personne qui s'était le mieux occupé d'elle d'être le plus en sécurité. Mais Sosuke l'avait mis en pièce grâce au Laevatein. Kaname ne pensait pas qu'elle avait survécu, et encore moins qu'elle se rallierait avec le chef d'Amalgam qui ne portait pas vraiment Leonard dans son cœur.

Sosuke essaya de savoir ce qu'il y avait de surprenant là-dedans, mais Kaname ne répondit pas. Elle regardait ses mains, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se les nettoyer correctement et elle avait encore du sang autour des ongles et dans le cadran de sa montre.

Il profita de l'occasion pour lui demander pourquoi elle avait fait quelque chose d'aussi inconsidéré. Elle n'avait pas à se lancer dans un combat de ce genre, surtout contre des hommes surentraînés et armés. Elle soupira et lui expliqua.

« Il fallait que je réagisse. Je me suis laissée faire jusqu'à maintenant, comptant sur toi pour me sortir de ce guêpier, mais je n'en ai plus le droit. Il faut que j'apprenne à me débrouiller seule. Je ne veux pas que tu restes avec moi pour me protéger. »

Sosuke se crispa. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réflexion, surtout après ce qu'ils avaient partagé et ce qu'elle lui avait proposé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle remarqua tout de suite son changement d'attitude et posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Ne te méprends pas. Je veux que tu restes près de moi. Mais pas parce que je suis en danger. Je voudrais que ce soit simplement pour être avec moi, rien de plus. Juste toi et moi, parce tu en as envie, pas de mission, pas d'obligation, pas de promesse à tenir… »

Il posa sa main sur la sienne, puis la souleva un peu en prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal et l'embrassa.

« Je serai toujours là. Tant que tu pourras me supporter en tout cas. Et tu devrais remettre ton atèle, ce serait mieux pour ton épaule. » Il lui sourit et garda sa main dans la sienne.

Elle semblait plus sereine maintenant qu'elle lui avait parlé. Et après tout, Sabine lui avait promis qu'elle protègerait sa sœur, et elle lui faisait confiance. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise fille. Le problème était loin d'être résolu, mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur lui, et sur les autres qui les attendaient à Norflok.

Kaname reprenait contact petit à petit avec la réalité. Elle remarqua même l'heure et proposa de faire une pause pour manger. Ils devraient bien trouver un restaurant sur le bord de la route. Elle sourit de bon cœur en se rappelant leur arrivée et le marché qu'ils avaient fait.

« Tu choisis l'endroit, et c'est moi qui t'invite. Comme ça, on sera quitte, d'accord ? »

Sosuke acquiesça et essaya de trouver un endroit où s'arrêter. Ils auraient pu faire une halte dans une des villes qui longent la coté, mais pour cela, il aurait fallut quitter la voie expresse et faire un détour. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait perdre du temps. Ils en avaient déjà pour plus de sept heures de route au total, ils n'allaient pas en rajouter délibérément.

Ils trouvèrent un routier à la hauteur de Baltimore et en profitèrent pour faire une pause. Ils avaient à peine fait la moitié du trajet, mais le plus pénible était derrière eux. Le reste de la route serait de plus en plus dégager, jusqu'à la Virginie. De plus, la nuit approchait, donc la circulation irait en diminuant.

Le restaurant était calme, fréquenté seulement par quelques chauffeurs de poids lourds. Tous les regards se portèrent vers eux dès leur entrée, et la serveuse paniqua un peu. Mais elle fut vite rassurée par Kaname qui avait prévu une explication des plus crédibles de leur présence à une heure aussi tardive dans un trou perdu comme celui-ci. Elle raconta, dans un anglais parfait, qu'ils étaient étudiants à l'Université de New York et profitaient des vacances pour passer quelques jours sur les plages de Virginie. Sosuke fut surpris par la facilité avec laquelle elle inventait des histoires. Il ne put s'empêcher de la questionner, en japonais, pour connaître l'origine d'une telle idée et ne fut pas déçu par sa réponse.

« Je me disais que je pourrais faire mes études ici. J'adore Tokyo, mais maintenant, je ne sais pas si je pourrai y rester. Et il y a des super facs à New York, et je pensais que je pourrais tenter le coup... En plus, toi tu pourrais plus facilement rester ici, vu que tu as fait partie des Marines... » Elle rougit un peu en avouant le fond de sa pensée mais fut sauvée par l'arrivée de la serveuse qui prennait leur commande.

Une fois seuls, Sosuke lui expliqua sa situation : « J'ai fait partie des Marines de façon non officielle, et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de continuer dans ce chemin là. Je n'ai plus de raison de rester dans l'armée maintenant. Et puis, je pourrai aller à l'université avec toi. »  
« Mais, il te faut bien un travail, les frais de scolarité sont monstrueux ici... En plus, avec tes notes, je ne vois pas bien ce qu'on pourrait faire de toi... » Elle le regardait en souriant, ravie de ce qu'il suggérait.

« Je pourrais faire comme les autres étudiants et travailler à temps partiel, et en plus j'ai quelques économies. Je suis en service actif depuis plusieurs années déjà. »

Cette dernière remarque la ramena à la réalité. Elle prit soudain conscience d'où elle était et pourquoi et abandonna toute illusion. Elle soupira et répondit simplement : « Si seulement... »

Il n'aimait pas la voir triste et ne rien pouvoir faire. Alors, il opta pour la chose la plus surprenante venant de lui. Il lui prit la main, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Rien de bien extraordinaire, juste ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais elle rougit tout de même. Et dans un élan d'optimiste il ajouta : « Vas savoir, la rentrée n'est qu'en septembre, d'ici là, on aura peut-être résolu certains problèmes... » Il avait un sourire confiant qui la rassura. Elle esquissa un sourire et resserra ses doigts sur sa main.

Leur repas se passa tranquillement et ils reprirent la route moins d'une heure après s'être arrêtés.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur destination, Kaname s'agitait. Elle était de plus en plus anxieuse, redoutant la confrontation. Et s'il refusait de l'aider ? Ou s'il n'en savait rien ? Et que lui demanderait-il en échange ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Sosuke la sentait de plus en plus nerveuse, et essaya tant bien que mal de la calmer, mais il était relativement impuissant. En plus, elle refusait de lui révéler ce qui la préoccupait, se contentant de réponse évasive sur la situation.

Il faisait nuit noire quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la base Norfolk. Sosuke avait rappelé Tessa après Richmond pour lui confirmer qu'ils étaient bientôt sur place, et ils n'eurent aucun problème pour rentrer. Il avait toujours ses papiers de Marine en service actif, donc il n'avait pas à préciser le motif réel de sa venue. Il demanda simplement où se trouver le quartier de haute sécurité et suivit les indications qu'on lui donna. Ils furent ensuite escortés jusqu'au bureau du général Amitt qui avait pris en charge l'accueil des membres restant de Mithril. Il avait de bons contacts avec l'armée américaine et quand sa base de Sydney avait été détruite, il n'avait pas eu de mal à se reconvertir dans la Navy.

Malgré l'heure tardive, il accueillit Kaname et Sosuke personnellement. Il avait changé d'opinion le concernant quand il avait appris tout ce qu'il avait entrepris pour la sauver et il s'était même mis à l'admirer d'une certaine façon. Il ne voyait plus en lui un jeune soldat capricieux, mais un homme déterminé et prêt à tout pour sauver sa protégée. Et il était aussi curieux de rencontrer Kaname. Bien sûr, il avait un épais dossier sur elle depuis des années, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue personnellement, et il devait bien avouer qu'elle l'impressionnait. Cette fille était non seulement une Whispered, donc douée d'une intelligence supérieure, mais elle avait été aussi capable de sauver la vie d'un des meilleurs agents du service de renseignements, Wraith, l'obligeant à collaborer pour retrouver Sosuke, puis avait repris sa vie normalement, malgré la menace qui pesait sur elle. Jamais elle ne lui avait reproché sa décision de lui enlever son garde du corps, Wraith s'était chargé de faire passer le message. Elle avait une sacrée force de caractère. Elle avait aussi tenu tête à Leonard, et d'après ce que lui avait rapporté Tessa, elle avait même fait plusieurs améliorations sur le sous-marin, les débarrassant d'un système parasitaire introduit par Amalgam.

Kaname fut assez surprise de rencontrer cet homme. Elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi un général de la Navy s'intéressait à son histoire, puis elle comprit en voyant arrivée Tessa et les autres. Ce qui la surpris le plus fut d'apprendre qu'Amitt était l'oncle du capitaine, et donc de Leonard. Elle était convaincue qu'il n'avait plus de famille après ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas vraiment son problème à l'heure actuelle. Elle leur fit un bref résumé de la situation et demanda quand elle pourrait parler à son ancien ravisseur. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'attendre plus longtemps. Malheureusement, tout le monde ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

Tessa posa plusieurs questions pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé exactement, et Kurz ne put s'empêcher de leur demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire pour s'être laissés surprendre aussi facilement. Il avait touché juste, et les deux adolescents ne purent que rougir en baissant la tête. Mais Kaname ne se laissa pas démonter et commença de plus en plus à s'énerver. Ce n'était pas une position très facile pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas leur raconter tous les détails de son travail pour Amalgam, mais d'un autre côté, en ne disant rien, elle ne risquait pas de leur permettre de comprendre. Elle aurait certainement pu convaincre Tessa ou Melissa mais un homme comme Amitt demandait un peu plus de coopération avant de céder.

Il voulait tout savoir. Leonard était maintenant son prisonnier, et il devait être sûr que ses motifs de visite étaient valables. De plus, il ne pouvait autoriser un interrogatoire comme ça pour le simple plaisir d'une jeune fille hystérique.

Bien sûr, ce type de remarque n'était pas pour apaiser Kaname. Elle s'emporta, menaçant de s'attaquer directement au général. Tessa dut intervenir et demanda à son oncle de les laisser. Elle connaissait suffisamment Kaname et lui faisait confiance. Le général semblait hésiter, puis devant l'air déterminer de sa nièce, il finit par se lever.

Kaname se calma un peu et leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, en ajoutant quelques informations.

« La fille qui a emmené Ayame, Sabine, travaillait depuis longtemps pour Leonard, ils se connaissaient vraiment très bien... » Kurz ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec intérêt, espérant des détails croustillants, mais comme toujours, il fut rappelé à l'ordre par sa supérieure qui voulait connaître l'histoire dans son ensemble pas seulement l'aspect potentiellement sexuel.

« C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il sait ce qu'elle a fait d'elle. Même si elle travaille maintenant avec monsieur Gold, tout son réseau est connu par Leonard, il saura forcément... Il faut vraiment que je lui parle, il est le seul qui puisse m'aider ! »

Tessa essaya de rester le plus neutre possible malgré la position difficile dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Et pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il n'a rien fait pour le sous-marin. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Parce que... » Elle hésitait. Elle n'avait pas réellement d'argument à donner. Elle était désespérée et accepterait n'importe quoi, voilà pourquoi. En plus, il voudrait certainement se venger de ses anciens associés qui l'avaient lâchement laissé tomber. Mais elle avait déjà essayé ces arguments avec le général et s'était fait rire au nez. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle de plus en plus. Personne ne voulait donc comprendre qu'on parlait de sa sœur ? C'était quasiment la seule famille qui lui restait ! Elle devait la sauver !

« Je ne vois quel problème ça pose que je lui parle ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'aider à se libérer ni quoi que ce soit ! Tout ce que je veux c'est lui parler ! »  
Elle s'emballait. Sosuke essaya de la calmer, mais elle se débattait, refusant de se laisser faire. Melissa finit par proposer d'en reparler le lendemain, prétextant que tout le monde était fatigué, mais Kaname ne voulait rien entendre. C'est alors qu'elle sentit l'aiguille dans son bras. Elle se retourna et vit Sosuke, qui la tenait contre lui, injectant le produit. Elle essaya de lutter, les larmes aux yeux, expliquant encore une fois qu'elle devait le faire, qu'on ne pouvait pas l'arrêter comme ça, mais ses derniers mots furent noyés par les sanglots. Elle finit par s'effondrer.

Les trois autres regardèrent Sosuke, effarés de ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu... » Tessa n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sosuke la regarda avec un air désespéré qui coupa court à ses questions.

« Je l'ai fait pour votre sécurité, capitaine. » Il attrapa Kaname et l'installa sur le canapé avant de s'asseoir, gardant sa tête sur ses genoux. Les autres se posèrent également. La situation était plus calme, tout le monde pouvait se détendre un peu. Alors Sosuke expliqua :

« Hier, quand un type a accosté sa sœur pour obtenir des informations, elle m'a pris mon couteau, et la poser sur sa gorge pour lui faire peur et l'obliger à l'écouter. Cette après-midi, au parc, elle en a électrocuté un, le paralysant pendant plusieurs minutes et ce soir, elle a poignardé un de ceux qui retenaient Ayame. Elle a toujours été violente et agressive, mais jamais gratuitement. Maintenant, tout ça a changé. Elle a vécu pas mal de choses déplaisantes, et même si elle ne me pardonnera pas de lui avoir encore injecté un tranquillisant, je n'avais pas le choix. Elle vous aurait certainement menacée ou pire... »

Tessa était partagée, à la fois flattée qu'il ait voulu la protéger elle-aussi, surtout de Kaname, mais aussi insulter qu'il ne la croit pas capable de lui faire face. Elle était bien capable de se défendre ! Et elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont il lui caressait les cheveux, ne la quittant pas des yeux plus de quelques secondes pour parler. Qu'y avait-il entre eux ? Se pourrait-il qu'ils soient plus qu'amis ? Enfin, ils étaient déjà plus qu'amis, mais, qu'ils soient amants ? Ils n'ont passé que deux seuls à New York, et pas plus de quatre en tout depuis leurs retrouvailles... C'était un peu rapide... Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la voix de Melissa.

« Elle t'a un peu parlé de ce qui lui était arrivée ? »

Sosuke acquiesça mais ne fit aucun commentaire, il se contenta de la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Geste éloquent pour tout le monde. Kurz sourit comme un dément de les voir tous les deux ainsi, imaginant déjà des scènes torrides, mais dès qu'il essaya une approche interrogative, Sosuke détourna la conversation.

« Pourquoi on ne peut pas voir Leonard ? Je doute qu'il puisse réellement l'aider, mais, si ça la rassure, je ne vois pas bien où est le problème... » Il regardait Tessa avec un tel désespoir dans les yeux qu'elle baissa la tête. Difficile de lui refuser ça. Après tout, Kaname les avaient beaucoup aidés, sans rien demandé en échange, et si elle ne lui accordait pas ce qu'elle demandait, Sosuke lui en voudrait énormément. Elle soupira avant de répondre :

« Normalement, il est en isolement. C'est la méthode utilisée par ici. Je refuse qu'il soit torturé, alors on l'a enfermé, seul, pour plusieurs jours, en attendant qu'il veuille bien coopérer... » Elle s'arrêta et regarda Kaname. Elle semblait réfléchir, puis releva la tête et dit :

« Ce que nous voulons c'est savoir où se trouvent les membres restant d'Amalgam, trouver leurs alliés et démanteler leurs réseaux. Il a collaboré pour la partie technique, nous expliquant plusieurs choses sur leur matériel, mais pour le reste, pas moyen de le faire parler... Nous ne pouvons pas le sortir maintenant. Dans quelques jours peut-être, mais je dois bien avouer que la sœur de Chidori n'est pas notre priorité. » Elle se mordit les lèvres et attendit l'explosion de Sosuke, mais celle-ci ne vint pas. A la place il parlait d'un ton posé et calme, comme souvent avec lui. Efficacité avant tout.

« Les deux choses sont peut-être liées. Monsieur Gold est le chef d'Amalgam d'après ce que m'a dit Kaname, et c'est lui qui a fait enlever Ayame. Donc en remontant sa piste, on doit pouvoir le trouver. Et elle m'a expliqué, à plusieurs reprises, que ce type et Leonard ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Il est possible que Leonard ne sache rien le concernant. »

« Dans ce cas, à quoi bon la laisser l'interroger ? En plus, il y a le problème de ses informations. Ce que nous a dit Leonard n'est que partiellement juste. Plusieurs améliorations ont été faites dans leurs systèmes de défense, sur les radars et les détecteurs infrarouges que nous avons trouvés après l'attaque. Ils étaient bien plus perfectionnés que ce qu'il nous a dit. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit digne de confiance... » Tessa semblait déçue en disant cela, comme si son frère avait trahi ses espoirs une fois de plus. Sosuke, lui, réfléchit un peu et trouva une solution qui pourrait convenir à tous :

« Kaname semble penser qu'il sait des choses sur les réseaux de cette fille. Il pourrait peut-être l'aider la-dessus. Après à nous de remonter la piste. Et pour les détecteurs, je ne crois pas qu'il ait menti. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'il y avait eu du changement. »

« Et on peut savoir comment toi tu le sais ? » demanda Mao avec intérêt. Il baissa la tête et rougit un peu. Il n'avait pas envie de révéler les secrets de Kaname, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il devait les convaincre.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait fait des modifications sur plusieurs appareils, sans que Leonard soit au courant. Monsieur Gold l'obligeait à... travailler pour lui... » Il détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas faire face aux regards de ses amis. Ils ne savaient que trop bien ce qu'ils pensaient, l'ayant pensé lui-même la veille quand elle le lui avait dit.

Tessa se leva visiblement indignée.

« Mais pourquoi elle ne nous a rien dit ! Elle aurait pu nous aider ! Elle... Elle savait... Comment a-t-elle pu faire une chose pareille ! » Elle arpentait la pièce de long en large, choquée et énervée. Et Sosuke qui restait imperturbable !

Une fois de plus Melissa intervint : « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait au juste ? » Sosuke secoua la tête avant de répondre : « Je ne sais pas trop, elle n'est pas rentrée dans les détails. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a modifié leur modèle d'AS et travaillé sur des radars... »

Tessa fulmina. Elle se planta en face de lui, prête à hurler.

« Heureusement qu'elle dort, sinon je crois que c'est moi qui l'assommerais ! »

Cette fois c'était trop et Sosuke s'emporta : « Et vous croyez qu'elle avait le choix ?! Vous croyez franchement qu'elle l'a fait par plaisir ?! Regardez un peu ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! » Il remonta son t-shirt, découvrant les marques de brûlures qui restaient sur son dos. Elles avaient presque toutes cicatrisées, mais la peau était encore rougie ou pelée par endroits.

Melissa et Kurz tentèrent de calmer Tessa qui eut un mouvement de nausée. Bien sûr. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? Elle avait du être torturée... Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle été aussi agressive avec ceux qui s'approchaient de sa sœur ? Elle eut envie de pleurer, et baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de son sergent. Melissa la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter et proposa qu'on arrête là pour cette nuit. Sosuke acquiesça une fois de plus, et se leva. Il attrapa Kaname qui dormait toujours paisiblement malgré les cris autour d'elle. Le somnifère de sa trousse de secours était puissant...

« Sosuke, on vous a mis dans une des baraques vers le port. C'est pas très luxueux, mais vous serez tranquilles. Par contre, y a qu'un lit... » Melissa avait un sourire en coin qui ne fit que s'agrandir qu'en il répondit par son traditionnel « Aucun problème. »

« Kurz va te montrer, et il va aussi prendre vos affaires, tu es assez chargé comme ça. » Elle jeta un regard noir au blond quand il voulut protester et quitta le bureau en saluant de la main, Tessa toujours contre elle.

Kurz suivit rapidement et tout en lui indiquant le chemin, revint à l'assaut pour savoir où ils en étaient. Mais Sosuke n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer sur sa relation avec Kaname et le laissa imaginer ce qu'il voulait. Il l'installa sur le lit et après s'être débarrasser du sniper commença à se déshabiller. Il attrapa un oreiller pour dormir sur le canapé mais décida avant de débarrasser Kaname de ses affaires. Il lui retira son atèle et après lui avoir ôter ses chaussures, entreprit de lui enlever son short. Il rougit en déboutonnant l'avant, se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, puis rassemblant son courage, le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle se laissa faire, bougeant à peine dans son sommeil. Il se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front mais quand il voulut la quitter pour se coucher, elle l'attrapa faiblement et grogna doucement. Il s'installa alors à côté d'elle et finit lui-aussi par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Kaname se réveilla calme et reposée. Pendant un instant elle oublia même les évènements de la veille, portant toute son attention sur le jeune homme qui la tenait dans ses bras. Elle avait la tête posée sur sa poitrine et pouvait entendre les battements réguliers de son cœur. Elle se lassait bercer par le rythme lent de sa respiration et ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Sentant un début de crampe dans l'épaule, elle se retourna sur le dos, donnant l'impression qu'elle se dégageait. Sosuke la regarda alors dans les yeux et un peu angoissé lui demanda : « Tu m'en veux encore pour hier soir ? » Elle le fixa, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait, puis pencha la tête en pinçant les lèvres, prenant un air concentré pour réfléchir. Elle n'arrivait pas se rappeler quoi que ce soit, tout ce qu'elle avait en tête c'était qu'elle était dans un lit, avec Sosuke, qu'ils étaient encore tous les deux partiellement habillées donc que rien de grave n'avait du arriver, mais qu'il était suffisamment près d'elle pour lui donner de mauvaises idées.

De son coté Sosuke ne décrochait pas ses yeux de sa bouche. Les lèvres jointes de cette façon lui donnait une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Et ce n'était de l'avoir tenue dans ses bras toute la nuit qui pouvait l'aider à se calmer. Elle sembla lire dans ses pensées et ordonna gentiment : « Fais-le. »

Il la regarda un peu interloqué et elle ajouta : « Embrasse-moi. » Il n'hésita pas longtemps et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais elle en voulait plus. Elle le lécha doucement, le forçant à lui ouvrir le passage et à répondre un plus intensément à son désir. Il bascula sur elle, s'appuyant sur un coude et passant sa main sur son flan pour garder son équilibre. Il avait besoin de la toucher et elle faisait plus que se laisser faire, l'encourageant clairement par ses mouvements. Il glissa le long de ses cotes, descendant vers sa hanche, le long de sa cuisse. Elle plia son genou pour lui offrir une meilleure prise, décalant un peu son bassin pour qu'il se retrouve pleinement sur son ventre, ses jambes entre les siennes, et enroula son bras valide autour de son épaule, avant de commencer elle aussi à le caresser.

Elle aimait la façon à la fois douce et agressive dont il l'embrassait. Il semblait la dévorer et la savourer en même temps. Sa langue jouait avec la sienne, et elle ne se lassait pas de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se cambra pour lui donner un meilleur accès, plaquant son ventre contre le sien pendant qu'il remontait le long de sa cuisse, par l'intérieur. Elle frémit un peu, comme il se rapprochait de son entrejambe, mais il ne s'aventura pas plus loin, suivant le mouvement de l'élastique de sa culotte, puis se dirigeant vers sa hanche. Elle explorait son torse de sa main gauche, qui, bien que limiter en mouvement, pouvait toujours bouger du moment que son épaule restait fixe. Elle glissa sous son t-shirt, et parcourait son dos, suivant la ligne de chaque muscle, redécouvrant son corps parfait de soldat surentraîné.

Il n'était pas en reste. Il libéra son bras jusque là coincé sous sa nuque et agrippa fermement sa cuisse, pour l'accrocher autour de lui, puis la sentant remonter son t-shirt, il se souleva un peu, quittant ses lèvres quelques secondes pour l'aider à lui enlever ce bout de tissus encombrant. Il lui sourit avant de se plonger dans son cou et d'attaquer sa gorge, de la même façon qu'elle quelques jours plus tôt. Il entreprit même de passer sous son débardeur, caressant son ventre et glissant doucement vers ses seins. Il n'osait pas y toucher pour le moment, se contentant de passer sa main entre, puis l'entendant gémir, tenta une approche. C'est alors que son téléphone se mit à sonner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Je sais, vous allez râler que je vous coupe en plein milieu de vos grands espoirs et maintenant vous vous sentez déçus et frustrés. J'ai hésité à mettre ce dernier paragraphe, mais comme il était écrit, je pensais que ça serait sympa. De toute façon, je le redis pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, je n'ai pas l'intention de les faire coucher ensemble dans cette histoire. Si ça arrive ce sera dans un chapitre à part. Pas envie de changer le rating. Et de toute façon, même si j'avais pas mis ce paragraphe ici, ils auraient été dérangés pareil. Et aussi ce sera sans doute la seule du genre de toute l'histoire alors profitez-en !_


	23. Négociations partie 1

**Négociations (partie 1)**

Le temps s'était arrêté. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait bouger, ramener brutalement à la réalité par la sonnerie stridente d'un portable. Sosuke soupira, puis posant son front sur celui de Kaname, esquissa un sourire avant de se redresser pour répondre. Il s'assit au bord du lit, son téléphone à la main, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver ses esprits.  
Une chance pour lui, c'était Melissa qui se chargeait de lui faire passer les informations et même s'il entendait Kurz derrière qui tentait de s'immiscer dans leur conversation, il n'eut aucune question embarrassante.

Ils étaient attendus dans le bureau du général dans une demi-heure, Tessa semblait avoir réfléchi et elle était prête à parler à son oncle. Si Kaname confirmait ce qu'il avait dit la veille sur les relations entre Leonard et le chef d'Amalgam, alors elle pourrait peut-être le faire céder. En plus, remonter la piste de Sabine était un moyen comme un autre d'atteindre leur objectif.

La communication ne fut pas très longue, mais la nature des échanges avait suffi pour calmer Sosuke. Il allait se retourner vers Kaname quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide dans son dos. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que c'était qu'il aperçut quelques mèches trempées lui glisser sur l'épaule et sentit leur propriétaire lui mordiller le cou.  
« Tu devrais aller te laver. » Il fut surpris de la trouver seulement couverte d'une serviette et les cheveux mouillés, mais il comprit qu'elle avait pris les devants pour la salle de bain. Elle lui sourit et ajouta : « J'avais besoin d'une douche froide et je crois que toi aussi... »

Elle rougit un peu, mais il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle. Il se leva, l'embrassa rapidement et s'exécuta. Il ressortit rapidement, habillé de son uniforme kaki habituel et resta bloqué sur le seuil de la chambre. Devant lui se tenait Kaname, accroupie au-dessus de son sac, seulement vêtue d'une petite culotte en coton, sa serviette autour du cou. Elle farfouillait dans ses affaires de puis un moment et n'avait pas réalisé que Sosuke ne serait pas long lui non plus pour se laver. La baraque n'était pas grande, si bien qu'il n'avait pas tellement d'endroit où aller pour la laisser seule. Il toussota pour attirer son attention mais ce ne fut pas une très bonne idée puisqu'elle se retourna sans faire attention à sa tenue. Sosuke rougit et évita de la regarder. Ses cheveux couvraient une bonne partie de son anatomie, mais il pouvait en deviner plus que nécessaire. Kaname réalisa soudain qu'elle n'était pas tellement couverte et sourit.  
« Alors, sergent, quelque chose d'intéressant en vue ? »

Il la regarda avec surprise. Elle l'étonnait à chaque fois un peu plus. Normalement, elle aurait du être furieuse et lui envoyer quelque chose à la figure en le traitant de pervers, mais non, elle était amusée de le voir mal à l'aise. Puis elle se redressa, ayant trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, et enfila une robe en soie bleu ciel en lui tournant le dos. Elle buta un peu au niveau des hanches, ne pouvant pas la passer par la tête, mais elle finit par la faire glisser et put remonter les bretelles tranquillement.

Il se faufila derrière elle et entoura ses bras autour de son ventre. Il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser encore une fois, mais savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Il frotta sa joue contre la sienne et lui murmura :

« On devrait y aller je crois... » Kaname resta un instant appuyée contre lui, savourant l'intimité qu'il lui offrait, puis se ressaisit et acquiesça. Elle attrapa son atèle, son sac à main et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle avait une mission à finir. Elle devait les convaincre de la laisser parler à Leonard, puis de l'aider à libérer Ayame. Elle travaillerait avec eux s'il le fallait mais elle devait réussir.

A peine sorite de la baraque, Kaname lui prit la main et se laissa guider dans la base. Elle n'avait aucun point de repère, il faisait nuit quand ils étaient arrivés, et elle était inconsciente quand il l'avait transportée depuis le bureau du général. Ce souvenir de l'injection la contraria un peu et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.  
« Tu aurais pu trouver autre chose que des neuroleptiques... Je croyais t'avoir dit que j'avais déjà eu ma dose. » Sa voix était plutôt calme, voire amusée, mais il savait qu'au fond, elle était vexée.

« Désolé, mais tu devenais incontrôlable. Je ne voulais pas tu fasses quelque chose d'irréparable sur le coup de la colère. »

Elle le regarda, un peu interloquée. « Comme quoi ? »

Il avait un air amusé lui aussi et répondit calmement : « Je ne sais pas, étrangler Tessa... » C'était suffisamment rare qu'il l'appelle par son prénom pour qu'elle le remarque.

« Et en quoi aurait-ce été un acte irréparable ? » Ils approchaient du bâtiment, et il fallait en finir avec ce sujet. Même s'ils parlaient japonais et que la plupart du personnel de la base ne pouvait pas les comprendre, il en restait un bon nombre, dont Kurz et Melissa qui pouvaient parfaitement suivre leur conversation.

« Elle est parfois un peu agaçante, mais je crois qu'elle est très compétente dans son rôle de capitaine, donc tu priverais tout un équipage d'un de leur meilleur élément. En plus, ça ne t'aiderait sûrement à parler à son frère... »  
Kaname sourit. Alors il la trouvait parfois agaçante... Intéressant...

« Sauf qu'on me mettrait peut-être dans la même cellule que lui, et alors je pourrai avoir les informations qu'il me faut !»

Ils avançaient dans le couloir et il lui tint la porte en soupirant.

« Mais tu ne pourrais plus rien faire pour libérer Ayame. »

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis affichant un sourire triomphant et conclut simplement : « Je me vengerai sur lui... Je suis sûre qu'il ferait une petite sœur adorable après quelques transformations. » Elle éclata de rire et Sosuke lui aussi sourit à cette idée. Il allait frapper quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Tessa fut surprise de les trouver là, main dans la main, Kaname en train de rire et son sergent l'air nettement plus détendu qu'à l'ordinaire. Il retrouva son sérieux et salua, mais il avait toujours une lueur particulière dans le regard.

Kaname ignora royalement la blonde et rentra sans se faire inviter. Elle gratifia Kurz et Melissa d'un sourire chaleureux puis se tourna directement vers le général et demanda tranquillement :

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et vous non plus. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Amitt fut passablement surpris par son attitude, mais dut admettre qu'elle avait du cran, même s'il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« De quoi parlez-vous jeune fille ? C'est vous qui avez des choses à me demander que je sache... » Il avait un sourire sardonique qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle tira la chaise en face de son bureau, s'assit sans la moindre autorisation et posa son coude sur la table, appuyant sa tête dans sa main pour mieux lui faire face.

« Je sais comment vous fonctionnez. Vous avez quelque chose que je veux et j'ai quantité de choses que vous voulez, alors on va faire un marché très simple vous et moi. Vous me faites une liste rapidement, et je vous donne ce qu'il vous faut. En échange, vous me laisser seule avec monsieur Silver-Testarossa pendant vingt minutes. Vous pouvez nous mettre dans une salle d'interrogatoire si ça vous amuse de nous surveiller ou de m'écouter, mais je suis seule et personne n'intervient. »

Elle adressa un regard de tueur à tous les autres dans la pièce, Sosuke inclus. Le silence qui s'en suivit fut pesant. Personne ne s'attendait à un tel retournement de sa part. Le général était impressionné, mais ne semblait pas prêt à céder.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire, ma petite, que vous avez quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à offrir ? »  
Kaname se leva et vida son sac sur le bureau.

« Déjà une chose de sûre concernant Leonard. Il n'a pas les informations que vous voulez puisqu'il ne travaillait que pour lui, et en connaissait d'Amalgam que ce qu'il utilisait… Donc vous pouvez essayer tout ce que vous voulez, il ne risque pas de vous parler ! » Puis elle attrapa son téléphone portable et commença à le démonter pour sortir la carte SIM qu'elle brandit sous le nez d'Amitt.

« Ceci contient une synthèse des avancées techniques d'Amalgam. J'ai pu pirater leur système quand je travaillais dans leur labo. Bien sûr cette carte seule ne sert à rien si vous n'avez pas celle qui contient le cryptage. Et malheureusement pour vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous la donner. » Elle attrapa ensuite un petit carnet jaune que Tessa reconnut comme étant son journal intime.

« Ca, c'est ma version de ce qui c'est passé pendant mes mois d'enfermement chez numéro deux. Ses amis, ses contacts, ses ennemis, les petites manies de chacun, monsieur Gold et ses sbires ainsi que tout un tas d'autres informations sur le personnel qui travaille pour eux. Seul, c'est un journal intime peu clair d'une adolescente qui s'emmerde. En vous creusant un peu et en admettant que vous me connaissiez suffisamment, vous pourrez le décoder, mais vous aurez du mal. » Elle lui tendit le carnet qu'il feuilleta rapidement, mais effectivement, il n'y trouva rien d'intéressant.

« Et enfin, général, il y a ça. » Et elle pointa sa tête. « J'ai travaillé avec votre enfoiré de neveu pendant des semaines, j'ai été mise dans une machine des plus captivantes, permettant entre autres de développer les talents des Whispered, un peu comme un entraînement intensif. Sans compter les drogues et les injections de toutes sortes. Ce qui fait que je peux non seulement vous donner une description complète des modèles d'AS d'Amalgam, et de la plupart de leurs systèmes de défenses et d'attaques, mais je peux aussi améliorer considérablement votre propre matériel, ou celui de Mithril, je ne sais pas vraiment pour qui vous travaillez... »

Amitt se leva et parut intéressé. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand elle le coupa en se mettant en face de lui en ramassant ses affaires.

« Mais attention, cher monsieur. Vous n'avez pas été très coopératif, et ça, je ne risque pas de l'oublier. J'ai besoin de Leonard, mais pas à ce point non plus. Vous devrez faire un choix. Je n'ai pas l'intention de tout vous dire. »  
Cette fois, c'est elle qui souriait. Le général parut contrarié par cette dernière remarque mais il ne put pas l'exprimer, Tessa intervenant la première.

« Et pourquoi ? On irait beaucoup plus vite avec ton aide ! »

Kaname se retourna pour lui faire face, prête à bondir, mais se retint en voyant Sosuke. Elle réprima une envie de rire et répondit calmement.

« Comme tu me l'as si délicatement fait remarqué hier, nous n'avons pas les mêmes priorités. Je me contrefiche d'Amalgam et de leur technologie. Je veux ma sœur. Je la veux vivante et en bonne santé et je ferai n'importe quoi pour ça. » Elle s'arrêta et parut réfléchir un instant.

« En fait, non pas n'importe quoi, sinon elle serait déjà libre, mais beaucoup de choses... »

Kurz sauta sur l'occasion et s'approcha d'elle avec son sourire carnassier de séducteur : « Comme passer une nuit avec moi ? »

Melissa voulut le frapper, mais il esquiva le coup et Kaname lui jeta un regard mauvais. Elle se planta devant le blond et répondit simplement :

« Si c'était le seul moyen de te convaincre et que j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, alors oui. Mais très franchement je ne pense avoir à en arriver là. » Le sniper resta silencieux, les yeux prêts à lui sortir de la tête. Melissa fut impressionnée par une telle volonté, de même que le général. Tessa était estomaquée et choquée, mais ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Seul Sosuke resta impassible. Sa réponse lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Mais d'un autre coté, il savait combien elle était déterminée, et n'était pas vraiment surpris. Il se demandait juste si son comportement avec lui était différent. Se montrait-elle aussi câline parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui, ou parce qu'elle en avait envie ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y pensait, mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que son cas était à part. Elle n'avait plus vraiment besoin de lui, ou du moins elle le prétendait...

Sentant le silence devenir de plus en plus étouffant, Kaname reprit à l'attention du général et de Tessa.  
« Bien maintenant que les choses sont dites, je vous laisse une heure pour évaluer vos besoins les plus urgents. Et ne soyez pas trop gourmands, j'ai besoin de lui, mais il ne s'agit que Leonard... Et j'ai d'autres moyens de communiquer avec lui... »

Le capitaine pâlit. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Mais Kaname pouvait utiliser la Résonance pour parler avec son frère. Elle ne savait pas exactement où il était, mais la base n'était pas immense, donc il pourrait l'entendre. Et si elle voulait l'aider, ou simplement l'informer de ce qui se passait dehors, elle pouvait le faire sans qu'ils n'en sachent rien... Elle n'avait jamais réussi à créer de système qui bloque le flux de leurs pensées. Pourtant ce devait être possible puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre son frère, ni Kaname sans leur accord. Il existait peut-être un lien entre eux, qu'ils avaient tissé pendant leurs mois ensemble et dont ils ignoraient tout.

« Pourquoi ? » Tessa devait savoir. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

La brune se retourna et lui sourit. « Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi je veux voir ton frère ? Je croyais avoir été claire. Il me permettra de remonter la piste de ma sœur plus rapidement. »

« Non, pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Tu pourrais nous aider beaucoup plus... Pourquoi tu ne travailles pas avec nous ? Rejoins Mithril, et nous pourrons sauver ta sœur et assurer ta sécurité... Une fois Amalgam détruit, il n'y aura plus de problème, nous vous protégerons... »

Kaname lui sourit tristement : « Comme vous m'avez protégée jusque là ? Non merci. » Sosuke se raidit et elle alla lui prendre la main et l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui une fois de plus, étonna toute l'assistance. « Je ne dis pas ça pour toi, et tu le sais... » Puis se retournant vers Tessa continua : « Je n'aime pas cette vie. Je n'ai pas envie de passer mes journées à améliorer des systèmes de communications ou le design de vos AS. Ca ne m'intéresse pas... J'ai déjà donné. »

Tessa n'était pas convaincue par ces arguments, il y avait autre chose.

« Tu... Leonard et toi, vous avez travaillé ensemble, mais il n'a pas que ça entre vous, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas nous dire ce qui s'est réellement passé ? »

Kaname baissa la tête. Elle ne pouvait en dire plus, elle s'était déjà beaucoup dévoilée en peu de temps, le reste devrait certainement attendre. Elle soupira avant de conclure : « Vous savez ce que vous avez à savoir. Réfléchissez vite à ma proposition, moi je vais prendre l'air. » Et elle sortit, sans prendre la peine d'attendre une réponse.  
Amitt ne put retenir un commentaire résumant assez bien la situation.

« Eh, ben, dites donc, elle en a dans le ventre cette petite. Je ne m'étais pas trompé sur elle. Elle a vraiment du cran. »  
« Une vraie tigresse. J'espère qu'elle va avoir besoin de moi pour la suite, j'ai hâte de tester sa méthode de persuasion... » Kurz affichait un grand sourire, et Melissa ne rata pas son coup cette fois, l'atteignant directement entre les jambes.

« Pervers ! Maintenant, ramène tes fesses, il faut qu'on la garde à l'œil, notre ange. Y a plein de soldats dans ton genre par ici, et je suis pas sûre qu'elle s'en sorte seule. » Elle tira le blond par l'oreille comme toujours avant de se retourner vers Sosuke.

« Ca vaut pour toi aussi, Roméo. Tu voudrais pas que ta chérie se fasse tripoter par tous les males du coin ? » Le brun rougit, passablement surpris de l'appellation qu'elle avait employée, mais suivi sans discuter. Une fois les deux hommes dehors, Mao fit marche arrière et ajouta à l'attention de Tessa :

« Je te les ramène tout à l'heure, pendant ce temps faites le point. Je crois vraiment qu'elle ne plaisante pas. » Elle salua en agitant la main dans l'embrasure de la porte avant de retrouver ses compagnons dans le couloir.

« Wouhou, elle est chaude, Kana-chan... » Kurz ne pouvait retenir un mouvement du bassin rappelant le frétillement d'un chien. Il s'approcha de Sosuke avec un sourire malicieux et reprit son interrogatoire la veille.

« Alors, et au lit, elle donne quoi, notre ange ? Aussi fougueuse et déchaînée ? Ah ! Je l'imagine déjà, ses cheveux en batailles, en train de chevaucher... Outch ! »

Son délire fut une fois de plus brutalement interrompu par Melissa qui se lassait de l'entendre toujours répéter les mêmes âneries. Pourtant, elle aussi avait remarqué le changement de comportement entre elle et Sosuke et aurait bien voulu savoir où ils en étaient. Mais pas par curiosité, simplement par intérêt pour eux. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, ils méritaient d'être heureux.

« Je ne veux pas paraître aussi indiscrète que mister Pervers, mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y a du changement dans vos relations... Vous semblez plus proches. »

Sosuke ne répondit pas, il baissa un peu la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Il ne savait pas trop où Kaname avait pu aller et il n'aimait pas la savoir seule. Elle n'était pas en sécurité, même dans une base militaire. Surtout dans une base militaire. Les soldats pouvaient être les pires lourdauds du monde et elle ne pourrait se défendre face des hommes entraînés au combat. Il regarda un peu les environs du bâtiment essayant de deviner où elle était, et cette attitude lui permettait d'échapper aux questions de ses camarades. Kurz lui prit le bras, et il crut avoir droit à une nouvelle série de suggestions mais il lui pointa la pelouse, un peu plus loin vers le port. Kaname était assise dans l'herbe, seule. Mais il y avait aussi plusieurs soldats pas loin qui s'approchaient.

Les trois compagnons se dirigèrent droit sur eux, pour éviter un incident. Sosuke était près à bondir, mais Melissa le retint et s'avança à sa place. Elle était la plus gradée, et même si elle ne faisait plus partie des Marines, ces hommes lui devaient le respect.

Elle s'expliqua rapidement avec eux, et ils déguerpirent sans faire d'histoire. Elle sourit à Sosuke et laissa filer une petite remarque allusive : « Tu deviens jaloux, c'est bon signe... » Devant la mine du plus jeune elle éclata de rire, accompagner par Kurz qui frétillait de plus belle, fonçant directement sur Kaname pour lui demander des détails.  
« Tu a l'air heureux avec elle. C'est bien, tu le mérites. »

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit. « Merci, Melissa. » Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, mais lui sourit. Il grandissait et s'affirmait. Bientôt il n'aurait plus besoin d'eux.

Kaname se débattait avec Kurz, répondant par monosyllabe à ses questions, ou même par un grognement quand elles étaient trop personnelles. Elle essayait de manger une pêche sans salir sa robe et avec le blondinet qui la harcelait, ça demandait une concentration poussée. Deux autres fruits étaient dans l'herbe à coté d'elle et elle en tendit un à Sosuke.  
« Ptit dej'. » Elle sourit, s'essuyant la bouche avec le poignet. Elle tenait un mouchoir dans sa main gauche, sur sa robe, pour limiter les dégâts, mais elle aurait bien eut besoin de ses deux mains libres.

Tout le monde s'assit à coté d'elle, et Sosuke se mit lui aussi à manger, demandant simplement où elle avait pu trouver ces pêches.

« Deux types en trimballaient un plein cageot. Et ce qu'il y a de bien dans ce pays, c'est qu'on peut tout acheter. Cinq dollars et un sourire angélique plus tard, j'avais mon repas... »

« Cinq dollars pour des pêches, mais tu t'es fait avoir ! » hurla Kurz.

Kaname soupira. « Au Japon, ça m'aurait coûté le triple, et j'aurais du les chercher. Sans compter qu'elles auraient été dures comme les pierres, alors crois-moi, ça valait la peine ! » Elle avait un tel sourire ravie que personne ne voulut insister.

La conversation tourna un peu sur ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant leur séjour à New York, mais le sujet revint rapidement au problème, Leonard. Melissa aussi était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre eux. Elle essaya d'y mettre des formes, mais posa tout de même la question.

« Je sais que tu es pas super enthousiaste pour en parler, mais entre Leonard et toi, ça m'a l'air bien tordu comme relation, non ? »

Kaname soupira. Effectivement elle n'avait aucune envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. D'un autre côté son silence pouvait être mal interprété, donc elle pouvait toujours essayer de leur expliquer certaines choses. Au moins, il n'y avait pas Tessa pour monter sur ses grands chevaux et lui faire la morale.

« Ce type est un connard. Je crois que ça résume bien la situation. » Elle sourit tranquillement. C'était plutôt un bon début.

« C'est un peu court, non ? Parce que même si moi non plus je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, on peut lui reconnaître certaines qualités... Il avait l'air inquiet pour toi quand on t'a laissée y a trois jours et il a été plutôt cool avec nous après. Et s'il était à ce point, tu n'irais pas lui demander son aide…» Kurz était rarement sérieux, mais là, il l'était. Kaname soupira de plus belle et s'allongea dans l'herbe.

« Il est bizarre. Il peut être adorable et prévenant à un moment et odieux la minute d'après. Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il vous ait aidé. C'est un lâche. Il balancerait père et mère pour sauver sa peau. Et d'ailleurs... » Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Elle semblait repartie dans ses souvenirs. Melissa la ramena à la réalité.

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'aiderait ? Il n'a rien à y gagner. » Kaname la regarda, les yeux vides et éberlués, puis éclata de rire.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Il a tout à y gagner au contraire. Je me charge de le venger de Sabine, et croit moi, il voudra se venger quand il saura qu'elle l'a trahi, et en plus j'ai beaucoup de choses à lui offrir pour son aide... » Elle avait un sourire confiant assez particulier. Plus dur que celui qu'elle affichait habituellement, mais tout aussi volontaire.  
« Il y a un truc spécial entre lui et Sabine pour qu'il lui en veuille autant ? » demanda Kurz en se relevant.  
Kaname se redressa sur un coude et répondit :

« Rien de bien important. Je crois juste qu'il n'appréciera pas de savoir qu'elle bosse pour son ex-patron avec lequel il était toujours en rivalité. Parce que en fait, le truc, c'est que Sabine était plus ou moins sa maîtresse... »  
Elle sourit, normalement cette fois et prit la main que Sosuke lui tendait pour se relever. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, puis le lécha en souriant. « T'as un goût de pêche... »

Kurz et Melissa restèrent stupéfaits à les regarder, puis retrouvant leurs esprits proposèrent d'aller voir où en étaient Tessa et son oncle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pas grand chose à dire… J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre. J'attends la scène entre Leonard et Kaname depuis tellement longtemps que j'arrive pas à me concentrer. Bref, j'espère que je me débrouillais mieux pour le prochain et que j'aurai pas besoin de m'y reprendre dix fois !_


	24. Négociations partie 2

**Négociations (Partie 2)**

Sosuke avait son bras autour de la taille de Kaname, répondant préventivement à toute question éventuelle sur la présence d'une civile au beau milieu d'une base militaire et en plus dans le quartier de haute sécurité. Il ne la lâcha pas, même une fois dans le bureau du général. C'était sa manière de la soutenir, ne pouvant pas faire grand chose d'autre pour l'aider.

Tessa resta interdite un instant en le voyant ainsi, mais se retint de commenter. Elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir de même qu'à Kurz et Melissa. Elle et son oncle avaient fait préparer du thé et des biscuits, déposés sur la table basse devant le canapé. L'ambiance était un peu tendue, mais Kaname ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Vous avez réfléchi ? »

Amitt la regarda avec froideur et répondit simplement : « Nous faisons transférer Leonard en ce moment même. Il sera dans la salle d'interrogatoire dans moins d'une demi-heure. D'ici là, vous pourrez nous expliquer bien des choses. »

Kaname eut un sourire ravi, qui ne plut pas du tout au général.

« N'espérez pas trop. Vous avez convaincu ma nièce de votre bonne fois, mais pour moi c'est une histoire. Je ne crois pas une seconde que Leonard acceptera de vous parler, et encore moins de vous aider. C'est pourquoi je veux toutes les informations avant de vous laisser le voir. »

Elle lui sourit, cette fois franchement amusée. « Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur. Vous avez du remarquer que je sais être persuasive. En plus, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. » Quelque chose dans son regard signifiait clairement qu'elle était prête à tout, et il eut un léger mouvement de recul.

« Vous savez que nous vous surveillerons ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire n'importe quoi... » Elle se leva pour lui faire face et se retint de rire avant de répondre.

« Mais enfin, vous imaginez quoi ? Que je vais lui couper un doigt pour le faire parler ? »

Elle éclata de rire, mais ses yeux la trahissait. Elle se reprit et ajouta froidement : « Il me doit beaucoup de choses. Il s'est permis un peu trop de liberté avec moi, voyez-vous, et ce n'est pas à ses mains que j'en veux le plus... Donc très franchement, pour payer sa dette, ce n'est pas un doigt qu'il faudrait. Mais beaucoup plus... Quoi que ce soit moins utile... » Elle avait un air particulier qui aurait refroidi un démon. Même Sosuke fut choqué. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais une partie de lui semblait comprendre un peu trop bien ce sous-entendu. Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul. Tessa rougit et baissa la tête pour cacher son embarra pendant Melissa se retenait de rire, tout en gardant Kurz à l'œil pour l'empêcher de faire une de ses sorties habituelles. Amitt, lui, fut stupéfait. Honnêtement il ne savait rien des relations entre Kaname et son neveu et ne s'en souciait pas. Mais à la voir comme ça en face de lui, il comprit qu'il avait du se passer des choses pas très claires.

Il toussota un peu puis se reprit. « Bien, faites comme vous voulez. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas le blesser. Ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes de maltraiter les prisonniers... En échange, nous voulons tout ce que vous pourrez nous dire sur leur matériel de défense. Leurs avancées technologiques et leurs découvertes sur les nouveaux systèmes de protections. Comme ça nous pourrons nous préparer au mieux pour l'assaut final... »

Kaname haussa les épaules et retourna s'asseoir. « Très bien. Vous avez un stylo ? »

Tessa lui tendit un bloc de papier et un crayon et fut stupéfaite de la voir se mettre à faire des schémas élaborés. Elle hésita un peu puis finit par demander : « Mais tu ne nous as pas dit que tu avais toutes ces informations sur la carte mémoire de ton portable ? » Elle déglutit difficilement et se sentit rougir devant le regard noir de Kaname.

« Tu n'as pas du bien comprendre. Ma carte contient beaucoup plus d'informations que ce que vous demandez. Alors je ne vois pourquoi je vous la donnerai. Et comme je te l'ai dit, seule elle est inutile. »

Elle se replongea dans ses schémas, détachant les feuilles au fur et à mesure qu'elle les remplissait, étalant sur la table une profusion de détails sur les nouveaux modèles d'AS, les Folwers et la nouvelle génération de Codarls, mais aussi le système de radar qu'elle avait mis au point, et la miniaturisation des capteurs sur laquelle elle avait travaillée avec Leonard.

Tessa regarda ses dessins avec intérêts et fut impressionnée, de même que les autres devant la précision du tracé, mais aussi la qualité des informations. Elle était très rapide et efficace, comme si elle avait l'habitude et faire ce genre de chose. Sosuke se pencha un peu sur le modèle de Codarl, et remarqua tout de suite les améliorations qu'elle avait faites. Effectivement, tout en respectant le design de base, elle avait ajouté quelques éléments permettant d'augmenter la sécurité du pilote ainsi que son espace personnel dans le cockpit. Il savait que ses talents de Whispred étaient bien plus développés mais il n'avait jamais pu vraiment le mesurer. Et de voir étaler devant lui tous ses dessins, lui fit prendre conscience de l'ampleur de son savoir.

Amitt s'intéressa surtout aux capteurs et récepteurs radios. Tout ce qui permettait de détecter une présence ennemie. Elle avait réussi à créer un système rendant l'ECS complètement inutile, de même que la plupart des autres moyens de dissimulations. Il était basé sur la fréquence des ondes émises par la chaleur des réacteurs. Il ne comprenait absolument pas comment son dispositif pouvait fonctionner. Il voulut lui poser la question mais Kaname se contenta de soupirer en lui faisant signe de laisser Tessa s'occuper de la partie technique.

La blonde se risqua alors à revenir à la charge concernant la carte SIM. « Et pour ta carte... Il faut un système particulier pour la décoder ? »

Kaname la regarda avec des yeux vides. Puis elle finit par répondre tranquillement : « Non. Je n'ai pas inventé le moindre cryptage. C'est un système très classique. Méthode RSA traditionnelle, couplée avec un croisement de texte. Simplement comme toujours dans ce genre de cas, si tu n'as pas le texte de départ, tu ne peux rien faire. En plus, comme tu le sais pour décoder une RSA, il faut des heures de calculs puisque tu ne connais pas les nombres que j'ai utilisés. Mais tu peux toujours t'amuser si tu veux... » Cette fois, ses yeux pétillaient de malice et elle sortit son carnet de son sac.

« Si je peux me permettre, essaie déjà de te faire les dents sur celui-là. C'est un codage super simple, que j'utilisais quand j'étais gamine pour éviter que qui que ce soit puisse comprendre mon journal. Pas très efficace, mais suffisant pour éloigner les curieux. Et comme vous n'avez pas été trop gourmands, on va dire que c'est cadeau ! »

Elle se releva, remit sa robe en place et se planta une fois de plus devant le général.

« Bon je peux le voir maintenant ? J'en ai pas pour longtemps... »

Amitt réfléchit un instant. Il aurait voulu être sûr des informations avant de la laisser parler à Leonard. Et comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle ajouta : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veux juste lui expliquer la situation. Il ne me donnera rien pour le moment. Lui aussi aura besoin de temps pour définir les termes de notre échange. Et s'il y a le moindre problème avec ce que je vous ai donné, on verra après le déjeuner. »

Kaname se retourna vers Sosuke et lui sourit avant de revenir vers le général. « Vous pourrez même venir avec moi pour cette fois. Je n'ai rien à cacher dans cette histoire... »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, attendant qu'Amitt lui montre le chemin. Sosuke se leva pour l'accompagner. Il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser seule avec Leonard. Melissa et Kurz suivirent également, laissant Tessa seule, à l'étude des plans que Kaname lui avait faits.

Le général les conduisit à travers les couloirs vers les sous-sols du bâtiment. Deux officiers montaient la garde devant la porte et saluèrent à leur approche. Ils entrèrent tous les cinq dans une petite pièce mal éclairée. Ce n'était que l'anti-chambre de la salle d'interrogatoire. Il y avait un grand miroir sans tain qui permettait de voir tout ce qui se passait dans l'autre pièce et tout un matériel vidéo pour enregistrer les moindres mouvements des prisonniers. La salle d'interrogatoire en elle-même était une pièce carrée, sobre, seulement couverte de carrelage blanc, avec une table, deux chaises et une lampe au plafond.  
Leonard était assis, pieds et poings liés, attendant tranquillement. Un autre garde était posté à coté de la porte, tandis qu'un vigile restait dans l'anti-chambre, au cas où il y aurait un problème. Il salua d'ailleurs le général avant de lui céder sa place devant la console.

Kaname n'attendit pas davantage et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle entra directement dans la salle, signifiant au garde qu'il pouvait sortir. Amitt se précipita derrière elle suivit de Sosuke et Kurz. Melissa resta en arrière pour profiter du spectacle. Elle avait bien sentit la détermination de la jeune fille et ne voulait surtout rien rater de sa rencontre avec le frère de Tessa.

Leonard leva les yeux vers elle, et malgré la surprise de la voir ici, resta relativement impassible. Il lui parla sur le même ton arrogant et confiant que les autres fois, comme si le fait d'être prisonnier et attaché n'entravait en rien leur relation.

« Bonjour, ma chérie, je t'ai manqué ? » Il affichait ce sourire suffisant qui l'agaçait tant, mais elle prit sur elle et s'appliqua elle-aussi à garder un visage neutre. Elle s'assit en face de lui, ignorant les trois autres et prit une profonde inspiration.

« J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles pour toi, Leonard. J'aurai pu laisser tes petits camarades de jeu te l'apprendre, mais comme je suis aussi concernée, je me suis dit que ce serait mieux que tu l'apprennes par moi. »

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, essayant de deviner ses pensées, ce qui n'était pas très dur, vu où son regard se promenait. Comme prévu, il remarqua sa robe, et s'égara un peu dans la contemplation de son corps. Elle refoula un frisson et Sosuke se retint de sauter à la gorge de ce garçon qui osait dévisager sa... Sa quoi au juste ? Elle n'était plus seulement sa protégée. Mais elle n'était pas non plus sa fiancée, contrairement aux allusions de certains. Difficile de répondre pour le moment. Il essaya de se concentrer sur cette idée, pour rester calme, évitant de regarder Leonard en face.

Kaname se tourna alors vers Amitt : « Pourquoi est-il attaché ? Il n'est pas dangereux vous savez... » Elle avait un sourire amusé en disant ça. Leonard n'apprécia pas le sous-entendu. Il savait qu'effectivement face des militaires, il n'était pas une menace, mais il avait tout de même un certain pouvoir. Elle semblait se délecter de le rabaisser, jouant sur son désavantage physique, en comparaison aux autres hommes présents. D'un autre coté, il n'était pas mécontent d'être libéré, donc il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Devant l'absence de réponse ou de réaction elle perdit patience et ordonna à Kurz de le détacher. Le sniper quoi que surpris obéit sans réfléchir. Elle avait une telle autorité qu'il préférait ne pas contester.

Leonard se massa un peu les poignets, avant de reprendre sa conversation.

« Je t'écoute, ma chérie. Quelles sont donc les nouvelles du monde extérieur ? » Il s'adossa confortablement à sa chaise et attendit. Lui aussi s'appliquait à ignorer les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour la superbe brune en face de lui.

Kaname resta insensible à ses oeillades et lui résuma rapidement la situation.

« Pour commencer, Sabine est toujours en vie. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une mauvaise nouvelle. C'est une gentille fille. Très gentille, même... » Il la regarda avec un sourire ironique mais elle laissa couler, ignorant le sous-entendu.

« Elle s'en est prise à ma sœur, et même si elle m'a promis de ne pas lui faire de mal, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance... »

« Tu devrais, elle ne m'a jamais trahi... Mais je suis désolé d'apprendre que ta sœur a eu des ennuis. Elle va bien maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. A toi de me le dire... »

Leonard se redressa, et posa ses coudes sur la table en prenant un air innocent.

« Mais comment le saurai-je ? Je suis enfermé ici depuis je ne sais combien de temps... »

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Kaname de sourire. _Ne joue pas les victimes avec moi. Tu sais parfaitement où je veux en venir.  
_  
Le blond leva un sourcil en direction des trois pantins toujours prostrés vers la porte. _Tu as des choses à leur cacher, mon cœur ?  
_  
« Tu connais bien Sabine et ses réseaux, donc tu dois savoir ce qu'elle a fait de ma sœur. » _Dis-moi ce que tu veux en échange, et tu l'auras.  
_  
« Difficile à dire... Elle a toujours été très indépendante. C'est ce qui me plaisait chez elle... »_ Je peux y réfléchir ?  
_  
Kaname resta silencieuse, toujours les yeux plantés dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

« Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée... » _Je n'ai pas la journée  
_  
« Possible, mais qu'est-ce que j'aurai à y gagner ? »_ Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, il me faudrait quelqu'un pour la remplacer...  
_  
Elle serra les dents mais réussit à sourire. Finalement il était plutôt prévisible. Mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait l'intention d'aller jusque là... Elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir.

_N'en demande pas trop... Ils nous observent en permanence. En plus, tu ne voudrais pas d'un corps inerte. Et tu sais que je ne pourrai pas en avoir vraiment envie..._ _Mais il y a peut-être autre chose…  
_  
Elle fit signe aux autres que l'entretien était fini. Elle se retourna simplement vers Leonard et ajouta : « Et bien, tu pourrais te venger. Elle travaille pour ton cher ami monsieur Gold maintenant. Et j'imagine qu'elle a repris toutes ses anciennes fonctions... » Elle eut un sourire en coin en voyant la lueur de défi passée dans les yeux de Leonard. _C'est une idée, ma chérie…_

« Alors réfléchis. Je reviens après le déjeuner pour avoir ta réponse... »

Elle sortit la première, et sentit une bouffée de chaleur se répandre dans son ventre. Plus quelques images explicites de ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Une fois de plus elle frissonna. Sosuke posa sa main sur son épaule et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Elle lui sourit faiblement. Il allait détester... Elle hocha la tête en rougissant. Elle devrait le faire, pour sa sœur. Après tout, il comprendrait peut-être...

Kaname resta silencieuse pendant le trajet du retour vers le bureau du général. Celui-ci lui demanda si elle était satisfaite, et elle se contenta de hocher la tête une fois encore. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. En était-elle vraiment capable ? D'un autre coté, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois... Elle frissonna une fois de plus et s'étira.

« Bon, on va voir où en est Tessa. Je ne voudrais pas que vous me reprochiez de vous avoir tromper sur la marchandise. » Elle était à nouveau elle-même, souriante et joviale, mais elle ne trompa personne. Enfin, pas ceux qui la connaissaient. Mais ils ne comprirent pas la raison de ses peurs, convaincus qu'elle appréhendait simplement la réponse de Leonard.

Le capitaine était toujours plongée dans sa lecture. Une fois les schémas de Kaname étudiés, elle s'était penché plus attentivement sur son carnet de bord, mais tout ce qu'elle y trouvait n'était qu'une description ennuyeuse de paysage et de divers animaux. Ca ne ressemblait même pas à un journal intime. Rien ne faisait allusion à Kaname, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre. Elle essaya différentes approches de décodage, mais n'aboutissait pas. Elle fut presque soulagée de la voir revenir. Ainsi, elle pouvait abandonner ce travail fastidieux.

De plus, elle était curieuse de savoir comment s'était déroulé sa rencontre avec Leonard. D'un autre côté, elle n'était pas prête à avouer qu'elle bloquait sur son journal, ni qu'elle espérait que son frère refuse de l'aider simplement parce qu'elle le lui demandait. Malheureusement elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question que son oncle lui demandait son avis sur les schémas. Elle expliqua alors que la technologie utilisée était intéressante et qu'effectivement sur plusieurs choses, Amalgam avait de l'avance sur eux. Il lui faudrait un soutien technique pour concevoir rapidement des prototypes et trouver des contre-mesures.

Contre toute attente, Kaname lui sourit et lui tendit plusieurs feuillets, perdus au milieu des autres.

« Tu n'as pas du regarder attentivement. A par pour les AS, parce que je n'ai que très peu travaillé dessus, mais pour le reste, je t'ai indiqué tous les points faibles et plusieurs solutions pour détourner leur système. » Tessa se raidit. Elle avait bien étudié les dessins, mais certains lui avaient paru un peu trop... compliqués. Mais une fois encore, elle n'allait pas l'avouer. Pourtant la brune sembla une fois de plus deviner ses pensées.

« Ecoute, si tu veux que je t'explique certains trucs je le ferai. Je me débrouille bien avec les détecteurs et le camouflage. Par contre, je suis nulle en moteur et en mécanique en général. C'est plus ton domaine. Les histoires de générateurs me gonflent, mais j'ai bien les ondes lumineuses ou électromagnétiques et les systèmes ondulatoires... »

Mao ne fut pas assez rapide et elle en put retenir Kurz à temps qui se précipita sur Kaname, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas mon ange. Je serai de me balancer toute la nuit avec toi... » Elle se retourna en le traitant de crétin et lui assena un violent coup sur la tête à l'aide des papiers qu'elle avait encore en main. Puis éclata de rire devant la mine défaite du pauvre sniper.

L'ambiance se détendit un peu et Tessa finit par accepter son aide. Elles n'avaient pas à être rivales dans cette affaire. Même si Kaname ne coopérait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, elle leur avait donné des informations essentielles, auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais eu accès sans elle.

Le général regarda attentivement sa nièce et celle-ci lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Elle se rassit et se concentra à nouveau sur les schémas. Kaname se posa à coté d'elle et commença à lui expliquer les faiblesses de ses propres inventions.

Kurz aperçut le carnet et ne put résister à l'envie d'y jeter un oeil. Il s'assit en face des deux Whispered et se plongea dans sa lecture. Sosuke resta debout, fasciné une fois de plus par Kaname, si à l'aise avec des concepts complexes que même Tessa avait du mal à comprendre. Melissa se posa à coté de Kurz et jeta un oeil de temps à autre au journal qu'il tenait. Le général se rassit à son bureau en attendant les conclusions de sa nièce.

Les deux jeunes filles s'expliquèrent un moment, mais Tessa vit rapidement où Kaname voulait en venir, et décréta que tout était en ordre. Il y avait plusieurs moyen de biaiser leur système de défense et elle reconnut même que Kaname avait du bon travail de sabotage par l'intérieur. Pour n'importe qui leur technologie était sans faille, puisque seule la conceptrice connaissait ses défauts. Malheureusement pour Amalgam, elle ne demandait pas mieux que de révéler au monde entier ses secrets.

Une fois les débats entre les deux Whispered terminés, Melissa passa à l'assaut.

« Comment tu comptes convaincre Leonard ? Parce que de ce que j'en ai vu tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas l'air super enthousiasme... » Ses yeux pétillaient et elle avait quelque chose dans le regard qui semblait percer à jour les intentions réelles de Kaname. Celle-ci se sentit rougir et s'efforça de rester calme. Elle ne pouvait rien leur dire pour le moment. Ils le découvriraient bien assez tôt. A la place, elle prit un air évasif, et agitant la main à coté d'elle et répondit simplement : « Je crois qu'il me donnera les infos de lui-même. C'est tout à son intérêt... Et de toute façon, je n'ai rien à lui offrir, ce n'est pas moi qui suis en charge de lui... » Elle jeta un oeil du coté de Tessa et du général, mais celui-ci resta impassible. La blonde rougit un peu et balbutia quelques mots, sur le fait qu'elle tenait à ce qu'il soit bien traité, mais rien de plus.

« Il sait bien que je ne peux rien faire pour lui, simplement s'il coopère, il gagnera peut-être le respect de certains... Et il déteste perdre, alors je lui offre une occasion merveilleuse. Grâce à moi, il pourra prendre une belle revanche sur un de ses pires ennemis. Ou qu'il juge comme tel… »

Kurz leva alors le nez de son carnet et demanda simplement : « Et tu crois vraiment que ça va lui suffire ? Vu la façon dont il dévorait des yeux, il voudra un peu plus... »

Une fois de plus, Kaname frissonna. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il attendait d'elle en réalité. Sosuke remarqua bien son malaise, mais ne voulut pas insister. Il s'approcha simplement d'elle et l'aida à se lever. Elle resta près de lui, résistant à l'envie de se blottir contre lui et sourit.

« On va manger ? Je lui ai dit que je le retrouvais après déjeuner, alors autant y aller. »

Kurz se leva également, fourrant le carnet dans sa poche et répondit en souriant : « Bonne idée, je meurs de faim ! »

Ils quittèrent tous le bureau, à l'exception du général qui préférait rester seul. Il devait prendre des mesures pour réaliser les nouveaux détecteurs proposés par Kaname. Il aurait bien gardé sa nièce pour l'aider, mais il voyait bien qu'elle préférait rester avec ses amis. Il lui donna donc la charge de s'occuper d'eux et du reste de l'interrogatoire de Leonard. Il avait plus urgent à traiter maintenant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alors la méthode RSA est une vraie méthode de cryptage, utilisée pour coder les messages Internet entre-autre. C'est une méthode assez simple, basée sur le codage des lettres en binaire, puis on utilise le théorème d'Euler (ou le petit théorème de Fermat) pour coder chaque lettre. Il faut deux nombres premiers pour pouvoir l'utiliser. Généralement de très grand nombres qu'il faut multiplier ensemble, donc si on ne connaît pas ces deux nombres, il faut des heures (pour ne pas dire des jours) de calculs pour les trouver. Je vous fais pas un cours d'arithmétique, si vous voulez plus d'infos ; ça se trouve sûrement sur internet…  
__Et le couplage avec un texte consiste à mélanger son propre texte avec un autre choisi au hasard. Si on ne sait pas quel est le texte de référence, même après avoir décoder la RSA, on a une suite de lettres qui ne veut rien dire.  
__Sinon, je mettrai peut-être un deuxième chapitre ce week-end. Mais j'hésite un peu, parce qu'il est un peu trash et je voudrais pas vous laisser toute une semaine sur une mauvaise impression…_


	25. Confrontation Kana vs Leo

_Comme promis voila le chapitre 25 en avance. Je mets un petit mot au début pour prévenir tout le monde. Ce chapitre est un peu sombre et vous serez peut-être surpris, voire déçus par la tournure des évènements. De plus, les suivants vont aussi être un peu violents dans les thèmes. Je ne crois pas rentrer trop dans les détails et être vraiment choquante, mais je reconnais que c'est un peu plus gloque que d'habitude. Vous êtes prévenus !  
_

**Confrontation Partie 1 Kaname/ Leonard**

Ils choisirent un coin tranquille du réfectoire pour déjeuner. Leur conversation était animée mais beaucoup plus détendue. Kaname n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec Tessa, et celle-ci semblait s'être calmée après avoir écouté ses explications. Tout le monde évita soigneusement de remettre le sujet de Leonard sur le tapis et le repas put se dérouler normalement. Pourtant ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée inattendue d'un soldat. Il portait un uniforme traditionnel de marin, mais quelque chose dans son attitude mit Kaname mal à l'aise. Elle le regarda un moment avant de lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Melissa se tenait prête à intervenir, étant la plus gradée, mise à part Tessa, mais aussi la plus âgée. L'homme rougit un peu, et hésita un moment. Il lui tendit une enveloppe, disant simplement qu'on lui avait ordonné de faire passer à Kaname Chidori, une jeune fille Japonaise en civile. Elle était ce qui y ressemblait le plus.

Kaname attrapa ce qu'il lui tendait et le remercia. Il n'attendit pas de permission et fila sans demander son reste. Elle fut surprise, mais ne se posa de questions. Sosuke voulut intervenir, de peur que ce ne soit en piège, mais comme l'enveloppe n'était pas cachetée, elle put l'ouvrir sans risque. Elle contenait une simple feuille de papier plier en deux. Lentement, elle regarda à l'intérieur et pâlit. Elle ne reconnut pas l'écriture, et ne chercha même pas à lire le message. Au milieu de la feuille avait été glissée une mèche de cheveux qu'elle identifia parfaitement. Châtain clair, comme sa sœur.

Elle se sentit défaillir, et se précipita vers les toilettes, laissant la lettre derrière elle.

Les quatre autres restèrent interloqués, puis Sosuke attrapa l'enveloppe et examina son contenu. Il comprit tout de suite, en voyant la mèche. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta vraiment n'était ni les cheveux ni le message de menace, mais bien le fait qu'ils l'aient déjà retrouvée. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir où elle était ?

Il tendit le papier à ses camarades qui se crispèrent. Tessa laissa même passé un cri d'horreur en lisant le contenu de la lettre. 'Que faudra-t-il lui couper pour vous convaincre ?' Ils étaient tous sous le choc. Ils étaient conscients de la menace qui pesaient sur eux, et sur Kaname mais ne pensaient pas qu'ils en viendraient à de telles extrémités si rapidement.

Ils devaient savoir comment cette lettre leur était parvenue. Kurz se leva et partie à la recherche du mystérieux marin avec Sosuke. Ils n'avaient pas fait très attention à lui, mais ils devraient être capables de le retrouver. Il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin.

Malheureusement au milieu d'une base militaire, il y avait peu de chance de mettre la main sur un soldat dont ignore le nom et le matricule et qu'on a vu que quelques secondes. Même avec leurs talents, ils comprirent rapidement qu'ils avaient été négligents, une fois de plus.

Ils revinrent à table, incapable de continuer leur repas. Kaname les rejoignit peu de temps après, toujours pale, mais relativement calme. Elle s'assit de demanda simplement : « Comment ont-ils pu me retrouver si facilement ? »

Tout le monde baissa la tête. Ils n'avaient pas de réponse, c'était bien le problème. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de raisonner le plus logiquement possible.

«Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir où étaient Leonard, ni que je viendrais le voir. Donc ils ont un autre moyen de connaître mes mouvements. »

Elle se tourna vers Sosuke et continua : « Déjà à New York, ils étaient toujours derrière nous. J'ai cru qu'Hassen les informait, mais il ne savait pas où on allait. Donc ils ont une autre source. En plus, vu comme il s'est battu pour protéger Ayame, je doute qu'il travaille avec eux. »

Tessa la regarda droit dans les yeux et demanda : « Tu as pensé à ton téléphone ? Ils peuvent te tracer grâce au numéro. »

Kaname secoua la tête. « Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai trafiqué la carte. C'est aussi pour ça que je ne pouvais pas te la donner. J'ai fait des arrangements, et mon téléphone n'utilise pas le réseau américain. Il n'a plus de liaison possible hors connexion. Donc c'est impossible de me trouver grâce à ça. »

Elle resta silencieuse, réfléchissant à tous les moyens possibles, mais ses interrogations furent rapidement interrompues par Melissa.

« Je crois que c'est beaucoup plus simple. Ils ont du te mettre une puce sous la peau. Pour toujours savoir où tu étais. »

« Mais quand ? Comment ont-ils pu faire... » Elle réalisa qu'elle avait été inconsciente la plupart du temps lors de ses entrevues nocturnes avec les scientifiques d'Amalgam. Elle se réveillait dans la machine, mais rien ne lui permettait de savoir s'ils ne lui avaient pas fait quelque chose avant. Elle pâlit encore plus.

« Et comment je peux savoir où ils l'ont mis ? Je dois m'en débarrasser. »

Tessa se rappelait bien de la méthode qu'ils avaient utilisée avec Takuma. Elle lui proposa un choc électrique pour la désactiver. Ce n'était sans doute pas agréable, mais c'était efficace. Kaname secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne veux surtout pas la désactiver. Je veux la garder. Mais hors de moi. C'est le meilleur moyen de les tenir à l'écart. En plus, à cause de cette puce, ils peuvent savoir où vous êtes. Je deviens un danger pour tout le monde... »

Elle semblait sincèrement inquiète. Etait-ce simplement pour elle ou pour toute l'équipe, personne ne le savait, et personne ne posa la question. Sosuke était encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées et Kaname le ramena sur terre par ses questions.

« Il faut que je la trouve. Il n'y a pas un moyen de la repérer ? »

« Il faudrait passer une radio ou un scanner, mais il y a un risque de l'endommager. Sinon, il nous faudrait un détecteur, trouver sa fréquence et intercepter le signal. »Tessa réfléchissait à toute allure, mais ne trouvait aucune solution satisfaisante.

Enfin, Sosuke sortit de sa transe, et baissant la tête, parla d'une voix à peine audible.

« Il faut la mettre à un endroit peu visible, pour que tu ne t'en aperçoives pas. Donc c'est forcément dans un recoin... » Il rougit un peu, et n'osa pas regarder ses camarades. Kaname réussit à demander d'une voix tremblante :

« Où ça exactement ? »

« Sur le haut de la cuisse, dans la face intérieure... Juste avant... » Pas la peine d'en dire plus, elle avait comprit. Elle fut interloquée, mais certainement moins que les autres. Même si elle prit elle-aussi une teinte écarlate, elle savait comment il l'avait repérée et pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait. Ce n'était pas une zone qu'elle risquait de toucher très fréquemment.

Les autres par contre ne voyaient pas vraiment comment il pouvait avoir une telle information. Enfin, ils avaient bien une petite idée, mais restèrent tout de même surpris. Tessa, comme toujours, mit un certain à comprendre et finit par rougir, encore plus que les deux autres réunis.

Kurz et Melissa eux, essayaient de ne pas rire. Le sniper fut le premier à retrouver son sang froid et demanda, ne cachant pas son sourire : « Et tu es sûr de ton information ? »

Sosuke resta silencieux. Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas fait très attention, mais avec le recul, il se souvenait parfaitement avoir senti quelque chose sous sa cuisse. La peau était particulièrement fine à cet endroit, il n'y avait pas vraiment de doute possible.

Se remettant difficilement du choc qu'impliquait cette révélation, Tessa réussit elle-aussi à parler et demanda : « Bien, et alors, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

Kaname la regarda droit les yeux et répondit simplement : « On l'enlève, et vite. » Puis elle se tourna vers Sosuke et ajouta : « J'imagine que tu as toujours ton kit de survie sur toi ? »

Il fut surpris mais put confirmer de son traditionnel « Affirmatif ».

« Bien, alors on trouve un coin tranquille, et tu me débarrasses de ce truc. Il suffit de faire une petite incision, non ? »

Il commençait à prendre peur, ne comprenant que trop bien ce qu'elle attendait de lui. « Oui, mais je n'ai pas d'anesthésiant local, ni de quoi refermer après et je... » Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est pas très gros, un pansement suffira. Il faut faire vite. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller m'expliquer avec une équipe médicale. Ce n'est pas une urgente vitale et je ne suis pas militaire. Personne ici ne prendra le temps de m'écouter. Je te fais entièrement confiance, mais si tu ne veux pas le faire, je suis sûre que Kurz ou Melissa pourront s'en charger. » Elle ne l'avait pas dit dans un but de provocation, mais l'idée que Kurz puisse se retrouver pour une quelconque raison entre ses jambes, à deux doigts de... Il secoua la tête.

« OK, mais il faudra que Melissa te tienne. Tu risques de bouger par réflexe à l'incision, et je couperai sans doute un peu trop. » Il se tourna vers Mao pour vérifier qu'elle était d'accord, et celle-ci confirma. Tessa se leva et proposa de faire ça dans le cabinet de toilette adjacent au bureau de son oncle. Ils seraient tranquilles et auraient tout ce qu'il faut à porter de main. La décision fut prise, et toute l'équipe retourna chez le général.

Kurz resta à l'écart avec Tessa, pendant que Sosuke et Melissa opéraient.

Kaname s'allongea directement par terre, et remonta sa robe. La position n'était pas du plus gracieuse, mais au moins, elle était confortable. Sosuke rougit un peu en passant ses doigts sur sa peau. Comme prévu, il retrouva bien la puce là où il l'avait sentie. Melissa acquiesça en palpant à son tour l'endroit qu'il lui montrait. Elle voyait bien leur embarras et voulut se proposer pour le faire à la place de Sosuke, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que Kaname n'avait vraiment confiance qu'en lui. Elle s'assit et agrippa la jambe de la jeune fille, la bloquant au sol.

Sosuke enfila des gants puis passa le désinfectant le long de l'élastique de sa culotte et prit une profonde inspiration avant de poser le scalpel sur sa peau. Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle était prête, et devant sa détermination entailla la chair. Tout de suite, Melissa glissa une compresse pour éponger le sang. Kaname serra les dents, mais ne bougea pas, ni ne cria. La douleur lui cuisait la peau, mais c'était moins impressionnant que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Doucement Sosuke fit glisser ses doigts sur sa cuisse pour extraire la puce. Elle ne faisait pas plus d'un demi-centimètre, si bien qu'il n'avait pas eu à couper beaucoup. Il attrapa le marqueur, et appliqua une deuxième couche de désinfectant. Mao lui fit passer un premier pansement pour tenir la plaie, puis il lui entoura la cuisse de bandage pour tenir le tout. Ca n'avait duré que quelques secondes et Kaname réalisa qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer quand il lui dit que c'était fini et lui montra la puce, couverte de sang, posée sur une compresse. Elle s'appuya sur son coude pour se redresser et sourit. Elle avait déjà gagné une manche.

Sosuke nettoya la puce et jeta les compresses souillées avec ses gants. Il désinfecta ses outils avant de les remettre dans son kit et de rejoindre les autres dans le bureau, suivi par Melissa.

Kaname resta seule un instant dans le cabinet. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et essaya les quelques traces de sang qui avaient coulé le long de sa jambe. Heureusement sa robe n'était pas tachée. Elle sourit faiblement et se pinça un peu les joues pour se donner meilleure mine. Le vrai supplice allait commencer. Elle sentait son cœur commencer à s'emballer et prit plusieurs longues inspirations pour se calmer. Elle devait le faire.

Les autres la regardèrent avec un air concerné, mais elle répondit que tout allait bien. Elle attrapa un biscuit qui restait sur la table basse et se dirigea vers la porte, les prévenant qu'elle retournait voir Leonard.

Tessa se leva immédiatement et la suivit. Son oncle n'était pas là, donc elle devait se charger d'observer l'interrogatoire. Et bien sûr, les trois autres suivirent, curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Kaname resta un instant bloquée devant la porte, hésitante. Sosuke resta juste derrière elle, lui disant une fois de plus que tout irait bien. C'était pire que tout de le sentir aussi attentionné… Si seulement il avait pu rester froid et distant ! Il ne rendait pas les choses faciles. Elle se retourna, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et murmura simplement : « Je suis désolée » avant de rentrer.

Il resta interdit et alla s'asseoir avec les autres, attendant la confrontation.

Leonard était assis, face à une table, l'air un peu las plus que fatigué. Il ne semblait pas inquiet ni apeuré. Elle lui fit face, ne laissant rien transparaître de ses sentiments et se posa sur le coin du bureau. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, comme à chaque fois qu'elle devait lui demander quelque chose. Il savait pourquoi elle était revenue donc elle n'avait pas de question à lui poser. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre qu'il se décide. Elle avait tacitement accepté ses exigences puisqu'elle était là. Il était satisfait, mais quelque part, il aurait voulu que les choses se passent différemment. Bien sûr il allait avoir sa revanche, mais seulement parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui, sinon jamais il ne l'aurait revue.

Comme elle l'avait demandé, il n'était ni attaché ni entravé. Il se leva et se planta en face d'elle, étudiant attentivement son visage à la recherche du moindre signe de sentiment. De l'envie certainement pas, de l'appréhension peut-être, ou même de la colère, mais il n'avait droit à rien. Elle était là physiquement mais ne lui offrirait rien de plus. Il lui demandait son corps et elle lui accordait, mais pour le reste, il devrait se contenter d'imaginer.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, les quatre autres étaient perplexes. Ils regardaient ce curieux manège sans parole, deux animaux se tournant autour, sans vraiment bouger non plus. Ils s'observaient, se jaugeaient. Pourtant, elle semblait prête à s'effondrer quelques minutes plus tôt. Tessa essaya de se concentrer pour percevoir des signes de Résonance entre eux, mais il n'y en avait même pas. Soudain la tension monta.

Leonard s'approcha un peu plus, lui caressant le bras, remontant vers son épaule bandée et s'arrêta sur sa nuque. L'autre main s'enroula autour de sa taille et il se pencha. Ces quelques secondes durèrent une éternité. Kaname tenait de rester calme et de ne pas penser. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver et avait donné son accord, elle devait se maîtriser.

Sosuke, lui, découvrait le spectacle avec horreur. Il n'avait jamais été question d'une chose pareille. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, elle allait le repousser, se dégager, faire quelque chose. Quand il vit ses lèvres se poser sur celles de Kaname, il sentit une violente douleur dans la poitrine comme si on lui écrasait les cotes. Il manquait d'air. Leonard la tenait dans ses bras, l'embrassait, la touchait, la caressait, la goûtait. Il se collait à elle et elle ne réagissait pas. Pire elle le laissait complètement faire et semblait presque apprécier. Pourtant il n'avait pas le droit de faire une chose pareille. Il était le seul à pouvoir la tenir ainsi contre lui. Leonard se rapprochait tellement qu'il se cognait dans la table. Sa main glissa de son épaule vers sa jambe, parcourrant son bras, puis remontant le long de sa cuisse, dégageant le bas de robe pour un meilleur accès. S'il continuait comme ça, elle allait bientôt se retrouver à moitié nue. Son autre main décalait lentement sa bretelle pendant que sa bouche s'aventurait sur son cou. Elle pencha la tête, les yeux toujours fermés pour le laisser continuer. Elle semblait presque sourire.

Dans la salle d'observation le silence devenait pesant. Même Kurz n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du spectacle qu'ils offraient. Il aurait voulu faire une plaisanterie, convaincre tout le monde qu'elle simulait, mais très franchement, il avait de sérieux doutes. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte elle avait cédé à ses avances... Personne ne pouvait croire que c'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient ce genre de choses vu la facilité avec laquelle ils se complétaient.

Melissa fut la première à pouvoir parler. Elle proposa d'aller attendre dans le bureau, manifestement, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Elle ne voulait pas insister, voyant bien que la scène était on ne plus douloureuse pour son sergent. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le sortit dans le couloir. Il était incapable de bouger ou de penser. L'image semblait bloquer dans sa tête. Pourquoi le laissait-elle faire ? En plus, elle n'avait pas l'air de détester... Se pourrait-il qu'elle et lui aient déjà... Elle savait y faire, elle le lui avait montré plusieurs fois déjà. Et elle lui avait même dit qu'elle connaissait d'autres choses. Elle aurait donc été sa maîtresse ? Cette pensée était encore plus douloureuse que les autres. Pourquoi ? Il fut tiré de son cauchemar par Melissa.

« Ca va aller ? » Il la regarda avec des yeux vides. Non ça n'allait pas. Kaname était avec un autre, enfermée, seule. Leonard était prêt à lui faire dieu sait quoi et il ne pouvait rien faire ! Pourtant il se contenta de hocher la tête, ravalant sa colère, incapable de parler pour le moment. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau du général et lui demanda d'attendre, le temps qu'elle revienne avec les autres.

Il résista à l'envie de tout casser. Il n'était même pas tellement en colère. Il se sentait trahi. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire. Elle le savait forcément.

Il réalisa alors pourquoi elle s'était excusée avant de rentrer. Sur le moment bien sûr, il n'avait pas compris, mais maintenant c'était clair. Peut-être se forçait-elle uniquement pour sa sœur. Comme elle l'avait dit à Kurz, elle était prête à tout. Mais ça n'atténuait en rien la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son ventre. Il s'assit rageusement sur le canapé, essayant de penser à autre chose. Et il vit le carnet jaune. Celui qu'elle avait présenté comme son journal. Il n'avait sans doute pas vraiment le droit de le lire, mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Même Kurz y avait jeté un œil, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Melissa se dépêcha autant que possible de rejoindre les sous-sols. Son instinct lui disait qu'il lui fallait intervenir. Elle avait bien observé Kaname, et elle était sûre de ses sentiments pour Sosuke. Si elle avait accepté de fricoter avec Leonard c'était certainement pour une bonne raison. Elle devait avoir un plan, et le blondinet risquait de ne pas apprécier quand il réaliserait qu'il s'est fait avoir. L'adolescente avait montré en peu de temps qu'elle était capable de beaucoup de choses. Elle s'était battue contre des hommes surentraînés, avait tenu tête à Tessa par principe et même menacé un général des Marines, simplement pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Donc elle ne cédait certainement aux avances d'un bellâtre pour quelques informations floues. Il devait y avoir autre chose.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle d'observation, elle retrouva Kurz et Tessa toujours hypnotisés par ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Enfin, comme s'ils avaient senti leur présence, ils se séparèrent. Leonard reprit son souffle, visiblement content de lui. Il esquissa un sourire mais il ne dura qu'un instant. Il avait utilisé la Résonance pour lui donner les informations qu'elle demandait, mais il eut également accès à ce à quoi elle pensait. Mais pendant tout le temps où elle l'embrassait et répondait enfin, il réalisa qu'elle imaginait qu'il était un autre. Et même qu'il était très exactement celui dont il avait cherché à se venger. Son regard se durcit et il ne put retenir une remarque méprisante.

« En fait, tu es incapable de tenir ta parole. » Il soupira et continua : « Tu m'avais dit que tu l'oublierais, et pourtant… tu penses encore à lui, même dans un moment pareil ! C'est insultant. »

Il n'avait pas l'air si choqué que ça. Il ne voulait pas en dire trop, sachant qu'il pourrait trahir ses réelles intentions et gâcher encore plus sa revanche. Il retourna s'asseoir et resta silencieux.

Kaname se redressa sans un mot, mais s'arrêta avant la porte. Sans prendre la peine de se retourner elle ajouta : «J'ai fait ce que tu voulais que je fasse. Je t'avais prévenu qu'il n'y aurait pas de sentiment. Et je n'ai jamais rien promis le concernant. Contrairement à toi… »

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, tranquillement et sourit.

« Passe le bonjour à Sabine pour moi avant qu'il la tue. Pour une fois ses talents d'assassin me serviront. »

Elle se retourna, adossée à la porte et sourit à son tour en la poussant. « S'il est arrivé quoi que ce soit à Ayame, je la tuerai moi-même. » Elle avait dans le regard cette lueur incendiaire qu'elle avait eue lors de leur première rencontre quand il l'avait embrassée. Il sourit encore plus en se souvenant de cette soirée.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voila, j'espère que ca vous a plu. Si non,_ p_as la peine de m'incendier toute suite, je promets que ca ne vira pas au drame et que Kaname ne s'est pas soudainement transformé en garce sans coeur. Vous aurez les explications rapidement. Une partie des le prochain chapitre même. Patience... Essayez de tenir jusqu'à vendredi !_


	26. Confrontation Kana vs Tessa

**Confrontation Kaname/Tessa  
**

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'affronter les remarques des autres, mais elle ne pouvait non plus rester plus longtemps à coté de lui. Heureusement pour elle, la salle d'observation était relativement sombre, elle put donc se refaire un visage impassible avant de leur faire face.

Elle remarqua tout de suite l'absence de Sosuke et fut presque soulagée. Un instant, elle espéra qu'il n'avait rien vu. Mais devant la mine atterrée des trois autres, elle comprit qu'il n'en était rien et qu'au contraire, s'il n'était plus là, c'était bien parce qu'il avait tout vu et qu'il avait préféré partir. Elle retint un soupire et se força à paraître digne.

Bien sûr, Tessa ne put rester silencieuse. Elle avait été surprise de voir l'intimité plus qu'avancée entre elle et Sosuke, et de la voir maintenant se laisser aller dans les bras de son frère, sous les yeux même de celui qu'elle prétendait aimer, c'en était trop.

Elle se planta devant Kaname et d'une voix un peu trop haut perchée demanda : « Ca t'amuse de jouer avec les sentiments des autres ? » Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux. La colère et la frustration étaient si fortes qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. En voyant que la brune ne réagissait pas, elle voulut la frapper, mais Kurz intervint.

« Oh oh, Tessa. On se calme. Respire. C'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil, d'accord. »

La blonde se débattait autant qu'elle le pouvait, voulant à tout prix une explication qui ne venait pas. Comment pourrait-elle se défendre de toute façon ? Ils étaient tous tellement convaincus de sa culpabilité... Kaname soupira et se leva un regard vers Melissa et Kurz. Elle sourit faiblement.

« On peut remonter, j'ai pas très envie de m'éterniser ici... » Elle frissonnait, se tenant les bras comme pour se protéger. Oublier toute cette histoire au plus vite. C'était derrière elle maintenant. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mettait les mains sur elle de toute façon... Ce n'était qu'un baiser, rien de plus, ça n'avait aucune valeur. Du moins, elle essayait de se convaincre. Mais le regard des autres lui disait combien elle se trompait. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait...

Le trajet lui parut étonnement court. Tout le monde resta silencieux et elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés que parce qu'elle faillit rentrer dans le dos de Tessa. Elle resta les yeux au sol, incapable de les regarder pour le moment.

Dès qu'ils furent dans le bureau, Melissa demanda, d'un ton qu'elle voulait dégagé : « Alors… Les informations que tu voulais… Tu les auras quand ? »

Kaname resta silencieuse un instant, puis prit une profonde inspiration avant de tous les regarder un par un. D'abord Melissa bien sûr, qui semblait soulagée de la voir enfin réagir, puis Kurz, un peu gêné à coté de Tessa, manifestement toujours en colère et enfin Sosuke qui esquiva son regard. Alors ils voulaient la jouer comme ça.

Elle se redressa et répondit froidement : « Vous croyez que ça m'amuse ? Que je fais ça par plaisir ? Me faire... toucher... embrasser par cette espèce...de... » Elle n'arriva même pas à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre ?

« Tu n'avais pas l'air de trouver si pénible tout à l'heure ! » Tessa ne pas se retenir. La voir jouer les offusquée quand quelques minutes plus tôt elle était encore dans les bras de son frère, c'était un peu déplacé !

Kaname la fusilla du regard. « Toi, entre tous ici, aurais au moins pu comprendre. » Elle se planta devant la blonde avec un air menaçant. Mais Tessa ne flancha pas. Elle lui dirait le fond de sa pensée, coûte que coûte.

« Que tu as eu une aventure avec mon frère ? Ca on l'a tous compris ! Mais tu aurais au moins pu être un peu plus discrète... Au moins vis à vis des sentiments de Sosuke ! » Celui-ci leva la tête à la mention de son nom, mais resta bloqué dans son mutisme en voyant de Kaname.

Elle s'approcha un peu de Tessa et Kurz faillit intervenir. Seulement, elle ne chercha pas à s'en prendre physiquement à leur capitaine. Elle parla d'une voix calme et posée comme ils lui avaient rarement entendu. Une voix rauque et chargée d'émotions.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que ça fait, hein ? Et ben tu vas être servie ! Amuse-toi bien, petite Télétha. » Elle resta figea devant la blonde, les yeux plantés dans les siens.

Au début elle ne comprit pas. Puis elle sentait une étrange chaleur dans son ventre. Elle se répandait lentement dans tout son corps. Elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait mais c'était une sensation plutôt agréable. La chaleur se transformait petit à petit en quelque chose d'autre. Plus une envie, un désir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tessa ressentait un désir physique de quelqu'un. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle écarquilla les yeux et vit Kaname lui sourire. Mais ce n'était pas Kaname. Elle avait les cheveux courts et elle avait, non, il avait une boucle d'oreille, un anneau à l'oreille droite… Non, ce ne pouvait pas être lui… Elle commençait à avoir envie de lui. Non d'elle. C'était Kaname ! Mais comment ?

Soudain Tessa réalisa. _La Résonance... Elle brouille ma perception. Elle me fait passer... des sensations... _Tessa essaya de résister et de se rappeler où elle était mais les impressions étaient tellement fortes et réelles qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à distinguer la réalité de ce que Kaname lui envoyait. Elle commença à comprendre comment son frère la manipulait.

Elle voulut parler, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de former une seule phrase cohérente.

La brune continuait. Tessa se sentait bien, au chaud, protégée. Elle essaya de lutter contre l'invasion de son cerveau, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Les souvenirs déferlaient. Elle était prisonnière du tourbillon.

Elle était à l'arrière d'une voiture. Une voiture spacieuse et confortable, une limousine peut-être. Elle avait la tête qui tournait. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de comment elle était arrivée là. D'un coup, elle réalisa qu'elle était appuyée contre quelqu'un. Une main lui caressait doucement les cheveux en murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

« Ca va aller, mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas. » Elle connaissait cette voix. C'était celle de... Il la caressait de plus en plus. Ses cheveux, son dos, ses bras. Puis il glissa une main sous son menton et l'embrassa doucement. Qui était-ce ? Elle le connaissait. Elle voyait son visage, mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Ses yeux gris, pourtant. Non, ils n'étaient pas gris mais bleus. Et ses cheveux étaient trop longs, trop clairs. Pourquoi avait-elle cru que c'était... Elle aurait tellement voulu que ce soit lui. L'image se troublait. Elle ne savait plus contre qui elle était, elle le laissait faire. Ses mains s'aventuraient sur son corps. Une voix hurlait en elle qu'elle ne devait pas le laisser faire. Ce n'était pas lui. Il était resté à Tokyo et maintenant il était dieu sait où, mais il ne pouvait pas être là avec elle. En plus, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! Elle essaya de se débattre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas résister. Tessa aussi essaya de lutter, comprenant ce qui se passait. Mais ce n'était pas son corps. C'était celui de Kaname, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

La blonde réalisa alors que ses souvenirs n'était pas les siens. Jamais elle n'avait été dans cette voiture... Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant qu'elle repartait ailleurs.

Elle était dans un lit, dans son lit. Elle était bien, mais quelque chose l'avait réveillée. Elle voulait bouger, mais elle sentit que ses bras étaient attachés. Son cœur s'accélérait. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer normalement. Un poids lourd sur sa poitrine. Elle essayait de se dégager, au moins de tourner la tête, voir ce qui l'empêchait comme ça de bouger. Mais elle sentit une lame sur son cou. Une autre voix. Bien moins sympathique que la première. Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« On est enfin réveillée ? C'est bien, ce sera plus amusant... » Elle sentit alors une main remonter le long de sa cuisse. Elle voulut esquiver, mais la lame appuya un peu plus fort sur son cou.

« Tu vas être bien sage, ma grande. Ca m'ennuierait de te faire du mal. Et tu verras, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer... » Sa main s'approcha de son entrejambe pendant que sa langue descendait sur son cou, sa gorge, puis ses dents se plantaient férocement dans son sein. Elle laissa échapper un cri. Ca ne pouvait se passer comme ça. Elle devait lutter. Elle essayait de donner des coups de pieds, mais l'homme au-dessus d'elle ne faisait que rire d'avantage.

« Farouche, hein ? J'aime ça ! » Il remonta sa chemise de nuit et lui arracha sa culotte avant de se précipiter à nouveau sur ses seins. Sa main s'égarait de plus en plus entre ses jambes, la touchant à des endroits où personne n'était jamais allé, lui murmurant des insanités. Elle sentait les larmes lui couler le long des joues. Ca ne pouvait pas lui arriver, pas comme ça... Il commença à se dégager de son pantalon et s'apprêtait à la violer complètement quand elle sentit quelque chose de chaud lui couler sur le ventre. Il ne bougeait plus. Le liquide se répandait sur son ventre, dégoulinant sur ses hanches et ses cuisses mises à nu. C'était poisseux et ça sentait la viande avariée. Elle avait la nausée.

La lumière envahit la pièce, et elle vit les traces de sang. Leonard se tenait haut-dessus d'elle, l'air dégoûté devant le cadavre d'un de ses gardes. Il s'excusa et la détacha. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, encore tremblante.

Melissa vit Tessa blanchir de plus en plus et voulut lui parler, mais elle ne répondait pas. Soudain, les larmes coulaient pour de vraies sur ses joues. Elle cligna des yeux et fit face à Kaname. Elle était toujours devant elle, impassible, le visage triste et douloureux. Elle venait de revivre ce moment pour le faire passer à Tessa. Mais elle ne pleurait pas. A quoi bon maintenant.

La blonde portait la main à sa bouche, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, de ressentir. Elle voulut parler, mais les mots semblaient rester coincer dans sa gorge.

Kaname prit une profonde inspiration et donna ses informations à Melissa.

« Sabine a des relations avec plusieurs membres de la pègre de ChinaTown. Son principal complice, Lee Ming-Cho, travaille dans un club qui s'appelle le Bleu Dragon.. Il fournit à ses clients des jeunes adolescentes pour leurs tenir compagnie. Il a l'habitude d'organiser des rapts d'enfants et il a tout ce qu'il faut pour les retenir. » Sa voix était relativement cassante et ferme. Elle attrapa son sac et sans regard pour qui que ce soit se dirigea vers la porte. Elle parla d'un ton plus léger cette fois en direction toujours de Melissa. Les autres semblaient avoir cessé d'exister.

« J'aimerai bien, si c'est possible que tu me prêtes un uniforme. J'en ai assez que tout le monde me regarde de travers parce que je suis en civil. » Elle appuya sur la poignée et sortit. « Vous m'excusez, mais je dois trouver une équipe d'intervention maintenant. Je dois aller récupérer ma sœur, tant qu'elle est en un seul morceau. Ayame n'a que treize ans. Il est hors de question qu'elle serve elle-aussi de jouet à un malade à l'ego surdimensionné. » Elle eut un sourire figé et referma derrière elle.

Melissa semblait contrariée. Elle avait bien relevé le 'elle-aussi' dans les propos de Kaname. Elle avait donc bien été utilisée par Leonard. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, elle savait bien que comment les femmes étaient traitées, surtout les otages ou les prisonnières, mais elle n'avait pas vu les symptômes chez Kaname. Au contraire, elle avait l'air plutôt à l'aise au contact des hommes, et elle pouvait rester à coté de Leonard sans trop de problème. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Elle se tourna vers son capitaine et lui demanda comment elle se sentait. Elle n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis un moment et à part quelques petits cris, et s'être mise à pleurer, elle n'avait rien expliqué de ce qui se passait entre elle et Kaname. Tessa retrouva l'usage de la parole, mais pour articuler des phrases sans le moindre sens. Elle était en état de choc.

« Il... Il a... essayé de... Je... le sang sur mon ventre et ses mains sur... Et aussi cette impression de... » Elle avait le hoquet et était incapable de parler normalement. Elle secoua la tête et regarda ses amis, l'air terrifié. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits et les rouvrit lentement pour faire face à Kurz l'air plus que surpris.

« Quel sang ? De quoi tu parles ? Et quelles mains ? Où ? Tu n'as pas bougé d'ici. Tu es restée plantée en face de Kaname pendant quelques secondes, et ensuite tu t'es mise à pleurer. Il s'est passé quoi ? »

Sosuke se leva lui aussi et s'approcha du capitaine. Il avait une petite idée de ce qu'il s'était passé mais attendait la confirmation.

Tessa prit une profonde inspiration et expliqua. « Kaname m'a fait passer ses souvenirs, et pendant quelques instants, j'étais elle. Pas seulement dans sa tête, mais je revivais ce qu'elle avait vécu. Et, oh, mon dieu... Je n'aurai imaginé... Je suis tellement... » Elle secoua la tête frénétiquement pour chasser les images et les sensations. Tout le monde était inquiet et ils avaient tous oublié ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« D'abord il y a une cette sensation bizarre. En plus des images, elle peut forcer les... la perception. Elle était devant moi et pourtant, je voyais quelqu'un d'autre... C'était incroyable, je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas être là, pourtant, ça semblait tellement réel... » Ils la regardèrent tous avec surprise.

« De qui tu parles ? »

Tessa hésita. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de lui à qui que ce soit.

« Un autre Whispered, Bunny. Celui qui a construit l'Arbalest. Et je ne vois pas comment elle pouvait savoir... »

Melissa intervint en lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule pour la diriger vers le canapé. « Mais tu as parlé de sang. Le sang de qui ? »

La capitaine pâlit encore un peu plus. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait leur raconter. D'un autre coté, elle leur devait une explication.

« Il y a eu cet homme bizarre dans son lit... Il... Il l'avait attachée et il a... ses mains sur... il l'a touché et il y avait le couteau sur son cou et... et... il lui disait... des choses monstrueuses. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger et lui il essayait de... Et après le sang, partout, sur son ventre et ses jambes... Et Leonard avec un couteau aussi et... »

« Leonard a essayé de la violer ? » Sosuke était pétrifié. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit de tel. Elle n'avait jamais abordé le sujet. Elle ne parlait pas de sa relation avec lui.

« Non ! L'autre a essayé et Leonard est intervenu. Mais il contrôlait son esprit, il essayait toujours de se donner le beau rôle, cherchant à la manipuler... » Elle se tourna vers son sergent, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

« Il cherchait à l'embrouiller pour qu'elle le laisse faire. Il peut lui envoyer des images mais aussi des sensations. C'est lui qui lui appris qu'on pouvait faire ça. Elle a pu sans problème contrôler une partie de mes sentiments, alors que j'ai conscience de ce que je suis depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle. Je sais très bien contrôler le flux, mieux qu'elle en tout cas. Enfin, c'était avant... Et de ce qu'elle m'a dit de lui, il est bien plus puissant qu'elle avec ça, alors je vous laisse imaginer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait ensemble, mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. » Sa voix trahissait la panique qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'arrivait absolument pas à se maîtriser. Elle s'approcha de Sosuke, lui prit les mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Il la trompait. Il jouait avec elle et ses sentiments. Il... il se faisait passer pour toi, Sosuke. »

Elle avait abandonné les règles d'usages entre sergent et capitaine. La situation était trop importante pour garder de telles considérations.

« Ce qui explique sa dernière remarque. Elle ne veut pas que sa sœur subisse la même chose qu'elle. » Melissa resta calme, mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait la colère monter. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait prévu Kaname, mais elle savait qu'elle l'aiderait. Et si au passage elle pouvait arracher la tête d'un certain blondinet elle le ferait.

Elle fit part aux autres de son sentiment et Kurz l'approuva chaleureusement. Il n'avait jamais pu le sentir de toute façon. Tessa, elle, était une fois de plus embarrassée. Même si elle n'appréciait pas les méthodes de son frère, elle ne pouvait pas encourager quoi que ce soit qui lui ferait du mal. Et pour ce qui était d'aider Kaname, elle était coincée par son oncle, et n'avait pas le droit de prendre la décision seule.

Sosuke resta silencieux. Il avait beaucoup de mal à diriger toutes ces informations. Il avait beau essayé de se convaincre que ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas réel, il en voulait quand même à Kaname. Elle aurait du lui parler. Il se sentait suffisamment proche d'elle pour tout lui avouer, alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait la même chose ?

Les trois autres le regardaient, perdu dans ses pensées. Melissa décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir, ils ne pouvaient rester sans rien faire.

« Ecoute, Sosuke, tu devrais aller lui parler. On a tous été un peu rapide pour la juger, ne sachant rien de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Mais maintenant, il faut la rassurer. On savait tous qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour retrouver sa sœur, toi le premier. Pas très étonnant qu'elle ait laissé ce proc la toucher si c'était le seul moyen d'avoir les informations dont elle avait besoin. » Elle fit une pause, lui laissant le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle disait.

Kurz avait un sourire un coin et remarqua : « Souviens hier soir, tu l'as même arrêté de force pour éviter qu'elle ne s'en prenne à Tessa… Alors finalement, c'était pas grand chose… Même si j'aurai préféré qu'elle le fasse avec moi. » Mao lui tapa la tête pendant que Tessa lui jetait un regard noir, mais Sosuke esquissa un sourire. Lui aussi aurai préféré Kurz curieusement… Ils n'avaient pas tort, il aurait du se douter qu'elle accepterait presque tout pour sauver sa sœur.

Melissa continua : « En plus, elle doit se sentir horriblement mal. Non seulement elle s'est laissé compromettre par ce type, mais en plus, on était tous là pour le voir… »

« Et je crois sincèrement qu'elle tient à toi, et à toi seul. Sinon, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé faire quand il prétendait être toi… »

Tessa avait touché juste. Il savait qu'elle était honnête avec lui. Il devait y avoir une explication à toute cette histoire et le meilleur moyen de la connaître était de la lui demander. Il se leva et décida d'aller lui parler. Le seul problème était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de là où elle pouvait être.

Une fois de plus Melissa arriva à la rescousse : « Elle a dit qu'elle en avait assez d'être ennuyée par les militaires, donc elle n'a pas du aller bien loin. Si ça se trouve, elle n'est même pas sortie du bâtiment… »

Sosuke réfléchit un instant, et se dirigea vers le toit. Au lycée, c'était toujours son lieu de refuge quand elle avait un problème. Peut-être que ça au moins n'avait pas changé.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Je vais être honnête, je suis pas ravie de comme ce chapitre ressort... Enfin, c'est pas qu'il soit raté, mais il n'est pas comme je voulais. J'espère que le prochain sera mieux. Ce sera la confrontation entre Kaname et Sosuke. Les grandes explications. Des cris, du sang, des larmes, enfin plein de trucs sympathiques... Et après, il faudra partir à la rescousse d'Ayame, donc quelques péripéties supplémentaires et je viendrais à bout de cette histoire !! Je sais je l'ai déjà dit y a deux mois qu'on approchait de la fin, mais chaque semaine on s'en rapproche un peu plus !  
Et je tiens à rassurer tout le monde, même si ces quelques chapitres sont plus sombres et un peu sinistres, je n'ai pas pour but de faire un drame. Peut-être pas un happy ending bien niais, ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, ca collerait pas, mais pas une fin déprimante non plus où tout le monde est morts, sauf Leonard et Tessa..._


	27. Confrontation Sosuke vs Kaname

**Chapitre 27 Confrontation Sosuke / Kaname**

Melissa laissa Tessa attendre tranquillement son oncle pendant que Kurz aida les gardes à raccompagner Leonard en cellule. Il n'avait plus de raison de rester en salle d'interrogatoire, et même s'il ne retournait pas en isolement, il devait être reconduit dans le quartier des prisonniers. Tessa lui avait fait installer une chambre, relativement confortable près de la sienne. La seule différence avec celles de ses collègues était l'absence de fenêtre, et les gardes en permanence à l'entrée. Il était assigné à résidence en quelque sorte. Le sniper mourait d'envie de lui expliquer sa façon de penser sur son comportement avec Kaname, mais il avait promis au capitaine qu'il ne ferait rien et se contint.

Mao partit chercher un uniforme pour Kaname et le déposa dans la baraque qu'elle partageait avec Sosuke. Elle sourit en voyant le lit. Comme elle le pensait, ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, le canapé n'avait pas servi. Elle était contente pour son sergent. Il avait enfin trouvé la personne qui lui convenait. Restait simplement à leur simplifier un peu la vie en arrêtant les terroristes qui en avaient encore après elle. Elle posa l'uniforme sur le canapé et retourna vers Tessa. Elles avaient le général à convaincre, et elles ne seraient pas trop de deux.

Comme il l'avait espéré, il trouva bien Kaname sur le toit. Elle était assise sur la rambarde de protection. Comment avait-elle réussi à grimper avec un bras en écharpe, c'était un vrai mystère, mais pourtant elle était là. Son sac était posé au pied de la barrière, à moitié ouvert. Ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide et il suffirait de peu pour qu'elle ne bascule complètement. Un bâtiment de cinq étages, les chances de survie étaient maigres. Mais c'était peut-être le but.

Il s'approcha doucement ne volant pas lui faire peur et qu'elle perde l'équilibre. Le vent jouait dans ses cheveux et elle n'essaya pas de les retenir. Il lui cachait en partie le visage si bien que de là où il était, il ne pouvait pas la voir en face. D'un autre coté, ce n'était pas plus mal. Maintenant qu'il l'avait à nouveau près de lui, il sentait revenir cette étrange sensation dans son ventre. Son cœur s'accélérait, de même que sa respiration. Il avait envie de lui parler, de la rassurer, de lui demander des explications, de comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait rien. La colère et la frustration montait lentement en lui. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Il n'était pas habitué à devoir gérer des émotions. Il ne ressentait ce genre de chose qu'avec elle. Il s'approcha un peu plus et remarqua alors qu'elle parlait toute seule. Il comprit qu'elle était au téléphone, puisque chaque phrase était suivie d'un moment de silence. Il ne saisit pas de quoi elle discutait, mais apparemment, elle promettait de tout arranger toute seule.

Sosuke sentit son cœur se serrer une fois de plus. Toute seule. Toujours toute seule. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas de son aide ? N'avait-il pas le droit de s'impliquer ? Il était concerné lui-aussi ! La colère dominait et quand il la vit se retourner pour ranger son portable, se retrouvant dans un équilibre précaire, il ne put retenir une remarque sarcastique :

« Tu essaies de mourir ? »

Kaname leva les yeux vers lui, plus surprise de le trouver là que du ton qu'il avait employé, mais répondit calmement.

« Je dois récupérer ma sœur d'abord. » Elle n'était pas agressive, ni ironique. Un état de fait, c'est tout. Pour le moment rien d'autre ne comptait. Elle devait sauver Ayame, le reste n'avait aucune importance. Et si pour arriver à ses fins, elle devait blesser les autres ou elle-même, elle le ferait sans hésiter.  
Sosuke resta interdit par sa remarque, mais continua tout de même sur sa lancée.

« Et tu ferais vraiment n'importe quoi pour y arriver... » Son regard était beaucoup plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il ne cherchait pas à l'enfoncer d'avantage, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Kaname, elle, resta beaucoup froide et mesurée. Ses yeux ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, à peine un fond de tristesse en le voyant ainsi, mais vite remplacé par sa détermination.

« Absolument. »

Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, silencieux, à s'observer. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Et elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'avait pas à se justifier, ni à se défendre. En plus, il ne l'accusait de rien. Elle finit par soupirer, baisser les yeux vers le sol et sauter de la rambarde. Son calme semblait s'émousser rapidement.

« Tu voulais quelque chose peut-être ? Tu as des remarques à me faire toi aussi ? » Il l'exaspérait à ne rien faire. Il se contentait de la regarder, essayant peut-être de comprendre ce qui la motivait, mais incapable de le prononcer.

Il eut l'air surpris par ce revirement dans son comportement. Il la vit s'approcher et se planter en face de lui.

« Dis-le ! Ce que tu penses. Ce qu'ils pensent tous. Que je suis une salope, que je n'ai aucune vertu et que je me laisse faire sans la moindre raison. Peut-être même que j'aime ça après tout... »

Il resta silencieux, incapable de parler ou de réfléchir.

« Je... » Maintenant qu'il l'endentait, venant d'elle, il était choqué par de tels propos. Non, elle n'était rien de tout ça. Même s'il l'avait un peu pensé, il savait au fond de lui qu'elle n'était pas comme ça. Mais ça ne le rassurait pas pour autant.

« Ce n'était qu'un baiser, enfin !! Une mise en scène rien de plus ! » Elle levait les yeux au ciel, comme si tout cette histoire n'était qu'une évidence, une situation de plus qu'il ne comprenait pas parce qu'il n'était pas du même univers qu'elle. Et bien sûr, ça l'agressa encore plus.

Il savait qu'il aurait du l'écouter et la croire. Mais cette douleur dans son ventre ne semblait pas vouloir s'atténuer, au contraire. Alors, au lieu de la laisser s'expliquer, il attaqua.

« Ah oui ?! Et bien je ne te connaissais de si grand talent de comédienne. Ca n'avait pas l'air de te gêner, au contraire ! » Kaname finit par rire. Pas un rire joyeux, mais tout de même. Elle se moquait vraiment de lui.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait, tu t'imagines que je peux avoir des sentiments pour lui ? » Sa question était purement rhétorique, mais la dureté de son regard lui fit comprendre combien elle était sérieuse.

« En tout cas, je ne crois pas que tu le détestes... » Il parlait doucement, la colère remplacée petit à petit par le doute et la tristesse. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Rationnellement, il savait qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal et que même s'il n'avait pas apprécié de la voir avec Leonard, elle ne l'avait fait que pour avoir des informations, mais il n'arrivait pas à se contenter de ça. Il lui en voulait.

Elle s'approcha de lui mais tourna la tête vers l'horizon.

« Tu as raison... Je ne le déteste pas. » Elle resta silencieuse, se retourna et repartit vers la rambarde sur laquelle elle s'appuya. Elle s'était calmée elle-aussi et paraissait encore plus triste que lui.

« Je ne le déteste pas, je ne l'aime pas non plus. Je m'en fiche. Il n'a aucune importance, il n'existe pas... » Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague. Le ciel se couvrait de plus en plus, les nuages s'amassaient lentement au-dessus d'eux, faisant descendre rapidement la température. Une fois de plus elle frissonna, et cette fois, il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas. Elle continua sur le même ton, dégagé et lointain qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle parlait calmement de ses mois de captivité.

« Je veux oublier... Ca ne mérite pas d'y prêter attention, ce n'était pas très grave finalement. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait la moindre prise sur moi. Je ne le considère pas comme réel. Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, il rentrerait dans la catégorie des monstres, comme dans un cauchemar ou un conté de fée qui tourne mal. Mais les monstres n'existent pas, donc lui non plus. »

Sosuke fut stupéfait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, surtout venant d'elle. Elle qui s'énervait pour un rien, qui était prête à tout pour défendre les autres, qui réclamait toujours justice pour tout le monde. Mais qui ne s'occupait pas de son bien-être.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'ignores que ça résoudra le problème, tu sais… »

Kaname se retourna et sourit tristement.

« Tu es un soldat. Tu le sais mieux que personne. Tu as tes blessures et moi j'ai les miennes. Simplement comme je suis une civile, on ne m'a pas infligée la même choses. Mes cicatrices ne se voient pas… »

C'était de pire en pire. Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et lui prit le bras pour lui faire face. Il devait savoir.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu... »

« Arrêtes. »

Mais il continua, sans tenir compte de son avis. Il devait savoir. « Tu ne me faisais pas confiance ? Tu ne crois pas que j'aurai compris ? Je me doute bien que tu n'avais pas le choix. Il te faisait du mal, comme pour ton travail avec lui, tu étais obligée, tu... »

« Arrêtes ! » Elle lui jeta un regard assassin, les yeux embués par les larmes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retenir.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurai du dire ? » Elle se libéra et prit un ton dégagé, commençant à raconter : « Ah, au fait, Sosuke, je t'ai pas raconté la dernière, tu sais quand tu étais à Hong Kong, et ben j'avais l'impression d'être suivie, alors, ben j'ai voulu en avoir le cœur net et j'ai voulu faire le genre de truc que tu fais tout le temps et je me suis retrouvé dans une situation bizarre, tu vois. J'ai accompagné un homme que je connaissais pas dans un hôtel, je l'ai assommé, puis après m'être complètement déshabillée, histoire d'être sûre qu'on ne pourrait pas me suivre grâce à un émetteur, je me suis faufilé vers le toit, où j'ai rencontré une fille charmante qui voulait me tuer. Mais tu connais déjà ce morceau. Donc on s'est battu, et j'ai réussi à la mettre en difficulté. Après ce petit moment de panique, cet enfoiré de Leonard déboule et m'explique que je suis ravissante sous la pluie. » Sa voix montait de plus en plus dans les aigus sous la colère, alors que Sosuke restait silencieux, pétrifié par ce qu'il entendait.

« Et là-dessus, ce connard m'embrasse ! Juste après avoir fait étrangler la fille par une de ses abominables machines ! » Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et repartit d'un ton plus calme. « Et il m'explique qu'il est amoureux de moi, que lui seul peut me comprendre. Et que je suis merveilleuse et tout un tas d'autres banalités consternantes. Mais moi, comme une nouille, je ne fais rien, je le laisse partir. Je reste seule avec Wraith, paralysée, sous la pluie, à me demander pourquoi t'es pas là, pourquoi c'est pas toi qui m'as sauvé et qui m'a embrassé. Et je... »

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, les sanglots lui brisant la voix. Elle pleurait, les yeux rivés au sol, débordant de colère et de frustration. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer avant de poursuivre.

« Après, je me suis dit que c'était pas grave, que c'était pas important. J'avais honte aussi. De l'avoir laissé faire, de t'avouer ce que je ressentais, de raconter un truc aussi humiliant. Mais maintenant, je peux te le confirmer, ce n'était vraiment pas grand chose... » Elle releva la tête pour lui faire face.  
« Alors voilà, content ? »

Sosuke soupira. Il avait bien compris qu'il s'était passé pas mal de choses pendant son absence, même s'il n'a rien envisagé de tel. Ayame lui avait parlé de leur première rencontre, mais il n'avait pas eu tous les détails. Et non, il n'était pas content, il se sentait plutôt mal de n'avoir rien vu. ET il ne voulait surtout pas refaire la même erreur et pour ça, il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'ils étaient séparés, qu'elle lui parle enfin de ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant ses mois de captivité, en dehors de son 'travail'.

« Et après ? Parce que de ce que j'en sais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. »

Kaname se sentait épuisée. Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus, comme s'il percevait lui-aussi la tournure des évènements.

« La suite est assez simple. La vie a repris son cours, je t'ai ramené à Tokyo et tout allait bien. Du coup, je me suis dit que j'avais bien fait de me taire… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se pointe chez moi… »

« Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qu'il t'est arrivé pendant ces derniers mois ? Tu refuses toujours d'aborder le sujet… »  
Elle soupira, puis retrouva un semblant d'énergie. Pourquoi insistait-il autant ? Tessa avait bien du leur raconter, non ? Qu'y avait-il de plus à en dire ?  
« C'est un interrogatoire, sergent ? Je dois me préparer à me faire passer à tabac ? » Elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de céder, et tant pis s'il refusait de s'avouer vaincu.

Sosuke, lui, resta perplexe. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle le prenait de cette façon, mais il était bien décidé à connaître toute l'histoire. Il n'avait pas envisagé ça comme un interrogatoire, mais puisqu'elle le proposait, ce serait peut-être la solution.

« Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas devoir en arriver là, mais comme c'est toi qui le suggère. » Il bougea rapidement et passa derrière elle et réussit à l'immobiliser. Avec un bras déjà coincé en écharpe, ce ne fut pas très dur. En plus, il l'avait pris par surprise, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Il la tenait contre lui en bras autour au son ventre et l'autre maintenant son bras droit bloqué dans le dos.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal, mais je veux des réponses. »

Kaname sourit. Elle était déterminée elle-aussi. Elle bascula son poids sur sa jambe gauche et enroula brusquement la droite autour de celles de son assaillant pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il ne relâcha pas son bras droit en tombant, mais elle réussit à se retourner et se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Cette fois, elle le bloquait avec ses genoux. S'il la lâchait pour se libérer, elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il n'avait que le bras gauche de libre, mais s'en servit pour la faire basculer et se retrouva à nouveau en position dominante. Il ne pensait vraiment pas en arriver là. Il reprenait doucement sa respiration essayant de se calmer. Elle était allongée, en dessous de lui, les cheveux emmêlés par leur combat, les joues rouges et le souffle court et tout ce qu'il pensait c'est qu'elle était belle et qu'il la voulait pour lui et pour lui seul. Il ne supportait l'idée qu'un autre puisse la toucher.

« Bien, je vais avoir mes réponses maintenant ? » Son regard s'était adoucit et elle perçut même un peu d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle détourna le regard.  
« Qu'est-ce tu veux savoir ? »

« Tout. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Ca risque d'être long, alors… »

« Ca tombe bien j'ai tout mon temps… »

« Mais il va pleuvoir. Et… » Ca phrase fut coupée par une pression sur sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Il lui tenait fermement le poignet d'une main, l'autre en appui sur son plexus et tout son poids reposant sur son ventre. Elle ne risquait pas de lui échapper.

« Ne change pas de sujet. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a entre vous. »

« Rien. »

Sosuke appuya un peu plus fort sur son ventre, bloquant encore un peu sa respiration. Elle le regarda avec stupeur et il relâcha la pression.

« Tu veux que j'invente ? Il n'y a rien. Je te l'ai dit, je ne l'aime pas. »

« Et lui ? »

Elle haussa un peu les épaules. « Comment veux-tu que je le sache. Il prétendait être amoureux de moi, mais il couchait régulièrement avec Sabine et il y avait aussi d'autres filles qui passaient de temps en temps. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait vraiment de sentiment pour qui que ce soit. A part pour lui… »

Elle eut un petit rire amusé et franc, et il vit enfin un peu de lumière au fond de ses yeux.

« Donc entre vous, il ne s'est rien passé ? » La question était douloureuse, mais il devait la poser. Après tout, c'était là le fond de toute cette histoire.  
Kaname soupira. Elle semblait réfléchir à sa réponse et chaque seconde de silence durait une éternité pour Sosuke.

« Ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure, c'est le maximum de ce que je lui ai jamais autorisé. »

Il fut surpris de respirer normalement à nouveau. Déjà il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il retenait son souffle depuis qu'il avait posé sa question. Il était soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait rien de plus entre eux. Il voulait continuer mais elle le fit à sa place.

« En général, il se contentait de m'embrasser sur la joue. Une ou deux fois, il a essayé un peu plus, mais comme il devait toujours me brouiller l'esprit pour que je le laisse faire, il a finit par se lasser. Il était plutôt gentil avec moi. Je pense qu'il voulait me séduire par tous les moyens et qu'il étai convaincu qu'il y arriverait en étant le plus malin. Mais ça n'a pas marché comme prévu. »

« Et pourquoi aujourd'hui il a eu droit à plus ? »

Kaname rougit. Elle n'avait pas très envie de répondre, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, dans la position où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment négocier.

« J'avais besoin de ces renseignements, et il voulait se venger. Un simple baiser ne faisait pas l'affaire, il fallait que ce soit crédible. C'était ce qu'il voulait. »  
Sosuke resta perplexe ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle disait. En voyant son air perdu elle expliqua :

« Il voulait se venger de toi, baka. Te faire souffrir. C'est pourtant simple, non ? Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il y a entre nous. Pourquoi tu crois qu'il t'a utilisé à Tokyo ? Il savait bien que le seul moyen de me faire le suivre c'était de s'en prendre à toi… De la même façon, le meilleur moyen de se venger de toi était de te faire croire qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec moi. Et apparemment, ça a beaucoup mieux fonctionné que ce que je croyais… »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sosuke de rougir. Effectivement, en les voyant tous les deux, il avait vraiment cru qu'il y avait un lien entre eux.  
« Je dois reconnaître que tu étais convaincante. »

« Merci. » Kaname essaya de se redresser, mais il ne semblait pas prêt à la laisser faire. Il semblait perturbé par sa réponse.

« Ecoute, Sosuke. Je ne suis pas une bonne actrice, mais j'ai une très bonne imagination. Alors j'ai développé une méthode infaillible quand j'étais avec lui. A chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de moi et qu'il m'embrassait, j'imaginais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Comme au début il m'embrouillait c'était plus facile. Ca m'évitait de me rendre malade. Et c'est simplement ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure. Et crois-moi quand il s'en est aperçu, il n'a pas vraiment apprécié… » Elle avait un sourire moqueur, en repensant à la tête de Leonard quand il avait compris.

« Et à qui tu pensais ? »

Cette fois elle éclata de rire. La tension était passée.

« Mais à toi, imbécile ! » Elle profita de sa surprise pour se libérer et le pousser un peu. Elle se redressa et s'assit. Il resta à coté d'elle, toujours stupéfait.  
« Tu comprends vraiment rien, toi alors ! »

Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et continua.

« J'ai une bonne imagination, mais il me faut tout de même quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher. C'est pour ça que j'ai un peu précipité les choses entre nous. Si jamais je me retrouve encore dans une de ces situations, je peux pouvoir imaginer que c'est toi, mais pour ça, il faut que je sache ce que ça fait avec toi… »

Elle sentit les premières gouttes de pluie dans son dos. Mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Sosuke était perdu dans ses pensées et il finit par réaliser de quoi elle lui parlait. Il rassembla alors son courage et posa sa dernière question.

« Et ce type qui a essayé de te violer ? »

Kaname se redressa, le regarda un instant avant de détourner à nouveau les yeux.

« Un mauvais moment à passer… Si ça devait à nouveau se reproduire, j'espère simplement que j'aurai des souvenirs, pour imaginer… »

Sosuke rougit un peu plus, mais ne se laissa pas démonter. Il tendit la main vers elle et tourna son visage dans sa direction.

« Tu me promets que Leonard n'a rien fait de ce genre avec toi ? » Son regard se voilà un instant et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Elle déglutit et finit par dire.  
« Il est incapable de faire ça tout seul. Tu devrais le savoir. Il ne se salit pas les mains lui-même, il paye quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place. »

« Tu veux dire que… »

« Que ce type n'était pas là par hasard et que Leonard n'est pas intervenu au dernier moment pour rien. Il était dans la chambre depuis le début et attendait le bon moment pour jouer les héros. Malheureusement pour lui, son acte de bravoure ne m'a pas impressionnée. Et je ne suis pas tombée dans ses bras pour autant. Au contraire. Quand j'ai compris, ça n'a fait que me refroidir. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle passa la main sur sa joue en souriant. « Faut pas, tu y es pour rien. Et puis, si on y réfléchit bien c'est plutôt drôle. Imaginer que ce type doit payer quelqu'un pour faire ce genre de truc… Si ça trouve, il peut pas le faire tout seul… » Elle avait du mal à garder son sérieux. Malgré la bonne humeur dont elle essayait de faire preuve, il voyait bien qu'elle avait vraiment souffert.

Kaname leva les yeux vers le ciel pour constater que la pluie s'amplifiait et ne risquait pas de se calmer. « Par contre si je m'enrhume ce sera ta faute. Abruti ! » Mais il ne se laissa pas faire et la regarda en souriant.

« Tête de mule ! »

Elle le regarda incrédule. « Tu peux parler ! Tu t'es regardé un peu ! »

Il soupira, prenant un air blasé. « C'est toi qui as mis un temps fou à enfin te décider. Et en plus, il faut toujours que tu aies le dernier le mot ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« La preuve... » Il avait du mal à garder son sérieux, en la voyant recommencer à trépigner comme une gamine.

« Crétin ! » Et elle accompagna sa remarque d'un coup de poing dans le bras. Il se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Elle l'attrapa et l'embrassa sur la joue une fois debout avant de filer vers la sortie. Il remarqua alors les traces de sang sur le béton et sur sa robe. Sa blessure à la cuisse avait du saigner quand ils s'étaient bagarrés. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir employé une telle méthode avec elle, même si elle ne lui avait pas laissé d'autre choix.

« Allez, on va se mettre à l'abri. »

Le temps qu'ils arrivent dans leur baraque, ils étaient passablement trempés. Kaname laissa ses chaussures dans l'entrée et se dirigea à la salle de bain. Sosuke se débarrassa de sa veste et une fois assit au bord du lit commença à délacer ses bottes quand il reçut une serviette sur la tête. Il s'essuya les cheveux et finissait d'enlever ses bottes quand il réalisa sa présence.

Kaname se tenait en face de lui, une serviette autour du cou et un grand sourire sur les lèvres lui indiquant qu'elle avait une idée bien précise. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que sa robe se retrouva par terre. Elle posa son genou à coté de lui sur le lit et du bout des doigts appuya sur ses épaules pour le faire s'allonger. Ses cheveux toujours mouillés lui collaient à la peau, la rendant encore plus désirable.

« Maintenant que les choses sont claires entre nous, je veux mes souvenirs. » Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il répondit immédiatement à sa demande, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Puis il la bascula et se retrouva au nouveau au-dessus.

« C'est pas un peu rapide ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as à mieux à me proposer ? On ne fais que reprendre là où on a été interrompu ce matin… » Elle lui souriait tendrement, commençant à déboutonner sa chemise. Il n'avait aucune envie de lutter, mais il préféra demander :

« Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Pas toi ? » Il sourit et se releva. Kaname crut mourir de honte et se recouvrit avec le drap, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne avec son kit de survie à la main, lui tendant un petit emballage d'aluminium.

« On va avoir besoin de ça alors… » Elle attrapa le petit paquet et le posa à coté d'elle, l'air ravi.

« Toujours aussi prévoyant ! » Il lui sourit en rougissant un peu. Au moins il n'avait pas eu de question embarrassante sur la présence d'en préservatif dans une trousse de survie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Et voila !! Comme souvent ça rend pas comme je voulais, mais j'y suis arrivée quand même donc je vais pas me plaindre. J'espère que j'ai rassuré tous les inquiets, sans en avoir trop déçus par la tournure des évènements... La fin est un peu rapide, mais je tenais vraiment à les mettre au lit en fin de compte ! On leur laissera un peu d'intimité par contre... La suite concernera à nouveau l'enquête et la libération d'Ayame._


	28. Equipe de sauvetage

**Chapitre 28 Equipe de sauvetage**

Kaname restait allongée sur lui, écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur. Le drap la recouvrait jusqu'au milieu du dos, mais elle n'avait pas froid. Il la tenait encore dans ses bras, incapable de s'en séparer. Une main toujours dans ses cheveux, à jouer avec une mèche, l'autre accrochée à la sienne. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Ils profitaient encore un peu de la chaleur de l'autre et de la douceur du moment. Petit à petit la réalité refaisait surface, et ils savaient qu'ils devraient se séparer.

Elle ressentait à nouveau ce poids sur sa poitrine, cette envie grandissante de lui révéler ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Plusieurs fois alors qu'il l'embrassait, elle s'était mordu les lèvres pour ne pas le dire. Et quand il était en elle, les mots avaient frayé leur chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres mais heureusement, aucun son n'était sorti. Quelque part, elle avait peur de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Même si elle l'avait déjà partiellement reconnu et après tout ce qu'elle lui avait déjà raconté, il devait très probablement s'en douter, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à prononcer ces mots la première, surtout maintenant. Il le savait certainement. Alors pourquoi l'encombrer avec des paroles inutiles ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente obliger de lui répondre.

A sa manière, il lui avait prouvé plus d'une fois combien il tenait à elle. Rien que quelques minutes plus tôt encore quand il... Elle rougit au souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle qui voulait des souvenirs, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il l'avait gâtée. Un garçon consciencieux et appliqué. Mais tendre aussi, et attentionné. Et gentil et doux, et avec une musculature incroyable, une endurance incroyable, des mains habiles... Une fois de plus, elle réfléchissait un peu trop. Normalement, les hommes sont obsédés par ces choses-là. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à penser à autre chose ? Elle adorait l'odeur de son corps, la douceur de sa peau sur la sienne. L'envie revenait. Encore plus forte que la première fois, maintenant l'appréhension passée. Qu'allait-il penser si elle lui demandait de recommencer ? Elle secoua la tête, se traitant mentalement de dépraver, ce qui attira l'attention de Sosuke.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Il écarta un peu ses cheveux pour la regarder dans les yeux et la vit, rougissante, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

« Je... » Comment lui expliquer ? _Sosuke, je t'aime comme une folle et j'ai horriblement envie de toi._ Idée intéressante. Mais à garder pour une prochaine fois. A la place elle se contenta de l'embrasser.

Ce baiser réveilla en lui toutes les sensations qu'il croyait avoir réussies à calmer. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Kurz passait son temps à parler des femmes comme d'un passe-temps fantastique. Ce qu'il venait de vivre était de loin l'expérience la plus agréable de son existence. Et la partager avec Kaname ne la rendait que meilleure. Le problème était qu'il perdait le contrôle de la situation. Plus elle lui en offrait, plus il en voulait, mais pour rien au monde, il ne voulait finir comme son partenaire sniper.

Contrairement à lui, Sosuke ne serait pas prêt à faire ce genre de chose avec n'importe qui. Seule la jolie brune dans ses bras l'inspirait. Il avait besoin d'elle, de la sentir près de lui, de la toucher, de la goûter, de...de l'aimer ? Encore une fois le mot s'imposa à lui. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il pensait à ça. Il l'aimait. Mais comment le lui dire ? _Kaname, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre le sens exact de tout ça, mais je crois que t'aime et je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi._ Pitoyable. Au mieux elle lui riait au nez, au pire, il se faisait battre à mort. Lentement. Pourtant si elle continuait à l'embrasser comme ça, il n'allait plus pouvoir se maîtriser. Et elle allait bien se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne option parce que premièrement, elle le prendrait pour un pervers, et elle n'aurait pas tout à fait tort, et deuxièmement, même si par miracle elle acceptait qu'ils recommencent, il n'avait plus de protection...

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle releva la tête et posa son front sur le sien pour reprendre son souffle.

« Je suis désolée... Je me suis laissée emportée... »

Il sourit un peu et répondit de son habituel : « Aucun problème. »

Kaname fut un peu soulagée, mais ne put s'empêcher de se demander pour quoi elle passerait si elle continuait. Le mieux était de se sortir de cette situation. Elle se redressa lentement, puis prenant conscience de sa nudité ne put se retenir de couvrir ses seins avec son bras en rougissant.

Sosuke fut amusé par sa gêne et la prit dans ses bras. Il la retourna sur le dos et déposant un baiser sur front lui fit remarquer simplement : « J'ai déjà tout vu, tu sais. »

Elle rougit un peu plus devant sa propre pudeur. Qu'il la voit nue pendant qu'ils faisaient... bref, c'était normal, mais maintenant, elle ne se sentait pas capable de soutenir son regard. Il résista à l'envie de pousser son bras, de la dévorer des yeux et des lèvres, de la toucher encore. A la place, il remonta le drap sur sa poitrine et ajouta : « En plus, tu n'as vraiment pas à avoir honte. Tu es... » Il réfléchit pour trouver le mot juste et lui murmura à l'oreille : « magnifique. »

Kaname frissonna. Il savait y faire avec elle, mais elle devait garder la tête froide. « Je devrais m'habiller, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire... »

Il la libéra et proposa tranquillement : « Si je peux t'aider... »

« C'est simple, il faut que je trouve du personnel compétent pour une mission de sauvetage. Tu dois connaître ça. » Elle avait un sourire malicieux en ne le quittant pas de yeux. Il répondit naturellement qu'il était prêt à le faire, mais elle refusa sa proposition.

Il avait un air un peu triste qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et commença à chercher ses affaires.

« Je dois récupérer Ayame. Ca risque d'être dangereux... » Sosuke semblait se refermer dans son mutisme habituel. Elle passa alors sa main sur sa joue et continua.

« Tu n'as pas à intervenir. Je sais que tu veux bien faire, et je ne doute pas une seconde que tu sois un excellent soldat, mais je ne veux pas te demander de faire ça... » Elle resta silencieuse et devant sa mine atterrée, elle finit par ajouter : « Je ne veux pas te perdre Sosuke. Je ne le supporterai pas. »

Il comprenait son inquiétude, mais d'une certaine façon, il ressentait la même chose qu'elle.

« Et tu crois que je vais te laisser te mettre en danger sans rien faire ? »

Kaname sourit en voyant son air déterminé. Elle ne le convaincrait pas si facilement. Elle s'allongea à nouveau, s'étira et prit une attitude lasse et désespérée. « Et c'est moi que tu traites de tête de mule ? » Elle l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'obligea à l'embrasser.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre en première ligne si je peux l'éviter. Alors toi non plus. Aide-moi à former une bonne équipe. Il me faut des gens compétents, aussi bien pour du combat rapproché que pour de la stratégie. Et qui soit disponible rapidement. Je ne peux pas permettre d'attendre. »

Sosuke sembla réfléchir un instant à ce qu'elle lui demandait. Effectivement à lui tout seul, il ne pourrait pas se charger de la libération de sa sœur, mais il y avait une équipe prête et entraînée sur place. Restait simplement à savoir s'ils étaient partants.

« Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il te faut. Juste quelques coups de fil pour vérifier. Tu me fais confiance ? »

Elle se leva et commença à s'habiller. Puis se retourna à moitié en souriant : « T'as vraiment besoin de poser la question ? »

Kaname remarqua l'uniforme que lui avait apporté Melissa et l'enfila rapidement pendant que Sosuke téléphonait. Lui aussi s'était rhabillé et il semblait parfaitement concentré. Après quelques échanges, il raccrocha et annonça qu'il avait trouvé. Il avait l'air content de lui, un peu trop en fait et Kaname aurait du se méfier, mais sur le moment elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle se contenta de lui demander quand ils pourraient se rencontrer et où. La question du financement n'avait même pas été abordée.

Elle savait qu'elle avait de quoi payer et ne s'étonna pas outre mesure que Sosuke ne lui en parle pas.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui proposa de les rencontrer tout de suite. A ce moment, elle devint suspicieuse mais préféra ne rien dire. Elle attrapa une petite trousse dans ses affaires et le suivit sans discuter.

Elle fut soulagée en voyant qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers le bureau du général, mais elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions pour autant. Il avait l'air un peu trop satisfait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les extérieurs de la base et rentrèrent dans un bâtiment d'habitations. Sosuke la guida à travers les étages et il s'arrêta devant une porte. Il frappa et sans attendre de réponse entra dans

l'appartement.

Kaname fut surprise par son attitude, mais une fois de plus resta silencieuse. Ils avancèrent dans le couloir, passant devant plusieurs pièces, et arrivèrent dans le salon.

« C'est une blague ?! » Sosuke lui prit la main, mais elle restait pétrifiée. Tessa était assise en face d'elle sur un fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main, et Kurz et Melissa lui souriaient, accoudés à la table.

« Tu voulais une équipe compétente pour une mission de sauvetage, disponible rapidement. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

Kaname le regardait avec un air ahuri. Ses yeux allaient et venaient du salon à Sosuke, sans comprendre. Ils étaient tous réunis, amusés et ravis et elle était au milieu à se demander comment elle avait pu en arriver là.

Elle réfléchit un instant, essayant de trouver les mots justes et de garder son calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une scène. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, mais avant même de pouvoir s'exprimer elle fut coupée par l'intervention de Tessa.

« Vous avez fait vite ! Heureusement qu'on avait prévu le coup, sinon, on aurait eu du mal à le convaincre en si peu de temps… »

Cette fois, c'en était trop, Kaname voulait une explication. Elle s'avança dans la pièce et demanda :

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Je n'ai jamais demandé l'intervention de Mithril, au contraire ! Je croyais avoir été claire là-dessus ! »

Sosuke vint derrière elle et la fit s'asseoir à coté de lui sur un des fauteuils. Il la tenait fermement contre lui, ce qui la mettait presque mal à l'aise. Il semblait vouloir la contrôler et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Tessa continua son explication.

« Calme-toi, Kaname. C'est très simple en fait. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même dès le début, nous n'avons pas vraiment de piste pour trouver les membres d'Amalgam. Alors nous avons suivi celle que tu nous as donnée. Nous avons besoin d'interroger toutes les personnes qui leur sont liées. Si nous pouvons mettre la main sur Sabine, elle nous permettra très certainement d'avancer. Elle était très proche de Leonard, et si elle a pu se reconvertir au travail du chef de l'organisation, c'est qu'elle sait beaucoup de choses. Il faut donc que nous arrivions à la capturer. »

Kaname n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure que prenait les évènements. Elle n'avait aucune envie de mêler sa sœur à leurs histoires.

« Ca j'avais compris, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Ayame ! Je veux la récupérer au plus vite et de préférence en un seul morceau. Alors vos plans de missions bizarroïdes pour obtenir des informations, c'est pas vraiment mon problème. »

Kurz intervint à son tour.

« Sauf que tu as besoin d'aide pour la libérer. Et on est les meilleurs pour ce genre de chose. » Il avait un sourire ironique, comme souvent, mais à ce moment précis, il l'irritait au plus au point.

« Je ne dis pas le contraire… » Elle se sentait abattue. Comment pouvait-elle leur faire comprendre ?

« Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser ma sœur comme appât. C'est une gamine. Je… »

Sosuke la serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il n'a jamais été question de l'utiliser. On va juste optimiser les efforts… » Kaname le regardait avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'incompréhension.

Melissa prit la parole à son tour, bien décidée à faire avancer toute cette histoire.

« On a fait des recherches sur ton mec. Lee Ming-Cho. C'est un alias. Aucun vrai Chinois ne s'appellerait comme ça. Son vrai nom c'est Eamon Cho. C'est pas mieux mais bon. Il est moitié Américain, moitié Chinois et il travaille pour les triades depuis un moment. Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur de l'approcher. Hunter a de bons contacts à Hong Kong et on devrait pouvoir obtenir facilement des faux papiers. Le problème c'est que vous ne parlez pas un mot de Cantonais. Mais on en reparlera plus tard. »

Kaname la regarda sans comprendre. Toute cette histoire devenait de plus en plus tordue. Quel rapport avec sa sœur ? Et pourquoi devraient-ils approcher les triades ?

Comme si elle devinait ce qu'elle ressentait Tessa intervint.

« Les triades sont sur notre liste noire depuis longtemps. Nous ne pensions pas qu'ils s'allieraient avec des occidentaux, mais les gens d'Amalgam savent se montrer très convaincants j'imagine... »

« C'est surtout qu'ils ont du très bon matériel et qu'ils ne sont pas très chers... Il suffit d'être pragmatique. » Kaname parlait naturellement de ces choses là, comme si c'était un sujet qu'elle maîtrisait très bien.

« Tu as déjà participé à des négociations ? » demanda Melissa avec surprise.

« Non, mais je ne prenais pas très cher par rapport au marché actuel. Si tu comptes que j'ai travaillé à l'œil pendant plusieurs mois, ça baisse forcément les prix. Certes, j'étais entretenue et gâtée, mais c'était sur les propres fonds de Leonard, ils ne me payaient pas. Enfin pas tout de suite... »

Tout le monde la regardait avec un air médusé. Etait-elle en train de dire qu'elle s'était fait rémunérer pour sa collaboration ?

« Hé ! Pas la peine de faire cette tête ! Ils avaient besoin de moi et je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Alors quitte, autant en profiter ! Vous n'allez quand même pas me reprocher de m'être fait du fric sur leurs dos ?! En plus, avec quoi vous imaginiez que j'allais embaucher une équipe de mercenaires ? »

Silence consterné en face. Ses arguments étaient valables, mais tout de même, ça avait un coté choquant qu'elle se soit fait payer pour son travail au sein d'une organisation terroriste.

Sosuke fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons tous un intérêt commun dans cette histoire. Tu veux récupérer ta sœur et Mithril veut récupérer des informations. Et il se trouve que ceux qui retiennent ta sœur sont les seuls à avoir pouvoir potentiellement répondre à leurs questions. Voilà pourquoi on est là. »

« Donc ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, c'est que Mithril va monter une opération pour obtenir des réponses à propos d'Amalgam. Que cette opération consiste essentiellement à démanteler les filiales des triades à China Town, pour mettre la main sur Cho et Sabine et au passage, vous ramassez ma sœur parce qu'elle est sur le chemin ? C'est bien ça ? »

Melissa et Kurz acquiescèrent en souriant. Tessa baissa un peu la tête mais Kaname n'y fit pas attention. Elle se tourna vers Sosuke et demanda : « Et toi, dans cette affaire, tu te situes de quel coté ? »

Il savait qu'il aurait droit à cette question, alors il prit son même sérieux que d'habitude et répondit simplement : « Moi je suis là pour t'aider. Et si par la même occasion j'aide Mithril, c'est très bien, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je le fais. »

Quelque chose se serra dans son ventre. Kaname ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il était clairement en train de lui dire qu'il ne se considérait plus comme un membre de Mithril. Elle était à la fois soulagée et anxieuse. S'il ne faisait plus partie de l'organisation, qu'allait-il faire ? Et surtout, allait-il rester auprès d'elle, sans raison ?

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Je reste avec toi, maintenant. Au moins le temps que tu me supporteras. »

Kaname sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir. Un peu comme celle qu'elle avait ressentit plus tôt, en rentrant dans leur chambre, mais en plus intense. S'il n'y avait pas eu autant de témoin, elle lui aurait sauté au cou et l'aurait embrassé. Mais à la place elle se contenta d'un petit baiser sur la joue en souriant.

Melissa sourit en les voyant ainsi et Kurz ne put retenir une remarque 'humoristique' de bon goût qui resta ignorée.

Kaname leur sourit également et se tournant vers Tessa demanda : « Alors il n'y aucun problème ? On commence quand ? »

La blonde déglutit péniblement et après avoir passablement éviter son regard finit par lui faire face.

« En fait, tu vois… Ce n'est pas tout à fait aussi simple… » Elle rougissait à vu d'œil et semblait des plus mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ton oncle veut encore des infos en échange de son aide, c'est ça ? »

Tessa la regarda avec surprise, mais secoua la tête.

« Non, du tout. Même si effectivement ton carnet pourrait nous aider à mieux comprendre… » Elle était sur le point d'avouer qu'elle ne l'avait pas déchiffré mais se retint. Kaname resta silencieuse et la laissa continuer.

« En fait, ce n'est pas exactement une mission de Mithril, tu vois... » Elle tourna à nouveau la tête, se concentrant sur le paysage pour ne pas avoir à soutenir le regard de qui que ce soit dans la pièce et poursuivit.

« En fait, nous avons de gros problème de budget, et… comment dire… comme tu avais parlé d'embaucher une équipe… » Elle s'arrêta et soupira. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Kaname.

« En fait, j'ai réussi à obtenir une sorte de congé pour tout le monde. C'est de ça que je devais convaincre mon oncle, qu'il nous laisse intervenir librement sans s'en mêler. Donc en fait, même si cette mission sert aussi les intérêts de Mithril, nous ne pouvons pas être considérés comme directement impliqués. Et donc… » Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase que Kaname éclata de rire.

« T'es en train de me dire que t'as besoin d'argent ? » Elle réussit à former une phrase après s'être un peu calmer mais en voyant la mine déconfite de Tessa elle repartit dans un nouvel éclat de rire. La blonde rougissait de plus en plus et finit par exploser.

« Ca va, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle ! C'est une situation délicate et je te signale que… »

Une fois encore elle ne put pas finir. Kaname lui fit un petit geste de la main pour la calmer et brandit la trousse qu'elle avait mise dans son sac. Les autres les regardaient avec surprise. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment au courant de leur problème de budget et venaient seulement de le découvrir.

« Bon, Ok Tessa. On va partir sur une basse de trois jours, ça te parait bien ? Comme ça, on pourra réellement le faire passer pour des congés. »

Le capitaine se tourna vers ses hommes qui acquiescèrent.

« Très bien, je ne suis pas très au courant des tarifs pour ces choses là alors… »

Kurz sauta sur l'occasion et se précipita vers elle. « Moi je connais un très bon moyen pour me rémunérer. Et ça ne te coûtera pas un sou ! »

Il obtint pour toute réponse un regarda noir de Sosuke et un mépris absolu de l'intéressée. Et bien sûr, Melissa se leva pour le tirer par l'oreille en le traitant de pervers.

« Bien, je disais donc, je ne connais pas les tarifs, mais je vais partir sur quinze milles dollars par jour, ça vous va ? »

Comme ils la regardaient tous avec des yeux comme des soucoupes elle se précipita d'ajouter : « Euh… par personne bien sûr… »

Cette fois le silence dans la pièce était moins pesant, mais tout aussi embarrassé. Quinze mille dollars par personne, pour trois jours. Soit au minimum cent trente-cinq mille dollars.

Tessa la regarda calmement et demanda : « Et où tu vas trouver tout cet argent ? »

Kaname souriait, visiblement ravie de sa proposition.

«C'est pas un problème ça. » Elle se tourna vers Sosuke qui resta aussi silencieux que les autres.

« Donc ça vous paraît honnête ? Je ne veux pas être mesquine, je sais que vous jouer votre vie dans cette affaire… »

Melissa réussit tant bien que mal à retrouver l'usage de la parole. « Non, c'est très bien. C'est même plus que ce qu'on a d'habitude pour un contrat. »

« Alors c'est parfait. J'avais peur d'avoir à négocier, je n'ai pas pris énormément avec moi… »

Kaname se leva et se posa à la table avec les deux soldats. La trousse contenait un bracelet en diamants et chacun devait faire la taille d'un petit pois, soit un peu plus de deux carats. Elle glissa les pierres entre ses doigts et tordit violemment les anneaux en or qui les tenaient attachées. Ils entendirent un petit bruit sec et métallique et elle recommença l'opération. Trois fois de plus. Puis elle tendit aux deux en face d'elle leur part, deux diamants chacun.

« Je ne suis pas experte en bijoux, mais je sais qu'on peut les échanger facilement. Vous devez connaître des meilleurs revendeurs que moi. Je sais que sur les marchés à Beyrouth ou en Arabie Saoudite, on peut en tirer un bon prix. Facilement entre vingt et vingt-cinq mille dollars pièce. »

Ils restèrent silencieux et admiratifs devant les cailloux qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Mais Tessa ne put s'empêcher de commenter.

« Et ça ne va pas te manquer ? C'était un beau bracelet… »

Kaname eut un petit rire froid. « Non, ça ira. En plus, il en reste assez, et j'ai aussi les boucles d'oreille… » Elle lui tendit sa part, elle avait eu droit à trois pierres et ne put cacher sa surprise.

« Il y a pour ta contribution, et pour la location de matériel. Parce que je pense qu'on ne va pas y aller les mains dans les poches ! » La blonde acquiesça, visiblement interloquée par sa remarque.

Pour finir, elle s'approcha de Sosuke et lui tendit deux diamants comme aux autres. Il la regarda sans comprendre alors elle expliqua : « Comme ça, tu es officiellement mon garde du corps. »

Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre et la laissa continuer.

« En gros, à partir de maintenant et pour les trois prochains jours, tu travailles pour moi. »

Il se leva et salua en souriant. « A vos ordres, m'dame. »

Elle se retourna vers les autres et après avoir ranger les restes de son bracelet dans sa trousse ajouta : « Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses alors ! » Elle retrouvait son enthousiasme et sa bonne humeur. La situation allait enfin pouvoir avancer.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Et voilà je suis super dégoutée. Ce site refusait que je mette mon chapitre en ligne à temps !!

Déjà que j'avais du mal à l'écrire… Le dernier était fini un peu brutalement, je voulais pas le faire trop long, donc j'étais allée un peu vite sur la fin, et je voulais me rattraper ici. Mais j'ai du calmer mes ardeurs pour en pas re-sombrer complètement dans le pot de miel…

Enfin bref, je suis pas mécontente du résultat, mais je suis super désolée pour ceux qui attendaient la suite. Je veux dire que c'est pas ma faute, j'y ai passé mon vendredi matin, _mais je l'avais pour le soir, juste le site merdait…_


	29. Préparatifs et mauvaise surprise

**Chapitre 29 Préparatifs et mauvaise surprise**

Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table, un plan de New York étalé devant eux. Il fallait déjà s'organiser pour repérer les lieux. China Town était un quartier relativement important, et surtout, ne parlant ni Cantonais ni Mandarin, ils se feraient rapidement remarquer. I

ls pouvaient toujours essayer de se faire passer pour des touristes, mais Amalgam avaient certainement pris les devants et prévus qu'ils tenteraient quelques choses. La seule à pouvoir se promener sans problème était Melissa, mais elle avait besoin de protection et d'un bon déguisement. Tessa aussi se débrouillait en Mandarin, mais si elle sortait, elle serait une cible encore plus facile.

Elle avait un physique particulier et reconnaissable et monsieur Gold serait on ne peut plus ravi de la capturée elle-aussi. Après tout, il avait besoin de nouveaux Whispered pour faire avancer ses projets et s'il ne pouvait pas avoir Kaname tout de suite, il prendrait quelqu'un d'autre en attendant. A partir de là, la conversation dévia pour savoir ce que leur amie pouvait connaître de si important pour qu'il la veuille elle en particulier. Plusieurs autres Whispered avaient été repérés de par le monde, et pourtant, c'était toujours après elle que ce groupe en avait.

Kaname fut embarrassée et se mit à rire, visiblement gênée, déclarant que ça devait être son charme naturel. Ils n'étaient pas exactement convaincus, donc elle leur expliqua qu'ils voulaient la récupérer parce qu'elle en savait déjà beaucoup sur eux et leurs recherches. Cette version n'était pas tout à fait suffisante, mais ils semblèrent s'en contenter. Après tout, elle n'était peut-être pas elle-même au courant de pourquoi tout le monde en avait après elle. L'idée de réinterroger Leonard fut proposée, mais Kaname s'y opposa, considérant qu'elle avait rempli sa part, au plus grand soulagement de son garde du corps.

La discussion reprit rapidement son cours sur leur sujet de départ. Le pourquoi n'était pas leur objectif pour le moment. Une fois leur mission accomplie, ils auraient tout le temps de trouver les vraies motivations d'Amalgam. Ils devaient pour l'instant se concentrer pour essayer de glaner des informations rapidement sur le club de Cho et ses alliances, afin de pouvoir préparer l'extraction d'Ayame, et le démantèlement d'une partie des triades.

Melissa et Tessa essayaient d'organiser une première expédition pour réunir ce dont ils auraient besoin pour la suite quand Kaname les interrompit dans leurs réflexions.

« Dis-moi, tu as bien parlé de Hunter tout à l'heure, non ? »

Melissa acquiesça, mais ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Et c'est bien lui qui travaille pour le département des renseignements ? »

Deuxième signe de tête, toujours mêlé d'incompréhension. Le service avait comme les autres été démantelé lors de l'attaque de Mithril, donc il ne pourrait pas leur être d'un grand secours, sauf pour les faux papiers et les quelques informations récupérées grâce à ses contacts Chinois sur les triades. Soudain le visage de Kaname s'éclaira d'un immense sourire démoniaque.

« Alors je le connais. C'est un petit gros avec des lunettes. Toujours en train de sourire et de transpirer... »

Melissa ne put retenir sa surprise et demanda : « Et tu le connais d'où ? »

Le sourire de Kaname s'agrandit encore un peu plus et la lueur dans ses yeux devint terrifiante. Même Sosuke commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Mais elle prit un air dégagé et répondit de façon évasive. « Oh, on s'est rencontrés par hasard à Hong Kong... Il est plutôt sympa comme mec, mais un rien l'effraie. »

Vu sa tête à ce moment-là, ils comprirent qu'elle avait d'une façon ou d'une autre menacé ce pauvre Hunter. Et très franchement, même eux qui étaient pourtant des soldats aguerris n'auraient pas résisté face à elle avec la mine qu'elle affichait précisément maintenant.

Kaname se mit à rire doucement et annonça triomphalement : « Alors, si on peut le contacter on n'a plus de problème ! »

Tessa se racla la gorge et dit simplement : « Mais on peut faire plus que le contacter, il était avec nous dans le sous-marin. »

La brune fut étonnée et remarqua : « Tiens, c'est bizarre, je l'ai pas vu. Il aurait pu passer me dire bonjour... »

Kurz ne put retenir une remarque sur le fait qu'il a peut-être fait exprès de se planquer, ce qui lui valut un regard assassin de Kaname, mais elle n'insista pas. Il lui fallait parler avec ce type au plus vite. A la place, elle se tourna vers Sosuke et lui demanda d'aller chercher son portable. Elle semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Et par qu'une en fait.

Pendant que son garde du corps était absent, elle expliqua aux autres qu'Hunter pourrait non seulement les donner une couverture et des faux papiers pour passer inaperçus vis à vis des triades, mais qu'il avait surtout moyen de leur apporter une aide non négligeable avec un soutien personnel.

Melissa commença à rire en imaginant le gros représentant du service des renseignements sur le terrain mais Kaname l'arrêta. Elle ne parlait du chef du département, mais d'un de ses agents avec qui elle avait déjà plusieurs fois travaillé.

Tessa la regarda avec de grands yeux, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais les deux autres restaient dans le brouillard.

« Je parle de Wraith. Elle sera certainement ravie de me rendre service après tout ce temps ! »

Tout ce que les deux soldats savaient sur cette femme venait de ce que Sosuke leur avait dit. Et très franchement, ils avaient du mal à lui faire confiance, après qu'elle avait plusieurs fois failli dans sa mission de protection. Mais Kaname ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait appris à la connaître et lui devait beaucoup. Wraith l'avait aidée plusieurs fois à obtenir des informations concernant les activités de son garde du corps quand il disparaissait sans prévenir et elle l'avait même aidée à s'enfuir lors de l'attaque de Tokyo. Si elle n'avait pas choisi de sauver Sosuke plutôt qu'elle, elle lui devrait sa liberté. Et elle avait soigné Kyouko quand elle était si mal à point. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur l'agent des renseignements. De plus, elle avait de quoi la convaincre.

L'argument qui fit basculer les soldats de son coté fut la grande capacité de déguisement de la Coréenne, ainsi que sa maîtrise parfaite des dialectes chinois. Elle passerait complètement inaperçu à China Town et pourrait leur ramener les informations qu'il leur fallait. Restait à pouvoir rentrer en contact avec elle.

Tessa intervint alors pour faire remarquer que Wraith n'était pas revenue avec Hunter, à la place, elle avait suivi de rejoindre l'équipe de Lemon, le type de la DGSE qui avait aidé Sosuke à la retrouver.

Hunter ne pourrait pas sans doute rien faire à ce niveau là, mais Sosuke devait savoir comment la joindre.

Cette information surprit énormément Kaname. Aux dernières nouvelles, Il ne s'entendait pas du tout avec l'agent des renseignements et ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance. Mais beaucoup de choses avaient pu changer pendant ces quelques mois. Elle attendit donc le retour de son garde du corps pour confirmer la nature de ses relations avec la Coréenne.

Pendant que Kaname, Melissa et Kurz discutaient des meilleures options à envisager, Tessa appela son commandant en second. Ils auraient besoin d'un soutien logistique et devaient se préparer au mieux pour cette mission.

Elle informa son équipage de leur intention de s'attaquer aux triades et de leurs besoins en papiers et en armes. La situation était un peu délicate, n'étant pas pleinement sous la tutelle de Mithril, mais Tessa considérait qu'elle avait été embauchée au même titre que les autres et donc, elle remplirait sa part du contrat en fournissant tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle était bien consciente de ne pas être aussi efficace sur le terrain que Melissa ou Kurz, ou même dans une certaine mesure Kaname, mais elle avait été payée aussi bien pour ses capacités de stratège que pour le soutien matériel qu'elle pourrait apporter. Et elle n'allait pas se priver.

Cette mission était comme une revanche personnelle. Elle voulait leur prouver à tous de quoi elle était capable. Mithril n'était presque plus rien sans elle de toute façon. Bien sûr, ils restaient des bureaucrates empressés comme son oncle, mais comme équipe prête à aller sur le terrain, il ne restait plus grand chose d'autre que sa propre flotte. Et elle voulait se venger d'Amalgam. Ils avaient détruit sa base, tuer ses hommes, et pire que tout, ils l'avaient traitée comme une gamine incompétente. Elle montrerait à son frère et aux autres qu'elle n'était plus cette petite fille craintive et pleurnicharde. Elle avait mûri et s'était considérablement endurcie.

Mardukas semblait ravi de l'entendre si motivée. Depuis l'assaut sur l'hacienda qui avait permis la capture de Leonard il avait eu peur qu'elle ne regrette son choix. Après tout, elle devait s'en prendre à son frère, et ce n'était pas une situation très plaisante. Mais elle avait fait la part des choses. Amalgam n'était pas à son frère, et même s'il travaillait pour eux, il ne leur appartenait pas. Si elle détruisait leurs réseaux, elle ne détruisait pas son frère pour autant. Au contraire. Une fois son organisation démantelée, il prendrait peut-être conscience de son erreur, ne serait-ce que par opportunisme et accepterait de mettre son savoir au service de Mithril.

Le commandant en second informa Hunter de leur prochaine opération, et aussi de leur besoin de joindre son agent, Wraith, mais comme prévu, même s'il pouvait la contacter, il ne se pensait pas en situation de lui ordonner quoi que ce soit.

Quand Sosuke arriva avec son matériel, Tessa était toujours en communication. Il n'eut pas le temps de se décharger que Kaname lui sauta déjà au cou. Elle était déchaînée, comme avant une compétition et avait cette même intensité dans les yeux, disant qu'elle allait gagner, coûte que coûte. Elle s'installa en face de Kurz et Melissa sur la table et Sosuke se posa à coté d'elle. Les deux soldats lui parlèrent de la proposition de leur 'employeur' de faire appel à Wraith, et celui-ci parut satisfait. Il pouvait facilement joindre Lemon, et peut-être même le convaincre lui-aussi de participer. Il avait un bon réseau d'influence, et même si les relations entre les services français et américains n'étaient pas les meilleurs, il avait sûrement des contacts autour des triades.

La situation se présentait plutôt bien, trop bien.

« Nous aurons un hélicoptère de transport demain matin pour nous emmener à New York et le de Danaan restera en retrait à quelques miles des cotes pour un soutien plus important si jamais nous avions un problème. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille de gros moyens pour le moment. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre un assaut trop important en plein cœur d'une grande ville. » Tessa était contente d'elle. Elle avait rempli sa part, et tout le monde appréciait son travail. Elle leur annonça également qu'ils auraient les informations de Hunter le lendemain, en même temps que leurs nouvelles identités et un renfort d'arme.

Sosuke essaya en vain de joindre son ancien collaborateur, mais lui laissa un message bref pour le tenir informer de leur projet.

Soudain, Kaname parut contrariée, et elle demanda : « Pourquoi on doit attendre jusqu'à demain ? » Ils la regardèrent tous sans comprendre. Tant qu'ils n'avaient pas les informations ils ne pouvaient pas se préparer, et il faudrait forcément un peu temps à Hunter pour renouer avec ses contacts et leur obtenir leurs papiers. C'était ce que Melissa et Tessa voulaient lui faire comprendre, mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Ca j'ai pigé, mais pourquoi on doit attendre demain pour bouger. De toute façon, les infos Hunter va pas vous les donner en mains propres ? Il utilise une ligne de mails sécurisés, non ? Donc on n'a pas besoin de rester ici, il pourrait parfaitement de les envoyer directement à New York... »

« Oui, mais nous n'avons pas de moyen de transport de disponible et... » Tessa ne se sentait pas prête à partir tout de suite. Rien n'était organiser, ils n'avaient pas encore de point de chute et où allaient-ils dormir, sans oublier qu'ils leur fallaient du matériel et que tout ça prenait du temps.

Kaname la laissa parler un moment avant d'avancer ses pions.

« Le point de chute, j'ai. On peut sans problème se poser chez mon père pour commencer, y a parfaitement la place et l'endroit est sécurisé. Enfin, à peu près, si on reste vigilent. » Elle rougit un peu, mais évita de trop les regarder. Elle savait parfaitement que l'appartement de son père était un lieu sûr, sauf si on voulait vraiment les attaquer de front, mais dans ce cas, ils le verraient venir, la seule possibilité étant celle employée par Sabine, et donc une attaque aérienne.

« Ensuite, on pourra y dormir sans soucis, il y a deux chambres de libre en plus de la mienne et de celle d'Ayame, donc on devrait tenir. » Elle ne voulait pas organiser tout de suite les dispositions, ne sachant si Sosuke voudrait partager son lit avec ses amis à coté.

« Et pour finir si vous avez besoin de matériel, je sais qu'Hassen à plusieurs contacts sur place. On peut avoir accès à pas mal de chose, dont un vrai QG de bataille juste à coté de l'appartement. Et après tout, China Town est deux pas de là où habite mon père donc au temps être au plus près non ? »

L'autre problème était la question de leur identité. Shunya n'était pas supposé connaitre la vérité sur sa fille, ni l'existence de Mithril, alors comment justifier l'intrusion de quatre militaires chez lui ? Kaname regarda Tessa d'un air moqueur. Son père ne connaissait effectivement pas les détails de sa nature de Whispered, ni rien concernant Mithril, mais il savait bien qu'elle était recherchée et que son autre fille avait été enlevée dans le but de mettre la main sur elle. La meilleure explication à donner était la vérité. Ils étaient l'équipe de mercenaires embauchée pour libérer Ayame et garantir leur sécurité.

Personne n'avait rien à redire à cette version, le seul problème restait le moyen de transport. L'hélico du De Danaan ne pourrait être là avant plusieurs heures même en partant tout de suite. En plus, s'il n'était affrété que plus tard cette nuit, c'était pour pouvoir tout préparer et leur apporter le soutien nécessaire le moment venu. Mais Kaname avait réponse à tout. L'hélicoptère de Mithril pourrait les rejoindre à New York sans problème. Ils étaient équipés d'un mode invisibilité ECS, donc ne se ferait pas repérer par les systèmes de surveillances traditionnels, et Kaname se chargerait elle-même s'il le fallait de brouiller tous les autres systèmes pour leur permettre de passer inaperçu.

Et pour ce qui était de transport à New York pour son équipe, ils avaient au choix, la possibilité de se tasser à cinq dans la veille Ford blanche qui les avait amenés à destination, ou négocier avec le général Amitt pour obtenir un transfert.

La première option fut vite rejetée. A quoi bon passer plus de sept heures sur la route, alors qu'ils pouvaient attendre le lendemain sans problème. La deuxième était plus plaisante, sauf pour Tessa qui n'avait aucune envie de demander quoi que ce soit à son oncle. Elle voulait éviter de l'informer du déroulement des opérations de peur qu'il ne la dissuade d'y participer. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de demander pourquoi Kaname était aussi pressée, ils pouvaient bien attendre douze de plus. S'ils préparaient leur plan maintenant, ils seraient prêts pour le lendemain et pourraient dormir tranquilles cette nuit.

Kaname soupira et tourna l'ordinateur en direction du capitaine. Personne ne s'était réellement soucié de ce qu'elle faisait en leur parlant. Elle avait effectivement fait des recherches pour leur fournir des plans précis des bâtiments du club. Elle avait craqué sans trop de difficultés les protections et leur sortit plusieurs images pour se faire une bonne représentation des lieux ainsi que des systèmes de sécurité répertoriés. Mais tout ça ne disait pas pourquoi elle était si pressée.

Elle leur montra alors les mails qu'elle avait reçus. Les membres d'Amalgam ne pouvaient pas la joindre directement mais ils avaient toujours moyen de communiquer. Le message de midi était clair, ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'attendre indéfiniment qu'elle se décide. S'ils ne pouvaient discuter en personne avec elle, ils essayeraient d'autres approches. C'est pourquoi elle avait reçu un mail toutes les heures depuis l'enlèvement de sa sœur. Maintenant, ils savaient qu'elle était au courant de leur exigence. Ils voulaient la récupérer, et rapidement.

Le contenu des messages étaient on ne peut plus explicite. Elle avait soixante-douze heures à compter de l'interception d'Ayame pour rejoindre une de leur base et se rendre. Sa sœur serait alors libérée sans difficulté. Et en signe de bonne fois de sa part, et pour garantir la sécurité d'Ayame, ils voulaient récupérer les plans du radar miniature qu'elle avait emporté. L'adresse exacte du point de rendez-vous lui serait communiquer ultrieurement et après réception des informations demandées.

Kaname se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce. Même si les informations de Leonard étaient bonnes, rien ne leur disait que sa petite sœur soit toujours entre les mains des triades. Et elle savait aussi qu'ils prévoiraient une véritable armée pour éviter qu'elle puisse à nouveau leur échapper. Elle était coincée.

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, elle se sentait prête à baisser les bras. Elle devait sauver Ayame coûte que coûte. Tant pis pour elle. Elle savait parfaitement comment en finir et s'y était même préparée depuis plusieurs mois.

Sosuke s'approcha d'elle et enroula ses bras entoure de son ventre. Il posa la tête sur son épaule, restant derrière elle. Encore une fois, il ne rendait pas les choses faciles. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, mais elle en voyait pas d'autre solution. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il suggéra : « Tu n'as pas à en arriver là. Je te protègerai, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Kaname soupira. Elle se sentait vaincue, mais au fond d'elle, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Ils voulaient les plans, et bien elle les leur donnerait. Ce n'était pas un problème, elle les avait aussi donnés à Tessa et savait comment contrecarrer l'appareil qu'elle avait créé. C'était sa marque de fabrique. Elle ne cherchait pas l'efficacité optimale, mais toujours quelque chose de faussement fiable. Chaque machine qu'elle dessinait avait un point faible. Elle ne voulait pas être à l'origine de système trop performant, impossible à combattre.

Kaname se redressa et reprit confiance. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle se sépara de son garde du corps et demanda comment rejoindre New York le plus rapidement.

Cette fois, Sosuke intervint et proposa de faire appel à un transporteur privé. C'était une technique assez fréquente, utilisée surtout par les hommes politiques et les célébrités, mais au moins, ils attireraient moins l'attention qu'avec le matériel de l'armée. Pourtant Kaname ne pouvait se résoudre à céder aussi facilement. Amitt pouvait bien les aider un peu, et s'il fallait lui forcer, elle le ferait sans hésiter. Elle n'avait le temps d'organiser une expédition avec une entreprise privée.

Elle demanda à Tessa d'appeler son oncle et se chargea une fois de plus des négociations. Il était plus que réticent, mais elle lui promit toutes les informations qu'ils recueilleraient ainsi qu'un bilan complet de leur matériel. Après tout, avec les nouveaux éléments à leurs dispositions, il était relativement clair que l'attaque des triades servait plus à Mithril qu'à elle. Comme il n'était pas entièrement convaincu, elle abattit sa dernière carte. Une fois sa sœur en sécurité, elle serait prête à aider Mithril à détruire Amalgam, mais pour cela, elle devait avoir son aide, et l'avoir tout de suite, sans la moindre discussion.

Les autres dans la pièce la regardèrent avec surprise, quelques heures plus tôt elle affirmait qu'elle ne travaillerait pas avec eux, et maintenant, elle acceptait de vendre ses compétences simplement pour un trajet ? Elle devait certainement cacher quelque chose, mais le seul à s'en inquiéter réellement était Sosuke, qui préféra ne pas aborder le sujet pour le moment. Il ne s'était pas trompé dans son pressentiment un peu plus tôt.

L'affaire fut rapidement réglée et Kaname obtint satisfaction. Elle savait y faire, personne ne pouvait le nier. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Ils avaient une heure pour préparer leurs affaires avant le décollage. Chacun retourna donc à ses quartiers et ils se retrouvèrent comme prévu sur la piste d'envole. Kaname avait gardé l'uniforme de Melissa, histoire de rester discrète. Ce n'était pas la peine d'attirer les soupçons. La puce qui lui servait de marqueur avait été confiée au général avec comme mission de la faire ramener à New York lentement le lendemain.

En ramassant ses affaires, Kaname avait appellé son père pour le prévenir de leur arrivée et surtout de leur moyen de transport un peu particulier. Elle avait éprouvé une certaine nostalgie en regardant une dernière fois le lit qu'elle avait partagé avec Sosuke, mais il était toujours avec elle, donc elle n'avait pas de regret à avoir.

Ils embarquèrent tous sans problème. Le général était même venu les saluer, insistant lourdement sur le fait qu'il comptait les revoir tous rapidement. Il avait été particulièrement attentif à l'attitude de Kaname, mais celle-ci ne laissait pas émouvoir par ses réflexions. Peut-être en effet qu'elle pourrait revenir et que la mission se passerait bien. Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait le contraire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bien avant que j'oublie, je voulais remercier Cassy-Chan et Chibi-yuya pour leurs remarques encourageantes. Je n'oublie pas les autres, mais comme je peux leur répondre, ça me fait pas le même effet... Mais j'apprécie toujours d'avoir des retours sur ce que j'écris. Ca me permet de recadrer quand je m'égare ou de développer plus ou moins tel ou tel morceau.  
Bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est gentil d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser un petit mot et que comme j'ai pas d'adresse où répondre, je le fais ici._

_Sinon, concernant ce chapitre, pas grand chose à dire. Il est un peu confus et perturbant, je sais. Mais ça me plaisait assez comme ça. En fait, je n'ai réalisé que tardivement qu'Amalgam devrait bien prendre contact avec Kaname pour exprimer leurs exigences et du coup il a fallu l'intégrer au reste de l'histoire. Je trouve sympa le changement de situation. Même si dès le départ elle avait su que son temps était compté et qu'ils lui poseraient un ultimatum, elle n'aurait pas sagement attendu qu'on vienne la chercher. Elle veut sauver sa soeur et du coup se laisse un peu dépasser par ses sentiments plutot que de réfléchir calmement. Donc la course contre la montre va commencer. Ce qui veut dire que j'arrive doucement à la fin de mon histoire._

_Si tout va bien, je m'arrêterai au chapitre quarante ! Ca me fait bizarre d'arriver au bout. Depuis le temps que je la traine, ca me rend toute triste. Heureusement que j'ai prévu une super fin (modeste avec ça...), du coup je suis toute excitée à l'idée d'écrire ma grande scène._

_Bon j'arrête le blabla, on verra quand on y sera._


	30. Promesse

**Chapitre 30 Promesse**

Le trajet se déroula sans problème. Ils mirent à peine plus de deux heures pour rejoindre New York. L'hélico resta en vol stationnaire au-dessus de la terrasse, le temps que chacun puisse descendre. Sosuke et Kurz débarquèrent en premier puis Tessa sauta et fut rattrapée in extremis par Sosuke. Elle rougit et s'excusa de sa maladresse, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas perturbé. Il attendit Kaname et l'attrapa elle-aussi bien qu'elle n'en eut pas réellement besoin. Melissa fut la dernière à quitter l'appareil et elle fit signe au pilote que tout était en ordre. Ils avaient leurs affaires et pouvaient maintenant s'installer.

Shunya les attendait au salon, restant à bonne distance du groupe. L'appartement avait été parfaitement nettoyé, il ne restait aucune trace du combat qui s'était déroulé la veille. La police avait rapidement fait son travail et Hassen s'était chargé des traces de sang. La femme de ménage qui venait une fois par semaine avait été appelée et avait fini de tout ranger dans la matinée. Les chambres avaient aussi été faites, si bien que Kaname pouvait y installer ses amis sans problème.

Elle fit rapidement le résumé de la situation à son père et lui expliqua le rôle de ses compagnons. Il fut surpris en voyant Tessa et manqua de s'étrangler quand sa fille la présenta comme la capitaine de leur équipe. La blonde n'était qu'une gamine insignifiante qui semblait encore plus jeune que sa propre fille. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Pourtant, la jeune fille crut bon de se justifier et voulut expliquer au commissaire qu'elle savait parfaitement diriger son personnel. Kaname tapota doucement sur l'épaule de Tessa en lui disant de laisser tomber. Son père était vieux jeu et borné, une sorte de cas désespéré. Le seul moyen de lui faire changer d'avis serait de lui ramener Ayame en un seul morceau.

Coupant court à toute discussion avec son tact habituel, Kaname emmena toute l'équipe à l'étage pour leur attribuer leurs chambres. Elle n'avait pas résolu le problème de Sosuke, mais se décida à ne rien faire. Il savait où elle dormait, il pourrait la rejoindre s'il le souhaitait. Pour le moment, elle préférait éviter les commentaires et l'installer avec Kurz dans la pièce qu'il occupait un peu plus tôt. Tessa et Melissa se partageraient l'autre chambre, à coté de la leur.

Il restait une pièce inoccupée à l'étage, et Tessa demanda de quoi il s'agissait, mais Kaname se rembrunit et répondit simplement qu'il ne fallait y aller. C'était juste à coté de sa chambre au fond du couloir, mais la porte était toujours fermée et personne ne semblait s'en approcher. Elle se retourna vers Tessa et lui dit simplement :

« Si ça te gêne de partager la chambre avec Melissa, tu peux prendre la mienne, comme ça, tu seras plus tranquille. Mais, celle-là, c'était le bureau de ma mère, il est condamné. »

La blonde se sentit idiote et choisit de changer de sujet.

« Non, ce n'est pas le problème, je peux rester avec Melissa. Mais et toi, où tu vas dormir ? »

Kurz sauta sur l'occasion et offrit avec un grand sourire : « Elle préfère venir avec Sosuke et moi, pas vrai, mon ange ? »

Sosuke rougit à cette suggestion. Certes, il avait plusieurs fois passé la nuit avec elle, et il aurait été ravi de continuer, mais il n'aurait jamais eu une idée pareille, et cette situation le mettait relativement mal à l'aise. Kaname eut un sourire en coin et rétorqua simplement :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Tessa. J'ai pas mal de choses à organiser ce qui fait que je suis pas sûre de me coucher très tôt. » Puis se plantant devant le sniper, elle ajouta : « Et si effectivement je n'arrive pas à dormir, je penserai à ta proposition... »

Kaname posa rapidement ses affaires et redescendit au salon. Elle devait s'expliquer avec son père et le prévenir de ce qui allait se passer, mais ne pouvait en parler devant tout le monde. Certaines choses devaient être dites, et elle préférait ne pas en informer le reste de l'équipe. La situation était suffisamment compliquée comme ça.  
Elle retrouva Shunya dans son bureau et lui raconta un peu plus en détails ce qu'elle savait. Bien sûr, ses amis étaient là pour l'aider à récupérer Ayame comme elle le lui avait déjà dit, mais elle n'était pas convaincue que ce soit possible. Dans ce cas, elle devrait se rendre. Elle avait confiance et garantissait la sécurité de sa sœur, ce qui rassura un peu Shunya, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que pour sauver la cadette, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de perdre l'aînée.

A ce moment-là de la discussion, son visage se durcit un peu, il resta silencieux, et pour une fois, écouta sa fille sans chercher à la dissuader. Kaname lui prit la main et le regarda dans les yeux avant de continuer. Elle savait qu'elle le mettait dans une position délicate, mais d'un autre coté, elle savait aussi celle qu'il préférait. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de bonnes relations, et depuis le décès de sa mère, les choses n'avaient fait que s'aggraver.  
« Papa, je ne te demande de choisir entre Ayame et moi. » Elle lui sourit tristement et resserra un peu sa main. Il voulut parler, mais se ravisa et la laissa continuer.

« C'est déjà tout vu, je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Donc, si jamais notre approche ne marche pas, et bien tant pis. De toute façon, pour toi, ça ne change pas grand chose. Même si nous réussissions à la libérer, je ne pourrai pas revenir. Ce serait trop dangereux. Je suis une menace pour vous, et je ne peux pas le supporter. » Elle s'arrêta un instant pour bien qu'il comprenne l'ampleur du problème puis continua sur le même ton calme et rassurant.

« Parce que j'ai été têtue et que j'ai refusé de les suivre dès le début, beaucoup de gens ont souffert. Beaucoup trop. Maintenant, ça suffit, ma décision est prise et tu ne me feras pas revenir dessus, même si tu le voulais vraiment. » Elle se leva alors, laissant son père réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. En quittant le bureau elle ajouta simplement : « Quoi qu'il arrive, c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir de quoi que ce soit. C'est mon choix. Je suis contente d'avoir au moins pu t'expliquer pourquoi on en est arrivé là. De toute façon, tu sais comme moi que même sans ça, nous n'aurions jamais pu être proches, alors dis-toi que ça ne change pas grand chose... »

Il se leva à son tour et répondit : « Tu deviens cynique, Kaname. A ton age, c'est dommage... »

Son absence n'était pas passée inaperçue, mais elle ne savait pas que sa conversation avec son père avait été entendue. Evidemment, Sosuke s'étant inquiété de ne pas la trouver en bas, avait fureté et avait profité de ses révélations à son père. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et la regarda en souriant s'approcher de la terrasse où il avait rejoint les autres un peu plus tôt.

Hassen était allé chercher le dîner. Il y avait des montagnes de plats pakistanais installés sur la table et tout le monde semblait ravi. L'ambiance était amicale et bonne enfant, et il était difficile d'imaginer que la troupe à sa table était en réalité une équipe de mercenaires à la veille de leur prochaine mission.

Kaname se posa entre Kurz et Sosuke, et rit tout de suite aux blagues vaseuses du blond. Elle n'allait pas passer ses dernières heures chez elle à bouder. Son père était toujours à l'écart avec Hassen et ils furent rappeler à l'ordre par Melissa et Kaname qui insistaient pour profiter de leur compagnie.

Les discussions allaient bon train, évitant tout sujet épineux. Quand Tessa manqua de s'étouffer avec un piment, Kaname raconta l'incident survenu au lycée, quand un de ses camarades après avoir mangé un petit au curry trop épicé, avec bu un poison 'accidentellement' apporté par Sosuke et que toute l'école s'était retrouver en quarantaine. Maintenant le souvenir était plutôt amusant, mais dans l'instant, elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle allait mourir.

Tout le monde riait autour de la table et même Sosuke dut avouer qu'il n'avait pas été très brillant dans cette affaire. Ils continuèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que Shunya finisse par se retirer, prétextant du travail, et rapidement la conversation devint plus sérieuse. Personne n'était dupe du comportant du père de Kaname, mais ce n'était pas la peine de discuter. Il leur fallait un plan d'action, et au dire de leur employeur, Hassen avait de quoi les aider.

Le chauffeur leur fournit une liste de matériel qu'il tenait à leur disposition ainsi que l'adresse d'un entrepôt pas très loin qui pourrait leur servire de QG. Il y avait en plus sa salle de surveillance qu'il fit visiter à Tessa et qui lui plut immédiatement. Elle installa son propre matériel en plus de celui déjà présent et avec l'aide de Kaname et des réseaux sécurisés qu'elle avait déjà posés, elle put rapidement établir un contact avec Dana, l'interface du sous-marin.

Les deux jeunes filles retournèrent dans le salon, où Hassen leur avait préparé du thé. Après leur avoir demandé si tout était en ordre, il préféra rentrer, pour ne pas déranger.

Rapidement la conversation tourna vers les personnes qu'ils allaient rencontrer. Sosuke n'avait aucune nouvelle de Wraith ni de Lemon et commençait à désespérer d'avoir leur soutien. Il leur fallait donc le maximum d'informations possibles, surtout maintenant que le temps leur était compté.

Melissa demanda à Kaname si Leonard lui avait donné d'autres noms ou si dans ceux qu'elle avait récoltés il n'y avait rien d'utilisable. La jeune fille réfléchit un instant et finit par admettre qu'elle ne se souvenait pas. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait consigné les informations qu'elle avait par écrit. Elle lui sourit en lui rappelant qu'elle avait donné son carnet à Tessa concernant les informations sur le personnel d'Amalgam. Tout devait être dedans. Et elle se tourna vers Tessa à la recherche d'une confirmation.

La blonde baissa la tête et se resservit une tasse de thé, passablement refroidi. Elle ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle n'avait rien compris. Sosuke se leva alors et partit chercher le carnet dans leurs affaires. Il l'avait feuilleté après l'incident avec Leonard, pendant qu'il attendait dans le bureau du général. Il n'avait pas fait très attention, mais maintenant, étant beaucoup plus calme, il se rappela qu'elle avait dit qu'il s'agissant d'un code très simple et que n'importe qui la connaissant suffisamment pouvait le décrypter. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, il se sentait soulagé. Il finit même par esquisser un sourire. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle racontait et s'amusait des réflexions peu flatteuses sur certains dont un blondinet un peu trop envahissant.

« On peut savoir ce qui t'amuse ? » Kurz était interloqué, il l'avait lu comme les autres et n'avait rien trouvé de particulièrement amusant dans ce texte. S'agissant d'un journal intime il avait espéré trouver des détails croustillants, mais tout ce que le carnet contenait c'était des descriptions à n'en plus finir de la faune et la flore autour de l'hacienda où résidait Kaname.

Sosuke leva les yeux vers ses camarades et se tourna plus particulièrement vers l'auteur : « Tu n'y vas pas de main morte quand même dans tes commentaires ! » Il essayait d'avoir l'air choqué, mais elle comprit tout de suite que ce qu'il avait lu lui plaisait. Déjà parce qu'il avait déchiffré son code et qu'il était vraisemblablement le seul ici et ensuite parce qu'effectivement, elle n'était pas tendre, en particulier avec son ravisseur. Elle lui sourit avec un air angélique : « Tu essayes de me dire quelque chose, Sosuke ? » Elle se leva et s'approcha en prenant un visage innocent. Kaname jeta un œil au-dessus de la page où il s'était arrêté et ne put retenir elle-aussi une remarque : « C'est vrai que ce jour je n'ai pas été très sympa, mais il m'avait particulièrement gonflé… »

« Vous allez nous expliquer à la fin ? » Kurz n'aimait pas être exclus des plaisanteries. Il se leva à son tour et se planta devant eux.

« T'es en train de me dire que tu comprends ce que ce truc raconte, c'est ça ? »

Sosuke le regarda avec surprise et répondit simplement : « C'est pas très compliqué, en fait. » Il continua de le feuilleter pendant que le blond s'énervait de passer à coté de quelque chose d'intéressant.

Tessa le rappela à l'ordre, et Melissa demanda s'il y avait des informations utiles pour leur affaire. Sosuke retrouva son sérieux habituel et répondit simplement : « Il va me falloir du temps pour tout relire, mais je pense qu'il y a des renseignements intéressants. »

Kaname lui prit le journal des mains et commença à le parcourir rapidement.

« Vous avez une liste de noms pour les membres importants des triades ? Parce que je me souviens avoir vu Sabine discuter avec plusieurs Asiatique, ce qui m'avait plutôt étonnée, parce qu'elle ne parlait pas Japonais. Mais ils étaient peut-être Chinois en fin de compte... » Elle avança dans le carnet et leur proposa plusieurs noms et description de personnes qu'elle avait croisées, ainsi que ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, à sa connaissance tout au moins. Elle n'assistait pas aux négociations, mais elle savait rapidement ce que les acheteurs voulaient puisque c'était alors ses sujets de travail.

Tessa transmettait les informations au fur et à mesure et Dana cherchait dans sa base de données pour obtenir des réponses. L'IA du sous-marin n'était pas spécialisée dans la recherche de personnes, mais elle avait une bibliothèque relativement bien fournie. De plus, Hunter l'alimentait de son coté. Il lui faudrait quelques heures de plus pour obtenir confirmation auprès de ces contacts à Hong Kong, mais grâce au décalage horaire, il pouvait leur parler directement dès maintenant.

Il faisait nuit noire quand ils finirent leur liste. Plusieurs noms revenaient, apparemment des membres de triades, mais aussi de plusieurs autres mafias asiatiques. Des trafiquants de drogues aux kidnappeurs d'enfants, en passant par différents marchands d'armes. Kaname avait été indirectement en contact avec la fine fleur du terrorisme du sud-est asiatique. Elle avait aussi pu leur donner l'inventaire des travaux qu'elle avait eu à effectuer après le passage de chacun et donc, le genre de matériel qu'ils recherchaient.

Certains volaient des appareils de camouflage, d'autres des radars pour détecter les éventuelles traces de l'armée ou de factions adverses, et d'autres bien sûr, se concentraient bêtement et simplement sur les armes elles-mêmes et voulaient du matériel performant. Les deux premiers étaient dans ses spécialités et elle avait fournit bons nombres de prototypes. Les acheteurs avaient été très satisfaits, ce qui lui avait permis d'obtenir une rallonge assez conséquente. Et elle semblait ravie de le leur annoncer, comme si elle était fière de son travail.

Tessa se retint difficilement de lui faire à nouveau des remarques sur la légèreté de son comportement, mais Kaname dut le sentir puisqu'elle ajouta avec un sourire ravageur que ce qui lui plaisait surtout c'était de les avoir tous arnaqué. Elle expliqua alors rapidement que tout ces prototypes étaient foireux, qu'ils n'étaient fait que pour durer quelques mois et surtout qu'ils avaient tous une fonction d'autodestruction qu'elle seule pouvait déclencher.

Rassurée, Tessa poussa un soupire de soulagement. Elle commençait à en avoir assez des frayeurs que son hôte prenait plaisir à lui faire. Elle se sentait vider et ne se fit pas prier quand celle-ci leur fit remarquer qu'ils devraient tous aller dormir.

Kaname monta avec eux mais se contenta de prendre une douche rapide avant de retourner en bas. Il lui restait moins de quarante-deux heures avant la fin de l'ultimatum et elle n'avait pas l'intention de perdre une minute de trop.

Elle avait récupéré l'ordinateur de Sosuke un peu plus tôt pour faire son arrangement avec Tessa et elle put s'installer confortablement dans le bureau de son père pour faire ses plans. Elle voulait retravailler certains des modèles qu'elle avait créés et surtout, élaborer un nouvel appareil qui complèterait le Lambda Driver. L'idée lui était venue plusieurs jours auparavant, quand elle était dans le TAROS. Depuis, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de temps à y consacrer, mais elle était bien décidée à s'en occuper avant d'être à nouveau isolée. Si leur stratégie fonctionnait, elle pourrait l'améliorer, et si jamais ils échouaient et qu'elle se retrouvait à nouveau prisonnière d'Amalgam, son système devrait lui permettre de laisser de quoi venir à bout de l'organsation. Elle ne croyait pas tellement à cette hypothèse mais préférait l'envisager au cas ou.

Le temps passa relativement vite et une fois sûre que tout le monde dormait, elle récupéra les données qu'elle cachait dans son téléphone portable et entama la phase de décryptage, avec l'aide de l'IA avec laquelle elle communiquait depuis le début. En attendant de pouvoir à nouveau retravailler, elle remonta discrètement dans sa chambre pour attraper le cahier dont elle avait besoin. C'était un carnet jaune, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui qui contenait les informations sur le personnel d'Amalgam qu'elle avait donné à Tessa. Sauf que celui-ci contenait ses recherches. Comme pour tout ce qui concernait son travail, il était illisible seul, mais avec la bonne méthode, il était facilement déchiffrable.

Kaname continua à travailler, sans se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle discutait directement avec l'IA, et ce fut ce qui la trahit.

Sosuke l'avait entendu remonter et il s'était senti soulagé de la savoir enfin coucher. Mais il avait compris qu'elle n'avait fait que passer et après avoir attendu une bonne demi-heure, il se décida à se lever. Ce qu'il avait surpris de sa conversation avec son père l'avait perturbé. Elle paraissait convaincue qu'ils allaient échouer. Mais surtout, elle était sûre de ne jamais pouvoir revenir. Comme si quoi qu'il fasse, elle avait déjà pris sa décision. Et ne lui en avait pas parlé.

Il s'approcha doucement du bureau de son père, guidé par la lumière et fut étonné de l'entendre parler. Elle expliquait en anglais le fonctionnement d'un appareil, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle racontait. Une fois de plus, son savoir le dépassait. Pourquoi était-elle là, à parler technologie au beau milieu de la nuit ? Et avec qui ? Il commença à imaginer le pire, jusqu'à ce qu'il entente la voix de son interlocuteur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il entra dans la pièce.

Kaname sursauta au bruit de la porte et ne fut que partiellement rassurée en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Elle n'avait pas très envie d'être découverte, et peut-être encore moins par lui. Elle esquissa un sourire et demanda :

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas couché, Sosuke ? »

Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, l'IA répliqua : Bonsoir Sergent, alors, vous venez prendre de mes nouvelles ? Même si la plupart des voix de synthèse se ressemblait, il avait reconnu la voix de Al, l'intelligence artificielle de son AS. Sosuke soupira. Il ne s'habituerait jamais au comportement quasi humain de cette machine.

« Non, Al, je ne savais même pas que tu étais là. » Puis se tournant vers Kaname il ajouta : « Je venais juste voir pourquoi tu étais encore débout. »

Encore une fois, Al intervint avant que qui que ce soit puisse le faire.

C'est ma faute, Sergent. Mademoiselle Kaname m'a parlé d'un de ses projets que je trouve très intéressant et je lui demandais des explications. Je n'ai pas réalisé l'heure tardive pour vous. Nous pourrons reprendre plus tard, si vous voulez. Un être humain doit dormir au moins sept heures par nuit pour pouvoir être en forme. Il faut que vous vous reposiez, Kaname.

Elle était stupéfaite par cette remarque, mais ne put retenir un sourire. Finalement, ces deux-là se ressemblaient beaucoup. Al s'était vraiment adapté à la personnalité de Sosuke. C'était un peu comme en avoir deux dans la même pièce. Rassurant d'un coté mais aussi terriblement angoissant. Devant la mine défaite de son ami, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir et commença à lui raconter ce qu'elle préparait.

« Je vais effectivement aller me coucher puisque tout le monde à l'air d'y tenir, mais d'abord, Al, nous allons expliquer certaines choses à Sosuke. Ce que nous avons fait n'est pas très correct, si tu y réfléchis. Tu travailles pour lui et nous n'avons même pas pris la peine de lui demander s'il était d'accord pour que tu m'aides. »

Sosuke acquiesça en silence, prêt à écouter ce qu'ils avaient à lui apprendre.

Rapidement, Kaname lui présenta les systèmes qu'elle avait développés et ce qu'elle comptait en faire. Elle lui montra en particulier l'arme qu'elle avait créée et comment elle comptait l'adapter au système son AS. Al devait s'occuper de faire le transfert de données à partir de ce qu'elle avait mis au point.

Soudain, elle lui prit la main, et après avoir demander à Al de les laisser, elle le regarda avec le plus grand sérieux, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

« Ecoute-moi bien. Ce que je t'ai montré là doit absolument rester entre nous. Pour le moment, ce système ne fonctionne pas, et j'aimerai autant que ça reste ainsi. C'est une arme extrêmement puissante, bien plus puissante que le Lambda Driver que tu as actuellement. »

Sosuke fut surpris mais continua d'écouter.

« Je confis ces informations à Al parce que tu es le seul à pouvoir le piloter, donc tu es le seul à pouvoir manipuler cette nouvelle arme. J'ai trafiqué l'omni-sphère pour qu'elle ne soit accessible que de toi. Al s'est chargé de faire converger le programme pour qu'il ne s'enclenche qu'à partir de tes ondes cérébrales. »

Elle se pencha à nouveau sur l'ordinateur et lui montra le système un peu plus en détails.

« C'est parce que j'ai ce truc dans ma tête qu'ils me veulent. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils savaient que je pouvais créer quelque chose de plus puissant que le Lambda Driver. En plus, avec les améliorations que j'ai faites, tu n'auras plus de problème de concentration. Ca ne peut pas s'utiliser de façon continue, mais beaucoup plus longtemps. Bien sûr pour l'instant, comme je te l'ai dit, ça ne marche pas. Donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Il dut sentir qu'elle lui cachait encore quelque chose puisqu'il lui prit la main, la détourna de l'écran pour l'obliger à lui faire et demanda :

« Alors si c'est le cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en parles et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en occupes maintenant ? »

Elle évitait son regard, restant les yeux baissés sur leurs mains jointes. Elle soupira et finit par avouer.

« C'est très simple, si jamais notre plan ne marche pas et que je ne reviens pas, il faut que tu aies les moyens de les détruire. Avec ça, tu n'auras pas de problème. Le blocage existant ne peut disparaître sans mon intervention. Et j'ai ce qu'il faut sur moi pour le faire, où que je me trouve. » Elle releva la tête et sourit tristement.

« S'ils me capturent à nouveau, je ne pense pas pouvoir revenir, c'est pourquoi tu dois me promettre de ne pas me laisser partir. »

Naturellement, il lui promit que tout se passerait bien et qu'il la protègerait. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer, mais il essayait aussi de se rassurer lui-même. C'est alors qu'elle ajouta :

« Ils ne seront pas aussi coulant cette fois, tu sais. Ils me videront la tête pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchent et alors ce sera pire que tout… Non seulement je deviendrai un légume, mais ils auront de quoi construire des armes encore plus puissantes… Il faut éviter ça à tout prix. »

Sosuke acquiesça, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et lui tendit la main pour l'emmener à l'étage. Il suivit sans discuter et fut même soulagé quand elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Il accepta volontiers de rester dans son lit et ne se plaint pas un instant de subir ses caresses. Naïvement, il crut que l'orage était passé quand elle demanda plus. Il lui fit l'amour sans discuter un instant, et ce ne fut qu'en la serrant dans ses bras bien après qu'il comprit que le pire était à venir. Elle se redressa et lui demanda simplement :

« Promets-moi que je n'y retournerai pas. »

Il promit une fois de plus, sans chercher plus, mais sentant le danger se rapprocher.

« Quoi qu'il en coûte ? »

« Quoi qu'il en coûte, je ne te laisserai pas partir avec eux. » Il avait confiance, mais il sentait son cœur se serrer. Il lui caressait les cheveux pour essayer de la tranquilliser

« Même si tu dois me tuer ? » Il s'arrêta. Son cœur oubliait de battre et il ne respirait plus. Elle était sérieuse et depuis le début, c'était là qu'elle voulait en venir. C'était pour ça qu'elle lui avait dit tout cela. Il devait savoir à quoi s'attendre si jamais ils échouaient.

Alors à contre cœur, il promit. « Même si je dois t'abattre, tu ne retourneras jamais avec eux. » Elle l'embrassa et put enfin penser dormir. Lui, resta les yeux grand ouvert, ce demandant comment il pourrait tenir une promesse pareille. Puis les mots de Leonard lui revinrent en mémoire. S'il devait le faire, il le ferait.

Après tout, il n'était qu'un assassin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Bon, avec ça, j'espère que je n'en ai pas trop dit... Il ne va plus rester beaucoup de suspens... Encore que je prévois quelques rebondissements supplémentaires, mais j'ai quand même peur de m'être un peu trop dévoilée pour la suite du programme. Tant pis ! Et encore merci à tous pour les coms._

_Sinon, ca n'a rien à voir, mais le roman Dancing Very Merry Christmas est enfin dispo en vf et en entier sur le site de la sentaa. Ils ont même mis le début de Continuing on my own. Donc pour ceux qui ne les ont pas lus, ou qui veulent connaitre la vraie suite de l'anime, ils peuvent y aller._


	31. Soutien inespéré

**Chapitre 31 Renfort inespéré**

Kurz sirotait son café sur la terrasse, ayant laissé les filles discuter avec Shunya. Tessa avait eu confirmation de l'arrivée de leur hélicoptère et devait organiser la rencontre le plus discrètement possible. Melissa était aussi de la partie voulant soutenir au mieux Tessa dans son affrontement avec le père de Kaname. Il semblait ne rien vouloir comprendre et s'appliquait dans son rôle de patriarche buté. Pourtant, il fallait absolument trouver un endroit tranquille pour faire atterrir l'hélico. En plus des armes, un soutien humain leur serait fourni maintenant qu'ils avaient eu l'ultimatum d'Amalgam.

Toute l'équipe des STR serait déployée, et ils ne pouvaient pas débarquer en plein New York sans se faire repérer.

Comme Kaname leur avait suggéré, le plus simple était d'utiliser les infrastructures de l'ONU, mais pour cela, il leur fallait un certain nombre d'accords et l'appui d'un haut-commissaire serait le bienvenu. Tessa était un peu contrariée de devoir négocier seule avec Shunya, elle avait espéré que Kaname l'aiderait un peu, mais cette dernière refusait de se montrer. Heureusement que Melissa était là pour expliquer les détails de la situation. D'un autre coté, le capitaine n'appréciait que son autorité soit ainsi remise en question. Shunya écoutait l'ancien Marine mais ne prêtait qu'une attention distraite à la petite blonde qui était pourtant sa supérieure.

Après plusieurs minutes de radotage, le commissaire finit par comprendre ce qu'il devait faire et accepta de les aider. Après tout, ces gens étaient là pour récupérer sa fille cadette et protéger l'aînée. S'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour leur rendre la tache plus facile, il n'allait pas refuser. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était l'absence de Kaname dans cette discussion. Elle était toujours la première à vouloir lui expliquer les choses, et leur conversation d'hier ne suffisait pas à justifier qu'elle ne soit pas avec les autres. De plus, il manquait aussi son garde du corps et Shunya ne pouvait que suspecter une embrouille. Dès qu'il aborda le sujet des deux absents, il sentit une tension, particulièrement palpable chez la blonde. Et soudain, Kurz arriva, un grand sourire lui éclairant le visage prêt à faire un cours sur les relations entre sa fille et son futur gendre, comme il l'appelait.

Melissa se retint difficilement de broyer le sniper sur pied et à la place partit chercher les deux manquants, pendant que Kurz et Tessa se préparaient. Ils n'avaient plus tellement de temps avant l'arrivée de l'hélico et devaient encore rejoindre le bâtiment des nations unies, ce qui avec la circulation prendrait bien une demi-heure. Shunya partit de son coté passer quelques coups de téléphone pour prévenir de l'arrivée par voie aérienne de relation à lui et obtenir une sécurisation du périmètre pendant vingt minutes pour décharger le matériel. Peu d'informations avaient filtré concernant la disparition d'Ayame, la presse ayant été tenu à bonne distance. Mais il avait tout de même parler de son problème à certains collègues et du coup pouvait facilement justifier la venue de visiteurs inattendus.

A l'étage, Melissa ne s'attarda même pas dans la chambre que Sosuke partageait avec Kurz. Elle avait bien compris à l'attitude du sniper que son camarade n'était plus avec lui au réveil. Et comme il n'était pas non plus en bas, il était forcément dans la chambre de Kaname. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour qui que ce soit, ils étaient tous un peu surpris par la rapidité des évènements entre eux. Sosuke avait toujours été très lent, particulièrement pour comprendre les filles, alors ils avaient du mal à croire qu'ils aient déjà cette étape. Pourtant il n'y avait que peu de doute possible.

Melissa frappa doucement avant de passer la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et comprit qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Malgré l'obscurité, elle aperçut une épaisse masse sous la couverture, impliquant la présence de deux corps l'un sur l'autre. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en voyant la main de Sosuke perdue au milieu des cheveux de Kaname. Dès qu'elle avait ouvert la porte, il s'était raidi, prêt à l'attaque, protégeant son ange sans la brusquer.

Il réalisa vite de qui il s'agissait et se détendit, pour se retrouver confronter au malaise d'être surpris ainsi. Même si ses cheveux la couvraient plutôt bien, il était évident que Kaname était aussi nue que lui sous le drap et il ne put que rougir de l'implication que l'intruse allait faire.

Mais Melissa n'était pas du genre à se mêler de la vie privée des autres. Elle se contenta de sourire et lui expliqua le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller la belle endormie qu'ils allaient récupérer leur matériel. Ils pouvaient rester tranquilles et profiter d'un peu d'intimité pendant encore plus d'une heure. Elle finit par un clin d'œil et s'apprêta à refermer la porte quand Kurz surgit derrière elle pour confirmer son idée sur la relation des deux tourtereaux.  
Le spectacle qu'il offrait parut lui plaire énormément et il commença à frétiller, parlant suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre dans tout l'immeuble.  
Kaname commença à bouger et reconnaissant la voix qui l'avait sauvagement réveillée, décida d'agir. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas bien réveillée, et n'avait conscience ni de son état vestimentaire, ni de son environnement.

Quand elle se redressa pour envoyer sur le sniper le premier objet qui lui passait sous la main, elle fut brusquement arrêter dans son élan.

Sosuke l'attrapa fermement et la fit rouler à coté de lui, remerciant le ciel d'avoir anticipé son mouvement. Melissa de son coté se chargea de Kurz et referma la porte rapidement. Elle redescendit rejoindre Tessa, traînant derrière elle son compagnon, et laissant les amoureux tranquilles pour gérer leurs histoires.  
Kaname grogna et finit par former une phrase cohérente.

« Pourquoi tu m'as arrêtée ? » Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et trouva Sosuke à moitié allongé sur elle, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle le poussa et alluma sa lampe de chevet. S'habituant petit à petit à la lumière, elle découvrit le visage de son garde du corps joliment teinté de rouge, les yeux évitant son regard.

« Alors? »

Sosuke prit une profonde inspiration et, toujours en contemplant le mur répondit : « Et bien, c'est assez simple. Je ne crois pas que te lever complètement nue devant Kurz pour lui envoyer une boite de préservatifs au visage ait été le meilleur moyen de le calmer. »

« Oh … » Kaname rougit à son tour, réalisant ce qu'elle avait failli faire.

« Effectivement. Tu as bien fait alors. » Elle lui sourit, mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Il s'appliquait toujours à ne pas la regarder et elle commençait à trouver ça pénible.

« Sosuke ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, et rougit encore un peu plus.

« Non, c'est juste que... enfin... » Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. « Tu es toute nue. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et bien hier, tu disais que tu ne voulais pas que... » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle l'embrassait, le basculant sur lit de façon à se retrouver au-dessus.

« Baka ! » Elle lui sourit et se leva, sans prendre la peine de se couvrir, puis enfila rapidement sa chemise avant d'ouvrir les rideaux.

« Je suppose qu'il faut qu'on les rejoigne rapidement… »

Sosuke s'appuya sur un coude et la regarda, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était vraiment belle. Trop belle, très certainement. Il devait tout faire pour la protéger. Même s'il avait promis, il ne pourrait jamais lui faire du mal. Il fallait trouver une solution pour se débarrasser de ceux qui en avaient après elle sans la mettre en danger, elle ou sa famille.

Kaname se retourna et fut surprise de le voir toujours au lit, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je ne veux pas t'empêcher d'apprécier le spectacle, mais je crois que les autres nous attendent ! »

Sosuke se redressa un peu plus et répondit simplement : « En fait, ils sont partis sans nous. On les aurait trop retardés, vu qu'une certaine personne avait envie de faire la grâce matinée. » Il avait un sourire en coin en la regardant, et elle restait stupéfaite. Il avait déjà fait quelques plaisanteries en sa présence, mais jamais il n'avait été sarcastique avec elle. Elle hésitait sur la réaction à avoir, et finit par éclater de rire.

« Hé, je t'ai pas empêché de les accompagner ! » Elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine et prit un air vexé.

« Ben, en fait, si un peu, vu que tu dormais sur moi… » Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la chercher, et elle avait de plus de mal à garder son sang froid. Après deux ou trois piques, il obtint enfin la réaction voulue et elle se précipita sur lui. Sosuke en profita pour l'attraper et l'immobilisa sur le lit, faisant jouer le poids de son corps sur le sien pour contraindre ses mouvements. Une lueur malicieuse passa dans les yeux de Kaname et elle ne put retenir une petite moue amusée.

« Alors c'était ça que tu voulais en fait… »

Il la regarda avec surprise ne comprenant pas tout de suite de quoi elle lui parlait, et elle profita de ce moment d'inattention pour repasser dessus.  
Elle s'assit sur lui, prenant bien soin de choisir sa position, une jambe de chaque coté de ses hanches, et gardant son sourire malicieux, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, attendant elle-aussi une réaction. Lentement, elle déboutonna sa chemise, sans détourner son regard. Le résultat ne tarda pas à se faire sentir. Sosuke rougit, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait en tête en la ramenant sur le lit. Il essaya vainement de protester et de s'expliquer, mais Kaname ne se souciait pas de ses arguments. Elle avait une idée très précise de ce qu'elle voulait et comptait bien l'obtenir.

Sa chemise glissa sur ses épaules et elle remarqua l'état désastreux de son pansement.

« Il faudra certainement s'occuper de ça aussi… » Sosuke tenta de saisir l'opportunité qu'elle lui offrait, et lui expliqua qu'elle ne devait pas négliger sa guérison, mais il comprit très vite qu'elle n'était pas intéressée le moins du monde par ses talents d'infirmier à l'heure actuelle. Il hésita encore un peu, résistant tant bien que mal aux avances de sa protégée et à ses hormones, puis se rappelant qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'appartement et que personne ne savait que Kaname était à New York, ils ne prenaient pas tellement de risque. Si vraiment c'était ce qu'elle voulait, à quoi bon la contrarier de bon matin ? Il pourrait toujours lui parler après.

De leur coté, Kurz, Melissa et Tessa attendaient l'arrivée de l'hélicoptère de Mithril. Entre l'ECS et les silencieux installés sur les hélices, l'appareil était très discret et ne risquait pas se faire repérer facilement par les services américains. Le problème était les forces d'Amalgam présente à New York. Kaname avait dit qu'elle s'occuperait de leur système et brouillerait leurs radars, mais comme elle n'était toujours pas levée quand ils étaient partis, Tessa avait de plus en plus de doute qu'elle ait rempli sa part. Pourtant le transfert se déroula sans anicroche. Clouzot lui remit les papiers de Hunter pendant que Yan et Sandarapta se chargea de débarquer leur cargaison. Hassen était resté avec eux et les aida à transporter leur matériel dans la voiture. Il faudra faire deux voyages pour tout débarrasser, mais ça ne posait pas problème vu qu'une partie allait à l'appartement des Chidori et une autre allait directement à l'entrepôt que le chauffeur leur avait réservé.

Melissa, Tessa et Clouzot restèrent sur la piste, pendant que les trois autres se rendaient à l'entrepôt. Kurz se chargerait de l'installation de départ et ils se retrouveraient tous en début d'après-midi pour vérifier que tout fonctionnait et passer à l'action. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps et chaque heure était comptée.

Une fois de plus, Tessa s'agaça de l'attitude désinvolte de Kaname, mais Melissa la calma. Leur 'employeur' était certainement la plus stressée en ce moment, et ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Ils n'avaient objectivement pas besoin d'elle sur le terrain, alors autant qu'elle reste à couvert pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Les espions d'Amalgam suivaient certainement les moindres faits et gestes de Shunya et leur arrivée n'était sûrement pas passée inaperçu.

La blonde resta perdue dans ses pensées en tortillant sa tresse. Elle savait que son amie avait raison, elle savait aussi que Kaname était dans une situation délicate et qu'elle le droit de se reposer. Mais une partie d'elle ne pouvait supporter de la savoir seule dans une chambre avec Sosuke. Bien sûr, il était clair qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, qu'il ne voyait qu'elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse.

Clouzot la sortie de sa transe méditative en lui demandant les détails prévus pour leur plan ainsi que s'ils avaient des nouvelles de leur espionne. Mais pour le moment, la situation était relativement bloquée. Ils allaient s'occuper des triades dès aujourd'hui en espérant obtenir des résultats rapidement pour trouver Ayame et rentrer à Norflok préparer la grande intervention contre Amalgam.

Kaname se complaisait dans la béatitude d'un demi-sommeil, toujours la tête perdue dans le cou de son amant quand son portable se mit à vibrer. Elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et se précipita sur l'appareil. Sosuke la regarda faire avec une surprise mêlée d'interrogation.

Elle lui sourit et expliqua simplement : « L'hélico se rapproche. Il devrait arriver dans moins de cinq minutes. » Elle tapota sur son téléphone et celui-ci émis un son strident pendant quelques secondes avant de s'éteindre complètement.

« J'ai enclenché le brouillage. Tous les radars anti-ECS sont bloqués pour quarante-cinq minutes. J'espère que ça leur suffira. »

Elle s'assit au bord du lit, tournant le dos à Sosuke et demanda: « Tu peux enlever le bandage ? Je vais aller me laver. On a intérêt à se bouger pour être prêts avant leur retour... »

Sosuke se leva pour attraper son médi-kit et coupa la gaze. Il la débarrassa rapidement du pansement et désinfecta la plaie. Kaname tiqua un peu au contact directement de la compresse sur sa blessure, mais ne dit rien. Soudain, elle sentit les bras de Sosuke s'enrouler autour de son ventre, sa tête reposant sur son autre épaule. Il lui murmura simplement : « Je ne veux pas te faire mal. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. » Sa voix était aussi calme qu'à l'ordinaire, mais elle sentait l'émotion qu'il essayait de masquer. Il avait peur. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit ça. Sosuke Sagara n'avait pas peur, il pouvait toujours faire face, quelle que soit la situation. Et pourtant, maintenant, dans sa chambre, dans son lit, il avait peur et c'était à elle de le rassurer. C'était une impression nouvelle pour elle, comme lui certainement.

Kaname se blottit dans ses bras, se délectant de la chaleur de son corps et de la douceur de sa peau sur la sienne. Doucement, elle attrapa sa main dans la sienne et utilisa l'autre pour la lisser.

« Tout ira bien, Sosuke. Je sais bien que tu ne me feras jamais de mal. J'ai confiance en toi. »

« Pourtant c'est moi qui t'ai fait cette blessure... » Il ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Elle y était sans doute aller un peu fort la veille en lui parlant franchement. Elle n'aurait pas du lui confier une telle responsabilité.

« Ce que je veux dire Sosuke, c'est que tu ne me feras jamais de mal si tu n'y aies pas obligé. Tu préférerais te tuer plutôt que de me blesser. Et d'ailleurs, je ne t'en demande pas tant ! »

Il essaya encore une fois de protester, c'était son devoir de la protéger, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle valait beaucoup plus que lui, elle avait une famille et des amis à qui elle manquerait alors que lui... Il ne put pas finir. Elle s'était retournée et le regardait avec un curieux mélange de tristesse et de colère.  
« Arrête avec ça ! Tu crois que j'ai envie de vivre sans toi ? Tu crois que je pourrai continuer à me lever en sachant que tu es mort pour moi ? » Sa voix se brisait de plus en plus.

« Jamais, Sosuke, jamais ! Ma vie ne vaut pas plus que la tienne. Tu sauves des milliers de gens grâce à Mithril alors que je ne fais que construire des armes monstrueuses pour en tuer le plus possible. Si l'un de nous mérite de mourir, je crois plutôt que c'est moi ! »

Il resta stupéfait. Jamais il n'avait envisagé les choses de cette façon. Il avait tellement de sang sur les mains qu'il ne pouvait pas se considérer comme quelqu'un de bien, mais pourtant, elle, ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un soldat sauvant des innocents. Elle reprit sur un ton plus calme et posé.

« Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, hier soir. Je te l'ai demandé à toi parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Parce que je suis toujours près de toi et que je te fais confiance. Si tu promets quelque chose, tu t'y tiendras. Mais je n'aurai pas du, je suis désolée. » Elle se retourna à nouveau, et comme si rien ne s'était passé, se leva et partit vers la salle de bain.

« Tu me referas le bandage après, c'est plus logique. »

Il lui fallut quelques instant pour ce remettre de cette sortie, puis il décida d'aller lui aussi se préparer. Ils n'avaient plus tellement de temps libre devant eux.  
Kaname le rejoignit dans la chambre de Kurz où il rangeait ses affaires. Elle était seulement en serviette comme la première fois qu'il s'était occupé de son pansement, mais lui était complètement habillé. Elle lui proposa d'installer ses bagages dans sa chambre puisque c'était sans doute là qu'il passerait la prochaine nuit et elle l'attendit sur son lit pour se faire soigner.

La plaie avait bien cicatrisé et même s'il était trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse recommencer à bouger normalement le bras, l'amélioration était notable. Sosuke lui fit un bandage beaucoup plus petit, simplement pour protéger l'épaule, il n'avait plus besoin de couvrir tout le buste. Il remarqua que les traces de brûlures étaient toujours là, comme si elle devait rester à jamais sur son dos. Son estomac se crispa au souvenir de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté. En effet, il ne pouvait pas la laisser repartir avec eux. Une fois le pansement finit, il la regarda s'habiller en silence, se jurant de tout faire pour la garder avec lui. Ce sentiment de possessivité qu'il ressentait toujours en sa présence devenait de plus en plus fort.

Comme elle fouillait dans ses affaires à la recherche de vêtement, il fut surpris de se prendre un morceau de tissus blanc sur la tête. Il attrapa l'objet et fut encore plus étonné quand il comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Il s'apprêtait à demander ce qu'il était supposé en faire qu'elle lui prit des mains, effila les bretelles et lui tourna le dos.

« J'ai pas envie d'avoir encore des réflexions, alors si tu pouvais m'aider à l'accrocher… »

Sosuke resta un instant perplexe devant les deux lanières puis réalisa comment ça fonctionnait. Une fois couverte Kaname se retourna et l'embrassa sur la joue en rougissant.

« Je sais qu'en général les garçons apprennent d'abord à les enlever, mais tu n'as jamais rien fait comme tout le monde… »

Il rougit à son tour. Devant lui se tenait sa protégée, sa maîtresse, la femme pour qui il donnerait sa vie, seulement vêtue d'un soutien-gorge et d'une culotte et il la trouvait magnifique. Il aurait pu rester à la contempler pendant des heures si elle ne s'était pas souvenu qu'ils étaient pressés et n'avait pas sauté dans un pantalon.

Une fois habillée, elle descendit au salon, attrapa rapidement de quoi manger et se précipita dans le bureau pour vérifier son installation. Apparemment, les données de Hunter étaient arrivées, ainsi que des compléments d'informations sur les triades. Mais aucune nouvelle de Sabine ou monsieur Gold concernant Ayame. Etaient-ils au courant de leur plan ? Elle ne voulait pas céder à la panique, mais encore une fois, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Sosuke tenta de la rassurer et sembla y réussir. Elle retrouva le sourire et proposa d'aller faire quelques courses pour le repas. Avec les nouveaux arrivants, ils allaient être nombreux à table et elle aimait autant que toute l'équipe se retrouve à l'appartement pour éviter de trop attirer l'attention.

A peine étaient-ils sortis du supermarché qu'un homme se planta devant eux. Il devait avoir la vingtaine, un peu plus grand que Kaname, visiblement asiatique, avec cheveux très noirs et les yeux bridés. Sosuke se raidit immédiatement mais ne bougea pas. L'inconnu lui sourit ironiquement avant de porter toute son attention sur la brune à coté de lui.

« Mon ange, comment vas tu depuis tout ce temps ! » Et avant même qu'elle ait le temps de répondre, l'homme la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.  
Sosuke sentit son ventre se serrer, et sa respiration se bloquer. Ca n'allait pas encore recommencer !!

Kaname fut stupéfaite, ne réalisant pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, puis elle se libéra et plongeant son regard dans celui de l'inconnu, éclata de rire.  
Sosuke ne comprenait rien et l'autre semblait aussi beaucoup s'amuser, encore une fois, à ses dépends. Il allait demander une explication quand l'homme parlait d'une voix beaucoup plus féminine et sarcastique : « Et bien sergent, vous avez un problème ? Vous devriez refermer la bouche, vous risquez d'avaler une mouche ! »

Kaname retint un autre éclat de rire et prit la main de son garde du corps avant de faire face à celui qui venait de l'embrasser.  
« Tu peux t'en empêcher, hein ? Il faut toujours que tu le mettes mal à l'aise ? » Elle n'était pas fâchée, ni même vraiment surprise mais ce qui étonna le plus Sosuke c'était la familiarité qu'elle employait avec cet homme. Elle le connaissait forcément, et il devait bien la connaître aussi puisqu'il savait qui il était. Il était perdu dans ses réflexions quand Kaname se décida à faire les présentations.

« Je suppose que tu te souviens de l'agent de Mithril, chargé de ma surveillance ? »

Sosuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles.

« Je croyais que vous vous connaissiez… Mais tu l'as peut-être pas reconnue… Enfin bref, Sosuke, cet homme, c'est Wraith. »

Il resta interdit, contemplant l'homme en face de lui. Wraith était une femme, une Coréenne de vingt-cinq ans, brune aux cheveux courts, pas un homme de vingt ans. Il ne savait pas quoi dire quand il aperçut un peu plus loin un visage nettement plus familier. Un blond d'une trentaine d'années adossé à une voiture. En remarquant Sosuke il s'approcha et posa la main sur l'épaule de Wraith.

« Alors, ta petite blague s'est déroulée comme tu voulais ? »

Kaname sourit au nouveau venu et remarqua tout de suite que Sosuke se détendait.

Wraith poussa sa main sans ménagement et répondit d'un ton un peu froid : « Pas tout à fait. La mine du sergent parfait était impayable, mais mademoiselle m'a tout de suite reconnue. Je perds la main, je crois… »

Cette fois Kaname ne put se retenir de rire. Effectivement la tête de Sosuke devant Wraith l'embrassant avait été particulièrement plaisante, mais maintenant qu'il comprenait, c'était presque mieux. Elle réussit à se calmer et expliqua simplement :

« Si tu ne m'avais pas appelée 'mon ange', je n'aurais pas compris. C'est un surnom réservé au personnel de Mithril, personne d'autre ne m'appelle comme ça. Je me demande même où ils sont allés chercher un truc pareil… »

Sosuke tiqua, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle se tourna vers le blond en tendant la main vers le blond, et ajouta : « Au fait, je suis Kaname Chidori, enchantée. »

Il lui prit la main et lui sourit amicalement : « Michel Lemon. Sosuke m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Il ajouta un clin d'œil à l'attention du sergent mais ne dit rien de plus. Kaname resta silencieuse, préférant garder ses questions pour plus tard. Elle invita simplement les nouveaux arrivants à se joindre au reste de l'équipe et à les suivre chez son père. Heureusement, elle avait prévu large pour le repas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Bon pour celui-la, je suis pas ce que ca donne. J'ai essayé de pas trop détailler la partie technique, mais il faut bien que j'explique ce qui se prépare... Et je me suis retenue sur le sucre parce que si je m'écoute, ce chapitre n'aurait été qu'un lemon sur la vie sexuelle de Kaname et Sosuke et ce n'est pas le propos !  
Le prochain chapitre, on passe à l'action, promis. Cette fois, j'arrête de me répendre en détails inutiles et je fais avancer la situation.  
Et sinon, je suis désolée pour la fin, mais j'avais envie de faire une blague pourrie sur Kaname qui se faisait encore embrasser par un mec sans se plaindre, je trouve ça trop sympa de rendre Sosuke jaloux, ca lui va bien. Enfin, je trouve.  
Et après l'avoir laissé seul avec Kaname, alors qu'il était tout nu, seulement couvert d'un drap dans une pose lascive, il fallait bien que je me venge. Il a eu un peu d'intimité, je ne suis pas rentrée dans les détails, il fallait bien que je fasse plaisir ailleurs ! Je deviens de plus en grave moi, il est temps que j'arrête cette histoire !_


	32. Repérage

**Chapitre 32 Repérages**

Tous les préparatifs étaient terminés, le matériel rangé et installé, les informations dispatchées, et les présentations avaient même étaient faites avec les nouveaux venus.

Kaname leur servit un repas gargantuesque et tout le monde semblait ravi. Pourtant, on sentait que l'atmosphère était tendue. Dès qu'Hassen raccompagna Shunya à son bureau, toute l'équipe se mit en route. Ils n'avaient pas temps à perdre. Melissa se chargeait de faire des repérages autour du Blue Dragon, Lemon surveillait ses arrières. Il avait toujours sa couverture de journaliste indépendant et profitait de la période touristique pour faire un reportage dans le quartier mythique de ChinaTown, New York pour un grand journal français. Et quoi de mieux que les clubs typiquement chinois pour attirer les touristes ? Il pourrait ainsi discuter un peu avec les propriétaires et essayer d'organiser une visite pour la soirée.

Wraith se mêlait à la foule et s'occupait d'obtenir des informations grâce aux contacts de Hunter. Yan et Sandarapta devaient de quadriller le secteur pour préparer une éventuelle offensive et installer le dispositif de surveillance. Et enfin Kurz restait à couvert, sur les hauteurs de Manhattan, pour garder tout ce petit monde à l'œil derrière la lunette de son fusil. Il devait aussi vérifier qu'il pourrait assurer la sécurité de Mao et des autres s'ils arrivaient à infiltrer le club. Kaname avait demandé à Simon, le portier, de lui trouver un accès aux gratte-ciel d'East Broadway, donnant directement sur la Confusius Plaza, et grâce à ses collègues, il le lui avait obtenu sans problème. L'équipe était connue de tous les gardiens des environs et pouvait aller et venir sans problème sur tout le secteur de Two Bridges.

Une fois tout le monde en place, Kaname suivit le mouvement et se dirigea vers l'entrepôt qui leur servait de quartier général sur les bords de l'East River. Elle resterait là avec Sosuke, Tessa et le lieutenant Clouzot pour surveiller le bon déroulement de la mission. En plus de leur matériel habituel, elle leur avait fourni une ligne de communication ultra sécurisée grâce aux réseaux qu'elle avait mis en place quelques jours plus tôt.

Très vite, elle commença à tourner en rond. Elle ne supportait pas de rester inactive. Sa sœur ne devait pas être très loin et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Tant qu'elle se préparait pour la mission, elle avait réussi à rester calme, mais maintenant qu'elle devait attendre, elle trouvait la situation infernale. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur les conversations des autres, mais n'arrivait pas à être attentive.

Tessa jouait tranquillement avec sa tresse, pendant que Clouzot taillait un morceau de bois avec son couteau. Ils avaient l'habitude de cette phase d'attente dans les missions. Sosuke restait dans son coin, les yeux rivés sur les écrans de contrôle, visiblement lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Il était aussi inquiet qu'elle, mais ne voulait pas le montrer. Il savait que s'ils échouaient maintenant, elle ne leur pardonnerait pas. Et surtout qu'elle attendrait de lui qu'il tienne sa promesse. Plus le temps passait, plus chacun s'enfermait dans son univers. Ils avaient des images de ce que faisait Melissa, Yan et Sandarapta, mais pour le moment, ils n'avaient aucun retour concret pour établir une stratégie. Le silence devenait oppressant. Soudain Kaname prit la parole.

« Comment vous allez procéder ? »

Tessa la regarda surprise. Le plan avait déjà été expliqué plusieurs fois, mais elle reprit tout de même pour la rassurer.

« Eh bien, c'est assez simple, on va commencer par une infiltration classique et on va essayer de mettre la main sur Cho, ou sur Sabine. Avec les photos qu'on a et les descriptions que tu as faites, on devrait pouvoir les reconnaître. Après reste à voir comment se passe la rencontre. Mais ça devrait bien aller, en général, on sait y faire… » Tessa avait un sourire confiant qui ne suffisait pas à rassurer Kaname.

« Et si on ne les trouve pas ? »

Clouzot intervint alors : « Il y a plusieurs personnes sur notre liste. Ces deux-là sont les plus intéressants pour le moment, mais il y en a d'autres qui peuvent nous conduire à eux. Les Triades sont un groupe important et il est peu probable qu'ils soient tous en vacances… » Il avait voulu paraître léger, mais visiblement, il ne faisait que la contrarier davantage.

Tessa crut bon de développer un peu son explication.

« Le lieutenant veut simplement dire que si nous ne trouvons pas Cho tout de suite, nous aurons au moins un moyen de le contacter par ses intermédiaires. Melissa est très douée pour faire parler les hommes… » Elle rougit un peu, en se souvenant de ce que son amie lui avait raconté comme tactique pour mettre un adversaire à l'aise. En Sicile, elle n'avait pas hésité à donner de sa personne pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et avait abreuvé Tessa de détails anatomique dont celle-ci ce serait bien passé.

« Il faut qu'on réussisse notre coup dès ce soir et on le sait. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. » Sosuke la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux et lui montra les avancées de chacun sur l'écran.

« Pour l'instant, tout se déroule comme prévu. Ce ne sont pas des débutants. Il faut leur faire confiance. » Il parlait d'une voix calme et posée comme toujours. Mais Tessa comme Clouzot remarquèrent la douceur qu'il y mettait. Il avait beau être aussi anxieux qu'elle, il cherchait à la rassurer.

Elle se tourna alors vers Clouzot et demanda : « Vous parlez un peu de cantonnais ou de mandarin ? »

Le lieutenant lui sourit mais répondit simplement : « Je ne suis pas prévu sur le terrain. Mais vous savez, nous avons de la chance. La miss en costume que vous nous avez ramené, elle est très douée et parle couramment toutes les langues que vous voulez. Moi, je dois me charger de les surveiller à distance et je n'interviens qu'en cas de conflit majeur. On a les plans du bâtiment, donc ça ne devrait pas être trop dur de trouver ce qu'on cherche… »

« Sauf qu'on ne cherche pas la même chose vous et moi. Je veux ma sœur, et vous voulez Amalgam… » Elle restait les yeux dans le vide, contemplant les écrans sous son nez sans les voir. Sosuke resserra son étreinte et lui dit simplement : « Ca va ensemble. Mithril a besoin de toi pour détruire Amalgam et on sait tous que tu ne feras rien de bien tant que ta sœur ne sera pas en sécurité. En plus, je te rappelle qu'en affaiblissant les Triades on ne sauve pas que ta sœur, mais toutes les autres filles qui passent dans leurs réseaux. »

Ce dernier argument fit son effet. Kaname ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était utile à Mithril et qu'ils feraient tout pour obtenir son aide. Mais le fait d'épargner à des dizaines de gamines de se retrouver exploiter par des malades était une vraie gratification. Elle finissait enfin par comprendre pourquoi Sosuke aimait travailler avec eux. Ils ne se contentaient pas de libérer un otage, ils prévenaient les risques pour les suivants. Ce soir, ils ne sauveraient pas qu'Ayame Chidori, petite sœur mal chanceuse, mais aussi plusieurs anonymes, parfaitement inconnues. Elle sentait soulagée, mais une part d'elle-même restait profondément perturbée. Elle détestait être coincée dans cet entrepôt. Elle détestait être inutile et ne rien pouvoir faire. La dernière qu'elle avait ressenti ce genre de chose c'était à bord du De Danaan, prêt d'un an plus tôt. Tout le monde partait en mission, et elle avait du rester derrière, sans rien avoir à faire et personne à qui parler.

Un sentiment d'oppression. Elle ne se connaissait pas claustrophobe, mais cette pièce l'étouffait. Les seules lumières venaient des néons au plafond et d'une lucarne au-dessus de la porte. Encore que celle-ci était partiellement obstruée. L'endroit ressemblait plus à un bunker qu'à autre chose. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils l'avaient choisi.

Kaname se concentra sur sa respiration pour se calmer. Mais dans le silence autour elle réalisa combien elle ne faisait pas partie de même monde que les trois autres. Ils étaient sereins et concentrés. Chacun s'occupait comme il pouvait, tout en gardant l'esprit libre pour surveiller les écrans et l'avancée de l'équipe sur le terrain. Tessa pianotait sur l'ordinateur pour communiquer en temps réel avec son équipage et les tenir informer de la situation, Clouzot s'était mis à nettoyer son arme, tout en répondant de temps à temps à Yan et Sandarapta sur la meilleure stratégie à appliquer et Sosuke suivait les mouvements de Wraith et Melissa sur les écrans. Mao était équipée de lunettes à caméra embarquée et il pouvait voir tout ce qu'elle voyait. De temps à autre Lemon et Kurz intervenaient pour faire le point de leur position, mais tout semblait se dérouler comme prévu.

Pourtant Kaname se décomposait. Elle avait chaud, se sentait de plus en plus essoufflée et elle commençait à avoir le tournis. Elle n'arrivait absolument pas à se concentrer. Même la présence rassurante de son garde du corps ne suffisait pas à la calmer. Elle transpirait et s'essuya le front avec le poignet. Son cœur s'emballait et sa vision devenait trouble. Elle frissonna. Les murs semblaient se rapprocher et la température de la pièce ne faisait que grimper. Le silence bourdonnait dans ses oreilles et elle n'entendait plus que les battements anarchiques de son cœur et le bruit sourd du sang circulant trop vite dans ses artères. Les frissons se transformèrent en spasmes, d'abord assez légers, puis de plus en plus violent, comme un hoquet incontrôlable. Elle ne sentit pas les mains de Sosuke se resserrer autour et ne réalisa même pas qu'il lui parlait. Elle paniquait. Une crise d'angoisse monstrueuse. Tout était vide autour d'elle et pourtant elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Plus elle avait chaud et plus elle frissonnait, et malgré la pénombre de pièce, elle était éblouie et ne pouvait garder les yeux ouverts.

La dernière chose dont elle eut conscience fut d'être soulevée et elle vit le visage inquiet de Sosuke qui lui parlait avant de perdre connaissance. Elle n'avait pas compris un mot de ce qu'il lui disait.

Tessa et Clouzot avaient assisté, impuissants à sa crise. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir tant ils étaient concentrés sur leur travail, mais en entendant Sosuke lui parlé d'une voix relativement paniquée, ils surent immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème. Il n'était pas du genre à dramatiser ni à s'emballer pour rien. La crise ne dura que quelques minutes, mais Tessa fut profondément perturbée.

Elle avait toujours considéré Kaname comme une fille forte et courageuse et ne s'attendait pas à la voir s'effondrer comme ça. Surtout que pour le moment, il n'y avait rien de particulièrement stressant.

Elle lui avait toujours envié son sang froid dans les situations dangereusement et n'imaginait qu'elle pourrait craquer pendant une simple mission de surveillance.  
Sosuke la garda contre lui et s'installa vers le mur du fond. Il y avait une vielle banquette de voiture et il s'en servit comme matelas pour l'allonger, posant simplement sa tête sur ses genoux. Il essayait de la calmer, mais il comprit qu'elle s'était évanouie. Il prit son pouls et fut surpris par sa vitesse. Mais son cœur était régulier, donc il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Tessa lui demanda quelques explications, et il lui en donna, bien plus que ce qu'elle attendait.

Le stress, bien sûr, dans sa situation c'était normal, mais aussi la peur de l'avenir, sa décision de ne jamais rentrer chez elle, le manque de sommeil depuis plusieurs jours et le manque de nourriture. Personne n'y avait fait très attention, mais pendant le repas, elle n'avait rien avalé. Elle s'était occupée de tout mais n'avait pas mangé, courant entre le salon et la cuisine pour servir tout le monde, elle s'était à peine assise avec eux.

Clouzot intervint, en voyant la mine défaite de Tessa.

« Vous savez, moi je trouve même impressionnant qu'elle ait tenu aussi longtemps. Vu l'état de stress dans lequel elle était la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je ne pensais pas la retrouver debout. Surtout après ce qui est arrivé… Se battre contre des terroristes, quelques jours seulement après sa libération, perdre sa sœur, et parcourir plus de mille kilomètres en vingt-quatre heures pour un interrogatoire avec son ancien ravisseur, franchement, elle en a dans le ventre ! » Il sourit à l'attention de Sosuke et ajouta : « Définitivement, vous vous êtes bien trouvés tous les deux ! »

Tessa resta silencieuse un instant et finit par demander : « Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire alors, une fois cette affaire terminée ? »

Sosuke la regarda avec surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle abordait le sujet, et il ne lui avait pas fait part de ses projets. Il baissa les yeux sur Kaname et commença à lui caresser la joue.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Il faut déjà qu'on en finisse avec Amalgam pour qu'elle puisse avoir une vie plus tranquille. »

Tessa acquiesça et lui fit signe de continuer. « Je pense continuer à aider Mithril jusque là. Vous aurez sûrement besoin de toutes les forces possibles. Je sais qu'elle vous aidera comme elle pourra, mais elle ne veut pas intégrer une force militaire. Et je veux rester près d'elle. »

Il regarda Tessa droit dans les yeux et poursuivit : « Je suis désolé Tessa, mais je la suivrai. Elle veut une vie normale, aller à l'université et vivre comme tout le monde. Et je crois que c'est ce que je veux aussi. Si Mithril avait vraiment besoin de moi, je ne vous tournerai pas le dos, mais je ne veux plus être considéré comme un membre actif. »

Tessa baissa la tête et soupira. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, mais ça n'atténuait pas la déception. « Je comprends, Sosuke. » Elle lui sourit faiblement avant de retourner à son poste. « Je vous envie, tous les deux. » Puis elle reprit son oreillette et se remit à dialoguer avec l'équipe et les membres du sous-marin. Sosuke resta silencieux et remarqua que Kaname s'était calmée. Il avait gardé son poignet entre les doigts pour mesurer son pouls en continu et avait senti son rythme cardiaque redescendre lentement. Elle avait du finir par s'endormir un peu. A son sourire il comprit qu'elle avait du en partie entendre ce qu'il disait à Tessa, mais sa conversation avait du se mélanger à ses rêves. Elle semblait rassurée, et c'était le plus important.

Yan et Sandarapta furent les premiers à revenir. Ils avaient placé des caméras et des micros un peu partout dans le quartier, et grâce aux papiers de Hunter, ils avaient pu se faufiler à l'intérieur même du club pour poser leur matériel en se faisant passer pour des personnels de nettoyage. Ils n'avaient pas eu accès aux sous-sols, réservés aux VIP, mais les deux niveaux principaux du Blue Dragon étaient sous surveillance.

Wraith revint un peu plus tard, suivit par Lemon avec de bonnes nouvelles. Son histoire de journaliste avait pris et il avait lui aussi put visiter plusieurs clubs, dont celui qui les intéressait. Et il avait des photos des sous-sols. Il n'avait pas tout vu, mais en recoupant les informations, il ne restait que peu d'endroit non accessible. Donc si Ayame était retenue là, par élimination, ils pouvaient savoir l'emplacement exact. De plus, Wraith avait bien fureté et savait que le club organisait des soirées très sélectes deux fois par mois. On ne rentrait que sur invitation, mais elle savait comment les obtenir. S'ils avaient eu plus de temps, ils auraient pu démanteler tout un réseau de trafic d'enfants. Malheureusement, le temps était la seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pas.

Melissa et Kurz arrivèrent en dernier, et semblaient eux-aussi assez satisfaits. Le sniper avait trouvé plusieurs failles dans la sécurité du club et pouvait couvrir sans problème ses camarades depuis un bâtiment de Park Street. Si Clouzot et Sandarapta se positionnaient sur les deux autres coins, tout le périmètre était bouclé. Il n'y avait même pas besoin d'être un excellent tireur pour s'en sortir.

Melissa quant à elle, avait obtenu une réservation pour le soir même. Prétextant les fiançailles de sa sœur, elle voulait visiter le club pour vérifier qu'il correspondait bien aux standings de sa famille et avait donc une entrevue de programmée avec le gérant et son acolyte, un certain monsieur Ming-Cho, pour dans la soirée.

Sosuke écouta attentivement leurs rapports et fut soulagé de constaté que tout s'était parfaitement déroulé. Il savait que son équipe était douée, mais il n'était jamais trop confiant. Pourtant, pour l'instant, tout semblait se passer comme prévu et même mieux. Il sentit Kaname bouger mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle était réveillée depuis un moment, mais profitait de la position confortable dans laquelle elle se trouvait pour écouter les conversations des autres sans y prendre par.

Melissa continuait de détailler son plan puis se tournant vers Wraith, elle demanda : « Vous êtes partante pour une petite descente avec moi ? »  
La Coréenne eut un rire ironique. « Sans problème, mais je crois qu'on s'amuserait plus avec un homme avec nous. En plus, on attirerait moins l'attention… »  
Melissa la regarda avec intérêt et lui fit signe de continuer.

« J'aurai transformé le sergent avec plaisir, mais mademoiselle Chidori ne me le prêterait sûrement pas et il ne parle pas chinois. » Elle avait un sourire amusé devant la mine de Sosuke mais fut déçue de voir que Kaname ne prenait à sa plaisanterie. Elle restait blottie dans les bras de son garde du corps, les yeux entrouverts, mais ne bougeait pas.

« Le caporal Yan fera l'affaire. Et si vous voulez plus de garantie, je peux même faire passer votre précieux lieutenant pour un métis Philippin… »  
Clouzot haussa un sourcil, et se tourna vers Tessa. Il n'était pas prévu qu'il se rende sur le terrain de cette manière, mais ça pouvait être une bonne idée. Il faudrait seulement quelqu'un pour le remplacer en surveillance. Lemon se proposa. Il n'était pas aussi bon tireur que Kurz, de ce que lui en avait dit Sosuke, mais il savait utiliser un fusil et pourrait parfaitement surveiller leurs arrières.

Tessa acquiesça et Wraith partit chercher de quoi se changer. Elle revint peu de temps après, transformée en Chinoise sophistiquée. Ses cheveux étaient tirés dans une épaisse queue de cheval et lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et elle portait un tailleur classique mais élégant. Une fois encore, elle était cachée derrière un masque, mais on ne pouvait le deviner sans le savoir. Seuls Sosuke, Kaname et Lemon connaissaient son vrai visage, et donc pouvaient voir qu'elle était déguisée. Elle s'approcha de Clouzot de fit quelques mesures avant de repartir fouiller dans ses affaires. Elle revint rapidement et commença la transformation en appliquant des bandes de latex autour de ses yeux et sur ses joues. En quelques instants, son visage se transforma et il eut les yeux légèrement bridés, les pommettes remontée et aplaties et ses cheveux crépus disparurent sous la perruque noire qu'elle portait un peu plus tôt. Malgré sa peau café au lait, il était crédible. Les Philippins avaient souvent le teint mate, et il n'était pas tellement plus foncé. Wraith fignola son maquillage et l'envoya se changer. Il pourrait jouer les gardes du corps, pendant que Yan jouerait le rôle du fiancé.

Leur plan semblait bien rodé et tout était en ordre. Lemon et Sandarapta partirent les premiers pour se mettre en position pendant que Yan finissait de se préparer. Kurz resta le temps de finir l'inspection de son arme, il partirait avec les autres. Soudain, Kaname se redressa et demanda :

« Vous avez du plastic ou des explosifs ? » Elle ne s'adressait à personne en particulier, mais voulait des réponses. Clouzot fut surpris par son ton déterminé, et répondit qu'ils avaient pris le nécessaire en cas de combat.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. Ce que je veux savoir c'est si vous avez des explosifs, genre C4 ou dynamite, pas si votre matériel est adapté aux circonstances que vous avez prévues… »

Sosuke la regarda bizarrement. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à ce genre de chose normalement. La partie technique à la rigueur vu qu'elle avait des connaissances très poussées sur les radars et les détecteurs, mais les explosifs n'entraient pas dans son domaine de compétence. Et dans les circonstances actuelles, il ne voyait pas bien l'intérêt d'en utiliser. A part pour un piège. Ou pour…

Melissa répondit à la place de Clouzot. Elle comprit rapidement que quelque chose se tramait dans l'esprit de leur employeur, et vu la mine de Sosuke, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

« Nous avons certains explosifs, comme des grenades ou des charges de plastic mais on peut savoir ce que tu veux en faire ? »

Kaname se rembrunit. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle aurait des questions, et elle n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer. D'ailleurs, elle n'eut pas à le faire, Wraith se chargea de répondre à sa place.

« Elle veut jouer au KamiKaze. » Tous les regards se portèrent vers la Coréenne qui souriait naturellement.

« Vous la connaissez aussi bien que moi, non ? Elle prévoit le pire si on se plante c'est tout… » Puis se tournant vers l'intéressée, elle ajouta en souriant : « Je me trompe ? »

Kaname baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. Effectivement c'était à peu près son idée, mais elle avait oublié un détail.

« En fait, je crois juste que ça pourrait être une sécurité. Si on n'arrive pas à récupérer Ayame ce soir, il faudra bien trouver autre chose. Je ne repartirai pas avec eux, mais je ne peux pas laisser ma sœur non plus. La meilleure solution serait de m'abattre après l'échange. Mais pour ça, il faut un bon tireur. » Elle regarda Kurz et continua : « Je sais que tu peux le faire. On aura les informations assez à l'avance pour que tu puisses te mettre en position, mais je crois qu'on peut faire mieux. Et je ne peux pas t'obliger à faire un truc pareil. Si j'ai assez d'explosifs sur moi, je pourrai en profiter pour éliminer certains de leurs alliés.

Avec un peu de chance, monsieur Gold viendra me chercher en personne, et je pourrai me charger de lui… »

Le silence fut pesant, mais Tessa décida d'intervenir.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Te sacrifier n'apporterait rien. Nous récupérerons Ayame avant la fin de l'ultimatum, tu devrais nous faire confiance. » Elle n'aimait pas son attitude. Quel besoin avait-elle de vouloir jouer les héroïnes ? Elle aurait du avoir l'esprit tranquille, ils allaient réussir à lui ramener sa sœur coûte que coûte. Elle les avait engagés après tout.

Kaname soupira.

« Ca ne m'amuse pas, je te signale. Je crois simplement que je peux être utile. Votre mission est de vous débarrasser d'Amalgam et je pense que je peux vous aider en servant d'appât. Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir, mais je préfère prévoir le pire pour éviter encore des déceptions. »

Tout le monde resta silencieux. Effectivement, l'avoir de leur coté pouvait être une bonne solution, et ils ne pouvaient pas nier que sa proposition était tentante… A ce moment-là Kurz décida lui-aussi de donner son avis.

« Ecoute, Kana, je vois parfaitement où tu veux en venir, mais tu oublies un petit détail. On est tous venus ici pour t'aider, alors si d'entrer de jeu tu nous dis, vous allez vous planter et je vais me débrouiller toute seule, récupérer simplement les morceaux après mon passage, c'est pas enthousiasment… » Devant la mine consternée des autres il se rattrapa.

« Bon, ok mauvais choix des mots, disons, si tout ce que tu attends de nous c'est qu'on te laisse de faire sauter en emportant avec toi tout ce que tu peux d'Amalgam, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil. On va faire ce qu'on peut pour ta sœur, et après, si ça marche pas, on envisagera une autre approche, un peu plus violente, mais pour le moment, laisse faire les pros ! »

Et comme son argument ne semblait pas la convaincre, il en rajouta une couche.

« C'est vrai, quoi, tu nous connais, on est les meilleurs. Si on n'arrive à rien d'ici ce soir, on pensera à ta solution, mais tu imagines bien que ça nous plait pas. Après le tout le temps qu'on a passé à chercher une fille pour Sosuke, on va pas lui mettre une balle dans la tête ou la faire exploser comme un vulgaire sac de sable ! » Kaname rougit un peu à la mention de leur relation. Clouzot sourit pour se retenir de rire, et Wraith ne put retenir elle-aussi un petit grognement.

« En plus, il nous tuerait tous derrière si jamais on te fait du mal, pense un peu à nous, mon ange… »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pour celui-là, j'ai eu super du mal. J'ai eu plein de boulot jeudi et comme mercredi je me suis lancée dans une autre hisoire... Enfin bref, ca m'apprendera à me disperser ! Plus sérieusement, je sais que j'avais promis de l'action, mais j'ai préféré changer un peu mon plan. J'aimais bien l'idée du huis-clos oppressant, même si j'ai pas réussi comme je voulais. Si tout va bien, je m'arrêterai au chapitre 35, donc on arrive au bout !!_


	33. Mauvaise surprise

**Chapitre 33 Mauvaise surprise**

Kaname restait à tous les regarder, perplexe. Elle ne voulait pas leur donner l'impression de ne pas avoir confiance en eux, mais elle se préparait au pire. Leur plan semblait bon, mais ils manquaient de temps.

Si Cho retenait effectivement Ayame dans son club, ils pourraient la libérer dès ce soir, mais si elle était ailleurs ? Sabine l'avait sans doute amenée directement à monsieur Gold pour garantir toutes les protections possibles. Elle devait bien se douter qu'elle essayerait par tous les moyens de sauver sa sœur, alors pourquoi la laisser à des hommes de mains ? Elle était venue en personne jusqu'à New York pour la chercher, elle n'allait pas commettre une erreur aussi grossière...

En fin de compte, Kaname n'avait rien et c'était pour ça qu'elle envisageait le pire. Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était piégée. Elle pensait naïvement être plus maligne qu'Amalgam et utiliser Leonard pour retrouver sa sœur. Mais elle s'était trompée. Sabine avait peut-être utilisé ses propres réseaux pour l'attaquer, mais elle travaillait directement pour le chef de l'organisation maintenant, et elle ne prendrait pas le risque de faire échapper sa proie. Elle voulait le leur expliquer, mais ils restaient sur leur idée et ne l'écoutaient pas vraiment. Elle était à nouveau prise de panique et ne raisonnait pas logiquement.  
Pourtant, elle était convaincue d'avoir raison. Elle était sous le coup de l'émotion deux jours plus tôt et n'avait pas envisagé la situation sous un oeil objectif. Elle s'était précipité sur ce qui la liait encore à Amalgam, et n'avait pas réfléchi correctement. Leonard l'avait vaguement aidée, mais comment lui faire confiance ?

Une fois encore, elle essaya de leur expliquer, mais personne ne semblait vraiment lui prêter attention. Ils étaient tous dans leurs préparatifs, et ne s'occupaient pas de ses remarques peu encourageantes. Sosuke tenta de la calmer, mais une fois encore, elle était trop anxieuse pour écouter quoi que ce soit. Elle restait enfermée dans ses frustrations et n'arrivait pas se contrôler. Elle devait absolument faire quelque chose. A cette remarque, Wraith s'approcha d'elle doucement et l'emmena à l'écart. La Coréenne était la seule à s'intéresser à ses idées. Elle n'était pas très enthousiaste devant son projet de suicide, mais elle avait une autre approche à lui soumettre.

L'avantage de ne pas faire partie de la division des opérations comme les autres, c'était que ses méthodes étaient radicalement différentes des leurs. L'inconvénient était que ne faisant pas partie de leur équipe, elle ne s'intégrait pas aussi facilement que les autres. Elle travaillait toujours seule, et n'était pas une fan des opérations collectives. Mais elle était redevable à Kaname et l'aiderait comme elle pourrait. Simplement, le plan des STR était un peu grossier à son goût, et comme son ancienne protégée voulait participer, elle allait prendre quelques garanties supplémentaires pour le bon déroulement de leur mission.  
Wraith remarqua tout de suite le changement d'attitude de Sosuke, il n'appréciait pas du tout d'être tenu à l'écart, mais ce n'était pas son problème. En plus, elle avait toujours adoré jouer avec les nerfs du jeune sergent, donc elle était plutôt contente. Elle proposa à Kaname un équipement discret, composé simplement d'une oreillette et d'un petit micro pour lui permettre de suivre ce qui se passerait dans le club. En plus de l'image qu'elle aurait sur les écrans et des rapports des autres membres de l'équipe, elle serait en liaison directe à avec elle. Les autres n'avaient à être au courant. Si Wraith sentait la moindre ouverture, ou le moindre problème elle l'avertirait grâce à leur ancien code. Elle lui glissa aussi discrètement une arme, au cas où elle aurait à intervenir.

Kaname fut rapidement soulagée, et la remercia chaleureusement. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait aider leur couverture grâce à certaines de ses affaires personnelles. Elle prévint les autres qu'elle repassait chez elle avec Wraith pour compléter son déguisement, et n'attendit même pas la réponse de Sosuke pour filer, le plantant avec le reste de l'équipe.

Personne n'apprécia vraiment ce retournement de situation. Ils avaient un planning précis et ne pouvaient se permettre de prendre du retard à cause des lubies de certaines. Pourtant, ils étaient bien condamnés à les attendre, puisqu'ils avaient besoin de Wraith pour visiter le club.

Melissa commença rapidement à pester, interpellant Sosuke sur le choix de ses partenaires. Comment pouvait-il faire confiance à une fille pareille ? Certes elle était douée pour se déguiser et passer inaperçue dans la foule, mais elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour le travail d'équipe. Elle s'emportait de plus en plus, et se fit rappeler à l'ordre par Clouzot.

Sosuke se contenta de hausser le épaules. Il n'avait jamais eu confiance en l'agent des renseignements. Il savait qu'elle était efficace sur le terrain, mais avait pu constater à de nombreuses reprises qu'elle était du genre solitaire. Il expliqua ses impressions aux autres mais ne put aller au bout de son raisonnement. Lemon, déjà en position, utilisa leur liaison radio pour demander ce qui se passait.

Il était parti devant avec Sandarpata et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait toujours personne en vue.

Clouzot lui fit un rapide résumé du problème et le Français éclata de rire.

Il ne connaissait pas la Coréenne depuis très longtemps mais l'avait plusieurs fois entendu critiquer les membres de la STR. Il avait même été surpris qu'elle ait répondu si vite à l'appel de Sosuke. Elle passait son temps à le traiter de gamin immature, mais n'avait pas hésité une seconde à venir à la rescousse quand il le leur avait demandé.

Le débat fut interrompu par l'arrivée inattendue des deux jeunes femmes. Elles riaient ensemble comme deux amies de longue date et s'esclaffèrent encore plus devant la mine des autres. Kaname se reprit la première et s'installa à coté de Sosuke. Elle était plus détendue, mais il sentit encore la nervosité qu'elle masquait derrière une attitude détachée. Elle s'était changée et avait laissé son atèle chez son père. Wraith de son coté, eut beaucoup de mal à regagner son sérieux. Elle tendit la main à Yan en souriant et lui parla d'une voix niaise.

« Mon chéri, elle est vraiment magnifique, tu ne trouves pas… » Puis elle ajouta en jouant avec sa bague : « J'en voudrais une pareille ! »

Yan commença à bégayer devant la taille de la pierre à son doigt et Kurz émit un sifflement admiratif.

« Eh ben, ça fait sérieux, ça ! »

Wraith lui décocha un regard noir avant de continuer sur un ton plus professionnel :

« Nous sommes supposés être fiancés, alors autant ne pas se laisser avoir par manque de détails. Et c'est bien connu dans le milieu, on aime les bijoux clinquants… »

Clouzot, lui aussi impressionné, demanda simplement : « Et vous l'avez trouvé où ce joli caillou ? »

La Coréenne eut un sourire en coin avant de se retourner vers Kaname, qui s'expliquait avec son garde du corps et ne prêtait pas attention à l'animation générale.

« Un cadeau de mademoiselle Chidori. J'imagine que c'est sa propre bague de fiançailles… »

A la mention de son nom, Kaname releva la tête et Sosuke s'intéressa subitement à la conversation.

« Je me trompe ? »

Tous les regards étaient à nouveau sur elle, et elle se sentit rougir.

« Eh bien…Pas tout à fait, c'est plutôt une rétribution personnelle que j'ai eu et que je vous transmets. Il faudra la partager avec monsieur Lemon par contre. Et comme j'ai aussi payé les autres… » Elle farfouilla dans sa poche et sortit les restes du bracelet qu'elle avait démonté pour rémunérer son équipe. Elle s'approcha de Yan et lui tendit deux diamants puis alla vers Clouzot et lui tendit quatre pierres.

« Vous les ferez passer à votre coéquipier. » Elle lui sourit faiblement et retourna à sa place.

Clouzot et Yan la regardèrent médusés et les trois autres ricanèrent.

« Ouais, ça nous a fait pareil… » Kurz et Melissa se retenaient difficilement de rire, mais Tessa retrouva son sérieux en regardant de plus près la bague de Wraith.

C'était un solitaire ovale très simple, monté sur argent, ou plutôt platine, mais il avait une taille impressionnante. Facilement la taille d'un ongle.

« Mais il est énorme ce diamant ! » Tessa resta sous le choc et se tourna vers Kaname pour essayer de comprendre comment elle pouvait se séparer d'une si belle pièce.

Cette dernière la regarda en souriant et répondit simplement : « Ton frère a toujours besoin d'avoir plus gros que les autres. Une forme de compensation j'imagine… » Elle ne put retenir un sourire en coin à sa propre remarque et apprécia tout particulièrement de voir Sosuke esquisser un sourire lui-aussi. Il avait tiqué à la mention d'une bague de fiançailles, mais semblait maintenant soulagé de constater qu'elle n'attachait aucune importance à l'objet. Tout ce qui venait de Leonard était souillé pour elle, elle était donc ravie de s'en débarrasser. Et elle le fit remarquer à toute l'équipe le plus naturellement du monde.

Clouzot parut impressionné par sa réaction, mais évita de rentrer dans une polémique. A la place, il rappela au reste de l'équipe qu'ils étaient attendus et tout le monde se mit en route.

Wraith quitta la pièce en dernier, sans oublier de faire un clin d'œil à Kaname. La Coréenne paraissait particulièrement contente d'elle, mais n'ajouta aucun commentaire et suivit les autres vers le centre ville.

Tessa se remit à son poste, devant les écrans de contrôle, et Kaname et Sosuke s'installèrent à coté d'elle. Comme le capitaine était la seule personne restante à comprendre le mandarin, elle se chargerait de faire la traduction pour ses compagnons.

Melissa et les autres arrivèrent avec un peu de retard au Blue Dragon, mais il était encore suffisamment tôt pour que cela ne pose pas de problème. Les activités nocturnes du club ne commençaient que bien plus tard, ils pouvaient donc visiter tranquillement. Une fois les présentations faites, le molosse qui gardait la porte les fit entrer et les amena directement au bureau de Ming-Cho. Yan et Wraith jouaient leurs rôles à merveille, surtout grâce aux talents de la Coréenne, et Clouzot restait discrètement en arrière pour surveiller les allées et venues dans les couloirs.

Comme prévu, Melissa s'occupa de Cho, et le draguait de façon plus qu'évidente. Le pauvre homme n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper. Wraith et Yan, de leur coté, attiraient l'attention du directeur du club, pour laisser le champ libre à leur collègue et demandèrent une visite complète de l'établissement.

Grâce aux photos de Lemon et aux plans que leur avait fournis Kaname, ils savaient où ils devaient chercher en priorité et tout en suivant leur guide, ils orientèrent leurs mouvements vers les sous-sols et les salles que personne n'avait pu voir directement.

Du coté de l'entrepôt, Sosuke et Tessa étaient à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect ainsi que tout ce qui pourrait échapper aux membres de l'équipe sur place. Kaname semblait curieusement absente et déconcentrée. Elle ne suivait pas leurs conversations et restait plongée dans l'étude du mobilier du club. Chaque pièce était décorée suivant un style propre, tout en déclinaison de kitsch asiatique. La salle Ming, avec des porcelaines et des draperies en pures imitations de la première époque impériale, la salle du feu, avec des dragons, des lanternes et deux petits temples bouddhistes juchés sur des cheminées, puis la salle zen, avec un jardin de pierre et une fontaine au centre. Mais ce qui intéressait particulièrement Kaname n'était pas le mauvais goût du décor, mais les capteurs situés dans les recoins, ainsi que plusieurs détecteurs infrarouges. Le club avait un système de sécurité important, mais ce système reposait entièrement sur l'électronique. Elle ne put retenir un sourire et informa discrètement Wraith de sa découverte. Elle avait les moyens de déconnecter tout leur réseau de surveillance depuis son poste dans l'entrepôt et ils pourraient profiter de l'effet de surprise pour passer à l'action. Encore fallait-il trouver une raison d'attaquer.

La soirée avançait, de même que leur visite, et toujours aucun signe d'Ayame. Melissa avait beau se démener avec Cho, elle n'arrivait à le faire parler sur le sujet qui les intéressait.

Soudain Wraith se tordit la cheville et s'étala sur le parquet. Elle avait le genou en sang et le directeur du club se confondit en excuses et fit signe à un de ses molosses de l'accompagner aux toilettes. En moins de quelques secondes, la Coréenne se débarrassa du gorille, l'assommant d'un coup bien placé sur la nuque et partit faire son inspection des sous-sols.

Kaname suivait ses déplacements en retenant son souffle, oubliant complètement le reste de l'équipe. Elle attendait le bon moment pour brouiller leur réseau. Le problème était qu'elle ne pouvait protéger le leur en désactivant celui de l'ennemi. Mais la mise en scène n'allait pas rester inaperçue très longtemps, donc elle devait la couvrir.

Tessa commença à pester en voyant que la situation leur échappait, et se tourna vers ses compagnons. L'air concentré de Kaname ne lui plut pas beaucoup, et elle comprit qu'elle s'était fait doubler. La Coréenne avait prévu son plan avec elle, sans tenir vraiment compte du reste de la mission. Elle essaya de faire remarquer à sa voisine que ce jeu n'était pas très malin, mais la brune ne l'écoutait pas et continuait de discuter avec son alliée.

Tessa prévint les autres que Wraith était partie à la cherche d'Ayame, et qu'ils devaient absolument tenir occuper les dirigeants pour lui permettre de finir son inspection.

Malheureusement rien ne se passa comme prévu. Au détour d'un couloir, Wraith se retrouva nez à nez avec un visage qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé et lui était rentrer dedans de plein fouet. Un homme grand, les cheveux gris noués en queue de cheval sur la nuque, avec un bouc blanc lui couvrant le menton. Elle resta pétrifiée, priant pour en pas se faire démasquer, tout en espérant que Kaname reçoive bien l'information. Ayame n'était plus très loin, mais elle était effectivement très bien gardée.

Kaname se leva précipitamment et se rua hors de l'entrepôt en criant à Tessa de faire évacuer tout le monde. Sosuke eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, et la suivit sans réfléchir.

Le temps qu'il la rattrape, ils étaient presque arrivés à Madisonn Street. Sosuke essaya de la retenir, mais elle était tellement énervée, qu'il ne réussit qu'à déchirer sa manche. Il voulait une explication, mais elle continuait à courir vers le club. Il put enfin à l'arrêter, l'empêchant de traverser la route où la circulation battait son plein.

Il réussit à retrouver son souffle rapidement et lui demanda, tout en la tenant fermement contre lui : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Kaname le regarda avec le même air apeuré qu'elle avait eu quelques heures plus tôt et articula péniblement une réponse en cherchant sa respiration.

« Ils tiennent bien Ayame ici. »

« Et bien, c'est parfait. Ils vont te la ramener alors, tu n'avais pas à venir jusqu'ici. » Il voulait la rassurer, mais encore une fois, était complètement impuissant.

« Non, tu comprends pas, il est là… Il va… Il faut que j'y aille moi-même et surtout que Melissa et les autres dégagent avant qu'il ne les trouve ! » Elle se débattait, et profita d'une petite accalmie dans la circulation pour le planter sur le trottoir.

Tessa avait transmis les instructions que lui avait données Kaname, et prévenu toute l'équipe qu'il y avait un problème. Mais au lieu de sortir comme elle le leur avait indiqué, ils choisirent de passer à l'action. Ils éliminèrent rapidement tout problème de la part des membres du club et commencèrent à se diriger vers les sous-sols.

Suite aux bruits suspects à l'intérieur, les gardes de l'entrée rejoignirent leurs collègues et subirent le même sort, si bien que quand Kaname arriva devant le Blue Dragon, personne ne lui opposa de résistance.

Elle allait entrer quand Sosuke la rattrapa et tenta encore une fois d'obtenir des explications. Elle continua d'avancer en lui détaillant simplement ce qu'elle savait par l'intermédiaire de Wraith.

« Il faut faire sortir tout le monde parce qu'ils vont se faire démasquer. Je me doutais qu'ils prévoiraient une bonne protection pour Ayame, mais je n'avais pas pensé à lui. J'ai été idiote, et maintenant ils sont tous en danger à cause de moi… »

Sosuke ne comprenait rien de ce qu'elle lui racontait mais continuait de la suivre sans discuter. D'un coup, elle se retourna en entendant du bruit. Elle fit signe à son garde du corps de se baisser et lui montra une lucarne qui donnait accès aux sous-sols. De là, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur Wraith et celui dans lequel elle était rentrée.

Kaname chuchota à Sosuke de prévenir Tessa et les autres de la situation, mais elle ne fut pas encore assez discrète.

Sosuke ne voyait pas bien le visage de l'adversaire de la Coréenne, mais il comprit à qui il avait à faire, dès que celui-ci leva la tête vers la lucarne et les gratifia en souriant.

« Sdratvousnie, mademoiselle Chidori. »

Kaname grinça des dents et prit la main de Sosuke qui n'en revenait pas. Il se ressaisit et avertit immédiatement Tessa.

« Capitaine, prévenez les autres. Kalilin est là. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude mais je voulais éviter de finir sur un horrible cliffhanger. Donc je m'arrête là. Et aussi, j'étais un peu à la bourre cette semaine… Normalement, je fins l'histoire la semaine prochaine. J'espère que ça allait et que je n'ai déçu personne avec cette mise en situation un peu rapide._

_Ah, et pis, Stratvousnie (enfin, je sais pas l'écrire avec un alphabet romain…) ça vaut à peu près dire bonjour, ou félicitations en russe. C'est ce qu'on dit avant de boire sa vodka et de balancer son verre derrière soit._


	34. Sosuke

**Chapitre 34 Sosuke**

Tessa n'en revenait pas. Elle était convaincue que Kalilin était mort dans l'attaque de Mérida Island. Comment pouvait-il se trouver maintenant dans ce club ? Et en quoi était-ce un problème ? Puis la réalité la frappa soudain. Il travaillait pour eux depuis le début. Ou peut-être pas depuis le début, mais au moins depuis Noël dernier. Il avait été curieusement absent lors de leur mission sur le pacifique, et pour toutes les suivantes, il n'avait pas tellement donné son avis.  
Comment il avait réussi à le faire passer de leur coté, elle ne le serait sans doute jamais, mais pour le moment, elle devait prévenir le reste de l'équipe et tenter de sauver ses hommes.

Malgré ses injonctions, elle savait par les rapports de Kurz et Sandarapta que Clouzot et les autres étaient toujours à l'intérieur du club. Elle pesta un peu devant leur manque de respect, mais finit par secouer la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des états d'âme. Elle était seule à diriger les opérations et personne n'était là pour la couvrir, elle devait prendre les choses en main et en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Elle en était parfaitement capable.

Rapidement, elle expliqua à l'équipe infiltrée que Kaname était sur les lieux, et devait négocier avec Kalilin pour libérer Wraith et sa sœur. Pour le moment, il ne semblait pas être au courant de la présence des autres membres des SRT, donc il fallait rester discret et tout faire pour leur simplifier la tache.

Ensuite, elle bascula la ligne du coté des snipers et les avertit du danger. Ils allaient devoir bouger pour protéger ceux qui restaient à l'intérieur.

Kurz était le meilleur, il serait en première ligne. Sandarapta se placerait derrière, et Lemon se chargerait de les couvrir. Dès que les autres seraient dehors, ils viendraient en renfort et se chargeraient d'isoler le périmètre.

Wraith avait essayé de se débattre pour échapper à son adversaire. Mais l'ancien membre des Spitnaz était coriace et elle ne faisait clairement pas le poids. En deux temps trois mouvements, il lui avait attaché les mains dans le dos et la tenait en respect avec son arme. Alors elle tenta de gagner du temps. Elle avait prévenu Kaname et savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas arriver, le problème était de savoir comment elles allaient à elles-deux pouvoir s'en sortir. Même si Sosuke était compétent sur le terrain, il risquait fort d'avoir des remords à s'en prendre à son ancien mentor.

Retrouvant son souffle après plusieurs essais infructueux pour se libérer, elle s'appuya sur le mur et plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Kalilin demanda :

« Où est la gamine ? » A priori, il ne l'avait pas reconnu, et elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas laisser filer la moindre information.

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position pour poser les questions, je crois... » Il avait un regard amusé et un sourire ironique qui lui allait bien. Cet homme avait l'habitude des interrogatoires, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle n'était pas une débutante. Elle aussi, savait faire parler les autres et surtout, éviter de répondre.

« Pourquoi, je suis prise au piège, alors il me semble que j'ai le droit de savoir... »

Le Russe haussa les épaules. « J'imagine que ça ne coûte rien, en effet. Elle est retenue dans une des chambres, un peu plus loin, mais vous ne pourrez rien faire, quand bien même vous vous libéreriez. »

Wraith leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Son récepteur vibrait, et elle sut que Kaname n'était plus très loin. Plus que quelques minutes à attendre.

« Je peux la voir ? » Si elle réussissait à sortir Ayame de sa cachette, elle n'aurait plus qu'à se débarrasser de Kalilin pour finir la mission, et avec l'aide des autres dehors, ce ne serait pas trop difficile. Son plan était hasardeux, mais avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait y arriver.

Il la regarda avec un air amusé et lui montra le chemin.

« Vous êtes téméraire d'être venue jusqu'ici pour libérer cette petite. Mais j'imagine que vos amis vous couvrent depuis l'extérieur. » Tout en marchant, il faisait ses commentaires sur l'inefficacité de Cho et de ses hommes. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Sabine s'entêtait à travailler avec eux. Il prit un air navré et lui indiqua une porte, menant au deuxième sous-sol. Il allait l'ouvrir quand il entendit des bruits de pas résonnés au-dessus d'eux. Il tendit l'oreille et leva la tête pour apercevoir Kaname. Il la reconnut immédiatement, avec ses longs cheveux bleutés, tombant sur ses hanches. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, par contre, c'était l'identité exacte de celui qui l'accompagnait.

Sosuke voulut répondre au salut de son ancien supérieur, mais Kaname lui fit signe de se taire. Autant ménager l'effet de surprise. Pendant qu'ils cherchaient un moyen pour les rejoindre au sous-sol, elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire. Toute l'équipe des SRT devait sortir avant de se faire repérer par Kalilin. Il se doutait bien que Wraith n'était pas venue seule, mais il ne savait que Mithril était impliqué et autant éviter de l'informer. Quelqu'un devait s'occuper de protéger Tessa. Pour une fois qu'elle était à terre, elle devenait elle-aussi une cible pour les membres d'Amalgam, dès qu'ils sauraient qu'elle est à proximité.

Kaname prévint aussi les autres par l'intermédiaire de Sosuke qu'elle avait sur elle un dispositif de brouillage, grâce à son portable, et qu'elle l'utiliserait si nécessaire pour couvrir leur fuite. Elle leur donna la formule signalant de déclenchement de la procédure, pour qu'ils prennent leur disposition.

Sosuke la trouvait étonnamment calme. Certes, Clouzot et les autres avaient éliminé la sécurité du club, mais la présence de Kalilin n'impliquait rien de bon pour le déroulement de la suite de la mission. Quand il le lui fit remarquer, elle se contenta de sourire tristement en lui demandant de lui faire confiance. Ils prirent leur temps pour descendre, et Kaname choisit même de faire un détour pour récupérer l'équipement radio de Melissa. Elle voulait rester en contact direct avec Tessa et le reste de l'équipe. Son propre matériel ne lui permettait d'être en contact qu'avec Wraith.

Une fois arrivée dans le couloir, Kaname s'avança seule, tenant son garde du corps à bonne distance. Il était un peu sa garantie, et sa pièce maîtresse, alors elle le gardait pour la fin.

Wraith lui sourit, et malgré qu'elle fut en position d'infériorité par rapport à son adversaire, elle semblait relativement confiante. Elle lui annonçant tranquillement que sa sœur était un peu plus loin, et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre garde. Kaname lui rendit son sourire et sans se soucier de la présence d'un membre de l'équipe adverse, commença à défaire les liens de la Coréenne. Discrètement, elles échangèrent quelques informations, et Kaname glissa son portable dans la veste du tailler de l'espionne, récupérant au passage une petite boite métallique.

Une fois leurs affaires réglées, Kaname fit signe à Wraith de l'attendre puis elle se planta devant Kalilin et exigea qu'il libère sa sœur. Il n'avait pas bronché durant leur échange, considérant que l'affaire était bouclée. Elles ne pouvaient pas vraiment s'en sortir seules face à lui, et quand bien même elles le mettraient en difficultés grâce à un soutien inespéré, il avait toujours l'otage.

« Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier, mademoiselle Chidori. Vos amis ont peut-être fait des dégâts dans la sécurité de Cho, mais vous n'avez aucun moyen de pression sur moi. Ce n'est pas vous ni cette jeune dame qui allez pouvoir me forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. » Il avait un sourire froid, et était parfaitement sûr de lui. Kaname hésita, regardant en direction de Sosuke, puis se ravisa.

« Vous êtes un homme de parole, je crois. Vous libérez ma sœur et je vous accompagne, c'était bien l'accord, je crois ? » Elle était toujours aussi calme, mais sa voix était un peu trop aiguë pour être naturelle.

Le Russe eut un petit rire amusé. « Si vous voulez. Mais n'espérez as vous en sortir d'une quelconque façon. » Il avança vers la chambre où résidait Ayame et ouvrit la porte. La jeune fille se précipita sur sa sœur et l'embrassa. Kaname remarqua tout de suite une mèche plus courte du coté gauche et murmura simplement à sa cadette : « Je suis désolée, Ayame. » Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et serra sa sœur contre elle, avant de la confier à Wraith.

Kaname se tourna à nouveau vers son adversaire et dit simplement : « Il est temps de partir. »

Celui-ci la regarda avec un air interloqué et elle s'expliqua : « Si ma sœur ou moi ne sommes dehors dans les quinze minutes, tout explose. Alors allons prendre l'air. » Sans attendre sa réponse, elle repartit vers l'escalier.

« Vous ne pourrez pas en vous tirer comme ça. Si vous ne venez pas avec moi, votre sœur sera abattue. »

Kaname s'arrêta net, mais ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

« Je sais, j'ai vu le bracelet que vous lui aviez mis. Alors appelez votre hélico rapidement, qu'on dégage avant que l'immeuble ne s'effondre. »

Kalilin fut surpris et demanda : « Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Vous avez pris la radio de votre collaboratrice, vous pouvez prévenir vos alliés de ne pas détruire le bâtiment, ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde. Et on pourrait attendre tranquillement ici l'arrivée de monsieur Gold. »

Elle continua d'avancer sans tenir compte de sa remarque : « Impossible. Je n'ai pas prévu quelqu'un pour déclencher l'explosion. J'ai créé un programme. Vous devriez savoir mieux que n'importe qui de quoi je suis capable. » Elle se retourna pour lui adresser un sourire ironique, auquel il répondit immédiatement. « E t surtout qu'il ne faut faire confiance à personne... »

« Vous êtes une jeune femme intelligente. »

« C'est pour ça qu'ils me veulent, non ? » Elle rejoignit les autres au pied des marches et avant que Kalilin ne soit trop près elle montra à Wraith et Sosuke le bracelet de sa sœur. Elle envoya aussi un visuel à Tessa et lui expliqua de quoi il s'agissait.

C'était un système d'explosif puissant, qui pouvait être désactivé uniquement grâce à un code laser. Seul celui qui l'avait scellé à sa victime pouvait l'enlever, mais comme elle avait participé à la conception de l'objet, elle en connaissait les failles. Tessa n'avait que quelques minutes pour trouver la fréquence utilisée. Si elle échouait avant l'arrivée de l'hélicoptère, elle serait obligée de se rendre pour empêcher l'exécution de sa sœur.

La blonde avait déjà entendu parlé de ce genre d'appareil et ferait de son mieux, mais il lui faudrait sans doute du temps pour le désamorcer.

Une fois encore Kaname prit Ayame dans ses bras et s'excusa. Elle enleva sa montre et la lui tendit.

« C'était un souvenir de maman. Je crois que je n'en aurais plus besoin maintenant. »

Kalilin lui fit signe de monter mais s'arrêta brusquement en découvrant celui qui l'accompagnait. Il ne s'attendait à le trouver ici, mais retrouvait vite son visage impassible et se contente de le saluer. Sosuke ne fit aucun commentaire, les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas avoir à en faire.

Kalilin s'arrêta un instant au rez-de-chaussée, et admira l'efficacité dont ses assaillants avaient fait preuve. Le club avait été évacué discrètement, et il ne restait plus une trace du personnel ni de leurs activités. Il passa un coup de fil pour informer les membres d'Amalgam de la situation et demander un hélicoptère. Pendant ce temps Kaname se servit un verre, malgré les protestations de son garde du corps. Elle avait besoin d'un remontant pour affronter la suite. Kalilin les dirigea vers l'ascenseur de service et ils purent rejoindre leur destination.

Une fois arrivée sur le toit, elle fit signe à Kalilin de passer devant, mais celui-ci lui répondit en riant : « Je ne suis pas encore sénile, vous savez ! Si le sergent Sagara est là, Weber doit être sur un des toits environnants, et me collera une balle dans la tête dès que j'aurai fait un pas. »

Kaname lui jeta un regard noir avant de répliquer : « Pour que vous fassiez sauter ma sœur d'un simple clic ? Vous plaisantez ! »

Effectivement, il avait sur lui le détonateur du bracelet, mais il ne lui avait jamais révélé. Il aurait parfaitement pu être en sûreté ailleurs. Sauf que Kaname connaissait ce type d'appareil et savait qu'il ne fonctionnait qu'à courte portée. Si Ayame s'éloignait trop, le dispositif se déclenchait et de même, si le détonateur était trop loin du bracelet, celui-ci explosait également. Les deux parties de l'appareil formaient un tout, marchant en symbiose, suivant une liaison par ondes courtes. Le seul moyen de sauver sa sœur était de trouver la bonne fréquence laser, ou de se rendre. Ou de dissuader Kalilin d'utiliser le détonateur.

Ils restèrent tous devant la porte, incapables de se décider. Enfin Kaname prit les devants et se dirigea vers le toit.  
Elle s'avança et régla discrètement son oreillette. Tessa n'avait pas encore libéré Ayame, il fallait gagner du temps. De son coté, Kurz l'avait en visuel et pouvait intervenir si nécessaire.

Kaname resta plantée au beau milieu du toit, à contempler la nuit new-yorkaise. Quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait admiré le même paysage sur la terrasse de son père et Sosuke avait failli l'embrasser…Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il s'approcha d'elle et voyant son air triste et fatigué, il la prit dans ses bras.

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver. »

Il voulait la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment d'autre issue possible. Il connaissait suffisamment Kalilin pour savoir qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à tuer Ayame, et que même si Kurz réussissait à l'abattre, il trouverait le temps de déclencher le détonateur. Il l'avait à porter de main en permanence et n'avait qu'un geste à faire pour exécuter une fillette innocente.

« Il va falloir compter sur l'effet de surprise… » murmura Kaname ce qui lui valut un regard d'incompréhension de son protecteur.

Elle glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit discrètement le neuf millimètres que Wraith lui avait confié. Elle le tendit à Sosuke et expliqua : « Tu me tires dans le ventre, comme ça, il se précipitera pour essayer de me réanimer et tu pourras lui prendre le détonateur. Si jamais il veut m'embarquer après, Kurz lui met une balle dans la tête. Simple, non ? »

Celui-ci hésitait. Il n'avait aucune envie de risquer de la tuer, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Devinant son conflit intérieur Kaname lui rappela ce qui arriverait si elle partait avec eux. A contre cœur, il prit le revolver, mais elle laissa sa main sur la sienne, en souriant.

Kalilin dut sentir qu'ils préparaient quelque chose puisqu'il s'approcha.

Kaname lui jeta encore un regard noir et demanda deux minutes de tranquillité avant l'arrivée de l'hélicoptère. Le Russe acquiesça et se tint à bonne distance.

Une fois encore, elle demanda à Tessa où elle en était, mais n'obtint aucune réponse favorable. Ils n'avaient plus le choix.

Kaname sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et ses yeux commençait à la piquer. Elle se serra un peu plus contre son garde du corps et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'annoncer : « J'ai donné ma montre à Ayame, je veux qu'elle la garde en souvenir, mais avant il faut que Tessa la voie. Il y a une puce à la place du mécanisme orignal qui contient des informations utiles pour la suite. Elles servent à décrypter ce qu'il y a sur mon téléphone. Il y a aussi plusieurs fichiers que j'ai mis sur ton ordinateur, les codes d'accès sont dans cette puce. Et bien sûr, il y a les informations que j'ai données à Al qui te permettront d'en finir définitivement avec eux. »

Sosuke voulait l'arrêter, lui dire que tout irait bien et qu'ils allaient trouver une solution, mais la situation semblait relativement compromise. Elle secoua la tête et continua :

« Je veux que tu sois heureux. Que tu mènes la vie que tu mérites. Tu n'as pas à essayer de me venger, ni quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Tu ne me dois rien, à part de rester en vie et de tout faire pour être heureux. » Elle avait un sourire triste, et les larmes aux yeux. Il essaya encore de la convaincre de ne pas choisir cette solution.

« Je ne peux être heureux qu'avec toi, Kana. Il n'y a que toi qui compte et je… » Il fut interrompu par le ronronnement de l'hélicoptère qui approchait.

Kaname le regarda avec sa détermination habituelle, et il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Tessa n'avait pas encore débloqué le bracelet et ils ne pouvaient plus gagner assez de temps.

Kalilin leur fit signe qu'il fallait partir et Kaname acquiesça. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Sosuke et murmura simplement : « J'aurai du te le dire depuis longtemps, mais tu me connais, je suis un peu… têtue et bornée parfois… » Elle lui sourit et malgré les circonstances et son cœur qui se serrait, il lui sourit aussi.

« Je t'aime Sosuke. » Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et appuyant sa main sur la sienne, la força à presser la détente. L'arme était bien cachée entre eux et positionnée juste sur son plexus. Le coup partit immédiatement et elle eut le souffle coupé avant de s'effondrer vers l'arrière.

Sosuke amortit sa chute, lui évitant une violente collision sur le béton, mais il ne chercha pas à arrêter l'hémorragie. Comme prévu Kalilin se précipita sur elle pour tenter de la sauver et Kurz tira. La balle lui arriva dans l'épaule si bien que Sosuke n'eut aucun mal à récupérer le détonateur. Ayame était sauvée.

Le Russe fut particulièrement surpris par son comportement. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il soit capable de faire une chose pareille. Sosuke le regarda froidement et répondit simplement : « A croire que vous m'aviez surestimé. Je ne suis qu'un assassin, vous auriez dû le savoir. » Puis il se pencha sur Kaname, mais comme il le craignait, elle ne respirait plus. Il avait déjà vécu cette scène, lui tirant une balle sur Kaname pour l'empêcher de se faire enlever par les membres d'Amalgam. Il la prit dans ses bras une dernière fois et fit signe aux tireurs de s'occuper de l'hélicoptère. Rapidement les renforts arrivèrent pour récupérer Kalilin et ses alliés. Il resta près d'elle pendant que les autres se chargeaient de finir la mission, mais Wraith réussi à le convaincre de la laisser s'en occuper. Elle lui promis de faire les choses convenablement. Il ne devait plus se soucier des détails et garder d'elle un bon souvenir.

Une fois la mission terminée, tout le monde se retrouva à l'entrepôt dans un silence gêné. Ils auraient tous voulu trouver des paroles apaisantes, mais se sentaient plutôt mal à l'aise. Comme toujours, Sosuke n'affichait aucune émotion, son visage seulement un plus fermé qu'à l'ordinaire. Wraith arriva la dernière et attendit avec les prisonniers. La Coréenne se glissa discrètement dans le groupe et après avoir planté son couteau sous la gorge de Cho, lui faisant une belle entaille, elle lui dit d'un ton dégagé : « Je te laisse prévenir ton chef de ce qui s'est passé. Elle est morte par sa faute et il va devoir le payer. » Puis elle le relâcha et couvrit sa fuite auprès du reste de l'équipe.

L'équipage du De Danaan avait été prévenu et les membres d'Amalgam et des triades qu'ils venaient de capturés seraient rapidement transférés à Norfolk. Seul Lemon remarqua les traces de sang sur le tailleur de l'espionne et le sourire discret qu'elle affichait.

La famille Chidori ne sut jamais ce qui était arrivée à Kaname, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne la reverraient plus, toutes ses affaires ayant été emportées. Tessa se chargea de leur expliquer que pour leur sécurité, ils ne pouvaient avoir plus d'information, elle n'osa pas leur dire la vérité. Et comme Wraith avait bien fait les choses, il n'y avait plus une trace du corps de la jeune fille.

Quelques jours plus tard, Tessa reprenait son poste de capitaine à bord du sous-marin. Tout l'équipage était sur le pied de guerre et Sosuke avait rejoint les effectifs pour les aider à détruire complètement Amalgam et s'occuper pour ne pas penser. Grâce aux informations que Kaname leur avait laissées, ils avaient toutes les chances de réussir. Leur armement était plus perfectionné, ils connaissaient les failles de l'adversaire, et possédaient une arme incomparable sur un de leurs AS, un Lambda Driver évolué. La bataille serait longue, mais ils étaient sûrs de la gagner.

De son coté, Wraith avait préféré rester un peu à l'écart. Sa mission n'était pas finie. Elle attendit patiemment la fin des combats et passa enfin à l'action une fois tout danger écarté.

Sosuke se montra particulièrement efficace, pour en pas dire suicidaire, mais grâce aux améliorations de Kaname, il ne se retrouva jamais en situation vraiment dangereuse. Il détruisit avec applications toutes les infrastructures d'Amalgam, de même que leurs laboratoires de recherches, mais évita de massacrer ceux qui y travaillaient. Il avait promis de ne pas chercher à la venger et il tenait toujours ses promesses.

En moins d'un mois, Amalgam fut rayé de la carte et tous les membres actifs du De Danaan purent profiter de quelques jours de congés. Sosuke était avec Kurz et Melissa dans sa chambre, en train de se détendre un peu et de leur parler de ses projets d'avenir quand il reçut un message surprenant. Il était accepté à l'Université de New York, et avait rendez-vous avec un conseiller pour choisir ses options. Un autre message lui donnait rendez-vous pour un entretien d'embauche. Un étudiant cherchait un camarade pour lui faire parvenir ses cours et l'avait choisi sur recommandations d'amis communs. Sosuke fut interloqué par ces messages, mais ce qui le surprit le plus, étaient les noms des amis communs. Des anciens de Jindai et surtout, le nom de Kaname Chidori. La photo de l'étudiant ne lui disait rien, mais par acquis de conscience il voulait vérifier. C'était peut-être un piège, ou une mauvaise plaisanterie, mais il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Deux semaines plus tard, il se retrouvait à l'aéroport JKF, à New York devant un café donnant sur les pistes. Il aperçut le jeune homme qui lui avait donné rendez-vous, mais il n'était pas seul.

Attablée devant la fenêtre, au fond de la salle, se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux longs, relevés en queue de cheval. Sosuke sentit son cœur s'arrêté devant cette crinière bleutée. Il devait rêver, ce ne pouvait pas être elle. Elle lui tournait le dos, mais quelque chose dans sa silhouette lui était familier.

Le jeune homme assis en face d'elle se leva en le voyant et murmura à l'oreille de sa compagne : « Maintenant, nous sommes quittes. » Cette dernière lui sourit et lui prit la main en souriant : « C'est une bague de fiançailles ? » Elle avait un sourire espiègle et une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Le jeune homme baissa la tête et rougit avant de maugréer un 'de quoi je me mêle' en sortant.

Il croisa Sosuke et lui mit une tape sur l'épaule.

« Elle n'attend plus que vous, sergent. » Son sourire ironique ainsi que le brillant à sa main lui firent réaliser de qui il s'agissait. Comment pouvait-il s'être encore fait avoir par cette espionne ? Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et s'avança. A chaque pas, son cœur s'emballait un peu plus. Il ne voyait pas son visage, toujours tourné vers les avions en mouvements sur la piste, mais il reconnut sa commande. Un chocolat chaud et un muffin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voilà !! Je suis pas peu fière d'en être venue à bout… Bon comme je suis gentille, je vous fait un petit épilogue pour expliquer un peu mieux la fin.__  
Merci à tous d'avoir tenu jusque là et promis j'en ferai d'autres !!  
_


	35. Epilogue

**Epilogue Mon Ange**

Comme tous les vendredis après-midi, Sosuke était pressé. Il avait plus de quatre heures de route devant lui pour rejoindre son travail. En plus des cours, son employeur lui demandait de tenir sa maison, enfin son chalet au sud de Portsmouth, et il devait y passer ses week-ends. Il apportait les cours et tenait le jardin. Le lundi matin à l'aube, il repartait pour sa vie étudiante, avec les devoirs de son patron, ainsi que les siens pour attaquer une nouvelle semaine de cours.

C'était un travail relativement contraignant, mais beaucoup moins que la plupart des autres jobs étudiants et il n'en changerait pour rien au monde.

Ce vendredi-là, il était particulièrement en retard, son professeur de géopolitique l'ayant retenu pour discuter d'un point de litige entre eux sur la guerre du Liban. Comme souvent Sosuke en savait plus que lui sur la question et son professeur était toujours ravi de discuter avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas le meilleur moment. Pourtant ce fut grâce à ce retard que Kurz et Melissa réussirent à le trouver. Ils avaient quelques jours à passer à New York pour accompagner Tessa à un meeting et en profitaient pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Sosuke leur expliqua rapidement sa situation et n'ayant pas de projet particulier pour la soirée, ils embarquèrent tous les trois à bord d'une veille Ford blanche et prirent la route vers le nord.

Le trajet leur permit de se raconter leurs aventures des mois passés depuis le départ de Sosuke. Mithril continuait ses activités humanitaires et ils avaient récemment utilisé leurs nouveaux AS pour installer des aqueducs dans le sud de l'Inde et développer tout un réseau d'eau potable dans la région. Bien sûr ils avaient aussi du intervenir pour limiter des conflits en Indonésie et aux Philippines, mais rien de très sérieux.

De son coté, Sosuke leur fit un bref résumé de sa vie d'étudiant. Il avait logiquement choisi des études de géographie, et géopolitique et s'en sortait très bien. Il n'avait de soucis que pour un cours d'histoire des civilisations qui ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup, mais qui lui permettait de mieux compléter son diplôme. Bien qu'en première année, son professeur de géopolitique, conscient de ses connaissances très pointues, l'avait poussé à donner des cours de soutien pour les élèves en difficultés et l'enseignement lui plaisait. Il s'était même fait quelques amis sur place. Et puis il y avait son travail du week-end qui l'obligeait à passer ses fins de semaines à la campagne, chez son employeur.

Melissa et Kurz étaient très curieux d'en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux employeur, mais sur ce sujet, Sosuke n'était pas très prolixe. La seule chose qu'ils surent fut qu'ils auraient certainement droit à un dîner de roi.

Le chalet était situé en pleine campagne, à des kilomètres de la civilisation et donnait sur un grand jardin juste au-dessus de la falaise. Depuis la route, il était parfaitement invisible et il n'était accessible que si on connaissait le chemin. Sosuke arrêta la voiture devant la porte et fit faire le tour du propriétaire à ses amis.

Kurz ne put qu'émettre un sifflement d'admiration devant la vue, et Melissa fut impressionnée par la taille du chalet. Il y avait un étage et une grande mansarde, et au moins trois pièces par niveau. Ce petit bijou devait valoir une fortune.

Sosuke haussa simplement les épaules à ce commentaire, répondant que son employeur avait les moyens. Enfin, arrivée au sous-sol, Kurz se mit à sautiller gaiement. Malgré la température plutôt basse, du linge était entendu et parmi les différents vêtements, il y avait des affaires de femmes. Le sniper ne rata pas l'occasion et commença à poser des questions sur la nature de l'employeur, et pour une fois Melissa ne chercha pas à l'arrêter, au contraire.

Vaincu, Sosuke avoua que le propriétaire était une femme, mais ne répondit pas aux questions concernant son age ou son physique. Ils n'avaient croisé personne pendant la visite et les deux soldats supposèrent qu'elle n'habitait pas réellement là. Sosuke passa au bureau du sous-sol pour y déposer les cours qu'il avait récupéré mais ne trouva toujours pas âme qui vive. Finalement, il remonta et proposa à ses amis de s'installer, le temps qu'il défasse ses affaires. Il leur montra la cuisine et les laissa se débrouiller. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, et découvrit avec soulagement une présence dans son lit. Il s'approcha doucement et la regarda dormir. Il était encore tôt, mais il était effectivement en retard, ce qui justifiait qu'elle ne l'ait pas attendu. Elle avait encore du veiller très tard et avait peut-être même fait une nuit blanche.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et doucement écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Elle frissonna et remonta un peu plus les couvertures en souriant. Il savait qu'elle était réveillée, même si elle gardait les yeux fermés. Il se pencha alors au-dessus d'elle et avant qu'il puisse lui parler, elle se retourna et enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour l'emprisonner dans un baiser affamé auquel il répondit immédiatement. Il remarqua rapidement qu'elle ne se contenterait pas de si peu et il préféra l'arrêter en notant qu'elle était seulement enroulée dans une serviette sous la couette. Elle s'était allongée en sortant de la douche et s'était assoupie. Il aurait été ravi de la réchauffer lui-même, mais avec les autres qui attendaient dans la pièce à coté, il préférait éviter. S'il tardait trop, ils allaient devenir suspicieux et débouler sans prévenir.

Sosuke lui expliqua rapidement la situation et lui demanda de s'habiller.

Elle sembla bouder un peu et resta accrocher à lui quand il se leva. Puis elle commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise en souriant. Il soupira et la laissa faire, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Il la regardait faire et ne put empêcher son regard de se promener sur son corps. Elle était tellement belle. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son épaule gauche, où elle avait toujours la cicatrice de ce qu'il lui avait fait. La plaie s'était bien refermée, mais il restait une marque indélébile. Une fois sa chemise enlevée, il l'embrassa rapidement et attrapa un t-shirt avant de rejoindre ses amis.

Kurz leva un sourcil en voyant qu'il s'était changé, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. A la place, il demanda ce qui était prévu au menu et fut stupéfait par la réponse, enfin surtout par la personne lui répondant.

« Je m'occupe du dîner, ça va prendre un peu de temps par contre, je n'avais pas prévu d'invités… »

Elle était seulement vêtue de la chemise de Sosuke qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, et d'un caleçon, visiblement aussi à lui. Elle bailla et s'étira tranquillement avant de venir se poser naturellement sur les genoux de Sosuke. Ses cheveux longs et bleutés, de même que ses yeux marrons et sa silhouette longiligne la rendait parfaitement familière aux deux membres de Mithril qui restèrent sans voix.

Sosuke leur sourit un peu gêné et fit les présentations.

« Voici Kurz et Melissa, des amis et anciens camarades de travail. » Elle acquiesça en souriant, sans surprise.

« Et voici Angela, Angela Tenshi, la propriétaire des lieux et mon employeur. »

Kurz et Melissa échangèrent un regard interloqué et la brune fut la première à retrouver l'usage de la parole et demanda : « Comment ? »

Angela sourit et prit un air surpris. Puis elle finit par éclater de rire et répondit : « Je vous expliquerai tout pendant le repas. Mais ça doit rester entre nous. » Elle se leva et partit à la cuisine.

Au bout d'un moment Kurz finit lui-aussi par retrouver ses esprits et réussit à articuler : « Mais pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? »

Alors Sosuke commença son histoire, rapidement rejoint par son employeur.

L'idée venait de Wraith. Quand Kaname avait proposé de jouer les Kamikazes, la Coréenne avait tout de suite vu l'aspect intéressant qu'il y avait là-dedans. Si Kaname Chidori était morte plus personne ne serait après elle. C'était sans doute le meilleur moyen de retrouver sa liberté. Parce que même en détruisant Amalgam, il y aurait toujours d'autres organisations, plus tard qui voudraient son savoir. Ne serait-ce que Mithril. Même si pour le moment ils avaient été plutôt du bon coté, ils pouvaient revoir leur politique à tout moment.

Mais Kaname voulait avant tout sauver sa sœur. Elle n'était pas intéressée par ces considérations.

Pourtant, les deux pouvaient se rejoindre. Wraith lui fournit un chemisier en kevlar qui la protègerait des coups de feu direct ainsi qu'une poche d'hémoglobine à porter dessous. Si les choses tournaient mal, elle n'aurait qu'à se tirer une balle dans le ventre. L'impact crèverait la poche de sang, faisant croire à une vraie blessure et le coup lui couperait le souffle, l'obligeant à s'effondrer. Elle lui fit aussi avaler une bonne dose de néostigmine pour diminuer sa fréquence cardiaque.

Quand elle s'était retrouvée en face de Kalilin, Kaname avait compris que sa seule échappatoire serait le plan de Wraith. Le seul problème était qu'il était risqué. Le coup pouvait la tuer réellement. Et la néostigmine pouvait aussi bloquer son cœur. Mais de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. En attendant Kalilin, elle avait reprit une dose de ce médicament pour être sûre des effets. Elle avait d'ailleurs frôlé l'overdose.

Wraith avait récupéré son corps et l'avait transporté rapidement auprès de contact qu'elle avait dans le quartier chinois. Elle avait été soignée et s'était remise assez vite. Ensuite, elle avait passé plusieurs jours avec son banquier aux îles Caïmans pour régler les problèmes administratifs. Elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle identité et d'un endroit où vivre. Le conseiller financier était charmant, ce qui était plutôt normal vu le niveau de ses comptes et il s'était occupé de tout. Il lui avait trouvé ce chalet dans un coin isolé et lui avait fourni un passeport en règle. Elle était devenue Angela Tenshi, citoyenne des îles Caïmans, née d'un père Japonais et d'une mère Vietnamienne, pendant l'été 1984. Elle avait donc vieilli de quelques mois pour être majeure et pouvoir être propriétaire sans problème. La seule chose qui la reliait à son ancienne vie était bien sûr le choix de son nom.

Ensuite, vint l'histoire de l'université. Kaname repartit en cuisine et leur apporta le repas.

Cette partie là était plus simple.

Elle avait fait de faux dossiers scolaires pour elle et Sosuke, accompagnés d'une donation importante et ils avaient été acceptés sans problème. Enfin Wraith s'était chargé de faire la liaison avec l'ancien sergent, en pensant à l'entretien d'embauche. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à JFK et elle lui avait expliqué la situation.

Bien sûr il avait été surpris, et elle avait du se justifier pendant des heures, mais elle avait fini par le convaincre de l'aider et de profiter de l'opportunité qu'elle lui offrait.

Elle ne pouvait pas suivre les cours à New York de peur de se faire reconnaître par des membres de sa famille ou des anciens amis, mais elle ne voulait pas renoncer à ses études. Sosuke se chargeait donc de lui passer ses devoirs et des copies des cours pour qu'elle puisse travailler à domicile.

Une fois toutes les explications données, Melissa ne put retenir une dernière question : « Mais ça ne te gêne pas que tout le monde te croit morte ? »

Angela sourit et répondit en haussant les épaules : « Personne ne croit vraiment ça. Pour ma famille, je suis dans la nature, ce qui est vrai. Je leur ai fait parvenir un message pour qu'ils sachent que je vais bien. Bien sûr, ils me manquent et parfois j'aimerai les voir, mais je sais que je les mettrai en danger, alors quoi bon ? »

Elle perdit son regard dans le vague avant de continuer : « Pour mes copains de Tokyo, ça a été plus dur, mais je sais qu'ils s'en remettront. Je vais parfois sur le chat qu'on utilisait, et je ne fais plus vraiment partie des sujets de conversations. Ca fait trop longtemps, ils ont tourné la page… » Elle semblait un peu triste, mais se reprit rapidement et leur sourit. Sosuke lui prit la main pour la réconforter. Il savait qu'elle se sentait parfois très seule, mais elle n'avait pas tellement d'autre choix.

« Et Tessa ? »

Angela soupira. « Je l'aide souvent. Simplement elle ne sait pas que c'est moi. »

Melissa la regarda avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de surprise. Alors elle expliqua : « Elle travaille souvent avec Al, et moi aussi. On communique grâce à lui. C'est une IA très développée, mais il reste une machine. Il ne trahira pas mon secret. Il me parle de ses projets et quand elle a des difficultés, je lui propose mes plans… Je lui dirais un jour, mais pas tout de suite. Comme pour les autres, il faudra du temps. Je ne veux pas la mettre en danger ou dans une situation délicate. Je sais qu'elle a des comptes à rendre à Mithril… Même pour vous, ça ne va pas être facile et j'en désolée. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusque tard dans la nuit, mais finalement, tout le monde finit par aller se coucher. Il y avait assez de place pour loger deux personnes de plus dans le chalet. Kurz et Melissa pourraient repartir le lendemain ou lundi avec Sosuke.

Angela resta debout la dernière pour tout ranger, puis s'assit au salon pour contempler le feu. Elle sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et ses lèvres sur son cou.

« Tu devrais venir dormir. »

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa en se levant et le suivit dans sa chambre. Ils couchèrent rapidement et il la serra un peu plus contre lui, lui murmurant doucement : « Je t'aime, mon ange. »

Angela se blottit un peu plus contre lui, contente être enfin avec lui. Même si Kaname n'existait plus, elle restait son ange.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voilà, cette fois, c'est bien fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus pas ma fin. __Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne voulais pas une fin malheureuse, mais je voulais que ce soit réaliste. Et c'est ça que j'ai trouvé. Et pour info, Tenshi veut dire ange en Japonais. Et Angela me parait clair._

_En tout cas, merci à tous de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Ca aura été long ! Un grand merci à Baka-han qui était là depuis le début ou presque. J'oublie pas les autres, mais c'est ma première revieweuse, et elle n'a pas abandonné en route, alors je crois que ça mérite une spéciale dédicace !_

_Ca fait un peu bizarre après 7 mois de se dire que c'est fini, mais je suis tout de même contente. Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie, juste j'ai une autre idée pour la prochaine longue histoire, donc si ce que j'écris vous plait, restez à l'affût ça devrait pas tarder. Par contre, ça risque d'être plus sombre et mis en rating M. Et je ne garderai sans doute pas le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, plus tous les quinze jours, pour garder du temps pour les OS, parce que j'ai plein d'idées, mais je manque de temps. En plus la chaleur me tue et me rend inefficace. Comme certain sous la pluie…_

_Voilà, cette fois j'arrête. Encore merci à tous et à bientôt j'espère !_


End file.
